More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)
by SkySsi
Summary: A SEQUEL TO "BETWEEN THE LINES" The story jumps five years after (tables might have turned, I suck at summaries still). What happens after Beca had moved to LA? Will Chloe be able to get her Beca back, or is she getting the old Beca this time? Or maybe, would she be able to get her badass back at all? BeChloe and a G!P Beca. Staubrey. PP Cast
1. 1

**Written: 11-29-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name's Beca Mitchell)**

 **Note: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect Casts, Movie (and probably some lines from the movie)**

 **A sequel to 'Between the Lines'**

* * *

" _I miss you, already. Wish I could go home and be with you. I love you so much."_

One.

" _I'll hope to see you soon, baby. I love you, remember that."_

Two.

" _Wait a little more, we'll be together. I love you."_

Three.

" _I'm sorry, I got to go. Goodbye, Chloe. I Love you."_

Four.

" _It's over, Chloe. I'm sorry, Beca wouldn't say a word. But believe me, she loved you."_

Five.

Who willingly waits and holds on to someone that doesn't want you anymore? _That's just ridiculous and torturous at the same time, right?_ Chloe thought.

 _But it's Beca Mitchell_. So, she's more than willing to go through that. Even if another five years would pass.

Scratch that. It's time to get up and know what happened. To know where did those _I love you's_ go. To know why Beca wanted to end all of _these._ Why Beca decided to leaveand _stay for more than a thousand miles._ And why in a span of five years, Beca Mitchell suddenly stayed out of Chloe's life.

In their lives.

"Time to go, Chloe." Aubrey yelled from downstairs. Chloe looked at herself from one last time, before heaving a deep sigh. _You'll get her back._ Chloe told herself one more time.

If she had let Beca put all the efforts five years ago, then it's time for Chloe to do her part. Because, it's Beca. And being kept in the dark for years as to why Beca had wanted them to be over, Chloe would at least like to find out. Though it took Chloe a couple of years, waiting and trying to do as what Beca told her, _to forget about her._ Chloe couldn't comply.

And maybe, just maybe, she could change Beca's mind. So, they could proceed to what Beca had asked her two years after Beca had moved to LA,

" _Do you think you'll want to spend the rest of your life with me? I mean, I'm not going to propose yet. Just thinking."_

The thing is, Chloe would've said yes even if Beca hadn't dropped the question yet. She had never been sure her whole life. But it's Beca.

"Alright Red, time to get your girl." Stacie winked at the redhead who flashed a small smile. She nodded before grabbing her luggage.

Chloe knew that something isn't right, though she would kind of understand Beca's change of heart, she keeps thinking that maybe the brunette can't handle long distance relationship. What Chloe wouldn't understand is that, why Beca had also cut off her connections with her friends. Even Stacie.

And why all of a sudden? After what they'd been through, why would Beca suddenly leave her hanging?

It's a puzzle for everyone whom Beca had left after the Bellas had graduated. And Chloe wants to know.

"We'll be there with you, soon." Aubrey reassured her best friend as they helped her carrying the luggage at the trunk of Chloe's car, which was owned by Beca, but the brunette decided to leave it to Chloe the day she left.

Just by looking at the badass looking car, Chloe could not help but reminisce the memories she had with Beca. The first two years were great for them, either would visit one another every other month. Until it became once every six months, until Beca had stopped visiting Chloe. And every time Chloe would suggest a visit, the brunette would reject the idea.

Until they had fallen apart. Chloe _did_ try this time. She held onto Beca's words, because she knew how much the brunette loves her. And she's willing to prove that she does too, this time.

"Make sure to slap that bitch for me." Stacie uttered, causing Chloe to just smile. She could feel that the tall brunette is frustrated that Beca hadn't reached out to her the same time that she told Chloe that _she got to go._

"I'll bring the rest of the group with me when we got there. You might need some back up if Beca's just hooking up with other woman." Stacie added.

Chloe had suddenly frozen. What if Beca had realized that she doesn't want her anymore?

"Do you think it's still worth it?" Chloe asked, the brunette just smiled softly as she looked at her blonde girlfriend.

"I don't know Chloe, but you won't know if you don't see her." Aubrey spoke for her girlfriend. The redhead nodded knowingly.

 _It would be still worth it. Because it's Beca._

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. But Beca had threatened to kill me if I open my mouth. You know she could be serious." Jesse apologized as he avoided Chloe's eyes.

The redhead took a deep sigh as she nodded silently.

"Beca isn't here. She'd been out of town for business." Jesse added in an attempt to at least lighten up Chloe's burden. Even if he wanted to tell Chloe, he knew it wouldn't change anything. Not even if Chloe poured out all her emotions in front of the tiny brunette.

"How is she?" Chloe asked. Jesse just smiled half-heartedly, before drinking his coffee.

"She's doing pretty good, I think. Except that… she's doing good in her _own ways._ " Jesse's tone sent Chloe to the paradise of her worries. She could not help but rewind those few years that had passed if there's anything she did wrong, except for the issue with Tom.

But they had talked about that, a lot of times. Chloe even avoided Tom when she and Beca were starting again. She knew she wasn't perfect, but she made sure that she had been making up for the brunette.

"It wasn't you Chloe, if that helps." Jesse assured the redhead after seeing the look in her face. Chloe smiled timidly, before looking down.

"I miss her."

The brunette man could not help but pity the redhead. He is just realizing now that real life is far from the movies he had watched. Though he didn't expect that just when everything has been finally going right, Beca would turn her back and restrict herself from the happy ending that she deserves.

"You were never with Tom, am I right?" Jesse asked out of curiosity. The question surprised Chloe, she looked at him with wide eyes. No, they were never an item. Though they remained as best friends, Chloe tried to maintain a distance knowing that there are times when Beca was jealous.

Chloe might have fucked up once, but she would make sure not to do it twice.

"No. Jesse, god, no. Is that why…" Chloe trailed off, as she bit her lip. Jesse sensed the thought that was forming in Chloe's mind. He reached out his hand to the redhead with a smile.

"Chloe, it's just my thought. Not Beca's."

"Then why wouldn't she say anything? Why would she just leave not just me, but all of us clueless?" Chloe asked as her tears slowly form. Jesse knew that if Beca sees this, he'd be damned.

 _If it were the Beca five years ago._

"I… honestly don't know Chloe. I would admit that she did shut me out too, we weren't that close, but we get along pretty well. Until…" Jesse paused before the word came out of his mouth. He shouldn't be the one to tell. Besides, he could also not pin point what exactly made Beca change.

"Until what?" Chloe retorted confusedly. Jesse just shook his head as he looked at her.

"Trust me Chloe, Beca didn't meant it to be this way." Jesse answered, but it just made Chloe confused even more. What the hell does that mean?

Jesse stayed with her for a little more before he has to go back to work. He dropped Chloe to where she would be staying.

Chloe was supposed to take a nap, and rest since she still has a jetlag. But maybe, it was the different time zone that she could not get herself some sleep. She kept on thinking, what went wrong, what happened, why Beca changed. It all just sets her mind into chaos.

She only has two months to find it all out. And she knew if it wouldn't be easy because she saw how Jesse looked. And if Stacie was with her, she could tell right away that their assumptions were right.

 _The old Beca is back._

* * *

"Well, we should go shopping first." Amy suggested after they had entered the small place where Chloe was staying. Chloe had bought the place five years ago, so she would have a place to stay whenever she visits Beca.

She never rented it out even if they stopped seeing each other.

"We'll do that later, Ames. We'll go straight ahead to Beca's." Aubrey responded after settling hers and Stacie's things. The Australian blonde just groaned before slumping herself on the sofa.

Emily turned to Chloe while the rest of the girls started unpacking their things.

"Have you got to talk to her, yet?" Emily asked. Chloe glanced at the young brunette before shaking her head slightly.

Stacie heard that and saw Chloe's response. She stood up and walked up to them.

"That's it. She's clearly avoiding you. And I wouldn't be surprise if she'd avoid us too. I swear I'm gonna show her how I destroy her mixing stuff back at home!" Stacie chimed in with a hint of frustration in her voice.

Chloe noticed that Stacie staying with Aubrey kinds of changed the tall brunette. Aubrey's temper had been rubbing off on Stacie.

"Yeah, and I would crush her tiny body!" Fat Amy yelled, as she crumpled a paper before throwing it at Cynthia Rose. Chloe softly smiled watching her friends rant, she wouldn't be so sure if she could survive those five years without them, she knew their hate on Beca wasn't that serious, although, it's really frustrating that even on their life time friendships, the brunette had also turned her back on them.

After they had taken a few hours of rest, they all dressed up and went out, heading to Beca's office. At least Jesse had told Chloe that the brunette is handling their family business now. Another thing that Chloe finds odd, she was sure that Beca had once told her that she wouldn't even think about running their own business. Because she wanted to be a music producer, not some business woman.

Jesse came down from the elevator, rushing towards Chloe and her friends. The brunette man seemed to be troubled as he catches his breathe. Chloe, along with her friends all furrowed their eyebrows at the man.

"Chloe, you _can't_ be here. Or she'll kill me, or all of us." Jesse's voice was filled with panic as he occasionally peeks out from behind his back.

Chloe scrunched up her face, confused as to what was going on. Does Beca hates her? She would never deny that she messed the two of them big time, but why would Beca only hate her now? Does coming to LA made her realize that Chloe isn't what she deserved?

"Why, Jesse? What, were you hiding your cousin who just disappeared and decided not to be friends with us anymore?" Aubrey raised her tone as she raises an eyebrow at the man.

Jesse shakes his head as he glanced at the elevator once again.

"I promise I'll tell her that you guys are here. But not now." Jesse retorted. By just standing back and examining Jesse's facial expression, Stacie already knew that something is really off.

"Let's go for now, Chloe." Stacie's voice was calm, she then turned to Jesse and glared at him.

"Make sure that your favorite cousin will get her shit together or I will do it for her." Stacie added before turning around. She knew that they shouldn't have waited for a year after Beca told Chloe that _she's not feeling it anymore._

"Jesse." A deep cold alto-voice echoed through the lobby. Pretty much everyone in the room had frozen as they all turned to see a woman in a business suit, with that familiar stone-cold face standing not too far from where Chloe and the rest were.

They all heard Jesse took a deep breath, as he muttered a sentence that no one had caught.

"Beca." Chloe whispered, her mouth agape as she looked at the woman.

And Chloe was sure that she saw her glance at her direction, she saw the look in her eyes.

Chloe had never felt this _cold_ her whole life.

Jesse faced Chloe and the rest, smiling apologetically at them before walking back to his _boss._ And without any word, they left the building. There, stood the group of girls, dumbfounded.

"Are we sure we're on the right building? I'm pretty sure that _isn't_ Shawshank." Fat Amy blurted out, Emily and the other bellas nodded in agreement.

"No, that's not the Beca we used to know." Cynthia Rose added.

Stacie took a deep sigh, as she watches Chloe froze in her grounds. She looked at Aubrey who's also surprised at what just happened.

"And we're getting the Beca not the _old_ Beca back." Stacie said with much determination as she held her hand out, tapping Chloe's shoulder.

"You got us, don't worry. We'll slap some sense into Beca. I swear she'll regret ignoring us." Stacie told Chloe, assuring that they were all in this.

"Don't worry, ginger. Whatever it is that happened to Shawshank, I'm gonna make sure that she'll get pitched slapped, so hard." Amy said with much emphasis.

They're all right. They would find out what happened to Beca in her stay in LA. Chloe wouldn't give up, no, if Beca saved her five years ago, Chloe would do the same. She's more than willing to go a thousand miles, searching for her and this time, Chloe knew she at least deserved an explanation.

And she would understand whatever Beca's reasons were. Because it's Beca.

Because Beca had done more than enough for Chloe. It wasn't supposed to be a competition, but maybe, if Beca still doubts Chloe's feelings for her, then it's time for Chloe to prove that she's more than certain now that it's Beca.

The one and only.


	2. 2

**Written: 11-30-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: So, I'm sorry if this isn't the sequel you guys were expecting. But I promise to take this one slower (Like getting Beca slowly fall in love again with Choe). And I'm still trying to get away from angst, so this might still feel a little heavy but I hope the future chapters after this would be lighter.**

* * *

"What are you planning to do?" Aubrey asked her bestfriend.

Chloe glances at her before looking back to her phone.

"Fight for her. One thing I haven't really done years ago." Chloe retorted nonchalantly. Aubrey stared at the redhead for a moment and felt relieved that she's seeing a confident and determined Chloe. She could feel that the word 'give up' isn't going to be in the redhead's vocabulary.

"That's right, Chloe. So, what's the exact plan?" Emily asked as she sat down beside the redhead.

"That, I don't know yet. Maybe bug her until she gets annoyed and talk to us?" Chloe answered, as she fiddled with her lips.

"You mean _talk to you._ And we'll do our 'talk' after." Fat Amy chimed in.

Chloe then stopped, does Beca even wanted to talk to her? Because by the looks that she had seen from the brunette earlier, Chloe could not help but think that Beca resents her. And she felt even guiltier after what happened between the two of them with Tom.

She could now picture in her mind the stories she had heard from Stacie, how Beca had these walls built up and shutting people out. And, _leaving before the other one does._ Chloe knew that Beca had tried that when the brunette had let go of her when she was so confused with Tom.

So, why is she doing it again?

Chloe's eyes remained focused on her phone, she looked up Beca's name in her phone and is reading a few articles about the brunette. One thing that she hadn't done after Beca told her that they're over. She's glad that the brunette is still successful even after running a business and not being a music producer.

Guess, Beca had really turned her back on everything that she loves. Even music.

Her chest tightens at the articles about how Beca being a _womanizer,_ being seen with different woman almost every month. She couldn't be more confused. She was sure that she is more than ready to give herself to Beca, but it was the brunette's gentlewomanliness that's why even after all those years, they hadn't done it yet. They had only gone to the _second base._

And Chloe is still reserving herself for Beca. That is, if Beca would still want her. But upon remembering the look and the aura that Beca has, Chloe kinds of losing her confidence.

 _And hope._

"Aren't you supposed to at least give Chloe or even Stacie a proper explanation?" Jesse asked, he gathered his courage to talk about Chloe to Beca.

He never got the chance since Beca had restricted him not to mention Chloe in those five years. He would never understand as to why Beca was acting like this or why she does seem to hate Chloe now. Not to mention that she had also cut off her connections with her bestfriends.

The petite woman just glared at her cousin. But Jesse shrugged, this is the least that he could do for Chloe, for he thinks that he's somewhat the reason why they have to be apart and things turned out this way. He also felt wrong to leave someone as clueless as that. They all deserved to know.

"Just at least talk to her, or listen to what she has to say. It wouldn't hurt Beca, if you really wanted the two of you to be over."

Beca focused her attention on the folder she was holding.

"I don't have anything to say. And there shouldn't be a talk, it's done. She'll get over it."

Jesse puffed an air as he diverted his eyes on the window of the car they were in. He wouldn't let them down, he'll try. And he'll help them.

"Well, apparently she could've gotten over you couple of years ago when you stopped talking to her. But she still flew over here to see you." Jesse mumbled, the woman beside him just looked at him before shaking her head.

"Cancel my appointments tomorrow lunch. Give her a call and I'll spare at least fifteen minutes of my time." Beca ordered as they stopped in a building before getting off the car.

Jesse had his mouth wide open and could not believe what he had just heard.

"Do it now or I'll change my mind." Beca added as she turned to her driver.

Jesse immediately get his phone off and started making calls to their client. Before dialling Chloe's number. Beca is giving a chance. Fuck, they shouldn't waste it.

- _"Jesse?"-_

"Chloe, listen. I kind of talked to Beca, and she's willing to talk tomorrow lunch." Jesse's voice was a bit shaking from excitement, nervous, he didn't know. But he has to let Chloe know.

There was silence on the other line and he knew that this definitely surprised the redhead.

"Chloe?" Jesse called, he heard a muffled squeal.

 _-"Yeah, sorry. Just tell me where and what time she would like to meet. I'll be there."-_

"Yeah, definitely. Don't waste this opportunity Chloe." Jesse answered, Chloe said her thank you before they hung up.

On the other hand, the girls were all gathering around Chloe. When the redhead put her phone down, they all squealed in excitement. The call was on speaker, due to Amy's request.

"Fuck, let's prepare your speech, red." Cynthia Rose excitedly said while the others all murmured as the nod their heads.

"Wait, is she just going to talk to you or are we allowed to talk to her, too?" Emily asked. Everyone then stopped as their faces went blank. Jesse said nothing about that, he only mentioned that Beca would make time to _talk._

Regardless, Chloe feels nervous about how it would go. Would she be able to ask all the questions she has in her head? Would Beca tell her everything? What explanations would Beca give her?

Aubrey noticed the troubles and anxiety in Chloe's face. She placed her hand on top of Chloe's, giving her a comforting smile. Though the redhead smiled back, she couldn't contain her thoughts.

"Alright, we'll make sure this is going to go well" Stacie announced as she high fived with Fat Amy and the rest.

"Yeah! We'll call this 'Operation: Bring the Beca we know, and discard the Old Beca' plan. Amy exclaimed as she clapped her hands, while the rest just gave her a weird look. The blonde scrunched her face,

"Or do you guys want to call it; 'Operation: Revive the Bhloe ship?'" the Australian blonde added, no one answered, until Emily throw her fist up in the air.

"Whatever that is, we'll get _our badass back._ " The young brunette stated, before smiling at the redhead.

The rest of the night was spent with the girls planning how the 'talk' should go, of course, Amy's incredulous ideas were served on the table but they thought it might ruin the supposed to be serious talk.

Chloe was lying on her bed, thinking and practising all the lines she could think of when she gets to be face to face with Beca. She's also considering all the suggestions that her friends said.

" _Just be true and honest, Chloe. Beca would see it."_

" _Lay out all your heart's content and ask for a decent explanation, never accept that lame excuse that Beca had given you through phone call years ago."_

" _Yeah, ginger. Might as well seduce her so she would give in and explain."_

The last one came from Fat Amy of course.

In conclusion, Chloe hadn't gotten enough sleep that night. She's just too nervous and of course, excited to be close to Beca again. She'd waited for long.

"Are you sure that's the look that would make Beca take you back?"

Chloe bit her lower lip, her eyebags had just gotten bigger because of last night.

"Sorry, I really couldn't sleep." Chloe excused. Aubrey just shook her head before turning to Stacie.

"Why did you make her wear that dress? It's too revealing."

The tall brunette just smirks as she stood up and walked up to Chloe. "We need to get that rebel hooked up with Chloe's charms. I know even if a lifetime had pass, she wouldn't be able to resist this charm and sexiness." Stacie said as she turned Chloe around.

Aubrey just furrowed her eyebrow. Why does she feel like this is going to be a little crazy adventure?

"Chloe, Jesse's here!" Flo shouted as she walked in with the other bellas. Aubrey gave her friend a little squeeze in the hand, attempting to give Chloe a sense of support. All the other girls looked at Chloe as they nodded their head.

"We'll follow you there, don't worry, if you need back up we'll be right around." Stacie assured the redhead who only nodded.

"Ready?" Jesse asked as he stood in the front door of the mini apartment. Chloe smiled as she nodded, walking towards the door.

She heard the girls saying good luck to her as if she's going to some sort of a contest. _It's now or never._

As Chloe and Jesse left, Stacie stood beside Fat Amy and exchanged knowing glances, Aubrey raised an eyebrow. She knew a foolish idea would be spread on the table.

"Tables had turned ladies, time to flip it back and get our ship on the same page this time." Stacie announced as if she's taking lead of something.

The girls nodded while Aubrey just stared at her girlfriend.

"We'll go and watch how this turns now, babe. We're not going to wait for Chloe to call us. I know she wouldn't have the strength." Stacie told her girlfriend as she grabbed her hand.

"I could only help this far Chloe, I'm sorry, I would love to tell you everything I know, but I figured it would be better if you hear it from her." Jesse said as he drove to the place where Beca said she would meet Chloe.

The redhead just smiled before uttering a; 'thank you' to the man. This is more than enough for her, at least Beca would spend some time to meet her.

* * *

After Jesse had dropped her off, she patiently waited for Beca. She's a few minutes early, she kept on checking herself if she looks presentable enough. She sat on one of the chairs outside the café where she is supposed to meet Beca.

She waited. For half an hour. She patiently waited for a couple of hours more.

 _Still no Beca._

Despite the negative thoughts running circles around her mind, Chloe stayed as she thought of possible excuses as to why Beca hadn't showed up yet. Besides, Jesse hadn't give her a call if Beca wants to cancel, so she convinced herself that Beca would come.

It was then when Stacie and the rest had gotten bored and tired of watching Chloe pathetically sitting there for hours that they came up and walked to the redhead. Chloe had her eyes wide open, she hadn't texted them yet to come.

"She's really making me hate her even more." Stacie whispered with a sharp tone.

Chloe then stood up as she saw them approaching.

"Come on Red, text Jesse and tell him we're going there. Beca's not playing this kind of games with you, or with us. If something's wrong, she should just tell us right away." The tall brunette stated before pulling Chloe's arms and dragging her out of the place.

Everyone could see how furious Stacie looked. They were all expecting the reaction to be seen on Aubrey, but it was Stacie who was reacting.

They arrived on the lobby of the Mitchell's company. The girls were sitting like they had lost to an ICCA championship while Stacie and Aubrey were standing with Chloe as the redhead talk to the lady in the front desk.

"And you were to talk to?" The lady asked politely.

Chloe swallowed the lump in her throat as she answers; "Oh, Becs."

The girl furrowed her eyebrows at Chloe who looked confused at the reaction.

"Uh… _her name's Beca Mitchell?_ " Chloe added. It was then the lady seemed to understand as she nodded her head knowingly. The three exchanged looks as they found it odd.

Did Beca changed her name?

"And I would assume you're Chloe Beale, right?" Chloe nodded at the question.

The girl looked at her desktop as she eyed the girls in front of her. Chloe flashed a small smile as she felt weird by the looks that the girl was giving her. Then the girl heaves a deep sigh, as she looked apologetically at Chloe.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But I have a note here and I don't think that you were _supposed to be here._ "

Chloe felt a sharp feeling panged in her chest. Now it's clear that Beca isn't only avoiding her, she never wanted to see her to the point that she even had her name banned in her office.

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Tell your boss to come down here and stop these immature antics and face us." Aubrey's tone was enough to scare off the girl. Stacie wrapped her arms around the blonde Aubrey loses it.

"I would ma'am, but we really can't have Ms. Chloe Beale here. I would have to call the guards."

Chloe felt so insulted and offended by this. What, is she a criminal or something? This just adds to the pit of her thoughts. She then turned to her friends and tried to feign a smile.

"It's alright." Chloe paused, before turning back to the lady. "I'll… get out on my own. There's no need to call the guards, but please… tell Beca that I would wait outside for her." Chloe calmly said though it sounded a bit desperate to the lady's hearing.

She felt bad of course, she had no idea what was going on. But it's Beca Mitchell's order. No one should go against it.

Chloe just nodded to her friends. Mouthing a; 'I'll wait outside. You guys go first.'

Even though they knew they shouldn't let Chloe wait and be alone, they knew that the redhead wouldn't stop until she gets to talk to Beca, face to face.

The sun is setting, and Chloe is still hanging around the building. The girls had complied to her request to go wander around the city and she promised that she would go home with them after the sun comes down.

And it's about to, still, no Beca. Though Chloe received a text message from Jesse, apologizing as he also did not expect that Beca wouldn't show up. The reason? Jesse had no idea.

After waiting for what felt like forever, she saw a car stop in front of the building and she swears that her hear almost dropped at the scene before her.

She saw a woman dropping Beca off, she saw the smile on the brunette's face when they kissed before Beca got off.

That smile on her face was quickly erased at the sight of Chloe, standing before her. She then looked away as she started walking towards the entrance. She stopped when she heard Chloe's soft voice.

"Can we talk?"

The tiny brunette shifted her body a bit to face the redhead. She looked at her and Chloe knew by then, that if there's one thing she wouldn't want to see, is that the way Beca looks at her _emotionless._

"I totally forget about the meeting. Apologies to that, Ms. Beale. But I have a meeting in an hour." Beca said in a such professional tone, talking to Chloe as if she's one of her clients.

"Just, talk to me. I can wait here after that." Chloe tried ignoring the way that Beca is treating her right now, although it hurts her feelings. She looked at the brunette's eyes and her heart are swelling when she found no emotions in them.

" _What happened, Beca?"_ Chloe's voice sounded weak. Beca is looking at her eye to eye and didn't even bother putting up at least a hint of emotions.

She then raised an eyebrow.

"You have ten minutes. Speak." Beca deadpans. This took Chloe by surprise. Ten fucking minutes? How is she supposed to summarize all her thoughts? How is she gonna tell her in a span of ten minutes how confused she was when Beca just leave her all of a sudden?

"A minute had gone by."

Chloe started panicking, knowing that Beca is serious of only giving her ten minutes.

"I waited for you. Though I couldn't understand what happened, why did you turn your back on me, on us. Did you know how much it pained not only me? All of us, Beca. What changed you?" Chloe started rambling, seeing no change in Beca's face, she continued.

"I wanted to hear you explain. It's just… I can't understand one single thing. I tried to do as you say, but I couldn't get myself to get over you, Beca. It hurts—"

Beca cut her off by updating the minutes that Chloe has.

"Fuck it, I love you Beca. Why are you doing this!" Chloe's eyes were already threatening to fall as her voice started to shake.

She went silent as she felt that if she starts talking again, she would just cry. Beca raised an eyebrow as she looks at her watch.

"Done?"

Chloe opened her mouth in disappointment. _That's it? That's all what she's going to say?_ To her dismay, a tear had escaped her eyes. She saw Beca took a deep sigh, as she runs her hands through her hair.

"It's Miss. Mitchell. _Never call me by my first name, again._ " With that, Beca left Chloe standing dumbfounded.

 _Never call her by her first name?_

"I will wait here. I won't stop until you talk to me." Chloe yelled as she turns around, she saw Beca stop on her tracks for a second before proceeding.

It was early evening, and Chloe was still there. She's not going to give up now, _because it's Beca Mitchell._ Though it kind of felt like a torture to her, she could not help but believe that the Beca she had first met is still there. She didn't know what happened, but she'll be right there for Beca. The same way that Beca was there for her when it was her who was needing help.

Chloe watched as the employers leave the company. She still hadn't seen Beca go out, she didn't even care when few people had looked at her as if she's some sort of a creep or a stalker. She didn't even bother when she heard a few murmurings if she was one of those girls that are clinging onto their boss.

Beca has been with a lot of girls, clearly. And Chloe felt like both her heart and mind is going to explode.

A couple of minutes after, Chloe felt a sense of hope when she saw a familiar tiny brunette heading out the door. Beca was accompanied with a few of her co-workers that Chloe could not help but think how 'exclusive' and important now is Beca's time.

Beca nodded at her co-workers as she stopped when she saw Chloe standing and looking at her. This time, she could not contain her surprised expression. _She's persistent._

She let out a deep sigh before walking towards the redhead, but she made sure to keep a _distance_ from her. She threw her hands on the pocket of her slack pants, looking at Chloe with a bored expression.

"You're not really going to stop, are you?"

Chloe smiled sheepishly as she nodded her head.

"What, what do you want to hear? 'I'm sorry Chloe, I want us to be back together'?" Beca's sarcastic remark made Chloe's heart jump.

First, it went clear to her that Beca _isn't planning on taking her back._

"I don't understand, Beca. Why are you like this? At least tell me what I did wrong." Chloe begged. She then saw a familiar smirk, before her shoulders started shaking as the tiny brunette giggled as if this was a joke.

"People change…" Beca stated as she looked straight to Chloe's eyes. "…and so does my feelings." She then added.

As if on cue, Chloe's tears had started falling once again.

"It's over Chloe, _we're done. I'm done._ with this, with you… with everything. I'm over this, I just realized that there's still a lot of things that could happen. _With or without you._ " Beca pressed on, her words stabbing right on Chloe's chest. Chloe felt like she's suffocating.

"I don't believe you…"

Beca just smiled apologetically at the crying woman in front of her.

"Well, you should start believing it now. Maybe they're right. I pinned over you because I met you at your worst, and I could see myself in you that time. _I did love you though._ But I guess, it's just the old me waking up. I'm sorry." Beca added as if it didn't matter now.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as her tears continued to dramatically fall.

"Is it still because of Tom?" She asked confusedly, but the tiny brunette just shrugged her shoulders. Beca might not say it out loud, _but it's one of the reasons why_.

Though, it wasn't that big of deal to her anymore.

Beca then started walking away again, without looking back. She knew that Chloe would get tired of this soon, she'll get over her, she'll get tried of her, too.

Because, she's Beca Mitchell.


	3. 3

**Written: 11-30-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Hi, so probably most of you didn't expect for Beca to have a big character change in this sequel. But we'll get a more insight to her character more for the future chapter, as trying hard as I can, I'm brainstorming with several ideas that would at least make this a lighter one than the first one, before getting to the 'conflict'.**

* * *

"Okay, now what?" Aubrey said as she stood up from her seat.

Jesse just looked at Chloe before turning to the blonde.

"Well, look, Beca is close to shutting me out, _again._ If we don't do this, then Beca wouldn't be snapped out from her ridiculousness." Jesse explained.

Stacie looked at the redhead who was fiddling with her fingers. Thinking about Jesse's proposal.

"Look, just try it Chloe. And if it still doesn't work, then… I guess that's it." Jesse pleaded.

"What would happen to you if she finds out and I failed?" Chloe asked, she appreciate that Jesse's trying to help but she couldn't avoid the fact that the brunette guy is risking his bond with Beca.

"I'll get away with it. What's important is that, we melt the stone-cold hearted Beca again." Jesse answered, earning a smile from the redhead.

"Yeah, ginger. It wouldn't hurt if we try." Fat Amy joined in, receiving nods from the others.

Chloe then turned to Aubrey, even though the blonde is hesitating, she nodded at Chloe.

"Okay, if this doesn't work. We'll go to plan B." Chloe then told Jesse who grinned widely.

* * *

"What do you mean that we needed endorsers?" Beca asked her cousin Jesse, with furrowed eyebrows.

"Come on Beca, we needed endorsers, so the product would be known by the public." Jesse responded, trying to get Beca to get the bait.

The tiny brunette leaned back to her swivel chair as she sighed, obviously contemplating her cousin's suggestion. Jesse looked at her hopefully.

"Alright, go and propose an audition for this."

Jesse whispered an overly excited 'yes' earning a glare from the brunette.

"No need for audition Becs, I have the perfect endorsers in mind." Jesse said with a confident tone. Beca just shrugged before rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"I'll call _them_ and set up a meeting with you." Jesse then added before storming off the room. Beca ignored the excited mood of her cousin as she busied herself with her works.

Her mind then flew when Chloe's face flashed in her mind. She cursed under her breath as she tried to shake off the woman and focusing on her work.

A few minutes later her phone vibrated, she looked at it and saw a text from Jesse. She decided not to read it, it's just probably about the endorsers that Jesse would sign off. She didn't have a power to that, she lets Jesse do those when it comes to negotiating.

At lunch, Beca decided to get out to grab lunch, alone. Of course, she's going to Taco Bell.

What surprised her was to see Chloe. Together with the rest of _her_ friends. She thought about walking right back out, but she's really hungry. It was then when Fat Amy _accidentally_ saw her.

"Isn't that Beca!" The blonde girl said loudly, enough for Beca to grunt. All the girls turned and looked at her, smiles on their faces as if they hadn't seen each other for years.

Stacie looked at Cynthia Rose and Lily, a go sign for the two to stand up and walk to Beca.

"What's up, shorty. Come join us! Are you having lunch?" Cynthia Rose asked, as she snaked her arms around the baffled brunette.

Beca thought it's odd that they're overly happy to see her despite not having a contact with them, she tried to resist but the two girls dragged her to their table.

Jessica and Ashley moved a little bit to create some space for Beca to sit. They were obviously forcing Beca to sit that the brunette couldn't give a fight to stand up and walk away. She knew there's no way she'll get away with them.

"So, how are you, Beca?" Aubrey asked with such a nice tone that Beca isn't so used to.

She looked at each of their faces with a plain expression. When she didn't answer the girls all nodded their head.

"She's probably hungry guys, let our little Dj eat her lunch." Fat Amy cooed as she looked to her friends who all nosily muttered their agreement.

Beca scrunched up her face when she heard the word 'DJ', her glance passed through Chloe who was quiet. Emily then leaned in to the tiny brunette who flinched.

"I'm getting you your favorite, I'll treat you because you haven't got treated by me when I graduated college." The young brunette whispered before standing up and going to the cashier.

"I see, you're a business woman now, what happened to rocking all the clubs in LA?" Stacie finally asked, her voice sounding a little tease to Beca's ear.

The brunette just frowned.

"Realized it wasn't for me." Beca shortly answered. Stacie knew that Beca's lying. Something big must have happened to Beca. It was enough for Stacie to have her soft spot open for Beca. She's her bestfriend after all.

The girls just nodded at her answer

"I guess your schedule is so full that you never got the chance to visit us, at least a year." Fat Amy blurted out, she didn't mean to sound bitter. But they really hadn't expected that Beca would suddenly keep a distance from them.

While Chloe, was just carefully watching the brunette finally interact with their friends. Even though she kind of feels sad hearing Beca say those words to her last night, she's still hoping that the brunette would at least be back in their lives. And if ever their plan doesn't work, she'll probably just beg Beca to stay even if for the sake of friendship.

Emily came back with Beca's order. Albeit awkward, the brunette ate while trying to ignore the looks that the girls were giving her. _At least be civil._

"It's rude to stare at someone who's eating." Beca muttered. The girls cleared their throat as they tried to divert their attention into other things, Beca shook her head knowing that these people hadn't changed a bit.

Beca knew that this isn't just some sort of coincidence. She knew that Chloe is here with them, and was staying at the small place that Chloe had bought years ago. And that place was far away from here, so she knew that this could be some kind of a set up.

She then noted to herself to tell Jesse to stop with whatever he was planning. She had never eaten her lunch this fast, but she couldn't stand the stares anymore.

"Thank you, I'll send you a transfer for this lunch. I got to go." Beca said before standing up, she saw the offended look on Emily's face.

"Uh, that's free Beca. No need to pay me back." Emily sniped back. Beca plastered a half smile before nodding.

"Look, I'm sorry that I lost contact with you guys. And just so you know, please, don't call me by my first name again." Beca said before walking out of the fast food chain.

They all exchanged glances before huffing. Surely, this isn't going to be easy.

* * *

"You're really testing my patience, aren't you?" Beca's voice was filled with seriousness as she glared at her cousin.

"Beca, it would be hard for us to held this properly, we have deadlines to meet." Jesse tried to explain.

The tiny brunette stood up and raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Jesse? Do you seriously think that I'm that dumb not to think that you're helping them? That this all planned? Try again." Beca said sharply, causing Jesse to back down a little bit.

But this must continue.

"Why, were you afraid to see them often? Come on Beca, you can't always run and hide." Jesse sniped back. He saw how her eyes went furious. He's just provoking her, and he knew that she would fight back and prove him wrong.

"Were you scared that you'll get back down and _be yourself_ again?"

Beca just smirked before shaking her head, she whispered a; 'shut up' before sitting back down.

"Are you telling me that I'm not professional enough to work with them?" Beca shot her eyebrows up. _Bingo._ Before Jesse could smile at the reaction, Beca held the folders he had given her before standing up as she fixed her suit.

"I'll meet them in five."

After Beca had left, Jesse did this stupid dance move. At least, they could officially start with their plan.

Jesse had gathered the girls in the studio of their building, as they set up for a meeting. They were all scattered around, amazed at the mini studio, while waiting for Beca. Then they were all alarmed when Beca came busting in the door, an eyebrow raised at them. They all feigned an innocent look that got Beca to shake her head.

"What ideas did you come up to?" Beca went directly to the agenda of the meeting. Jesse handed her another folder to look at.

Beca's eyebrows almost shot up to the ceiling upon reading the ideas listed on the folders. She knew these people well that she could point out what ideas came from them and from the professional team that her company hired.

"I'm suggesting we go with the singing promo. Since they can all sing." Jesse bluntly said, without hesitating. They need to go pretty fast.

"Are you sure you still need me here?" Beca sarcastically said before taking a seat designated just for her. She then eyed the group before turning to her secretary.

"Have them dressed up for a look test. Then contact a record company." Beca ordered, her secretary complied almost immediately.

She didn't expect that her dear cousin would use their business as an excuse to get her reconnected with her friends. _Well played, Jesse._

Apparently, the Mitchell-Swanson is involved with a well-known drinking product and so advertisements is necessary, since it's still part of their job. Their new product is coming out and they are in a rush to advertise it before they could launch. What a perfect opportunity for Jesse to suggest hiring the bellas and her friends to endorse their upcoming product.

 _Really._

Beca tried her hardest not to flip and laugh at the jokes she was hearing from the girls. How come they've grown new sense of humours? She focused herself onto reading the folders in front of her when she felt a presence sit just beside her. And no need to look, just by smelling her perfume, Beca wouldn't miss telling who was it. It's the only person who loves interrogating her personal space.

 _Chloe Beale._

"So, do we get to sing?" Chloe asked, trying to sound as casual as possible.

Even if Beca tried to ignore her, she knew the girl wouldn't stop talking.

"Everything suggested here involves singing. If you all wanted to look innocent, you could've at least came up with different ideas." Beca shrugged, she heard Chloe gasps and she knew she got it right.

She smirked to herself. She then wondered why the redhead hasn't said anything, she tilted a bit before looking away when she caught the redhead staring at her intently.

"You removed you ear monstrosities?" Chloe asked when she got caught. The brunette just nodded, she kind of felt relieved that Beca is more responding that yesterday.

Then she remembered what the brunette had said. _People change, and so does her feelings._

What exactly made her change?

A few minutes later the dressing team arrived and talked to Beca and Jesse. While the girls stayed in the studio.

"Jesse's right. Beca would have to be here until everything is set. We'll take that time." Stacie said in such a serious manner that Chloe couldn't help but smile while looking at the faces of her friends.

Honestly, they all looked like they were plotting an attack or planning on how to save the world. And even if they all sounded serious, the ridiculousness of their antics is still there. It was enough to make Chloe feel that Beca with her walls built up isn't going to last.

Come on, their group is lovely. And Beca had stayed with them for most of her life, that's inevitable.

Soon enough, Beca came back in with Jesse and their company's team. She ordered a few of them and they all saw how professional Beca looked like. Even though it's part of their plan, the group knew that they could not just play around. They must take it seriously, or else they would have to believe in Jesse even more… they might be sued for ruining the company's name.

A lady in a corporal attire approach them and led them somewhere to get change for the look test that would be held. Despite the designer's protest, Fat Amy got her way to choose what Chloe would have to wear. They're taking Jesse's advice seriously, _'Seize every chance you can get to melt her heart'_

And Fat Amy thinks that she could do that by posing a very appealing Chloe in front of the brunette.

One by one, each of them would have to go individually in a secluded room where Beca, the photographers, directors and other important persons needed in this project would at the look that each of them would be posing. _It's like a fashion show._

Flo's words, by the way.

As boring as it gets, Beca started playing no attention to them. Well, not until when it was Chloe's turn. Her jaw didn't drop, well literally, but seeing Chloe wearing a black dress just above her knee, she knew she couldn't stop herself from staring.

The dress did a good job of showing off Chloe's curve. And even without a full make up, Chloe would shine. Well, because she's a ray of sunshine. Beca just stared at the redhead that she hadn't noticed that Chloe is talking to her, while everyone is looking at the brunette.

Behind the door, Fat Amy and Stacie shared a high five.

"Sorry, what was that?" Beca snapped out of her own daze. Chloe smiled widely seeing at least a bit of reaction from the brunette. She took a deep sigh as she looked at those grayish-blue eyes.

"I said, what do you think, _Ms. Mitchell?_ "

Beca swallowed as she raises an eyebrow upon hearing the redhead call her formally.

"It's… I don't think I like it. Go try another one, you're endorsing a sports drink not… some classy drink or something." Beca said. She saw Chloe frown and looked disappointed. Even though she didn't meant to sound mean, it's true though, why wear a dress when endorsing a sports drink?

Chloe nodded before exiting the room.

"I think she looks good though." The photographer, Luke, whispered. Beca turned and looked at the young British photographer and saw the amazement in his eyes.

Beca shrugged as she turned her attention back to the folder she was looking at.

Of course, that didn't go unnoticed by her cousin Jesse. At least they're pulling out some reaction from the brunette.

What Beca didn't expect was to see Chloe coming in wearing a sports bra and an athletic short. She almost choked on her drinks when she saw the redhead coming in again with a new look. Everyone in the room had their mouth open.

Chloe showing off her curves? Damnit.

Beca frowned even more when she heard Luke, groan as he eyed the redhead.

"This is perfect, Ms. Mitchell. That's the look that would portray the product and we'll definitely hook the customers." Luke said with much amazement, his eyes not tearing away from the redhead.

The rest had nodded their head while Chloe smiled at them radiantly. If you had already guessed, Fat Amy shared a high fived again with Stacie. Aubrey felt a bit off with it because it seemed like they're trying to sell her bestfriend out to Beca, though Chloe is doing it willingly.

"Do I still have a say to this?" Beca's voice sounded a little bit annoyed. Why? She couldn't tell, even if she could, she wouldn't.

Obviously, Beca would disagree that it's jealousy. She knew Luke too well, the guy tried to hit on her when she first started in the company. And as much as she hates to say it, the guy is a player. He uses his charms and maybe his 'photography' skills to get it on with girls.

And having a group of girls to photograph, Beca could only imagine how hard Luke would try to at least get his hands on one of them.

"You look good Chloe." Luke cooed. Jesse could only smirk, this wasn't part of the plan but Beca might want to consider being protective over her friends, especially Chloe.

Before Beca could boil even more, she called it off as they proceeded to creating a 'jingle' for the product that the girls would sing. And to Jesse's perspective, it's only Beca's excuse to dismiss Luke.

There's really no need to test their vocals. Each one of them could sing. What made Beca stop is when Emily and Chloe had mentioned about her producing the jingle.

To be honest, Beca hadn't touch any of her musical stuffs for a long time.

And everyone noticed that look in her face. They were more curious to know what happened why Beca turned her back on her passion. They saw how Beca loved music, as much as she loved Chloe.

Beca had lost track of the time until the girls had complained about stopping for the day. They wonder if the only thing that Beca does is work. When almost everyone is done, Jesse walked up to the brunette with a goofy smile.

"Let's have a drink. This calls for a celebration." The guy suggested. Beca only smirked as she could already tell where the conversation is going.

"Don't go with we should welcome them in the company excuse." Beca said, catching Jesse's intention.

"Well, wouldn't it be proper?"

"You're really trying, aren't you?" Beca said before crossing her arms over her chest. Jesse sighed as he turned and looked at the expectant faces that the girls have.

"I understand that you're having all these walls built up. I wouldn't force you to tell them what happened or what's going on. But at least, be civil with them?" Jesse started off.

Beca puffed an air as she brushed her dark chocolate locks with her hands.

"Don't start me with that civil talk of yours."

"Look Beca, you cut them off without a word. How are you expecting that they would just let that go, let you go? You've been a apart of their life as much as they have been in yours. Don't tell me you're really throwing that off because of the shits that had happened?" Jesse tried, he never got the chance to talk this way to Beca until her friends had came.

He could see how important Beca is to them. Whilst Beca, on the other hand, had seemed to listen for the first time again after long years. Jesse had a point. She could at least give it a try and reconcile with them.

"If you worry about Chloe, then doesn't that mean that you're still affected by her?" Jesse pressed on. He could see that Beca's finally listening and was contemplating his words. _Maybe just a little bit more._

"You are going to be responsible for them if they got drunk." Beca said before standing up and leaving the room. He turned around to the girls who all let out a deep breath they forgot that they were holding.

 _Just hang in tight, they'll get there._


	4. 4

**Written: 11-30-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

* * *

One thing that Jesse had failed with their plan was choosing a place where all of them can unwind and forget all the differences, even Beca. He forgot to choose a place where Beca isn't so famous among the girls.

Oh boy, if he had planned it out carefully, they wouldn't have to watch Chloe throwing daggers at the girl who was obviously trying to get on Beca's lap. Chloe was clearly away of her _new_ place now, she doesn't have the rights anymore. Or yet again.

She was glad that the brunette had agreed to join them and was even more glad that she got to interact with Beca for almost the whole day. But she wasn't informed that in return, she gets to watch Beca with a girl trying to flirt with her

"Just one nod ginger, we'll hit that bitch trying to get on your girl's lap." Amy whispered. Chloe just turned and looked at the blonde.

They're really getting violent each year.

Apparently, their idea of 'Make-Beca-Jealous' wouldn't seem to be appropriate now, cause if they put that in action, that would just make Beca and Chloe turn their back on each other. And it seemed like it wouldn't work on Beca.

"Alright, I'm done. I'm gonna talk to her. She can't keep on ignoring me, you or us." Stacie slurred, the tall brunette was pretty drunk already and Aubrey knew her girl needed some alcohol, so she wouldn't be that 'infuriated' when she talks to Beca.

They watch as Stacie walk her way to the tiny brunette. They would all have to stay out of this, because it's about their friendship. Everyone knew that those two were like sisters.

Stacie shot up a glare at the woman sitting beside Beca, who's clearly ignoring the girl. The tiny brunette turned to the other girl as she told her to go. If ever, Beca wouldn't still want an angry Stacie. Besides, she's taking Jesse's words. _Maybe it's time for her to face them._

The tall brunette was glad that she didn't have to growl at the other girl for her to leave. She slumped down beside Beca.

"What's up." Beca greeted.

Stacie smirked at how Beca made it sound so casual. As if there hadn't been a big gap between them.

"I wanna punch you right now." The tall brunette bluntly said. Beca smirked this time as she downed her drink.

"I think I will have to accept that."

Stacie then punched Beca's arms. The tiny brunette groaned in pain, but the punch wasn't that hard. She smirked at Stacie who smiled back. They just look like a fool, really. But this is how they _reconcile._

"I thought you weren't that serious." Beca sarcastically said.

"Don't think that you're completely forgiven, you still owe me an explanation." Stacie sniped back, causing the petite woman to remain quiet.

"But I will wait for that. We will wait for that." Stacie added, knowing that it was never that easy for Beca to open up. The other brunette nodded, she had been thinking about _it_ for years now. She knew where she went wrong, she knew it was wrong to leave them just like that.

To leave Chloe just like that.

"Do you really not want Chloe back?" the question did not really take Beca by surprise, and knowing that Stacie is drunk already, she knew words would come out of her mouth endlessly.

"What do you think?" Beca decided to play along.

She might be portraying this badass and cold façade, she knew there's no way that Stacie wouldn't know.

"Honestly? I just thought of setting her up while you were gone. Dude, you just left her in a snap." Stacie honestly confessed. Beca just let out a sigh, then her eyes landed on Chloe who just turned down a guy, who's probably trying to charm her off.

She smirked to herself. _Nice try, dude._

"I don't know what's going on with your tiny head. But I'm telling you Beca, that little acting of yours wouldn't work on us. Do you really underestimate us?" Stacie purred as she faced her 'long-lost-bestfriend'.

"Would you believe me if I say that I'm really done?" Beca tried. The tall brunette just smirked before shaking her head. Beca nodded as a small smile plastered on her face.

"I thought so." Beca then whispered.

After her talk with Stacie, Beca felt a bit relieved that somehow, she and her bestfriend is 'working' back on their friendship. Would it make her a less of her tough façade if she admits that she's hoping that everything would work out well?

Even if that means Chloe would stay back in her life, it doesn't matter if only as friends.

Maybe they weren't really supposed to be with each other.

* * *

Of course, nothing wouldn't make any sense if they hadn't set Chloe to get drunk and of course it would have to be Beca to get the redhead home. Everyone else is missing suddenly that it was so obvious to Beca that they had planned this off.

Much to her disliking, Beca walked up to the redhead who's drunkenly dancing with the crowd. The tiny brunette shook her head and made a mental note to shoot Jesse later.

Because, really, this is so obvious. Couldn't they at least make it less noticeable?

Beca tried calling the redhead who seemed to be enjoying the night. she groaned when the redhead didn't hear her because of the loud music. She frustratingly let out a deep sigh before grabbing Chloe's arms and pulling the redhead out of the dance floor.

She flinched when Chloe unknowingly wrapped her arms around Beca as she tried to dance with the brunette. Chloe's really drunk, Beca could tell just by looking at how flushed the older woman look.

"Come one, everyone's gone home." Beca said as she tried to help Chloe steady herself. The redhead giggled uncontrollably, when she realized that it's Beca.

"Becaaaaaaa." Chloe called. The brunette furrowed her eyebrows as she leaned back, when Chloe leaned forward.

"Ooops, it's Miss Mitchell." Chloe slurred as she chuckled. Beca felt her face flush when Chloe made it sound like a tease.

"Or was it Ms. Beca Mitchell?"

The brunette shook her head at how ridiculous and _adorable_ Chloe sounds.

"That's my full name." Beca deadpanned as she tried to drag the redhead out of the club. And shit, Chloe's making it hard for her.

"Right. That name pretty much hates me, I don't know why." Chloe nodded as if she had completely forgotten that the owner of the name is just with her.

"You think?" Beca smirked as she decided to play along. A drunk Chloe is a part of a childish Chloe.

She heard Chloe response with a; 'Hmmm'.

"That woman just hurt my feelings." Chloe pouted. Beca raised an eyebrow and once again, she shook her head. It wouldn't make any sense to talk to someone who's drunk.

Despite the struggle, Beca had managed to drag Chloe into the parking lot. She tried calling Jesse, but the guy is not answering. And she was sure that she never got any of the girl's number. They might have changed it.

Beca stared at Chloe who had fallen asleep in her car. She heaved a deep sigh before tucking a few strands of her brunette hair behind her ears. Where should Beca take her?

She then entered her car, she gently taps Chloe who just stirred and groaned at her.

"Chloe, I need to know where you stay." Beca said, she waited for a reply, but the girl is knocked out already. She sighed for the nth time tonight before she remembered the place where Chloe used to stay when visiting her.

Though she wasn't sure, she could've at least give it a try.

And of course, she was disappointed when she realized that Chloe 'apparently' didn't have her keys with her. Beca was even more surprised to find out that no one's in the apartment. She looked down at Chloe who still had her eyes closed.

Oh boy, Beca is just now realizing how big this trick is. It's ridiculous, really.

"Fuck it." Beca cursed under her breathe before carrying Chloe back to her car. She knew she would feel guilty if she just leaves Chloe on the hallway and take her chance that the rest of the girls would come home soon.

The resolution that Beca came up with was… taking Chloe home with her. Don't get her wrong, she was too tired to book a hotel and it would be her responsibility if she would settle Chloe down alone in a hotel. By her past experiences of nursing a drunk Chloe, the redhead would wake up in the middle of a night and would walk around the place, drunkenly.

Just the idea of letting the redhead alone made Beca frown. She might have lost contact with the redhead, but she wouldn't deny that a part of her still cares.

And even if Beca tries to deny, that part of her wouldn't just go away. Even if five years had passed.

After God knows how long Beca had tried carrying the drunk Chloe, she had managed in her own power to settle the redhead in her guests' room.

"Jesus, you've become heavier." Beca grunted as she tried to gently put Chloe on bed. She don't remember Chloe being this heavy.

She almost tripped that she had accidentally let Chloe fall on the bed causing the redhead to stir as she groaned in pain while holding her back.

"Shit, sorry." Beca moved as she tried to pull the Chloe's legs onto the mattress albeit she felt like a perv when she split her legs, knowing that the redhead is wearing a dress.

She shouldn't feel this way, but she knew she was blushing and her friend 'down there' is reacting a little bit.

 _Fuck._ Beca thought as she felt the temptation in her body. But no, she had respected the girl for five years so why should she stop now? It was by then, Beca took the chance to really stare at Chloe and take in her whole feature, without the risk of getting caught. It wasn't surprising that the girl looked even more beautiful.

"You're staring." Chloe mumbled as she moved. Beca swears that her heart almost jumped in embarrassment. Fuck, she still got caught. Then her mind started wandering if Chloe was just acting drunk.

But when Beca twitched her nose, she knew that the redhead really does smell alcohol.

She went to her own bedroom to find a pair of more comfortable clothes that Chloe could wear. She grabbed a pair of her own pj's before returning to the room where Chloe was, she smiled to herself when she heard Chloe snoring.

After putting the pj's down on the bedside table, Beca sat on the edge of bed as she sighed deeply. She then turned her head and silently watched Chloe for a moment. Because tomorrow, she would might have to push her away again. But there's no way that she would be able to shut her out completely.

"Chloe, I would have to undress you and change you into a more comfortable dress. I won't look I swear." Beca said before standing back up and grabbing the clothes on the table. Though she knew that the redhead didn't hear her, besides, even if she look, it's not something that she hadn't seen, _really._

Before her mind could flashback to that time where she walked into Chloe's apartment and saw the redhead naked, fresh from the bath… oh, there it is.

Beca tried turning Chloe around so she could unzip her dress down, she took a deep breath before gulping. Okay why does she feel like she's doing something wrong?

The brunette shifted her head as she blindly unzipped Chloe's dress when she felt Chloe move. Beca then turned her head and saw Chloe staring at her, she almost panicked and was about to tell her that she had no plan of doing something else when she felt Chloe's hands grazed on her own.

"What changed you, Becs?" the tone of Chloe's voice made Beca even _guiltier._ She looked away, but she did not bother pulling her hands back. She knew deep inside her, she missed the feeling of having Chloe's hands in hers.

 _I'm sorry, Chloe._ Beca clenched her jaw when she couldn't get to say it out loud.

They were both silent, and Beca could still feel that Chloe is still staring at her.

"Go change, I have to rest." Beca stated before standing up. Chloe forced herself to sit up as Beca handed her the clothes. The redhead muttered a; 'thanks' that Beca only smiled too.

As much as Chloe wanted to take the chance of being alone with Beca, she knew that it would just push the brunette further. She would at least like to take everything step by step, opposed to the 'aggressive' idea that her friends suggest.

Besides, Chloe could feel a big hangover hitting her tomorrow.

After making sure that Chloe had gotten back to sleep, Beca then stepped out of the room. Sighing deeply after she got out. She turned and looked at the door, she wasn't sure, but she felt free knowing that behind this door, was Chloe sleeping soundly.

* * *

Beca woke up to her alarm, she grunted when she stirred but her senses were widely awake now. Her eyes darted open when nose smelled bacon. She then remembered that she wasn't alone since last night. Sleep, heavy in her eyes, Beca stood up and left the room with only her boxers and a tank top.

Her feet immediately brought her to the kitchen. If Beca wasn't half asleep, she would think she's actually dreaming. The thing is, waking up to a smell of food cooking and then seeing a gorgeous girl cooking breakfast was a dream for Beca.

She had once dreamed of this before. She had woken up to this kind of scene before. _When she hadn't fucked up, yet._

"Making yourself at home, huh?" Beca wasn't sure if she deserved to feel the scenery so she let her presence known. Chloe almost jumped as she turned around and saw Beca leaning on the counter.

A small smile slipped in her lips when this moment exactly reminded her the 'usual' morning they used to have whenever she would visit Beca, five years ago.

Even Beca could remember that.

"Sorry, I woke up and feels hungry. So, I decided to touch your kitchen." Chloe mumbled, though it's just half true. Because, she just really wanted to cook for Beca. It just feels right.

The brunette didn't try to argue, wanting to keep the conversation short. She went to her coffee maker which is just beside her stove. Chloe blushed when her eyes kind of _accidentally_ looked down and saw the tent in Beca's crotch. Her dilemma was whether to point it out or get herself distracted.

She gulped when she tried to turn her attention to the eggs she was cooking and felt even more distracting. She took a deep breath that Beca had noticed, her eyebrows frowned when she saw how Chloe's face matches her red locks.

Although Beca didn't want to say a word, she couldn't help but to ask. "Something wrong?"

Chloe turned her head in panic, but her eyes seemed to have its own mind that she glanced down on Beca's bulge before looking at the brunette's eyes. She swallowed hard as she tried to feign a smile, which Beca finds odd.

"Uh, I think… _I need to beat some more eggs._ " It was definitely a word vomit, Chloe quickly covered her mouth and prayed hard that a hole would suddenly appear to eat her out. Nope, that still doesn't sound right.

Beca watches Chloe's face be even redder before an unpleasant smell oozes in her nose, her eyes went down to the eggs that Chloe was cooking.

"Dude!" Beca moved a bit closer to Chloe as she reached for the stove before turning off the heat.

If that didn't startle Chloe, having body contact with Beca does.

"Are you going to burn my house?" Beca uttered before grabbing the pan out of Chloe's hand. The redhead snapped out of her trance as she looked at the burnt fried egg.

"Oh, sorry. I, uh…" Beca didn't let Chloe finish as she took a deep breath before looking at the girl.

"Just go and sit there. I'll cook." Beca's tone sounded a bit of new to Chloe that she knew that she would have to obey.

Beca took charge of the cooking while Chloe sits on the dining table. She felt embarrassed that she got so distracted and failed to cook breakfast for Beca. Not too long after, the two started eating their breakfast in silence. Chloe was sure that she would be scolded by her friends when they find out that she stayed at Beca's and didn't do anything.

But this isn't just about getting Beca back. It's also about finding out what made her change, right?

"Sorry, I just got so distracted." Chloe apologized again, she didn't really get to do that earlier. Beca took a sip of her morning coffee.

"What were you thinking anyways."

Hearing Beca respond and try to continue with the conversation made Chloe smile. But, what is Chloe going to say?

"Uh… nothing really in particular."

One thing that Beca knew well about the girl is that… she's not really good at making excuses. She would always know that something's off with all the excuses that Chloe would come up with.

"You really think I would buy that?" Beca stated, testing Chloe's lame excuse. And she knew she got her when Chloe looked away and gulped.

"What is it Beale?" Beca pressed on. She's enjoying the reaction she's seeing. It's like a child getting caught at doing something that isn't nice.

Chloe is just like that.

"Omygod, I got distracted at your little tent okay!" Chloe gave in which surprised Beca. The brunette raised an eyebrow as the sentence processed in her mind. It was then she felt flustered upon realizing what Chloe meant. She was sitting so there's no need to cover, besides, her 'little' tent had gone down.

Beca smirked when the thought of making the redhead feel uncomfortable entered her mind.

"You're really curious to see him, aren't you?"

Beca's tone surely did made Chloe blush even more. Though Chloe felt a little glad that she's seeing the Beca she used to know.

This little moments do help.

* * *

"Becs?" Chloe called. The brunette looked at her for a quick second, before turning back her eyes back on the road.

"Yeah?"

"Can you at least let us call you Beca… again?" Chloe asked. Though she didn't get why Beca had restricted them to call her by her first name it was certainly awkward to call her formally.

Beca thought about it for a moment. She knew she was ready to say no to Chloe, she had learned to do that apparently. But if she wanted to try and welcome them back into her life… first name basis wouldn't hurt, right?

"You don't even comply to it." Beca responded. And a smile breaks out on Chloe's smile. She could feel that little by little, she's seeing a glimpse of Beca, not the old Beca in legends.

But the Beca that has a soft side, _whenever they are alone_.

Beca pulled out to the driveway off Chloe's place, her brows knitting together when she saw Jesse's car on front. Even Chloe wasn't aware of this.

The brunette was just supposed to drop Chloe off but it was too late when Amy came out of the door and she saw how the blonde called the rest of the girls.

"Do you want to come in, first? You know, they really missed you." Chloe offered. If she's trying, might as well make Beca to at least spend time with the others. Chloe is really hoping that Beca would start reconnecting with them.

Because she doesn't believe that Beca really wanted all of them gone in her life, cause if not, then Beca wouldn't let it all happen. Chloe had just to try. They all need to.

"I don't think I have time." Beca answered as she checked her watch.

Chloe just smiled,

"Then I guess Jesse wouldn't have to be here." The redhead shrugged. Beca felt a bit caught off guard, she wasn't lying though. She's always busy. Since her five years in LA seemed to only revolve around her work, not to mention her hook ups.

As opposed to what the internet writes about her, Beca had only been on usual dates. But she doesn't really have sex with every girl that she's being seen with. After what happened, she usually loses the mood to have an intercourse with every girl she dates.

And those girls only last for months.

"Come on, Beca. They'd seen you already." Chloe pursued. She saw the brunette let out a loud sigh before unbuckling her seatbelt. Chloe smiled even wider. _That's it Chloe._

Everyone was pretty much surprised to see Beca got off her car as well as Chloe. They all knew that Chloe's working on it. They all could see a glimpse of light at the end of the tunnel. Even Jesse could see that.

"Uh, should we change into more presentable clothes, Shawshank?" Amy joked, Beca just smirked as she shook her head slightly. Her eyes then landed on her cousin, Jesse who was grinning widely.

"Don't worry, she just dresses like that." Jesse chimed in.

Beca didn't thought that the way she dresses would be such a new trend to them, although it's pretty surprising that she had stayed out of her casual dark clothes and started dressing formally.

"Are you going to let me in or should I go? Cause I don't really have that much time." Beca sarcastically said, Jesse smirked at his cousin receiving a deadly glare.

"Beca, it's weekend. I'm pretty sure you'll just stay in your office until you're bored."

"Remind me to kill you later. I have stuffs to do, Jess." Beca quickly sniped back before the girls could come up with an idea.

But it still doesn't work.

"Let's have a tour!" Emily suggested, earning looks from the others. Stacie glanced at Beca before a devilish smile crosses her lips.

"Yeah, Beca, why don't you tour us around?"

* * *

 **AN: I'm not sure if I would be able to finish this as fast as the other one, but I'm trying. And just bear with me guys (I know some of you is disappointed at how this started, I'm really sorry, but it's really hard when I'm so used to only writing angst even before).**

 **PS: I've been considering your reviews as far as I could, so I decided not to linger on Beca being a real bitch (for that long). The 'reconciling' would happen soon.**


	5. 5

**Written: 12-01-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: A warning for the further end of the chapter. (Just to be sure)**

 **PS: About wanting to know what Beca's reasons were, that would have to be put in the middle of the whole story (I don't want to drag that on from almost the whole duration of the story because that would just get me to write a darker one and since I'm trying to consider all your reviews, yeah beca's reason would be revealed in the middle)**

* * *

"So, no girlfriend?" Stacie asked nonchalantly, this time it would be her turn to do their mini 'investigating' mission.

She linked her arms with the tiny brunette, and she would make sure to explain to Aubrey that this is needed. Or else, Beca would distance herself while they walk around the streets of LA.

"Nope." Beca shortly answered, her eyes catching a glimpse of Chloe who was busy talking with Emily, Jessica and Ashley.

Stacie raised an eyebrow. At least, there would be no threat and Chloe wouldn't look like a third party.

"Why? Is _the_ Beca Mitchell done playing around?"

Beca smirked, she remembered that line clearly. She said it to Louise years ago. Stacie really had a sharp memory.

"Can't I enjoy being free for a while?" Beca snapped back, raising her eyebrow. Stacie grinned at her returning bestfriend.

"Oh, you should. You'd be tied down soon." Stacie smirked as she looked straight ahead.

A flustered smile was posted in Beca's lips. _Soon, huh._

"Oh, isn't that your company's photographer Beca?" Aubrey pointed out to the British guy approaching their direction. Even though still a few meters away, Beca could already see the smug grin on the photographer's face, directing it at Chloe.

Stacie turned to Beca and she was more than glad that in a span of less than a week, they are able to pull all those expression in Beca's face. The tiny brunette wouldn't really be able to keep up a tough façade for long, not when they're around. Not when Chloe's around.

Maybe it was easy for Beca to ignore them for years because they're away from each other for a thousand miles. So, flying over to LA is definitely a good idea to fix whatever it is that they have to fix.

"I don't think you'd be single for long, Beca." Stacie whispered, causing the brunette to frown at her statement.

Without saying a word, Stacie could read the questioning look in Beca's eyes.

"Or else you're letting that guy hit on Chloe? I mean, I know you 'don't want her back' but, the guy looks like a creep." Stacie quoted with a challenging tone. She knew by then that there are times that Chloe should not be aware of their plan.

It's basically just letting the two of them find each other. Again.

Beca then turned her head and saw that Luke was already talking to the redhead who seemed to be friendly. Hell, she always is.

Beca remembered how she talked to Chloe about not entertaining everyone who talks to her, she's always talking to stranger. Beca gets the part that Chloe is a bubbly and real friendly person, but Beca is also aware that most of the guys even girls who talks to Chloe has a hidden agenda. You could tell from their eyes. How Chloe isn't aware of that, Beca didn't know.

She growled, earning a smile from Stacie before she walked to where Chloe and Luke were. She would have to remind the guy, _who's the boss._

Again, even without having to say a word, Beca's presence was enough to catch the two's attention. The annoyed expression on Luke's face was enough for Beca to confirm how interested he is to Chloe.

"Hey, Mitchell." Luke greeted with a forced smile. Beca, too, forced a smile before glancing at Chloe who looks that she had no idea what she's getting herself in to.

Beca didn't bother greeting back, she just turned to Chloe.

"I see, I don't think it's necessary to have a conversation with _my_ endorsers while they're off from work." Beca said sternly, referring to Luke. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, but she didn't bother looking away from Beca's gaze.

"It wasn't work related." Luke answered, clearly pissed off that his boss is interfering with the conversation he's having with Chloe, which, the other girl didn't really mind.

Beca raises an eyebrow before turning to look at the British guy.

"Well, I'm afraid that would have to wait. They're with me. _She's with me._ " Beca sniped back.

The bellas, along with Stacie and her group, including Jesse were standing just behind them watching the interaction. They knew that even though Beca wouldn't say it, it's her _own way_ of telling Luke to back off.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Luke, we asked Beca to tour us around." Chloe chimed in, still, she had no idea about the tension building. She's so busy staring at Beca, she never noticed.

Luke frowned, did she just call his boss by her first name?

"I see you're pretty close, huh." Luke tried to show off his smile at Chloe.

Chloe nodded proudly, returning a genuine smile at the guy.

"Yeah, we're pretty close." Chloe stated, reminiscing the memories.

Before Luke could say a word, Beca interrupted him.

"Let's go." The tiny brunette grabbed Chloe's arm before dragging her. She looked at Jesse as she motioned for them to follow her. Chloe just then started thinking what was happening. She turned her head and smiled apologetically at Luke who has a confused look in his face.

Fat Amy and the rest glared at the blonde guy before following Beca and Chloe.

Jesse pat Luke's shoulder as he shakes his head, before muttering a; _'Don't even try bro._ '

* * *

"Really? You flew over here just to watch a movie? Are you fucking kidding me?" Beca asked as she looked at the girl's faces. She's fine with being their tour guide but when they suggested to watch a movie in cinemas, that, Beca wouldn't be able to comply to.

Not even if Chloe pleads.

But that wasn't the plan.

"You guys can watch I'll go on my own and find things to do than watch a boring film." Beca stood sternly on her ground. Even after Chloe had pulled her big guns.

The redhead felt disappointed when it didn't work on Beca. Which made her think that it doesn't really work on Beca anymore.

"Well, how sure are you that you're not going to leave us here?" Aubrey asked. Beca remained quiet, the thought is just beginning to form in her mind, actually.

"Yeah, we need assurance Beca." Stacie agreed, the girls nodding along.

"Just bring Chloe with you, she doesn't really seem to want to watch a movie." Jesse dropped the agenda. Beca raised an eyebrow and looked at Chloe, but the redhead is just playing along.

"What, is she some sort of a collateral?" Beca questioned their antics.

"Well, call it is as it is. Let's go girls." Stacie winked at Beca before dragging the girls along, and Jesse. Leaving Beca and Chloe alone. Beca being mostly dumbfounded.

They were quiet for a moment until they couldn't see the rest anymore. Chloe bit her lower lip, feeling nervous as to how she would go along with this.

"So…"

Beca looked at Chloe before taking a deep sigh then she started walking. Chloe wasn't sure but if she's going to be the 'collateral' to make sure that Beca isn't going to leave, she then would have to follow her around.

They ended up just walking around the area. And it kinds of tired Chloe, really. How come that Beca had gained more stamina than her? She remembered that Beca couldn't catch up to her when she foolishly ran away after seeing the brunette with Komissar.

Despite their current situation, Chloe couldn't help but smile at those memories.

Beca stopped and turned around to see Chloe following behind her. She saw the tired look in Chloe's face and she knew that the redhead is tired from walking. She slows her pace to let Chloe catch up to her, she might treat her a bit colder now, but she still couldn't be mean to her all the time. Besides, she's getting tired of walking too.

They sat on one of the benches in the street, there, they watch the people walk by. Enjoying the breeze of LA. After resting for a minute, Beca then stood up which alarmed Chloe.

"I'll just buy us something to drink. You don't have to follow me."

Chloe then relaxed as she nodded at the brunette.

Not even ten minutes had passed, Beca saw Chloe talking to a stranger. How friendly could this girl get, really? Beca walked up to them and she just noticed that the man was blind and has a pet with him.

The dog really seemed to be friendly with Chloe. Or is it Chloe seeming to be really friendly with the dog? Beca didn't know, all she knew was how _adorable_ this looks.

"Chloe." Beca gathered the redhead's attention. She was taken aback when she saw Chloe's eyes lighting up when she looked at her.

"He's so cute, Becs." Chloe uttered with much adoration towards the dog.

Beca just shrugged before setting her eyes on the German Sheppard, she frowned as she sat beside Chloe, handing her a bottle of water.

She wasn't really interested at the dog or the owner. She just watched Chloe adoringly pet the dog. It wasn't clear to Beca yet, but she knew… she's falling for the inevitable, even if she tried hard to push Chloe away. That's just impossible.

"Very pretty…" Beca unknowingly muttered, Chloe shifted her head, beaming at the brunette.

Beca then diverted her stare at the dog and furrowed her eyebrows, trying cover up her embarrassment.

"You're right… very pretty." Chloe stated before glancing back at the dog.

Beca smirked before shaking her head.

Before the sun went down, Beca had finally received a text from Jesse saying where they would meet up.

"Just stay for dinner, Beca. Come on, we need a lot of time to catch up." Emily pleaded.

Beca is now just noticing how all of them were trying to make her stay. Though she knew she wouldn't be able to hide from them this time, she does think that there's no need for them to make excuses.

Because Beca is finally trying again. To redeem them back in her life. Though it's pretty weird that it only takes a few awkward meetings and her 'little' talk with Stacie to make her realize that brushing them off of her life wouldn't be that easy. What she was afraid of was how is she gonna prepare herself to explain to them one day?

She knew she still owes them a decent explanation. She still has to explain to Chloe even if the redhead is being fine and settling for what Beca could offer for now.

"Sorry, maybe another time. I have some work at home." Beca flashed a small smile at the younger brunette. Emily's face nodded in defeat before walking up to help in the kitchen.

"You should let us crash in your house next time, you know you need to make it up to Em." Stacie told the tiny brunette. Why does Stacie make it sound that Emily is her child or something?

"I would have to think about that. But I really have to go." Beca answered as she stood up from her seat.

Despite Jesse's protest, Beca had managed to drag her cousin out of the apartment, awkwardly saying her goodbyes to the rest of the girls.

They could all see that both sides were trying. Beca is slowly letting them in. And it's a good sign for them, for Chloe.

"What do you think Chloe?" Aubrey asked her bestfriend whose eyes is still pinned on the door where Beca left.

The redhead smiled at the blonde, biting her lower lip as she looked back at the door.

"I don't know. But I feel like I'm meeting Beca Mitchell for the first time again. This time, I get to meet _all of her._ " Chloe responded with a soft tone and a smile in her face.

She wasn't sure how many more times they should start over again, but if it would mean that she'd still get Beca, Chloe wouldn't care. She would still feel happy about meeting Beca.

 _Her Beca._

The next day, they didn't get to meet Beca since the brunette was away for a business meeting. Which, according to Jesse, it always happens.

"We should get them more time." Amy suggested when they were left alone because Chloe must run some errands.

"Yeah, Beca's not even resisting anymore. Though, she's still distancing herself, we know we're getting somewhere." Emily nodded. They all did.

"How about we lock them in a room?" Amy suggested, Aubrey frowned with her eyebrows knitting together.

"Nah, that would make Beca run back to her cave." Cynthia Rose answered.

"Not when she'd be going to another _cave._ " Amy implied as she looked at them, then they all knew what the Australian blonde meant.

"Are you suggesting we hook my bestfriend with Beca?" Aubrey then spoke. Amy made audible weird sounds while nodding slightly.

"What if Beca still resist to take Chloe back?" Aubrey asked again. It doesn't mean that Aubrey agrees with the idea, but they're definitely risking 'something' here.

"Well, I see red far from quitting." Stacie stated with a shrug of her shoulders.

Aubrey knows how right Stacie was. She hadn't seen a bit of doubt in Chloe. The redhead is determined about this, they were only giving her support, although they also wondered why Beca changed. And seeing that they're getting a development from the tiny brunette, Aubrey felt that their two-month stay wouldn't be a waste.

* * *

"Ready?" Jesse asked the girls as they all sat down in the waiting room. The girls started warming up their voices, making Jesse squirm at the noises he could hear.

After giving them a few minutes and bearing with the weird noises that the girls used to warm up, Jesse led them to the recording studio where they would have to sing the jingle of their new product before proceeding to filming the ad.

Something that Jesse enjoys. And Beca hated, because they have to be there to make sure everything's going well.

Probably, this time, Beca would get to enjoy.

The two cousins watch behind the booth as the girls enjoyed singing together, once again. Even Stacie and her friends. They were never a bella, but it just felt like they were all are, now. Chloe could not help but glance every once in a while, at Beca who was standing behind the music director.

She saw a bit of longing in Beca's eyes and she knew that despite the change that Beca is sporting, she could still see Beca's love and passion for music.

She then remembered what Jesse had told her earlier; _'Her father died, when she was ready to go back to you after a year of staying here. Then everything in the company seemed to be falling apart. She was honoring her father's last wish, that is to make sure that we wouldn't lose the company.'_

Although Chloe was sure that it was _one of the reasons why_ , she couldn't get herself to talk about it to Beca. She felt guilty that she wasn't with her at the probably worst time of Beca's life. It only made her want to understand the brunette more.

 _And love her, despite all what happened while they were apart._

Maybe she could start by having Beca to touch at least anything that has to with music.

Two weeks had passed, again, although inch by inch, Beca's relationship with the girls were going smooth. Even with Chloe. The redhead was right, although Beca still is closed, it's like meeting one another for the first time.

And if you're going to ask Chloe? She'd rather have this way than have Beca the way she was when they first saw each other when Chloe had first arrived here.

Despite the lack of affection in Beca, Chloe is still hoping that they would get that back too. She wasn't rushing, no, there's no need for that. Because it's Beca. The brunette would still flinch whenever they accidentally come into contact, or when they would crash into Beca with a hug. They were both trying to get acquainted with the brunette both physically and emotionally.

Thanks to their teamwork. Their 'Operation: Tear Down Beca Mitchell's Wall' is getting a progress so far.

Though Chloe is often surprise whenever their friends would pull out their tricks without her knowing, she kind of thinks that they are planning whenever she's not around. So, whenever she is put on the spot, Beca and her would fell in awkwardness. Which is what Chloe was avoiding.

That's why Chloe was more than surprised when she received a note from _Beca_ asking to see her, just the two of them alone. Though she is wondering as to why Beca would want to meet her in a place that's a bit far from their company, not to mention that the two of them were supposed to be in the studio to start filming the ad they were doing for the new product that the Mitchells would be launching.

However, Chloe wouldn't care. Because maybe, Beca is finally ready to talk despite the short notice.

Chloe went to the front desk of the hotel where Beca had asked to meet her. The lady had given her the room number. Chloe really felt off, she doesn't know why, but she hesitated. Then her mind reminded her that it's Beca.

Maybe, this is the right time to talk.

* * *

"Where's Chloe?" Jesse asked as he wondered as to why the redhead was missing. Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows before turning to her girlfriend.

"Well, she's meeting Beca." The tall brunette responded. Both Aubrey and Stacie exchanged confused glances when they saw Jesse furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's impossible…" Jesse muttered and before he could continue, Beca arrived in the room with her assistants following her.

Aubrey's mouth went agape, as they all turned to the tiny brunette. Beca noticed the silence and looked at their faces with an eyebrow raising up.

"Uh… Aren't you supposed to be with Chloe, right now?" Fat Amy asked confusedly.

Beca's face scrunched up at the statement. "I'm in a meeting, why would I meet her during work?"

"Well… unless there's another Beca." Amy blurted out.

"Aubrey, who told Chloe that she's meeting with Beca?" Stacie turned to her girlfriend who seemed to be in a daze. Beca couldn't catch up as to why they were all in panic.

"I… she received a note." Aubrey answered before turning to the tiny brunette.

"I don't remember sending one. I never ordered doing so." Beca paused before her mind had completely processed everything.

She then remembered Luke going out of the building hours ago talking to a flower delivery boy with a smug look in his face. She thought that Luke was trying to charm another girl.

She wasn't one to accuse, but with Chloe thinking that she would be there and seeing the way Luke eyed the redhead. Beca couldn't help but to overthink.

The brunette dropped the files she was holding, before rushing out of the room.

There was no time for the rest of them to be in a daze. Jesse immediately called everything off, sending everybody away. Before following Beca, with Aubrey, and the rest of the girls trailing behind him. They heard Beca yelling at Jesse to be ready to call for help.

Beca took no time as she rushed out of the building, jumping off in her car and driving off. She hopes that the first place in her mind was right and she could still stop that bastard from harming Chloe. She prayed that she wouldn't be too late. And if this is a wake-up call for Beca, then fuck it.

She would hate herself _even more_ if something bad happened to Chloe.


	6. 6

**Written: 12-01-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Trigger warning (The beginning of the chapter might trigger some readers)**

* * *

"Luke…" Chloe felt her heart beating wildly upon seeing the British guy open the door. She peaked inside the room and felt bothered.

"Come in, Mitchell's arriving soon." Luke smiled… devilishly. Despite the hesitation, Chloe timidly smiled and entered the room. Her nose twitched when her nose came into contact with an unpleasant smell and to Chloe's knowledge, it's weed. She knew the smell, she had caught Tom once before.

Chloe felt shivers down her spine when she felt Luke standing behind her. She distanced herself as she tried walking inside.

"So… you were friends with Mitchell?" Luke started before walking past by the redhead.

Chloe frowned when she saw Luke lighting up a stick of cigarette.

"Yeah… we were an item." Chloe stated, not bothering to tell the guy that, that was before. She just noticed how red were Luke's eyes. Her heart pounded even harder when the guy looked at her from head to toe before smirking.

"Can't believe a gorgeous lady like you is into freaks like her. I mean, don't get me wrong. I did try to hit on her once, discovered she wasn't into guys and she has a dick. It's pretty embarrassing of me." Luke talked in a manner that Chloe certainly didn't like.

She couldn't believe she was hearing him talk about Beca like that.

"She isn't a freak, you asshole. How dare you talk to her like that?" Chloe's voice was filled with anger as she glared at the man who just grinned. He's high.

"Calm down, I didn't mean to make it sound like that. I mean she's still my boss." Luke retorted as he puffed the smoke.

He smirked when he saw Chloe twitch her nose.

"When is Beca coming?" Chloe asked, ignoring the arrogant smile on Luke's face.

That's when Luke started walking towards her, a devilish smile plastered on his face.

Chloe swallowed and felt her palms sweating. She started walking backwards, towards the door. She then turned around to open the door, but her heart almost ripped out of its rib cage when Luke was suddenly behind her, his hands slammed the door.

"You're too impatient, I can't wait to see how impatient you would be when I started pleasuring you." Luke whispered in Chloe's eyes and it sent chills down her body. She tensed when she felt Luke play with the strands of her red locks.

"I need to go." Chloe tried, she groaned in pain when she felt Luke tighten his grip on her hair. Chloe managed to stir to her left, she gave Luke a kick in his groin, making the guy growl in pain as he kneeled while holding his crotch.

"Bitch." Luke gritted his teeth as he grabbed Chloe's arms before she could escape the room. His strong arms gripped onto her wrist before he had regained himself from the pain, he pulled her down, causing Chloe to slump on the floor.

He then stood up, glaring at Chloe before smirking. "You're not going anywhere."

Chloe crawled to the door as Luke walks to her, he grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up before he forcefully throws her on the bed. It was then when Chloe's tears started to fall, her body filled with fear.

Luke hovered over her, grabbing both of her wrists and pinning it over her head. Chloe is still giving a fight, but she was no match with Luke's strength. Just when Luke was about to duck down and kiss Chloe, the door busted open. And in a span of no more than a second, Luke was pushed to the ground.

Chloe's eyes were blurry as her tears covered her sight. She felt relieved when she heard the familiar voice call her name; _"Chloe."_ There, she started sobbing as her brain tried to process what had just happened. She felt a strong pair of arms embraced her, giving her the assurance that she's safe. That no one could lay a finger on her.

When Beca saw Luke move, she let go of Chloe as she surged to the blonde guy, hitting him in the face. It took Luke by surprise that he lost balance, Beca took the chance to shove the guy on the ground, hovering over him as she rained him endless punches. Her eyes were firing with anger.

Chloe heard Beca grunting as the tiny brunette vented out her anger on the guy that even Luke was surprised at how strong Beca was.

"Fuck you, fuck you." Beca angrily growled as she went out of control, throwing punches at Luke everywhere. Her mind was so clouded with the guy's attempt to harm Chloe. Although relieved that she was just on time, she still wouldn't let this go.

Apparently, taking boxing as her hobby of releasing frustrations was helping her.

Chloe wiped her tears as she weakly tried to get off the bed, and tried to stop Beca. She held Beca, but the brunette couldn't be stopped with her rage.

"Beca… stop." Chloe tried despite her cries.

Before Beca could beat the remaining life on Luke, Jesse had arrived, and his strength was enough to get furious brunette to stop.

Aubrey quickly enveloped the crying Chloe in a hug as Stacie held the furious Beca. Amy came in with the cops and she was glad she also called for medics. She's sure that Luke would have to spend some time in the hospital.

"Damn, Shawshank's on rampage." Cynthia Rose whispered as they watch the medics put the almost unconscious Luke, covered with blood in the stretcher. If it wasn't for Jesse and Stacie holding Beca, the brunette wouldn't stop even with the cops around.

After giving Beca a time to cool down, the brunette turned to the redhead who's still in tears being interviewed by the cops. The brunette stood up from her seat and approached them. She ignored Stacie telling her that her hands need to be treated.

She couldn't even feel her hands swelling. It's like her whole system is filled with worries and anger. She knew that there's desire on the ways that Luke looks at Chloe. Her mind tried to shake off the thoughts, but she was right.

"Make sure that he would have to stay in prison or I'll make him spend the rest of his life in coma." Beca's sharp tone made even the cops to feel the anger on her voice.

They all knew who she is. They've been hearing and seeing her name everywhere.

And no one should really mess with her. Or with the important people in her life.

Because she's Beca Mitchell.

Beca turned to Chloe, who looked at her with tears in her eyes. She nodded at the cops, who looked back at Chloe before comfortingly patting the redhead in her shoulders. Beca then walked towards her, it was by then when Chloe runs in her arms.

The redhead hugged Beca tight as she cried in her shoulders. Beca, placing a soft kiss on the side of Chloe's head, she caressed the redhead's back, calming her down.

Just as when Beca let the redhead crying on her shoulders, she felt her pent-up emotions rushing back on her. She wanted to protect Chloe. She would protect someone that's important to her, _this time._

* * *

Despite the cops and the medics advising Chloe to get admitted to the hospital, the redhead resisted. She was emotionally drained that she felt like it would just get worse if she stays in a place like that.

Aside from the shock and trauma, Chloe is recovering well from that traumatic event that occurred days ago. And having her friends around is a lot of help. It makes her forget that 'it' happened. And being in Beca's arms is enough to make her feel secured and safe. There's no need to feel afraid.

Although what happened was traumatic to Chloe, she's still glad that it made Beca show her emotions now. She's with the Beca who's showing her affections now.

Chloe still wouldn't wish for something like that to happen, but it was like a wake-up call for the two of them. Beca, realizing that she would really lose it if something happens to Chloe. And Chloe, realizing how Beca has always been her saviour.

"Beca." Chloe called as she looked up to the brunette and saw her eyes closed.

"Hmmm?"

"I think I know who are you in your past life." Chloe stated as if she had discovered a top secret.

She felt Beca smirk as the brunette played with her hair.

"I'm not sure if I want to know." Beca sarcastically said with a smile.

Chloe pulled away from the brunette for a while, she looked up and saw Beca open her eyes. She used her elbow as a support, she leaned forward, her fingers tracing Beca's face. A contact that made Beca flinch a little bit, but she wouldn't pull away from Chloe's touch.

No, not anymore.

After what happened, and what could've happened if she was a little late, again, Beca realized just how much she wanted Chloe back. Despite Beca's guilt, despite of everything that happened. She knew that she would regret it even more if she just let Chloe go, so this time, she would let her self lose.

And forget about everything. Because she's with Chloe, now. Again.

"I think you're a superhero or something. Maybe a great soldier who fought for independence."

Beca could not help but chuckle at how Chloe sounded as she lay out her theory.

"I'm just badass." Beca deadpans, causing Chloe to smile as she bit her lower lip.

Something that Beca had been tempted to. She swallowed as she looked away from those soft lips that she used to kiss five years ago.

Beca pushed all her other thoughts. She had decided not to think about anything else right now. She would savour the moment. And let herself forget everything and move forward with Chloe.

"Becs?" Chloe called again as she stared at the brunette. Beca shifted her eyes back to Chloe.

"Yeah?"

"I love you. I missed you." Chloe felt that those words just seemed to be right at the moment. Her heart pounded when she saw Beca's lips creased up.

Chloe knew that Beca isn't still ready to tell her yet. She wouldn't bug for an explanation, just yet. She knew there would be a right time for that. Whatever Beca does have to say.

Beca smiled widely upon hearing those words unexpectedly slipped out of Chloe's mouth. She could only remember how she longed to hear that from the very start… until she called it off with the redhead.

And now, hearing it again? It was enough for Beca to feel complete. To feel free of the burdens she has been carrying for the last five years.

With Chloe, everything just felt so right.

"Are you just gonna stare and smile like an idiot or are you gonna kiss me now?" Chloe furrowed her eyebrows as Beca stayed motionless.

The brunette rolled her eyes as she licked her lips. She tilted as she lies on her back, making Chloe frown.

"I guess you would have to work for that Beale. If you want to come and get it." Beca teased with a smile. The redhead just puffed as she layed her head back down on Beca's arms. They were just comfortably lying there, even if it were just their heartbeats and breathing making noises.

"I can't seriously kiss you?" Chloe asked with a hint of sadness in her voice and to Beca's perspective, it just sounded adorable that she couldn't help but to let a smile form in her lips.

"Come up here then." Beca didn't want to sound that she's giving in, but she's also wanting to kiss the redhead beside her.

Chloe grinned as she leaned in and finally let her lips pressed with the soft lips that Beca has.

As if it was their first time kissing, both woman felt butterflies in their stomach as they savour the moment, they drowned each other in their kisses, until no one had noticed Chloe moving on top of Beca. Their kiss was passionate and full emotions, almost every kiss they share were like this. Really.

Beca couldn't believe that she gets to lose herself in Chloe's kisses once again. Their kisses obviously went down to a heavy make out session. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks, as she bit the brunette's lower lip before putting her tongue out, licking Beca's lower lip, asking for permission. The brunette granted access, she would be lying if she'd say that it was only hear heart going wild.

And Chloe was aware of that too. The redhead let out a whimper as she pressed herself lower down, their crotch brushing against one another.

Beca wasn't sure if it was alright to flip them around, because she knew how Chloe enjoys being on top of her while kissing. When they both went out of air, they pulled out, their breathing was heavy from their kiss. Beca watched as Chloe panted, her chest rising up and down.

Although Beca still hesitates, she knew her control of her own temptation over Chloe was about to empty. She'd been controlling herself for years, getting cold showers after she make out session with the redhead.

Beca couldn't help but wonder if 'this' would be the right time. The brunette was cut off with her thoughts when Chloe dived back in, sealing their lips into a kiss once again. Beca groaned when she felt Chloe press further into her, the brunette felt the pressure in their lower area. And Beca didn't need to question, she knew how Chloe felt.

Before the kiss could get any further, both women groaned in frustration when they heard a doorbell. Although none of them wanted to pull away, the door bell rang again.

Chloe pulled away after tugging Beca's lower lips, something that made Beca more annoyed that they got cut off. She would have to hit whomever that is. The two got off on Beca's bed, fixing their selves as they glanced at one another.

Beca felt embarrassed when she saw Chloe looked down on her crotch before smiling timidly. A reaction that Beca always see in Chloe whenever the redhead would turn her on, but they eventually stop.

Most of the times, it was Beca's gentlewomanliness stopping them, but usually, it's just their friends cockblocking them.

And as much as Beca and Chloe love those weirdos, they still feel a bit frustrated when the girls would have to come at the rightest moment to ruin the 'tension' between them. Like, every single time.

"I think that needs to be fixed. I'll answer the door." Chloe smiled before leaving the room.

Although Beca was a bit taken aback, she knew that Chloe wouldn't really want her to step out of the room with her little friend greeting the guests.

The brunette heard their friends' voice echo in the living room. Was it mentioned that their friends loved cockblocking her? If not, the proof is served.

After what happened, a few days ago, Beca was sure that Luke knew the address where Chloe stays, hell, he even sent a note pretending to be her. The brunette didn't want to play with luck, so she urged Chloe to sell or rent out the place and she would be accommodating them. So here, they are moving to Beca's house.

They were all amazed at how simple yet classy Beca's place was. Though they felt sad that Beca is living here, _alone._

Jesse entered, carrying the rest of the girls' luggage. While Chloe walks down to the living room, they all exchanged glances when they saw Chloe beaming radiantly.

"Looks like we missed some action." Fat Amy whispered to Emily who scrunched her face. She really couldn't get sometimes why the blonde would whisper those kind of 'things' to her. She's trying to introduce Emily into a more 'matured' world.

"Nope, no action, Amy." Chloe clearly heard the blonde and before she could receive a glare from her bestfriend, she needs to clear it now.

"I'm thinking of kicking you out immediately Amy." Beca talked after getting out of her bed room which was just on the first floor. Beca thought it would be appropriate to have the masters' bedroom downstairs so if ever _she and Chloe have their own kids_ , they won't have to hear how loud it would get every night.

Okay, did just Beca foreseen things? Again?

Beca stood just right beside Chloe, although expected, everyone was still surprised when Chloe snaked her arms around the brunette's waist before glancing at each other with wide smiles on their faces.

"I missed seeing you two looking sickeningly in love with each other." Stacie sarcastically rolled her eyes as she too, went to her girlfriend who just smiled at her.

Beca raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"I see Aubrey's attitude is starting to rub off on you, Stace." Beca sniped back, receiving a glare from the blonde. Jesse stood with a goofy smile on his face.

At least, they got it right. He wishes for these moments to remain and to continue.

Because this is precious than any movies he had watched.

"Did someone say celebration?" Jesse joined. He ignores the glare he received from his cousins and grinned at the girls who squealed upon hearing him say a celebration.

Beca didn't bother putting up an argument. Though she knew it's just their excuse to drink, she'll let them be. Her heart is full right now that she couldn't get Chloe out of her mind even though the girl is just beside her.

She looked only to find Chloe staring at her adoringly. She smirked before planting a quick kiss on the redhead's lips.

One thing that Beca wasn't sure that she missed is Fat Amy's horrendous jokes and their own way of celebrating. Any kind of special day wouldn't be celebrated with alcohol. Which Beca kinds of lied low for some time.

Her getting really wasted and drunk is a no for her. She had just learned that the hardest way.

She was glad when they didn't really force her to drink and just let her take a couple of shots. She even felt righter when Chloe joined her on not getting drunk tonight. It's because the redhead didn't want a drunken conversation with Beca when they just got together a few days ago.

Chloe was sitting on Beca's lap as they gather around Beca's backyard, as they held a mini barbeque party, Jesse's suggestion.

Although Beca still kind of hates her cousin for putting matters in his hand, she would have to thank him still. Jesse Swanson just helped her before she could wrap her head. One thing she restricted him to do for years.

"What were you thinking, baby?" Chloe asked when she noticed the brunette zoning out. Beca smiled as she shook her head slightly.

"Nothing, really. Just plotting how I would kick Jesse's ass." Beca said with a smirk. Chloe smiled back as she slightly smacked Beca's arms.

"I should thank him." Chloe said without tearing her eyes off on Beca.

The brunette nodded, quickly glancing at her cousin before staring back at Chloe.

Her heart almost explodes when she saw Chloe look at her as if she's the best thing that had happened to her.

"I want to kiss you." Chloe said bluntly, not caring if the others hear her. The brunette just chuckled as before flashing a smirk that Chloe had certainly missed seeing.

"That would have to wait." Beca said. She heard Chloe puffed an air.

 _Impatient, huh._

* * *

 **AN: I don't feel right making BeChloe do 'it' in this chapter. Sorry. Would it be fine for the next chapter? (lol)**


	7. 7 (Rated M Alert)

**Written: 12-01-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: This really awkward for me, but since this is for you guys (lol), I think I just have written the first time that BeChloe does 'it'. (Took them long enough) I couldn't be more descriptive and sorry for the lack of details, (in my opinion) this is my first time writing something like this. I hope it would still make sense.(Though some might think that things were going fast) I also wanted their first time to be passionate so yeah, I tried. (sorry if this would disappoint you)**

* * *

"Why did you stop making mixes? Or even singing?" Chloe asked curiously as she snuggled more into the brunette before entwining their hands.

Beca sighed, tilting her head as her eyes darted onto their hands.

"I don't know, maybe it's my way of grieving? I just felt like I shouldn't do something that I really enjoy and… like." Beca explained, she felt Chloe's head move as the redhead looked up on her. The brunette looked back with a small smile on her face.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. But you could've at least told me that." Chloe said with sadness in her eyes. Beca just smiled, their stares lingering on one another.

"I know I should've told you. But you know how weird I am with opening up." Beca replied with a guilty look in her face. Chloe slightly shook her head in understanding.

"I'm always here for you Becs. We're all here, you don't have to act tough if you feel like being weak. If you lose strength, you can lean on me. Let me be your source of power this time." Chloe cupped the brunette's cheeks, they stared at one another their eyes glistening with tears.

"Thank you, Chlo." The brunette whispered before leaning in to kiss the redhead.

Chloe happily returned the kiss, pulling Beca impossibly closer to her. The brunette took it as a cue to move on top of Chloe, straddling her, the redhead didn't make any resistance, wrapping her arms on Beca's neck as their kiss deepen. Again, both hearts were pounding hard as they revel in each other's kisses.

When Beca heard Chloe elicited a small moan, her mind went overdrive. Her lips trailed down Chloe's jaw, licking and placing small kisses, down to the redhead's neck. Chloe tilted her head giving Beca a full access, her eyes screwed shut as her hips involuntarily moved, itching for some friction. Whilst Beca focused on attacking the redhead's neck, biting and sucking on the skin, wanting to mark her territory.

Beca couldn't help but smirk at the thought that she's marking her territory. Hers only. After she felt she'd done enough, Beca went back up to kissing Chloe in the lips. Chloe felt so out of breath by just having Beca kissing her. She knew she craved for more.

When they both pulled out for air, Chloe looked at Beca with mixed emotions. Love, longing, desire… everything, Chloe couldn't name all of it. But she was sure that it's because she's with Beca.

Chloe pulled the brunette once again, no, she couldn't get enough of Beca, she doesn't think that she would ever be. Her emotions were firing inside her. She wanted to make Beca feel it too.

"Touch me, Beca. I want you." Chloe husked in between their lips. The words entered Beca's mind, fueling the fire she's feeling. Her body felt on fire, she was sure she had never felt this hot before. Sure, she'd done it a lot of times, but Beca felt like it would be her first time again.

The brunette pulled away, staring deep into Chloe's pleading eyes. As much as she wanted Chloe, she wanted to make sure that the redhead was certain about this. She wanted to know if Chloe's certain about her.

"Are you sure, Chloe?" Beca asked. Not even a second, Chloe nodded with a smile on her face. She's more than sure. And to be honest, Chloe has been feeling insecure every time she would hear other girls getting their way with Beca. With her Beca.

"I'm sure Beca. You're honestly the only person that I would willingly give myself to. I want you to own me, I don't care how many girls you've slept with. This time, I'll make sure you're only mine." Chloe answered without breaking their eye contact.

Beca wouldn't admit that she feels guilty, that Chloe waited for her and yet, she did fuck up. But looking into her eyes, Beca feels that it's alright. And she wanted to make Chloe how much she loves her.

"I'll take care of you." Beca softly said before pressing her lips against Chloe's, their kiss linger for minutes, until their hands starts roaming around each other's body.

Chloe shivered when she felt Beca's cold hands went under her shirt, caressing her stomach, up to her breast. She moaned when the brunette started groping her boobs, it wasn't the first time that they've gone this far, but the thought of going further excites Chloe. Her hips bucked up and she was even more turned on when she felt something poking her core.

 _Damn, she's hard._

Chloe tried flipping them around but the brunette denies her, Beca is going to make this right. She'll make sure that this would be unforgettable for the two of them.

The brunette pulled away from their kiss, gazing into Chloe's eyes before planting a small kiss on her forehead. She then nipped the redhead's earlobe.

"Let me take care of you, baby." Beca whispered, and it was enough for Chloe to send her mind on overdrive. The brunette sat up, pulling Chloe along with her.

When they were both sitting up, Beca looked once again in Chloe's eyes, searching for a hint of hesitation in her eyes but found none. She then tugged her hands on the hem of Chloe's shirt, pulling it over the redhead to remove the clothing. Beca couldn't help but marvel at the sight. She felt her little friend twitch.

"Are you just gonna stare or do something about it?" Chloe teased when she noticed the brunette staring at her.

Beca smirked at the girl. She wonder how impatient Chloe could get. And she didn't need to wait for the answer. Chloe leaned forward, crashing their lips once again. Beca's hand went to Chloe's back, unclasping her bra, the redhead helped by slipping her arms out so her breast is finally free. Beca took a glance of the perfect and full breast in front of her before playing with it. If Chloe was eager before, now she's not even sure if she could wait a little more.

"Beca…" Chloe whimpered while the brunette kept on kneading her breast. Beca smirked once again, before gently pushing the redhead back onto the bed. She made sure to remove her own shirt first, and her bra before getting off the redhead's lap.

She splits Chloe's legs to make a room for herself, her hands finding its way to the button of Chloe's jeans. Her hands worked impossibly fast as she pulled down the jeans. She gulped when she saw Chloe wearing a blue lacy underwear that she thought matched her bra that was thrown somewhere.

Chloe sat back up again, unbuttoning Beca's jean as well. In a quick second, Chloe was fully naked in front of Beca, that the brunette couldn't help but feel honoured at seeing such a wonderful view. Though the red head is 'pretty confident about all that', she could not help but feel shy. Beca had seen a lot of naked woman.

"You're beautiful, Chlo. The most beautiful I've ever seen." Beca assured her. They both smiled and before Chloe could say how much beautiful Beca was, the brunette leaned in for a kiss.

It was then when Beca pulled away, pushing Chloe back again, the brunette's lips slowly trailed down on every inch of skin in Chloe's body, heading to her destination. She placed a kiss on each of Chloe's thigh, nothing else is happening yet but Chloe is already going crazy. Under Beca's touch. Not too long after, she felt Beca's soft lips on her core.

And Beca hearing those moans from Chloe, it just urged her to do more. She started kissing Chloe's pussy like it was the redhead's lips, her tongue flicking Chloe's clit that was making the redhead muffle a moan. _Damn, Beca's a hustler. That's for sure._ Chloe thought.

But that wasn't the end of Beca's skill. After minutes of licking Chloe's wetness, her tongue entered the hole, causing Chloe to buck her hips, gripping on Beca's head as she pushed the brunette closer to her core.

"Oh, Beca." Chloe whimpered. She shivered when she felt Beca smirk while the brunette eats her wholly. Beca's tongue explored inside her that the brunette had already found her sweet spot, Chloe not knowing where to hold anymore.

Chloe felt her pleasure flooding over her when she felt a pressure building on her lower part.

"Beca… I need to pee." Beca only smirked as she continued working her magic on Chloe's wetness.

Chloe panicked when she felt that she was about to burst and it would be too embarrassing if she pee with Beca down on her core.

"Bec—" Chloe never got the chance to finish her sentence when Beca had finally sent over to edge. Chloe felt her eyes rolling, her pupils almost disappearing as she cried Beca's name loudly.

Beca knew she was right. The bedroom should be really downstairs. After cleaning Chloe's wetness, helping Chloe to ride out her very first orgasm, she went back up with a smug grin on her face. She watched as Chloe recovers her breath.

"Do you still need to pee?" Beca teased. She saw how Chloe's face flush, she admired how 'innocent' the redhead.

"Shut up." Chloe sniped back before pulling the brunette down into a kiss. Chloe could taste herself in Beca's lips, she cupped the brunette's cheeks, deepening their kiss when she felt Beca groan.

When they pulled out, they both worked on discarding Beca's jeans, leaving her with her boxer. Chloe bit her lip when she saw closely how big Beca's bulge is. Out of curiosity, Chloe palmed the tent in Beca's boxer causing the other woman to moan under her touch. The redhead raised an eyebrow, surprised as to how big Beca is.

 _Shit._ Chloe only has an idea at how big Beca's little friend is. She wasn't informed that apparently, her friend isn't so little. Now, Chloe felt even more jealous with the girls that had said how good Beca was. She should've guarded her territory more.

Chloe slowly pulled the boxers down, Beca's cock springing free out of the confinement. It's on full attention and the redhead almost had her jaw dropped on the mattress, finally having a closer look to Beca's 'pride'. Beca smirked when she saw the reaction from the redhead, she grabbed her hands, guiding it to her cock.

The redhead felt awkward first, it was her first time touching it skin to skin. And damn, she wonders if it gets bigger from time to time. But Beca is going to make Chloe feel right tonight, she's not just going to have her way with the redhead. Maybe next time, but tonight Beca only wanted to make love to Chloe.

She took a deep sigh, before gently laying the redhead back on the bed. She gently spread Chloe's thigh before settling in between her. Her eyes never tearing apart from Chloe's, albeit, the two of them feels nervous, it was their strong emotions and the heat between them that urged them to go on.

They both wanted this.

Beca started by brushing her tip on Chloe's core, making the two of them moan at the friction. And when the brunette was sure that Chloe's ready again, she slowly inched herself in, holding her breath at how good it just felt. Chloe braced herself, knowing that Beca's size would definitely stretch her. A tear had escaped Chloe's eyes which made Beca panic.

"Shit, bear with me Chlo. It would disappear, soon." Beca said, before stopping, placing a kiss on Chloe's lips. She felt guilty knowing she's hurting the redhead.

But Chloe was sure to give all of her to Beca. She wouldn't lose it to anyone else other than Beca. Soon, Beca's length was covered by Chloe, the brunette didn't move letting Chloe adjust to her size and giving her time to take all this in. She also needed time to marvel at how it felt perfect to be inside the redhead.

When Chloe felt comfortable, the feeling of tearing inside her slowly disappearing, she nodded at Beca who pecked at her lips before she started pulling almost all the way out, leaving just her tip inside, and then surging back in, penetrating Chloe's insides.

Chloe felt more than happy that she had given herself to Beca, while the other one felt honoured and happy that Chloe had trusted her with herself.

Beca started thrusting in and out to Chloe in a slow pace, that is to make sure that both of them was feeling the pleasure. Beca felt even more hot seeing the redhead moan in pleasure, her eyes screwed shut and her breast bouncing.

"Beca… yeah, shit. You're so big." Chloe whimpered as she savour the feeling of finally having Beca inside her. The feeling of Beca making love to her.

Beca responded with grunts and stifled moans as she slowly picked up her pace. She ducked down and suck on Chloe's neck, surprisingly making the redhead moan even louder that Beca was sure that their friends would know what they are doing.

"Fuck, you're so tight Chloe. It feels so good." Beca managed to say while panting and thrusting into Chloe. Chloe instinctively wrapped her legs around Beca's waist, urging the brunette to go deeper, her nails digging on Beca's back.

The two moved harmoniously as their moans and heavy breathing filled the room, making it sound like a melody in each other's ears. Beca was sure she had just heard her new favorite sound.

It's Chloe encouraging Beca to pound harder while the brunette willingly complied to her wishes, so it wasn't a surprise when Beca started hitting just the right and most sensitive spot of Chloe.

Beca felt an adrenaline rush watching the redhead open her mouth, forming an; 'O'. Soon, her movements went faster and deeper. Just like what Chloe had been moaning.

"Come for me, Chlo. Come with me." Beca urged as she felt herself becoming close. Chloe was out of breath and wasn't in the right mind to form words. She was drowning at the feeling of Beca not only pleasuring her, but making love to her.

That thought of making love was what push the two of them over the edge. They both called out each other's name as their orgasm gets the best of them. Beca leaned as she continued pumping in and out, riding their orgasms as her load filled Chloe completely.

Both knew how amazing it was. It was enough to blow their minds and register what they had just did.

After seconds, Beca engulfed the panting redhead into a deep kiss. Both were smiling when they pulled away.

"I love you." Beca said while staring in Chloe's eyes, a smile on her face.

The redhead pecked on her lips before responding;

"I love you too."

Beca could swear that there's no more than perfect other than that moment.

Before Beca could feel her friend waking up again, she pulled out of Chloe, both whimpering at the loss of contact. She then layed beside Chloe who cuddled into her, looking like a Koala. Beca spread the blanket over their naked bodies, as she held Chloe tight in her arms.

Chloe was smiling widely at the thought of sharing their first night together, she looked up and leaned forward to kiss the brunette who smiled when she pulled away.

"Why do I feel like I'll be seeing a more clingy Chloe?" Beca teased, the redhead playfully smacked her arms, causing the two of the to chuckle.

"Well, if I see one more girl flirting with you, I will not just tolerate Stacie and the rests' violence, I'll join them too." Chloe retorted with a smile.

Beca went silent as she stare at the redhead lovingly.

"I'm all yours Chloe, just as much as you're mine." Beca assured before planting a kiss on Chloe's forehead. Those words where enough for Chloe to send her hear in the paradise of happiness again.

No, it was more than enough.


	8. 8

**Written: 12-01-17**

 **-sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Short update.**

* * *

"Woah, do my eyes deceive me or the Beca Mitchell is all smiles today?" Jesse teased with a goofy grin when he saw his cousin enter their building with a huge smile.

He's with Fat Amy and the rest, they left early in the morning since they knew that the two would need 'some more alone time'.

The girls all turn and murmured.

"I think Shawshank here just find a way to start her morning." Fat Amy whispered but she failed because almost everyone could hear her. Beca just rolled her eyes as she walks towards her.

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows when she saw no Chloe.

"Where's Chloe, Beca?" The blonde asked. Beca just bit her lower lip while she avoided Aubrey's look.

They all went silent for a quick second, until Stacie had caught that 'guilt' look in Beca's eyes causing Stacie to try and stop herself from laughing but the tall brunette could not help but burst into laughter causing Aubrey to frown.

"Babe, I don't think Chloe would be able to get herself here. Right, Beca?" Stacie said in between her laughter, it was a hint that caused the other girls to be in bewilderment, including Jesse.

While Aubrey has her mouth wide open.

"Holy—Dude, are you serious?" Jesse recovered from his daze, he couldn't just get his head wrapped into what Stacie was implying to say.

But the look on Beca's face says it all.

"Cancel the filming for the whole week." Beca said, still, avoiding Aubrey's eyes, before turning to walk towards the elevator.

Aubrey watched and listen as the girls all blabber at how 'possibly' Chloe couldn't walk for days. Alright, Aubrey should warn those two from being so wild, that they couldn't sleep well last night.

And damn, those two surely do have a lot of stamina going all night.

Beca has never been more energized when starting her day from work. Just as she sat down on her swivel chair, her phone vibrated, and her face was close to ripping apart due to the wide smile in her face upon seeing whose message it was.

 _\- "I miss you already."- Chlo_

Shaking her head, Beca could not help but feel that her assumptions was right. A clingier and child-like Chloe.

Beca looked like a teenager texting her puppy love when she started to type a reply.

 _\- "Well, you would have to wait until dinner."-_

She could only imagine Chloe's face frowning after reading her reply. Beca smiled to herself, she honestly thought she's looking like a fool who's deeply in love. With Chloe Beale.

Jesse caught her cousin smiling while looking at her phone. He felt proud that finally, he's seeing the Beca that he could easily bug to watch movie or do something incredulous.

"Should I start worrying now that you're smiling at your phone?" Jesse said as he walked into Beca's office. Though the tiny brunette tried hiding the happiness in her face, her eyes says it all.

"I still want to kill you, to be honest." Beca smirked.

Jesse rolled his eyes as he sat on the chair.

"So… Luke's getting out of the hospital, we're still pressing charge, right?" Jesse asked. Beca frowned upon remembering that bastard.

"Yeah, make sure he'll pay for it. I want to take everything from him. He doesn't deserve any of it." Beca wasn't stating it, Jesse knew that she's serious. And her words should be taken seriously, specially when it has something to do with Chloe.

Beca might not admit it and not show it often, Jesse knew that she'd still do everything for Chloe.

Despite leaving the redhead for years, hurting her, avoiding and trying to forget her. Still, anything for Chloe. It's just that Beca's now doing it in her own ways.

Jesse nodded in understanding before standing up to do what he is asked to do.

"Oh, and Jesse?" Beca called. The brunette guy stopped and turned to her.

"When I say make him pay for it. I want it now." Beca wasn't bluffing. Her turmoil isn't going to stop until she was sure that Luke would regret touching what's hers.

Jesses nodded again with a smile. "Got it, ma'am."

Beca smiled back before muttering a; 'Thanks'.

She then watches the guy leave her office, she's glad to have Jesse by her side and he's there to bug her every time she's shutting everybody out. Though she still hates that he could be pretty annoying sometimes, not to mention whenever he would talk about how they are sidekicks.

Beca knows that Jesse is one of those few people she could trust. Besides, he's the only family she got now.

* * *

Beca had never been so focused on tracking her time. It's the first time she had realized how slow the time was going when she's working. Or maybe it's just her, eager to come home and see her girl waiting for her at home. Well, girls. Since they were all staying at Beca's.

After distractedly keeping watch of time, Beca almost immediately left her office, even faster than the other employees who were all surprised at seeing their boss leaving early. Because usually, she would stay for as long as she wants, even until midnight.

They were all even surprised when Beca greeted the few of them with a smile on her way out. They all exchanged glances their looks saying; 'Is-That-Ms.-Mitchell'

Hell yeah, it is.

On her way home, although Beca thought now that it's pretty corny to see, she stopped by to a flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers for the redhead she was anticipating to see and boxes of pizza for the girls, to stop them from talking or teasing her.

Something that Beca had definitely missed. Except that, the teasing this time would level up.

Beca didn't want to look like she rushed her way home, so she casually walked into her house, a smile plastered on her face when she heard the loud noises coming inside. Led by Fat Amy of course.

And having Stacie and the others around, Beca could now imagine Aubrey's face while calming the girls down.

She knocked on the door since both of her hands were pretty occupied. She almost tumbles on the ground after the door opened and she was welcomed by a hug. Courtesy of course, the Chloe Beale. She hugged Beca as if they hadn't seen each other for years, while the girls hollered behind them, Emily grabbing the box of pizza from Beca's hands before leaving them on the front door.

"I missed you too Chlo. But could we go inside?" Beca sarcastically said as she taps the redhead's back who just smiled.

When the redhead pulled away, she gave Beca a quick kiss causing the two of them to smile widely. But then, Beca scrunched her face.

"I thought you couldn't walk?" Beca asked sheepishly. Chloe giggled as she shook her head.

"I still feel sore down there, _you know._ " Chloe answered, toning her voice down so the girls wouldn't hear. But they already knew why Chloe stayed at home.

They do, despite Stacie's theory of; ' _Beca, I still think that Chloe just said she couldn't walk so you'd stay with her the entire day'._

Which was pretty ridiculous. In Beca's thinking.

"Ooh, is that for me?" Chloe asked excitedly when she finally noticed her favorite flowers in Beca's hands. Beca raised an eyebrow with a mischievous smile.

"It's actually for Em." Beca lied as she carefully watches the expression in Chloe's face.

Although disappointed, Chloe didn't misunderstand it, much to Beca's dismay. Because Chloe had grown fond of the young brunette.

"You do know that she's still with Benjie, right?" Chloe asked. Beca furrowed her eyebrows.

She then felt like she might have missed a lot of things with them, with Chloe.

"Kidding, it's for you. Here." Beca said as she brought the flowers up to Chloe's face who smiled at her adoringly.

Chloe definitely missed this.

"I see, chivalry isn't dead yet, Mitchell?" Chloe teased as she accepted the flowers, she made sure that Beca would catch her staring at her lips. The brunette gulped as she stared back at Chloe's lips.

"You know what, fuck it." Beca said before diving in to Chloe's lips, causing the redhead to smile in the kiss. The ever cheesy so Beca is definitely still there, somewhere else.

Though Chloe is perfectly fine with this. Beca Mitchell is perfect for her.

Before their kiss could get deeper, they heard a series of throats clearing from the inside, it took both of them to have the willpower to pull away. They grinned as they turned to face the girls awkwardly watching them, Cynthia Rose covering Emily's eyes.

"I thought we're watching a movie?" Emily asked confused, her eyes were still covered. Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe was smiling widely.

"Apparently, the movie isn't suitable for you Legacy." Stacie retorted with a playful tone.

"Shut up, Conrad." Beca said as she walked with Chloe, hand in hand, towards her bedroom.

The girls had their mouths open as their gaze follow the couple, specially Aubrey.

"We should play a legit movie and turn the volume up." Fat Amy said before taking a bite of her pizza.

Right.


	9. 9

**Written: 12-01-17**

 **-sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Glad you liked the first BeChloe sexy moment. I've been reading all your reviews and was trying to put all your reactions and opinions within the story. (you're all a part of this now. Lol) I do consider suggestions specially if I think it would help me write a lighter story without affecting the whole plot.**

 **PS: I'm not sure if I could write a smut often (since I'm planning to start giving hints about what happened to Beca), but yeah, since I've started writing one. I am open to try writing the suggestions I have been seeing on the reviews and my inbox (I am a bit experimenting with this story, since I enjoy stirring reactions from you guys, I might not be able to reply to all of you but I sure do take your opinions seriously)**

* * *

"At least take a week off, Becs. Or maybe come home with us, even just for a month." Chloe pleaded as she kneeled in front of Beca who was sitting on their bed. She placed her hand on top of the brunette's her eyes pleading.

The brunette took a deep breath before gazing into Chloe's baby blue eyes. She really looks like a puppy sometimes.

"I can't, Chlo. Even if I want to, I really can't." Beca said as she looked at her girlfriend apologetically.

She saw the defeated look in Chloe's eyes and she would, if it was Beca years ago. But she has a bigger responsibility now. And she just couldn't take an off whenever she wants.

"Look, Chloe. I promise I will visit you as soon as I can." Beca assured the redhead who stood up and sat beside her.

The brunette squeezed her hands as she stares at the redhead. A month and a half had passed already, Chloe and the girls only have a few more weeks left before they have to go back to Atlanta.

"Okay, then at least let me extend my stay. Please Beca? We can send the girls back." Chloe proposed. Beca looked at her girlfriend and she knew that Chloe is serious.

She, too, is also wanting to spend more time with Chloe. Damn, they've been apart for years and they just got back together.

Beca wasn't sure if she could handle being away from the redhead again. But things weren't that easy now. She stared at the redhead for a moment, contemplating the her suggestion.

"I'll have Jesse fix that." Beca said with a small smile, causing Chloe's eyes to light up as she hugged her girlfriend tighter.

Chloe whispered a 'thank you' before kissing Beca on her cheeks. When Chloe pulled back, she held Beca's hand, she could still not believe how their hands perfectly fits.

"I will take a Friday off and maybe we could all go out this weekend." Beca suggested, she wanted to spend time with their friends too. And she's not sure when she could visit them when they leave.

"That's perfect, Becs. Thank you." Chloe chirped as she pecks on her girlfriend's lip. The brunette just smiled before standing up, bringing Chloe along with her.

"Alright, I have to go to work. I'll see you at the party tonight." Beca said as she grabbed her bag before kissing Chloe on her cheeks.

The two walked out of their bedroom and they were greeted by non-stop teasing from their friends. Something that they had gotten used to by now.

"That was fast. You owe me 5$ Amy." Stacie held out her hand at the Australian blonde who grudgingly pulled out the money from her pocket.

Beca frowned when she saw Amy hand the money to Stacie.

They had made another bet as to how long their little argument would be. Chloe had been begging the brunette to come with them since they only have a few weeks left. But Beca was adamant to stay because of her business and they all knew how long it might take Beca before she could visit.

"I told you guys to stop making bets every time we're on the bedroom. We don't always do it often like what you dorks were thinking." Beca hissed, thinking that the bet was about how long they would 'do it', before she leaves for work.

The tall brunette and the blonde just shrugged. Beca huffed before turning to her girlfriend who was just smiling.

"I think we should keep it low, Becs." Chloe winked before pecking on Beca's lips, one thing that they usually do whenever the other one is going out. Specially Beca, who's always leaving for work.

The brunette just smirked before waving her goodbyes to her girlfriend and to her friends.

Upon leaving the house, Beca smiled to herself. She still could not believe that she's with Chloe again, and they're apparently living under one roof, just with the presence of their friends. A reason why Beca is always excited on going home after a stressful day at work.

"I did as you say Becs. I made sure he's staying in jail, maybe for as long as you like, we bought everything that was owned by him, and I made sure he wouldn't be able to use his connections to get himself out of jail. His life would depend now in prison. His studio is now ours, what do you want to do with that?" Jesse stated upon walking into Beca's office.

Although it wasn't as cruel as what Beca would like, knowing that he'd barely manage to get himself out of hell, it would be fine for Beca now.

"Demolish it, I want him there to witness it." Beca answered nonchalantly. Poor boy.

Jesse nodded as he made a mental note to himself to do that after.

"So, I guess I won't have to set you a date for tonight's party, then?" Jesse changed the topic.

Beca glanced at her cousin before turning her eyes back on the papers she was reviewing. Really, why does she thinks that Jesse is hanging around her office most of the time.

"Nope. And get back to work, Jess." She answered without tearing her eyes on her paper works.

Jesse just shrugged, despite reconciling with Chloe and her friends, Beca is still workaholic. Maybe, she had just really learned putting effort into their company more.

"Oh, can you do me a favor?" Beca asked, she shifted her head and looked at her cousin.

"Becs, I'm always doing you a favor." Jesse sarcastically replied making Beca roll her eyes with a smirk.

"Extend Chloe's visa. She wants to stay for a little longer." Beca said nonchalantly before turning her gaze back on the files.

Jesse opened his mouth, a surprised look on his face. The petite woman noticed the lack of response, so she looked up and saw that look on her cousin's face.

"What?"

"Are you planning to settle down with Chloe?" Jesse dropped the question that surely took Beca by surprise.

She had forgotten that after the rest of the girls leave, the two of them would be living alone. A thought that hadn't entered Beca's mind for a while now. Though she had this habit of foreseeing things.

"What? No, she just wanted to extend her stay." Beca blabbered. Jesse raised his eyebrows, flashing his goofy grin.

"Well, aren't you planning on it?" He asked. Beca was again sent back to her daze.

She knew a lot of years had passed now, and she didn't want to let Chloe go anymore. So… is she ready to settle down?

"Look, we can negotiate about the deal. Let me take care of things so you and Chloe could get married. Just make sure that I'll be your best man not Stacie." Jesse said as if it was that easy.

And as if a wedding would happen in a snap.

"You should stop watching movies. You make it sound easy." Beca said with a mocking tone. Though, she's serious. About Jesse stopping watching those movies and making things sound easy.

"Well, everything's going well now. I mean, look at you and Chloe. Don't tell me you don't plan on marrying her?" Jesse continued.

He's right. But Beca thinks it's still too soon. When she told Chloe before that she realized that a lot of things might still happen, it's true.

She didn't say that to Chloe just to hurt her feelings. Though this time, Beca wished that those possibilities would happen with Chloe in the picture. Or she wouldn't know what to do.

Jesse saw that look in her eyes. But he's positive that nothing would or could stop Beca and Chloe now.

No, not even if Komissar comes back in the picture. Because, come on, _from between the lines_ , here they are now, they've reached a connection that is _more than miles_.

* * *

"Chloe! Aubrey! Come on, we're gonna be late." Beca called from downstairs as they patiently waited for the two to finish dressing up and doing their make up.

Beca then went to the kitchen to get some water, she saw Stacie playing with her phone.

"Looking good, Conrad." Beca cooed as she grabbed a glass filling it with water. Stacie smirked before turning her phone off.

"I don't think Chloe would like to hear that." The tall brunette smirked when Beca choked on her drink.

"Jesus. I have never even thought about you 'that' way." Beca stated after recovering herself. Stacie flashed a mischievous smile before shaking her head.

"I'm just kidding, bitch." The two brunettes chuckled as they both slightly shake their head. Funny how they were both dating their girl's bestfriends.

They all turned their heads when they heard Chloe and Aubrey walking down the stares. The two brunettes almost considered having their jaw stitched literally when they saw their girlfriends. Damn, the girls looked hot.

And when you say they look hot, Beca would interrupt to say that it would be an understatement.

"And I quote; 'Keep it in your pants, Beca.'" Stacie chuckled before standing up and walking to her girlfriend.

Chloe smiled sheepishly as she watch her girlfriend shamelessly ogling her.

"I love the staring, but the crowd would still want to meet us." Aubrey said, breaking the staring contest between the two.

Beca just rolled her eyes before approaching the redhead, their hands quickly joining as they stepped out of the kitchen.

"Time to sweep the boys in LA with my sexy fat ass!" Fat Amy yelled as she throws a fist in the air. They just all chuckled at the loudness of the Australian's voice.

The party's agenda was to introduce the girls who had just finished filming the ad for the product that Beca's company would be launching at the end of the month. They had also hired a new and professional photographer since Luke is obviously fired and with Beca's order, he had lost everything literally, and his new home was in jail despite the injuries he received from the brunette.

Beca's words, Jesse's actions. So people were more than aware not to mess with either of them.

"You okay?" Beca asked as she turned to Chloe, her hands placed on the redhead's hand.

Chloe nodded, though she feels nervous. They had never expected to work under Beca's company, honestly, their only plan was to bug Beca out of her cave. But something more had happened to that.

Thanks to Jesse's help and their teamwork, once again.

When they arrived at the venue, Beca asked her cousin to escort the girls as she would have to meet with their investors first. Stacie decided to tag along with her bestfriend. They were greeting the guests, standing on the near entrance. The taller brunette lost count how many times she had caught Beca eyeing Chloe who was with the rest not to far from them. Stacie smirked before catching Beca's attention.

She opened her purse and pulled out a pack of _condom_ , making Beca's eyes almost bulge out of its socket.

"You might want to use this, with the way you look at Red, figured this is needed." Stacie playfully said as she handed the condom onto Beca's hands.

The tiny brunette flushed when her bestfriend naughtily winked at her.

"Fuck you." Beca whispered but Stacie just rolled her eyes. But she kept it though.

It was then her eyes landed back on Chloe and she immediately frowned when she saw a guy talking to Chloe. Really? Not even a second her eyes went off and a guy is now talking to her?

Though she felt glad when she saw the redhead quickly turning down and avoiding the guy. At least, Chloe's listening to her. She turned back to Stacie and nodded before she starts walking down to where her girlfriend was standing.

"Something wrong, babe?" Beca used that tone again. The guy just shook her head before leaving, terrified of having Beca's presence around.

"You seemed like a boss of a mafia here or something, they're all afraid of you." Chloe was amazed at how Beca's presence make everyone tremble in fear. She was aware of the cold and badass façade that the brunette was sporting but she had only seen a lot of people immediately backing away when the brunette is around.

"Well, I'm making a name for myself." Beca smirked as she grabbed two glasses of champagne from the waiter who was walking around. She handed the other one to Chloe, which she gladly accepts.

Chloe took a sip before rolling her eyes at the brunette. Beca furrowed her eyebrows, not liking the reaction from the redhead.

"Were you testing my power, Beale?" Beca tried hiding her smile at the redhead. She loves having a foolish argument with Chloe.

"Nope." Chloe popped the 'p' before grinning. Beca raises an eyebrow a small smirk in her face.

"I've tested that 'power' more than once now." Chloe added with a wink. The smirk on Beca's face grew wider.

Apparently, after their first night, Chloe seemed to be 'hooked' by her, her not so little buddy and her skills, that if she hadn't got the power to say no to the redhead, pretty much they would be doing it, non-stop. Beca was now sure that it's just right that she had waited for years to do it with Chloe, seeing how the redhead is always craving for it.

It's the; _'I didn't know it's that amazing, Becs. You could've shown me earlier.'_ excuse that Chloe would use to provoke Beca.

Honestly, Beca doesn't want to brag, but maybe if they had done it earlier, there might be a little Chloe and Beca running around her backyard already.

Which isn't really bad idea. As much as Beca loves making love to the redhead, she doesn't want Chloe to think that their relationship would just revolve around the pleasure. Though, it wasn't really a bad thing.

Because they love each other. They do, as corny as it may sound.

"You're not going to tease me, aren't you?" Beca asked, after she had snapped out of her daze. The redhead smiled as she shook her head.

"I don't think there's a need for that." Chloe answered almost sounding too 'innocent'.

"Oh, so you're flipping the situation now?" Beca sniped back, her smile not fading.

"Totes."

Beca smirked before taking a step beside the redhead. She leaned in and whispered to Chloe, which made her blush hard.

" _I don't think you can even flip us around when we're going at it. You're too busy moaning, Beale."_

Beca grinned victoriously as she watches Chloe gulp, and dumbfounded.

"Oh, and Stacie just gave me something that would definitely be put into use." Beca continued her little game. Chloe tilted her head and looked at the brunette. Damn, even just her smirk could turn Chloe on.

Beca grabbed the redhead by the waist, pulling her closer, a devilish smirk on her face. She then took the condom at the back pocket of her pant suit, handing it to Chloe whose eyes widen. The brunette fought hard to stifle her laugh at the reaction.

"Keep it, you might wanna do the honours later." Beca winked before planting a quick kiss on the stunned redhead and walking to their company's investors.

* * *

One thing about dating a bachelorette businesswoman? Guys and girls were persistent to charming them off. Chloe wasn't sure if she could handle any more of those. She wasn't sure if she could last watching different guys, especially girls, try to get on Beca's bed tonight.

Chloe knew she could trust Beca. But her jealousy always gets the best of her. Specially when it comes to Beca. Her Beca. She wasn't sure how many times she had stopped herself to walk up to them whenever Beca would turn them down and yell at their faces that Beca effin Mitchell is hers.

Only hers.

She had let a few people pass. But not this girl who's currently latching on her girlfriend. She wasn't sure if Beca was aware of her raging turmoil and is still not flinching from the girl or is Beca playing innocent? Chloe downed her glass of champagne as she once again throws a deadly glare towards where Beca is getting hit on.

Apparently, her girlfriend seemed to be _popular_ with blondes. Chloe is now considering dyeing her hair blonde. Beca might wake up one day and realize that she's not into gingers anymore. She wouldn't be able to take that.

The girls cheered on Chloe, to which Aubrey thinks that it just adds up to the firing rage of the redhead. She would calm her down, but Stacie is clearly distracting her by whispering 'explicit' things in her ear.

Chloe then stood up as her eyes remained pinned on Beca and the girl. What fueled to her rage was that Beca is just smiling at the girl. She's playing friendly and maybe, pretending to be innocent.

Chloe knew that it wasn't the alcohol anymore that makes her feel so possessive over Beca that even those famous Mitchel smirk, she wanted to be the only one who gets to see that. Specially, the only one touching Beca. She had reached the table where Beca was sitting along with her business partners and what so ever, Chloe didn't care anymore.

She just wanted to eliminate the threat.

Beca turned and saw her girlfriend approaching, she smiled albeit she had noticed the look in Chloe's eyes. It's something that Beca always wanted to see, pretty immature as it may sound, but Beca loves seeing a jealous Chloe.

The redhead feigned a smile to the other people on the table, but she made sure to raise an eyebrow at the blonde girl who had been flirting with Beca the whole time.

"Oh, ladies and gentlemen, here's my girlfriend, Chloe Beale." Beca stood up from her seat, placing her arms around Chloe, introducing the redhead with much pride.

The redhead's a goddess, so Beca could not help but feel proud that Chloe is hers.

The blonde, on the other hand, frowned after hearing Beca said the word 'girlfriend'. It's pretty unbelievable to see the Beca Mitchell formally introduce a girl in this kind of events. She must know by then, that it's serious. Beca is serious. And so as Chloe.

Whilst, Aubrey along with the other girls were intently and enjoying the scene. This might sound stupid but some of them had made a bet over how Chloe would defend her territory. And… well, where her jealousy would take the two of them.

"Eagle has landed to defend her nest." Fat Amy announced as they keep their eyes the two.

Aubrey could only shake her head at their antics. How she had managed being friends with them, Aubrey didn't know.

"Oh man, Beca would definitely get laid tonight." Even Jesse joined the bets going on.

"I'm gonna get rich if I keep on doing a bet over those two." Stacie cooed.

Chloe was asked to join the table since she's pretty important in Beca's life, according to the businessmen on the table. Which is true, as long as Chloe wanted to stay out of Beca's work, the only reason she agreed to join them is that she wanted to show the blonde girl, that she is not able to touch Beca, even in business matters.

Fuck no.

Intentionally, Chloe placed her right hand on Beca's thigh, squeezing it, making sure that the blonde was looking.

That's right, Chloe Beale was planning to put up a show.

* * *

Chloe had eaten all her words about saying that there's no need to tease. Because her jealousy had just pushed her to do so.

It's long night of teasing, Beca is surprised by herself that she has an ounce of control not to get it on with Chloe in front of those people, right there, right now. She was aware that Chloe is jealous, but she did not expect that Chloe would tease her hard like this.

Beca was sure that the people in their table is now being weirded by her as she had lost track of how many times she had breathed sharply.

Chloe's hand is still on Beca's lap, it had been moving from time to time and an obvious tent was formed on Beca's crotch now. Though it took her awhile to indirectly kick the blonde out of their table, after watching Chloe seduce Beca without being noticed by the others. It wasn't just that, add the fact that it's working on Beca Mitchell.

When the brunette could not take it anymore, she wasn't sure how is she going to walk around with her little buddy, greeting everyone. Beca leaned in to the redhead, and whispered;

" _Go to the washroom, I'll meet you there. It's not funny, Beale"_

It was a threat, but Chloe seemed to be excited by it. Her assaults were meant to get back on Beca for not inching away from the blonde earlier, but hearing the tone of Beca, Chloe knew that she upset her girlfriend.

Chloe bit her lower lip before glancing at the people in their table. She then excused herself and walked on her way to the washroom, nervously waiting for Beca. Beca's tone was serious, and she was sure by now that there's no way Chloe would get away with it.

It took Beca fifteen minutes for her friend to calm down a bit. When she is sure that her friend isn't that noticeable anymore, she then excused herself and went after Chloe. She feels upset at how ridiculous Chloe went with her jealousy, even though she is also turned on by now.

She entered the nearest washroom where she saw Chloe went and found the redhead standing by the sink, fiddling with her purse. She locked the door.

"What the hell are you doing Chloe! You just don't tease me in a situation like that." Beca looked serious that it makes Chloe's heart pound harder.

But no, if Beca hadn't made her jealous, she wouldn't do that.

"Yeah? And you'd rather let that blonde bitch do it than me?" Chloe sniped back. Beca was surprised that Chloe is trying to argue.

"That doesn't mean you have to put on a show like that!" Beca raised her tone.

"You should've told that to yourself before letting that bitch flirt with you!" Chloe glared at the brunette.

"Did you see me flirt back? I was ignoring her!" Beca snapped, raising an eyebrow.

Chloe knew that the brunette was telling the truth, but still.

"You were, but you didn't even make an effort to stop her from touching you! You even looked like enjoying it!" Chloe wasn't planning on backing down, just yet.

But Beca knew she's right this time. She tried ignoring the girl, and she wasn't flirting back. She loved the fact that Chloe is jealous, but she's not letting the redhead accuse her of something she wasn't intending to do. Though just a little bit.

At this point, Chloe could already tell that neither of them is going to back down. No, seeing how upset Beca looked, she knew she kind of went wrong there. Not just about the teasing, but the part where she accused Beca of enjoying the flirting.

Both were silent for a while, knowing that the tension would just get worst and might result into them, yelling at each other. Though they both had a point, but it is Chloe's fault this time. She just accused Beca.

All because she was jealous.

"S…sorry. I'm sorry Beca, I know I was wrong." Chloe was the first one to apologize, her tone was subtle.

She was aware that even if she pulled out her 'last cards' Beca wouldn't still give in. because, yeah, although Beca seemed to enjoy her little stunt earlier, she still made the brunette feel uncomfortable.

"Look, I'm sorry. I won't do that again." Chloe added biting her lower lip, as she tried to hold Beca's hand whose face is still frustrated.

"You really think I'm only mad because of your little tricks? Omygod. I can't believe you, Chloe." Beca hisses as she shoved the redhead's hand.

Now, Chloe feels really bad.

"I know I was wrong, Beca. I'm sorry, I let my stupid jealousy wash over me and I'm sorry for being immature to put you on a spot like that." Chloe admitted, as she looked down.

Beca turned around and watched the expression on the redhead's face.

"Go home Chloe. I'll ask Jesse to drop you off. We'll talk about this later."


	10. 10 (Rated M Alert?)

**Written: 12-02-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Rated M Alert!**

 **(Sorry, I never got the chance to get myself into writing the suggestions and requests of Beca giving Chloe a 'punishment', and I kind of want to give you an insight to Chloe's non-stop jealousy. To be honest, I'm kind of panicking because most of you now were requesting for these kinds of prompts which is fine, but I believe I do not have the enough power to write it. (though I tried rewriting and editing it to put your suggestions).)**

* * *

Chloe couldn't sleep. She was waiting for Beca who still isn't home yet. She could not help but feel guilty about her immature stunts earlier that night. It definitely ruined their night, but she really has little control over her jealousy.

Specially because it's Beca.

And she was aware that there's a lot of people out there itching for Beca's attention. Knowing how big Beca's name had gotten in LA. Just by the thought of that, Chloe could not help but feel so insecure and afraid of the competition that she would have to battle through in order to be keep the brunette. She might sound possessive, but to be honest?

Chloe had never felt this way, even before. Not even with Tom.

She was snapped out of her daze when she heard a noise in the living room. She quickly stood up and put Beca's robe on before heading out. She's right. It was Beca.

Although she noticed that the girls weren't with her, she needed to talk to the brunette first.

"Beca." Chloe called. The brunette shifted and looked at her before locking the door. She then walked straight in the kitchen, a habit that she usually do whenever she comes home.

Chloe patiently stood on the hallway, not wanting to make Beca feel that she's bugging her. Soon, the brunette walked back and just looked at her with a furrowed eyebrow.

"The girls decided to stay at Jesse's. They're watching a movie." Beca informed, Chloe just nodded before biting her lower lip when she sensed that the brunette might be still mad at her.

"Are you still mad?" Chloe asked in a soft voice.

"I don't know Chloe. Maybe if you tone down your jealousy a little?" Beca sarcastically replied before heading to their bedroom. Beca might just sleep on the guests' room tonight.

Chloe followed her girlfriend inside, a little panicked at how long their fight would go.

"I'm really sorry Beca. I didn't mean to say any of those and I know I was a jealous freak. But, I really can't stand seeing you with other girls. It just… I don't know Beca, I always feel like I'm going to lose you if I don't do anything about those girls latching on you." Chloe rambled.

Beca took a deep sigh, she stopped for a moment until she felt Chloe's arms snaking around her waist. Chloe back hugged the brunette, as she felt her tears forming on the corner of her eyes. She has a very sensitive heart to a mad Beca.

No, Chloe couldn't stand having a misunderstanding or a serious argument with Beca.

Chloe whispered her apologies into Beca's ears and her tears were about to burst when she sensed that Beca is still motionless.

"I love you Becs. So much, that I'm becoming a bitch when I see you with someone else." Chloe's voice fainted.

Beca turned around as she gazed at Chloe's teary eyes. Although she wasn't upset anymore, she still felt offended by the words that Chloe had said earlier.

"Do you know how you upset me?" Beca asked, Chloe nodded as a tear had escaped her eyes.

Chloe's really weak whenever they had a fight.

"I'm sorry." Chloe whispered, Beca could not help but pity the crying redhead, but she had learned to stand her ground. And Chloe really has to know what she did wrong.

"Why do you always have to be jealous? I told you, I only want you Chloe. It's only been you, I know I played around for the past years, but that's that and I have you now." Beca tried to sound calm as she can.

"I don't know Beca. I'm just… I'm just scared that you'll find another girl. Specially after what I had done to you." Chloe mumbled as she tried to choke down a sob.

Beca frowned as she took a deep sigh.

"Why does it feel like you don't trust me?" Beca asked, her tone raising a bit. Chloe shook her head when she sensed that this would only get bigger.

"No, Beca. I trust you, I do. With all myself, I just don't trust those girls, and I don't trust myself that I'm enough to keep you." Chloe explained her tears falling endlessly.

Beca stared at the redhead's eyes for a moment.

"Fuck your jealousy and insecurities." Beca stated with a sharp tone before capturing Chloe's lips.

Although Chloe was surprised at how aggressive the kiss was, she returned it as she screwed her eyes shut trying to stop her tears. Beca didn't wait for the kiss to linger, she proceeded to biting Chloe's lower lip, asking for an entrance which was granted by the redhead.

A moan was quickly produced by Chloe when Beca started exploring inside her mouth while she pulled Chloe closer, their bodies basically pulling together. Chloe then wrapped her arms around Beca's waist as their tongues started a battle for dominance, neither wanting to back down. Unknowingly, Chloe were slowly directing the two of them into the bed. Beca didn't resist.

Damn, she'd been teased hard earlier that night. If she wasn't upset, things would be happening so quickly right now. And Chloe knew she'd have to make it up to Beca.

The aggressive kiss eventually deepens until they have almost tripped onto the bed, Chloe hovering on top of Beca. Chloe pulled out for an air, before looking at Beca who was panting. She got off of her girlfriend, standing in between her legs. And they could already tell where this is going.

Chloe quickly worked on unbuttoning Beca's pant suit, discarding the fabric immediately and her baby blue eyes darkened with desire when she saw the bulge. She looked at Beca who's just staring back at her, panting, it's like Chloe's mind was clouded by her jealousy and insecurities, she wanted to top all the girls that had slept with Beca.

And she's doing that tonight. She would make sure that Beca would only want her.

Chloe started palming Beca's crotch, earning a groan from the brunette at the contact. Chloe's skills in petting animals back in the small vet clinic that she owns is clearly showing off. She treated Beca's buddy like she was petting a dog, except that what's under her hands right now is very hard. Not too long after, Chloe started tying her hair in a messy bun which fuelled the fire in Beca's body.

Shit, she'd be up all night.

The redhead immediately went back to business as she had finally discarded Beca's boxer. As if only seeing it for the first time, Chloe stared at Beca's cock as if she was memorizing every detail of it. From it's long length, the thickness, the veins visible on it, all of it, all of Beca. Chloe is still amazed by it just like the first time she had seen it.

Beca smirked as she watched her girlfriend in awe. It was then when Chloe snapped out, proceeding at holding Beca's length, her soft hands making the brunette's length twitch, anticipating for more action. Chloe started moving her hands up and down, feeling her own arousal as Beca lets out a series of grunts and whimpers.

It only urged the redhead to do better. She gulped when she was tempted to put it in her mouth. Beca had never let her suck her. But Chloe is determined to make Beca feel better and she was determined to outperform all those bitches that Beca had slept with before.

Beca's eyes shot wide open when she felt a warm and full soft lips surrounding her thick member. She looked down and although she wanted to protest she felt more even turned on at the sight of Chloe going down on her.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca panted as she moaned when she felt Chloe going deep on her. Damn. The girl is really talented with her mouth.

And when Beca says that, she's not only pertaining to Chloe's singing skills. Her mind suddenly went back to the first time that Chloe had talked to her about acapella; she remembered Chloe saying that; ' _It's all from our mouth'._

The thought made Beca smile as she once again revel on the feeling of having Chloe's mouth work her magic on her member. Despite her self control, Beca could not fight the pleasure that she had gripped on Chloe's head, her hips bucking as she started pumping in and out on Chloe's mouth. When she saw the redhead almost gagging, she urged herself to go gentle, but it was hard.

"Fuck, you looked hot Chloe." Beca grunted as the redhead continued sucking the life out of her member.

After showing hard work, Beca could already feel her own orgasm coming up. Not too long after, Beca came and she didn't have to wait until she's hard again. Just watching Chloe swallow all her loads was enough.

"Did anyone of those girls do any better?" Chloe asked, a hint of jealousy in her voice. Besides, she was curious if she had done enough or else, she would have to work on it too.

Beca smirked as she sat up, pulling the redhead into another aggressive kiss.

"Greatest blow job ever." Beca nipped on the redhead's ear.

She wasn't saying that just to make Chloe feel better. It's true. She never touches any girls going down on her unless they're doing a great job. And Chloe was one of those few.

When Chloe was just about to touch Beca, the brunette held her wrist, before pulling away.

"You don't get to touch me. You need to be punished Chloe."

Although Chloe knew that Beca's words and tone needs to be taken seriously, it wasn't helping to tone down her arousal. It excites her.

" _You're going to spank me, aren't you, daddy?_ " Beca's eyes widened in surprise, she does not definitely expected Chloe to respond to her that way.

But hearing Chloe talk in that way, it just spurs Beca's arousal. She then smirked before standing up and removing the rest of her clothes, Chloe panicked for a moment after seeing the look in Beca's eyes, but then, not wanting to upset her girlfriend more, she starts undressing herself.

"Bend over." Beca commanded.

The words was tingling on Chloe's ears. And she knew by then, this is really going to be a long night.

Chloe turned around and stood on the edge of the bed, before bending herself over, she felt Beca standing beside her, and her cold hands caressing her ass cheeks. Chloe bit her lower lips, although nervous, she could not stop herself from anticipating.

Because, if she'd be honest, this side of Beca excites her. And it only makes Chloe want to be more secure.

A whimper was elicited from her mouth when she felt a stinging on her left ass cheek, then on the right. Then it continued until Beca thought it was enough. The pain and the pleasure was taking over Chloe's mind. But although she knew she's at fault, she wouldn't still regret guarding her territory.

"What you did is very naughty Chloe." Beca said with a firmer tone

The redhead wasn't sure if she was allowed to talk and besides, she's afraid that if she say one more word, it might only make her girlfriend upset even more.

Without any words, Chloe's mouth transformed into a big 'O' upon having Beca's long length completely filling and stretching her. Though she had Beca inside her more than once by now, the feeling still sets Chloe to their first time. It feels like she's having it for the first time ever, and Beca's tearing it over and over again.

Chloe couldn't hold her moans anymore when Beca started thrusting hard and deep inside her. It was rough but it still gives the two of them pleasure.

"Oh, Beca… fuck." Chloe cried out her lover's name as the brunette repeatedly hits her sensitive spot and Chloe wouldn't be surprise if she would finish faster.

"Is this what you want Chloe? Rough and fast?" Beca grunted with a sharp tone. She kept on pounding hard on Chloe that even their bed is almost moving and creaking.

"I want you Beca… oh—" Chloe wasn't able to finish her sentence as moans and cries filled her mouth.

"Your jealousy wouldn't do us better, Chloe." Beca managed to say while panting and thrusting, keeping up a fast pace.

Their moans, grunts and cries once again filled the whole room.

Just as when Chloe was about to reach her climax, the brunette pulled out letting Chloe whimper at the loss of contact. Beca turned her around and pushed her on the bed, she held her member in front of Chloe as she started to continue where she left off, though she wanted to do it inside of Chloe, she's still serious about giving the girl a punishment.

When she loaded out her orgasm, she looked at Chloe who was staring intently, lips in between her teeth. Beca flashed a mischievous smirk on her face, the look of disappointment and guilt were both mixing in Chloe's expression. The brunette was aware that Chloe is now thinking about her own behaviour.

"If you still think that I'm enjoying those flirting and I would go this rough with other girls, you can think again. And maybe I can let you finish off." Beca said, before putting up her clothes.

She then turned around and looked at Chloe who's still sitting at the edge of their bed.

"I'm sleeping on the guests' room tonight." Beca stated before planting a kiss on the redhead's forehead.

Albeit she's still offended by Chloe's behaviour, she knew that the girl's insecurities would just rise and one of her ways to assure Chloe was by kissing her forehead.

There, she left Chloe hanging for more.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up when she felt a pair of eyes intently watching her. Although half asleep, a smirk plastered in her face. Slowly, she stirred and opened her eyes. A beautiful sight sitting at the edge of her bed, watching her as if she's a tv show.

"Good morning, Becs." Chloe greeted with a smile.

Beca was expecting Chloe to be in her room, a little frustrated that she never let her reach her climax. But the redhead is here in front of her, a smile on her face.

"I brought you breakfast in bed." Chloe added before standing up, grabbing the tray of breakfast she made for Beca.

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows. Chloe saw the confusion in her girlfriend's eyes, causing her to bite her lower lip as she walks back to the bed.

Beca didn't say any word as she started eating the breakfast that Chloe cooked for her. The gesture was enough to make Beca think that the redhead probably didn't sleep well last night and came up with this idea to make up to her. She glanced at Chloe who was just staring at her, watching her eat.

"Have breakfast with me." Beca stated nonchalantly. Chloe's shoulders raised a bit, a small smile on her face before shaking her head. Beca raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you to." Beca said with a stern voice.

Chloe gulped as her eyes remained on Beca's. This side of Beca really surprises her at the same time, it creates chaos in her stomach and… yeah, it turns her on.

Beca handed Chloe a fork, which was awkwardly accepted by the redhead, as they share the food that Chloe had prepared. There was silence in between of them, both thinking that this should not get in between of them. They had handled their own jealousy before so why stop now?

"Do you fully understand now what you did wrong?" Beca asked as she looked at the redhead.

Chloe looked back, as she nodded her head sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry, Becs. Please forgive me, I can't stand having you mad at me." Chloe mumbled. She saw Beca heaving a deep sigh, their eyes remaining on each other.

"I'm sorry. But you have to understand Chloe, that even if I try to stay out of the spotlight or from their attention, you can't stop the interaction that I would have with other people. This is part of my job. I can't always let Jesse do the talking. Even if I hate talking to people, we can't stop them from coming to me, even if they're here to flirt or not." Beca explained.

"I know, I wasn't thinking last night and… I never understood your job until now. It won't happen again, Becs. I swear. I'll try to be more understanding." Chloe answered with a soft voice.

Beca was silent for a while, studying her girlfriend's expression.

"You know that I love you, right?" Beca asked. Chloe nodded.

"And I love you too, Becs. I just can't stand the thought of losing you. I'm sorry, I know I wasn't perfect but I'm trying… because I want you to stay and I don't want to lose you again." Chloe responded, her eyes glistening with tears.

Beca just stared at her, enjoying the adorable look on Chloe's face.

"Come here, you, crybaby." Beca said with a smile, as she opens her arms.

Chloe smiled widely, before wiping her tears and leaning in to Beca's embrace.

"I'm sorry, baby." Chloe whispered as she buried herself into Beca's neck. The brunette just placed a kiss on the side of Chloe's head, hugging the girl tighter.

Beca then pushed the tray aside, before pulling away from the hug, capturing Chloe's lips. They both smiled at the kiss.

"Let's get you finished off." Beca whispered with a smirk as she flipped them around, hovering on top of Chloe.

Little did they know, Fat Amy and the rest had come home that time, they were all exchanging glances with dazed look, as they hear the noises coming out from the guests' room.

"I figured they would be done making up last night." Stacie shrugged as she pulled Aubrey into the room where they were staying.


	11. 11

**Written: 12-02-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **-Another short chapter**

* * *

"I named her Becky." Chloe proudly said as she showed Beca the pictures of the dog that Chloe adopted back in Atlanta. Beca looked at the picture and frowned.

"Why did you name her after me? She's not even that badass looking." Beca responded causing the redhead to roll her eyes.

"Isn't she cute, Becs?" Chloe said as she stared at the picture in her phone.

Beca let out a loud sigh, she shook her head as she watches the adorable face that the redhead is sporting.

"I miss her." Chloe added, and Beca saw the change of emotions in Chloe's eyes.

She felt bad knowing that the dog had died few months ago because it was very sick when Chloe found it. Despite being a vet, Chloe could not save the dog. Must be pretty disappointing for Chloe.

"Could we adopt a dog, Becs?" Chloe said as she looked up to Beca.

Boy, she knew this is coming.

"Baby, you're pretty much petting every dog you see in the neighbourhood even though I told you not to be so friendly with strangers, specially that Aubrey and the girls isn't here anymore." Beca complained. Chloe pouted her lips and looked away, she knew Beca was right.

"I'm not talking to every stranger I see." Chloe argued. The brunette raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you don't. You talk to every stranger you see with pets." Beca sarcastically replied. She had caught the redhead interacting with every people that she sees with pet. Beca then just realized that having Aubrey and the girls around isn't really a bad thing.

They are there to look after Chloe when she's at work. And they are there to stop Chloe from being a ray of sunshine and rainbows to every stranger that tries to talk to the redhead.

And, almost every animal is adorable for Chloe.

"You know what, if you hate the idea of adopting animals. It's fine, Becs. Really." Chloe retorted, not wanting another argument with the brunette. Tables had really turned.

Beca smirked as she stirred and peck on her girlfriend's lips.

"I've been cuddling you all day, isn't that enough?" Beca said with a mocking tone. Chloe rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"I love you." Chloe said out of the blue. Beca still gets surprised whenever Chloe would let the 'L' word slip out almost every time. She smiled at the redhead.

"I know. But still, I'm not letting you turn my house into an animal shelter." Beca mocked, before the redhead could say a word, she leaned in and pressed her lips against Chloe. Causing the two of them to smile in the kiss.

Beca thought that since they were alone now, there would be no distractions. But of course, her cousin Jesse is still around.

Her phone rang, making the two of them to pull away. Beca felt bad since she promised Chloe that when she's off from work, they would spend time together. No distractions. Beca should point it out to her cousin.

"Jesse." Beca answered her phone.

 _-"Hey Becs, I already did what you asked of me. I'll send you the details and copy."-_

Beca glanced at Chloe who was currently snuggling onto her side.

"Good. Thanks Jesse. That's pretty fast." Beca answered and before she could hear her cousin talk about being the best sidekick, she ended the call quickly. Chloe then moved her head and looked at the brunette.

"What did he say?" She asked, curiously. Beca just shook her head with a smile as she stirred to face the redhead more.

"What do you say we drop the idea of adopting a pet and we create a human baby for you to take care of?" Beca teased, making Chloe blush at the thought.

Though they both knew that Beca was teasing, Chloe could not help but imagine the idea of carrying Beca's child. Just by the thought of it makes Chloe's heart to beat faster. She's really seeing a glimpse of having the rest of her life with the brunette. And she couldn't wait for that.

The brunette was purely teasing, Beca knew it would be still too early for that and she wasn't sure if she's ready for that already. She smirked as she saw how Chloe's cheek is matching her hair. She chuckled as her eyes went down on the redhead's lips.

"You know what, forget about the animals and babies. Let's just make love." Beca stated before ducking in and drowning the redhead with her kisses.

Chloe isn't going to say no, if ever.

* * *

"We kept all your music stuffs on the basement when we all moved in together." Chloe said as she played with Beca's finger, her face a bit flushed knowing how Beca's finger could do a lot of things.

Beca didn't answer and instead, she fiddled with Chloe's ginger hair, their breathings audible. The redhead stirred as she went on top of Beca. The brunette groaned a bit feeling their naked body pressed together, Chloe leaned in for a quick kiss, before pushing herself back up to look at her girlfriend's eyes properly.

"I want to see you sing again Beca. Or do something that relates to music. I know you don't feel right about doing it again after your father died. But, I also know how much you love music. It's been your life." Chloe stated, her fingers tracing Beca's feature.

Beca took a deep sigh as she enjoyed the feeling of Chloe's touch.

"Well, hearing you moan and almost singing my name is a music in my ear. Can't say that my skills got rusty." Beca joked, trying to avoid the conversation.

Chloe chuckled at her girlfriend's antics. Just a little more persuasion, she would get Beca to do and enjoy something that she really loves.

She's not saying that Beca does not love her current job, she could see how dedicated and serious Beca is to her company. Beca had been working hard that Chloe knew almost all of her time from the past years were spent running the business.

Though Chloe could still see the sadness and other emotions in Beca's eyes sometimes. Chloe wanted to help Beca get out of her misery, whatever that is. And now that the girls are gone, the work is hers. They were successful at reconciling with the brunette despite the changes, though they are not really wishing to have the Beca they used to know back then. At least, they wanted to see the Beca whose life and passion is music.

They're not wishing for anything other than that. Because they had all witnessed how attached Beca was to her music. Chloe is aware of that, she had still kept the mix and the song that Beca had given her when their relationship first went downhill.

And Chloe wouldn't want to hear another heartbreaking song from the brunette this time.

"Just try again, Becs. If you really feel like not doing it anymore, I'm not going to force you again." Chloe offered, her eyes pinned on Beca. The brunette let out a loud sigh before flashing a small smile on her face.

"I'll think about it." Beca said with a subtle tone, her smile grew wider as she saw Chloe squeal in happiness.

"Thank you, baby." Chloe excitedly chirped before kissing the brunette on the lips.

Beca was sure than it wouldn't take too long before Chloe could tear down the rest of her walls.

No, it wouldn't.

* * *

"You're not going to propose, aren't you?" Jesse asked, his eyes questioning the brunette.

Beca let out a loud sigh before leaning back to her chair, an eyebrow raised.

"What makes you think that I'm going to do so?" She sniped back.

The brunette guy shrugged his shoulders, his lips in curving.

"Well—" Beca interrupted her cousin knowing what he was about to say.

"Jesse, as much as I wanted to think the way you do. I can't. It's not going to be that easy. You should know better." Beca stated with an annoyed tone, she looked at her cousin who nodded.

"I can't see why not. The business is doing good Beca. You're doing good, with Chloe." Jesse argued.

"Why do I feel like you were urging me to get married and settle down?" Beca asked, raising an eyebrow. Not that she's not thinking of settling down with Chloe. She would, as soon as possible if everything would continue to go well.

"Because you might lose the chance if you kept on waiting. I know Chloe is more than ready, I could see that, you could see that. We both know she's just measuring how far you would like to take things go. Beca, you shouldn't wait for things to go downhill when you can take matters in your own hands now. Just say a word, I'll work on it." Jesse explained. He knew that Beca knows what he was talking about.

And he doesn't like that his cousin is seemingly waiting for the bomb to explode. It would just blow everything off.

"Are you suggesting to throw everything that my dad had worked hard for? That we worked hard for?" Beca's tone was becoming more serious.

"No, but we survived that. And we will even if it happens again, now. You can't keep on fooling yourself that things wouldn't happen sooner or later. Beca, there's no way that you could keep all these from Chloe." Jesse retorted.

Beca resigned with a loud sigh, because even though she hates to admit it. Jesse has been hitting every right point. But she is certainly not trying to lie to Chloe. She just wanted to make up to the redhead for the times they've missed and she's readying herself.

Jesse sensed the thoughts running around his cousin's mind. He hopes that Beca would continue taking his words, he had seen her in the worse state possible. He would not wish to see her be in a situation again, where she watch everything almost falling apart.

Besides, Chloe went for miles just to be with Beca again. He might not be the best cousin in the world, he knew that he's the only family that Beca got now. And he'd do his best as long with Beca's friends to save this two from the worse thing that might come on their way again.

If they survived the issue with Tom. Jesse strongly believes that what's about to happen would surely test the two again. But if Chloe was persistent enough that she had gotten Beca back, they'll keep on coming back with each other. _It's inevitable._

Jesse would prove his movie theories right this time.

"I told you to lie low on watching those stupid movies, Jesse. And don't get me started with those speeches of yours." Beca snapped the guy out of his own trance. Jesse flashed his manly smirk before standing up.

"Go home Beca. I'm sure your girl is waiting for you." Jesse said before leaving her office.

Beca then just realized the time and she knew Chloe would worry if she did not give her a call yet.

A smell of deliciously cooking was the first to greet Beca when she entered her house. Or rather, maybe, probably, _their_ house. A smile plastered on Beca's lips, unbelieving that she would get to come home with this scene.

She walked right straight onto the kitchen and saw Chloe, her back facing the brunette, cooking. Beca eyed her girl fully. Chloe was wearing one of Beca's boxer and her oversized Barden hoodie. Which looked old now, by the way.

Beca walked slowly towards the redhead, Chloe's heart almost jumped when she felt a pair of strong tiny arms wrapping around her waist. An automatic smile was placed on her lips.

"Hey." Chloe said as she continued her cooking.

"Hey. I think you could've be a cook instead of a vet." Beca joked, causing Chloe to giggle.

Damn, her giggle is probably one of the things that was music to Beca's ear. The top one was the music that Chloe is making when inside the bedroom.

"Taste it Becs." Chloe said as she turned around from Beca's hug, bringing the spoon to her girlfriend's mouth. Beca opened her mouth and tasted the soup.

A naughty thought crossed her mind when she noticed Chloe staring at the way her lips touched the spoon. Chloe's mind is really turning dirty since their first night.

Intentionally, Beca let out a soft moan. It wasn't purely sexual, the soup really tastes good. Chloe cleared her throat as she tried to tear her eyes away from Beca's lips.

"So, how was it?" Chloe asked, a bit nervous at how Beca thinks.

She's always nervous whenever she would cook for Beca. But she really loved cooking for the brunette.

"It tastes good, Chlo. Really good." Beca said with a smirk before grabbing the spoon out of Chloe's hands. She made sure that Chloe is staring before she licked it in a manner that would surely make Chloe flush and… well, turned on.

The redhead swallowed loudly at the sight. Beca effin Mitchell is so hot that she could just stay with her in the bed. Not to be overly dramatic and aroused, really.

"Wanna know what Stacie told me before they left?" Beca continued teasing her girlfriend, this time using her voice.

She made sure first to turn off the stove, because she knew that Chloe has little control when turned on. She'd learned that not too long ago.

After turning off the stove, Beca shifted and faced her girlfriend.

"I'm asking you a question Chlo." Beca said with a warning tone. Chloe snapped out and looked at Beca.

"What did she say?" Chloe mumbled. Beca smirked as she leaned forward, nipping on Chloe's earlobe.

" _She talked about how_ _Redheads tends to have a higher sex drive. And I have a proof that she's right."_

After finishing her sentence, before Beca could either smirk or laugh at the reaction she got from Chloe, the redhead almost immediately crashed her lips on hers.

Apparently, Stacie's right. What a helpful fact.

And, she might want to thank her friends for giving her a box of condoms before they leave.

* * *

 **AN: Hi, so I've posted a note and a concerned reader told me to delete it because I might be flagged for posting 'not-stories'. So, I think I would just have to try and respond to your reviews especially for those who have questions. Plot is now moving, guys. (I've been rubbing off the angst on my sleeves, don't worry I hope I won't get too dark this time)**

 **PS: About the Visa confusion. I kind of hadn't explained what Beca meant on the story and misused the word 'visa' (she wanted Jesse to fix the stuffs needed for Chloe to extend her stay) It was supposed to be included in the chapter that Beca asked Jesse to book them a ticket too for their getaway, but I guess I had typed it on another draft. (There, I spilled it. Damn it. lol)**

 **PPS: Would definitely need to edit them soon.**


	12. 12 (Another Rated M)

**Written: 12-02-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **Quick Note: To that reader who's asking where I am from (I don't know how to reach out to you, I can't reply to your review), apparently, I'm from Canada.**

 **To that reader who mentioned about cracking up with the reviews and suggestions… same pal. Same here.**

 **PS: I hope this is enough to pamper your requests. (this is for those who wants a jealous Chloe, I hope this is alright)**

 **Another Rated M (my brain is exploding with all the research and 'experimenting' I'm doing with this story lol)**

* * *

"Where are we going Becs?" Chloe asked, really curious to where they are going.

Beca just gave her a smile as they waited on the airport, waiting for their flight. She took hold of Chloe's passport and ticket.

She wanted this to be a surprise. The smile on the brunette's face was enough for Chloe to know that she should just wait and she's pretty excited about the thought of Beca surprising her.

Of course, as trying hard as Chloe could, her eyes could not stop from glaring at the girl in front of them. She was sure that the girl is eyeing Beca since they got there. Although she promised not to be always jealous, she really couldn't stop herself.

Maybe she should start considering Fat Amy's suggestion of her wearing a name tag that says; _'Beca-Mitchell's-Official-Girlfriend, Back-Off'_ every time they are in public places, so no girls would dare to try talking to her girlfriend.

But that might just upset Beca. Come on, who wears those kind of name tags just to guard your girl? Pretty stupid right.

Chloe is perfectly fine with those few people who wear walking right up to them just to shake Beca's hands. She was also aware that she's dating a businesswoman, not a superstar. But if ever Beca would try her charm in showbiz industry, she wouldn't need to try to charm the stage off.

"Your eyes, Beale. Jesus, you're really something." Beca cooed when she noticed the redhead glaring at the girl in front of them. She was aware of the looks that the girl is throwing her way, so she'd been trying not to look, or it would make Chloe jealous.

Chloe turned to her girlfriend and bit her lower lip, embarrassed of getting caught. She whispered a sorry before looking the other way around. Beca smirked, she tilted her head and saw the woman wink at her, she knew Chlo saw that, her hand finds it's place on Chloe's holding it tight, making sure that the woman would see that.

The gesture wasn't obvious, but it was enough for Chloe to calm down.

After a couple of hours of waiting, and Chloe, looking like a mother tiger protecting her cub, Beca had lost track of how many times she had let out a loud sigh whenever girls would try to initiate a conversation with her and Chloe continually sending out invisible daggers to them.

She's not complaining but really, her girlfriend seemed to be taking a job of being her personal bodyguard.

Their flight had been called and now, they are sitting on their designated seats in the airplane, courtesy of Jesse Swanson's arrangement. Beca would not deny that her eyes were glancing back and forth to that one hot flight attendant that was assisting them.

And Chloe's not liking it.

Despite wanting to have a peaceful mini getaway, there's no way that Chloe's jealousy would be toned down. Not when she could clearly see how Beca looks at the flight attendant, whom, in Chloe's eyes is enjoying the looks that Beca gives her.

Beca hadn't really realized that she upset her girlfriend, since yeah, the flight attendant looks really hot. And because of that, she hadn't noticed how quiet Chloe is being.

"Are you okay, Chlo?" Beca finally asked. Chloe just nodded before trying to sleep, or trying to calm herself down. To avoid any argument in the plane, Beca dropped the topic and decided to talk it out when they got off.

Boy, Chloe was now considering asking Lilly's help to bury dead bodies.

By the time they got off, Chloe continued ignoring her girlfriend specially when she caught Beca winking at the flight attendant before they walk off. But still, the brunette was clueless thinking Chloe hadn't notice that she really thought that the lady was hot.

They were welcomed by their hired tourist guide, and Chloe is not in the mood to enjoy the breeze of Paris. She's still upset, obviously. Beca was then just realizing how opposite Chloe's reaction was. She was expecting the redhead to be overly excited and amazed that she's in Paris.

Even the whole car ride to their hotel was quiet. And it's making Beca relatively uncomfortable. She glances at the redhead who was just staring at the window. Despite the fact that she wasn't in the mood, Beca could still her eyes wondering at the sight before her.

"Alright, talk now Chloe. What's wrong? Do you not like it? I can call Jesse and tell him to cancel the reservations." Beca said as soon as they entered their hotel room.

Chloe turned around and surged forward, pushing Beca up against the door, as she angrily kissed the brunette. Albeit, surprised, Beca kissed back and even without words, she could tell through Chloe's kisses that she had done something wrong.

She wonders what.

The kiss wasn't as soft and tender as they usually do. It's rough. Beca could tell. She then felt Chloe pressed into her, their chest molding together. The kiss went deeper as usual, Chloe taking the dominance this time. And there's no way Beca would be allowed to take over. She's sure of that.

When they both pulled out for air, Chloe didn't wait longer before ducking down as she suck on Beca's neck. Making sure to leave her love bites on it that when they go out tomorrow, the world will see that Beca is hers.

"Chlo. —" Beca tried to protest but she was finding it hard to do so when the redhead sucks her pulse point, causing her to gasp. Aside from assaulting on her neck, Chloe isn't doing anything just yet but damn, Beca is already turned on.

Another jealous Chloe.

Beca couldn't stop a moan escaping her lips when Chloe started palming her crotch. Her buddy is surely on a rage now, that's for sure. When Chloe felt the brunette's bulge she couldn't help but smirk as she felt proud that she's the one making the brunette turned on. It should only be her.

Chloe stopped her assaults on Beca's neck when she's satisfied with her work. She pulled back and looked at the panting brunette, she squeezed her crotch and a mischievous smile plastered on her face when she felt Beca's member twitch.

"Fuck, Chloe." Beca whispered as she tried not to buck her hips under Chloe's touch.

"Do you wish to fuck that flight attendant?" Chloe asked with a sharp tone. Beca's eyes widen and she suddenly froze, knowing she got caught.

"Look, Chlo—" Chloe didn't let Beca finish her sentence when she captured her lips once again, her hands now moving inside Beca's jeans.

There, she grabbed the brunette's shaft making Beca moan in between their kiss. Her mind not knowing what to think first. Should she think of a way to explain to Chloe or should she just think about the pleasure she's feeling now?

Chloe's making it hard for her. _Real hard._

The redhead once again pulled away as she aggressively unzips Beca's jeans, freeing her hard member. She looked at Beca with fire in her eyes. It wasn't intending to tell Beca that she's doomed, but man, she'll be doomed in a good way.

Chloe then started pumping the brunette's long hard member, making it impossibly harder before putting it into her mouth, venting out all her jealousy at watching her girlfriend eyeing and being tempted by other girl.

Beca gripped on Chloe's head, her hips involuntarily bucking in while the redhead started bobbing her head, pleasuring Beca. Moans and grunts escaped Beca's mouth as her head leans against the door behind her. She was honestly losing her sanity as she revels to how good Chloe was doing.

More pleasure was added when the redhead started playing with Beca's ball, enough to make Beca feel her zenith.

"Fuck, you're really hot Chloe." Beca had finally managed to say something after struggling because, she'll say this again, Chloe is doing a beyond amazing job.

Few moments later, Beca was not able to hold herself anymore, her orgasm flooding over her. Her breathing becomes heavy as Chloe swallowed all of it. It just made Beca hard again.

After cleaning Beca's shaft. Chloe then stood up, pressing her body against Beca, her hands groping the brunette's chest as she enjoyed seeing a breathless Beca. Chloe could feel Beca going hard again when she felt it poking at her stomach.

"Do you know how much I hate it when I see you looking at that girl like she'll be your dinner tonight?" Chloe husked into the brunette's ear. And Beca was clearly away what she's talking about.

"How are you supposed to tell me not to be jealous, Beca? You were clearly eye fucking that girl." Chloe added with anger in her voice.

And these are the times that Beca is backing down. She was really attracted to that flight attendant, but of course, she's no match to Chloe's hotness. And no, she's not being biased.

"It still meant nothing Chlo. It's still you that I'll always crave for." Beca tried. But Chloe just puffed an air before pulling the brunette further inside their hotel room.

She pushed Beca onto the queen-sized bed, before the brunette could move, she hovered on top of her. While discarding her blouse and bra. Beca was taken aback at how aggressive Chloe was. Soon enough, Chloe pulled Beca into a deep kiss as her hands continued on working to remove the rest of their clothing. Which took Beca again by surprised noticing how the redhead had managed to get the two of them naked in a snap.

When Beca tried flipping them, Chloe resisted and managed to stay on top. She looked at Beca intently, as she leaned in again for a kiss. Beca groaned when the redhead started grinding on her, their flesh touching, and she could tell just how wet Chloe was.

"You're not going to fuck any other woman any more Beca. only me." Chloe said sternly before sitting up, grabbing Beca's member as she slowly sits on it. Both moaned at the delicious contact.

Beca had been inside the redhead more than once but she still couldn't get enough at how tight and how Chloe felt around her. It makes Beca ridiculously think of being inside her almost all the time. A long moan was elicited from Chloe's mouth. It was her first-time riding Beca. And saying it feels good would be an understatement.

"God, Chloe. Fuck." Beca moaned when the redhead started rocking her hips. She was seriously going crazy watching Chloe ride her while she plays with her breast.

"You're so big Beca. Shit." Chloe whimpered as she tried to move faster, her right hand kneading her own breast, while the other one was on Beca's stomach for support.

Beca put her hands on Chloe's hips as she helps her find their rhythm. Soon, Chloe had managed to move faster and Beca was losing it. She groped Chloe's ass, before placing her hands back on her hips as she matches Chloe's movements.

Chloe's pupils almost rolled at the back of her head when Beca started bucking her hips to meet her movements. She didn't know that Beca could go impossibly deeper on her while hitting her right spot. They called out each other's name, grunts and moans steaming the room.

"Yes, Beca… oh, fuck me." Chloe yelled in pleasure as their pace increase.

Their movements became impossibly faster as they near their edge.

"Becs –I'm close, oh god!" Chloe moaned when Beca started kneading with her mounds as she continued to meet the redhead's movement.

Beca grunted as she called Chloe's name, urging the redhead to let go through profanities, not too long after, the brunette felt Chloe's walls tightens as they approach their orgasm.

"Yes Chloe, come on, come for me." Beca panted in between as she pulls Chloe down, their lips crashing on each other, Beca taking charge of their movement.

It was then when both came. Their lips didn't part as Beca kept moving, helping the two of them ride their own orgasms. And as always, it was amazing. Chloe Beale is amazing.

"God, you're really hot when jealous, Chlo." Beca said when they pulled away for air. The redhead rolled off on the brunette, laying beside her.

Beca felt that the redhead is still upset despite the amazing sex they just had, when Chloe didn't snuggle with her which is what she usually does whenever they're on bed.

The brunette stirred, as she grabbed Chloe by the waist, trying to pull the redhead closer to her. She started kissing Chloe's bare shoulders, nipping on the exposed sun-kissed skin, adoring the beauty that the redhead was. Beca couldn't help but smile at the thought of when she first thought of letting Chloe go, she hadn't expected that they would reach up to this point.

She loves this woman. And Chloe trying her best not to be _so_ jealous whenever they're out in public and people notice her was enough to prove to Beca how much the redhead is worried that she might lose her, _again._

"Even if I see a lot of girls with that look, I still think you're the most beautiful Chlo. Trust me. My eyes may look at them, but hey, you own me, that includes my heart." Beca stated with a calm voice as she tried to spin Chloe around.

Her heart breaks a little when she saw Chloe tearing up.

"I'm sorry, Chlo. Believe me, I'm not planning on looking for another girl other than you. And… I might wanna look at a girl in the future who looks just like you…" Beca said with a smile, but Chloe smacked her arms.

"Aww. Chill, baby. I'm talking about the daughters we might possibly have. I'm pretty sure they'll surely look like you. And that's what I'll be most happy about. You're more than enough for me Chlo. You won't lose me again. If that's what you're worried about." Beca added before placing a loving kiss on her girlfriend's forehead, enough for Chloe to be secure of her words.

When she leaned back, they stare at each other's eyes, a small smile creeping up on Chloe's lips.

"Besides, how am I supposed to find another girl who's amazing as you? Not to mention _really_ amazing in bed when jealous." Beca winked making Chloe roll her eyes playfully.

The brunette chuckled at her girlfriend's behaviour.

"I love you, even if you're such a crybaby." Beca said this time, her tone was soft, and her eyes speaks sincere.

Chloe smiled widely as she snuggled onto Beca before entwining their hands.

"I love you too, Becs. But I swear to God, if I saw you look at other girls that wa—" Before Chloe was able to finish her sentence, the brunette cut her off with a kiss.

* * *

The next day, Beca felt more than exhausted as they toured around Paris. Damn, she forgot how energetic Chloe is. Drop the fact that she is like baby sitting a child.

The tourist guide that Jesse hired for them brought them to the places where they would surely enjoy, and, their eyes would surely love. Nope, Beca isn't looking at other girls again. Her eyes were fixated on Chloe this time. Why not? The redhead is really bubbly, excited and adorable that Beca could only shake her head in disbelief whenever the redhead would pull her somewhere else.

"Oh, baby. Look! Isn't that cute?" Chloe pointed out to a dog they've spotted with it's owner.

Beca rolled her eyes as they sat down to a bench, she held out her hand for Chloe to hold, in which the redhead accepted without a doubt.

"Chlo, I think you've said that to every animal you see around here." Beca said with a bored tone which was meant to mock Chloe.

The redhead smiled as she nudged her girlfriend.

"Where are we going next?" Chloe asked, looking at her girlfriend.

"What do you want to see next?" Beca asked back. She had plans arranged for the two of them, but that's for later. She wanted this day to at least somehow spoil her girlfriend.

Chloe seemed to think for a while which Beca thinks it is adorable. Jesus, everything about Chloe is adorable in her eyes. But she's not going to tell the redhead that every single time.

It'll lessen her reputation.

"Wanna see the Eiffel tower now?" Beca suggested. The idea helped Chloe's eyes to lit up as she looked at Beca with excitement in her eyes.

Before the redhead could stand and pull her to go there now, Beca held her down. She needs rests.

"Let's sit for a moment. I'm so tired, you got me so worked up last night. How come you still have the energy." Beca whined, causing the redhead to giggle.

It's true, anyways. Making up to a jealous Chloe would cost you energy, well, if you call making love as a way to spend your energy, then that's it.

"You didn't complain last night Becs. Don't make it sound as if you didn't enjoy it." Chloe winked as she stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend.

Beca just smirked as she shook her head, after their first round, they've used a lot of condoms and she knew she'd be running out soon.

After taking a couple minutes of rest, the couple proceeded to the Eiffel tower and Beca could not help but smile at the expression that the redhead was sporting. Beca had been in Paris a couple of times for business purposes, she hadn't got the time to explore the city and she's glad she didn't.

Because it's much better to tour around with Chloe.

"Why does it feel like I'm the only one enjoying this vacation, Becs?" Chloe asked worriedly when she saw the plain expression on her girlfriend's eyes.

"No, I'm enjoying this as much as you do, Chlo." Beca responded with a smile.

Chloe flashed her radiant smile, as she squeezed the brunette's hands.

"Are you sure you're enjoying the view? Or you enjoyed staring at me the whole day?" Chloe teased.

Beca smirked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Beale, are you sure you don't want me to look at you the entire day? Because last night you were so jealous that we stayed up so late." Beca mocked with her infamous smirk.

And that never fails the redhead to flush at the memory. Chloe muttered a 'shut up' sending Beca to another banter victory before pulling the brunette to explore the view.

Why is teasing Chloe so easy for Beca? Oh right, she got that from her friends.

Later that day, Beca and Chloe had dropped to their hotel first to get ready for their dinner date. Although Beca loved the idea of bathing together, she refused when Chloe asked her to join, because, well, the dinner date might be a little later or… cancelled.

Because Beca knows already. She wasn't complaining but it seemed to her that Chloe is really liking the idea of making love for _almost_ time to time. Maybe Beca should lessen her teasing so Chloe wouldn't be always turned on.

On their way to the place, Beca couldn't tear her eyes off her girlfriend. Chloe's curves are showing off with the dress she was wearing. It boosts the beauty that Chloe is already possessing. And Chloe is enjoying the stares.

If she was so jealous yesterday, she's sure now that Beca is hers. Even if she gets jealous a thousand more times, if she gets a lingering stare from Beca Mitchell, it would be fine for her.

Chloe's mouth went wide open when they arrived at a restaurant, but Beca brought her to a much-restricted area in the back of the place and her eyes were tearing up at the set up. It was romantic, the candles, the rose petals, the table set up. It really gets to Chloe's heart.

Besides, the gesture is really far from the Beca Mitchell that she's with now. Although she wasn't expecting that something like this would be prepared, she could not help but feel really lucky that Beca had planned this up.

Beca smiled at the expected reaction she got from Chloe. She's even admiring the redhead more at how her eyes glow up when amazed or adoring something.

"Come on." Beca said as she held Chloe's hand, leading them to the table. A smile never leaves their faces.

"Thank you Beca. This is too much, you really didn't have to." Chloe's hand reached out to Beca's as they sat down on the table. The brunette shook her head as she smiled back.

"But I want to." Beca responded their eyes never tearing apart as they both admired each other's beauty.

It was those eyes that Chloe was sure that she'd like to see for every second of her eyes. She's sure. She'll always be.

They ate their dinner pleasantly, with short conversations and of course, a lot of teasing from Beca.

One example was; _'I really love eating strawberries. I like it more when they're really red, it's sweeter.'_

And just when Chloe thought they're having a conversation about real strawberries. Think not.

' _Wanna know the most delicious strawberry I've ever tasted?'_

' _What, Beca?'_

' _Yours.'_

Beca couldn't stop herself from laughing when she saw how quick Chloe's cheeks blush. And she was sure that if there's no other people around, the redhead would jump at her, right there and right now.

God, she loved teasing Chloe so much.

What surprised Chloe more was when they went to a place where they could watch and admire the beauty of Paris night lights. The view was so mesmerizing that Chloe felt nothing but perfection at the moment. Watching a beautiful scenery with the most beautiful person is stirring mixed emotions from the redhead.

She kept on thinking of what is it that she did to deserve this. To deserve Beca.

"Beca?"

"Hmm?"

Chloe looked at her girlfriend with much adoration in her eyes. A genuine smile on her lips, when Beca shifted her head to look at her, Chloe leaned in to capture those lips that she'll never get tired of.

When they pulled away from their soft and loving kiss, smiles on their faces, their foreheads pressed together, they both whispered 'I love you's'.

"Chlo?" Beca called, as she opened her eyes, her gaze on Chloe's face while the redhead's eyes were closed, revelling at the moment.

"Becs?" Chloe responded.

"I'm ready to come back home with you, in Atlanta."


	13. 13

**Written: 12-03-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Alright, apparently, I'm living in a real world and this story isn't finished yet before I posted it (unlike the other one). So, I'll try to update as fast as I can (I have finals coming up soon, sad. And yeah, #Adulting)**

 **PS: This is probably lame (I got my brain so drained, sorry) But this is needed for me to be able to start dropping the hints.**

* * *

"Becs. I told you, you don't have to buy a house for me or for the girls. I'm sure they would disagree with you. We got a good place, back there." Chloe argued.

Beca took a deep sigh as she looked at her girlfriend. They'd been arguing for some time now since she wanted to buy a house in Atlanta for Chloe and maybe, even for the girls to move there. She's not asking Chloe to move in with her yet. Besides, she's just staying at Atlanta for a month. It's not like Beca's going to rush with things again.

"Unless you don't want to share a room with me there?" Chloe asked with an eyebrow raised. Beca once again puffed an air before shaking her head.

"I do, Chloe. But I want to get all of us a place, I mean I know you guys are all working to pay the rent and make a living but… think of it as a make up gift, maybe?" Beca offered.

Chloe cupped her girlfriend's cheeks as she stared at those grayish-blue eyes.

"Baby, there's no need for that. The girls are more than happy to have you back in their life. In our lives. I'm sure they'll agree to what I'm saying. We understand that you have your own reasons why you suddenly leave, and you don't have to make up for that." Chloe explained with a calm tone, a smile in her face.

Beca could clearly see the sincerity in her girlfriend's eyes. She then once again let out a loud sigh, but it's a resignation to Chloe's point.

"You should reconsider it in the future, Chlo." Beca said making the redhead to smile as she nodded.

"I will."

Beca then stood up, before placing a kiss on her girlfriend's lips. Another one on her forehead before grabbing her bag and keys.

"Alright, I'm going to work now. Call me if you need anything." Beca said as she walked through the door, Chloe holding her hand.

The redhead tilted her head and leaned to peck once again on Beca's lips.

"I love you." The redhead mumbled in between their kiss. Beca smiled as she kissed back but then pulled right after.

"I love you too. I'll see you later." Beca responded before leaving their house.

Yup, _their_ house. Beca may not say it out loud but she's loving the thought of living with Chloe. Like, _marriage_ is the only thing missing and everything would be perfect.

Specially if she gets to call Chloe her wife.

"Are you sure you'll be alright when I leave?" Beca asked her cousin, this time, they weren't in her office.

She decided to treat Jesse for lunch since the guy had been working hard and is always doing her a favor. Even without saying a word, Beca knew that Jesse somehow blames himself as to why she needed to move to LA just when she and Chloe were starting again.

"Yeah, Beca. I'll remember to give you a call if something happens here." Jesse responded before taking a bite of his food.

The tiny brunette just nodded before digging in to her food.

"Just don't get Chloe pregnant soon if you're still not planning on staying with her for good." Jesse uttered causing Beca to choke on her food.

The brunette guy chuckled while Beca was throwing daggers at her cousin's antics. She was sure that Jesse had only been real close to her friends in two months, but she felt like Stacie's sex jokes and Fat Amy's antics were already imprinted on her cousin.

"Come on Beca. I could already tell if you do get it before work or not. You're grumpy when you don't have it and you're extra approachable when you had it." Jesse explained making Beca more flustered.

Damn, she's obvious. That even Jesse has his way already of knowing how her sex life goes.

"Shut up, Jesse." Beca glared.

Jesse giggled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm just really happy for you Becs. For sure your dad's happy for you as well. And proud." Jesse's tone went a little bit serious, making the two of them quiet for a while.

"You're not going to throw another speech, aren't you?" Beca sarcastically snapped.

Jesse shook his head, flashing his goofy smile.

"You say you want me to look for a house in Atlanta? How come you don't want me to think that you're planning on settling down!" Jesse changed the topic.

Beca nodded before taking a sip of her juice.

"It's for the girls. Found out they're all living together. I'm only taking a month off not sure if they could get another off from their works." Beca explained while Jesse nodded.

Right, they need to work.

"Alright, I'll work on it." Jesse responded. They continued eating their food and Beca could not help but wonder what was going on in her cousin's mind. Jesse likes to talk a lot, even if she wasn't paying attention to all his movie talks.

But she's liking this. Despite her curiosity, she decided not to say anything about why the brunette guy is quiet.

Before they parted, Jesse reminded Beca to let him know if a wedding is happening soon, which was of course, was meant to be a joke. Though the thought of making Chloe a Mrs. Mitchell makes Beca's heart swell.

* * *

Chloe squeezed her girlfriend's hand as soon as their plane landed. The brunette gave her a small smile and a nervous look. Why Beca was nervous, she doesn't know why.

Maybe because she's back? Where it all started. But if ever, meeting Chloe was the best part of that story. Of her life. And Beca wouldn't trade it for anything. Not to mention that she met her friends, whom she treats like real family, here in Atlanta.

"I'm sure the girls would be happy to have you back." Chloe reassured her girlfriend, Beca nodded with a smile, a new source of strength to face what she had tried to avoid for years.

Emily was the only one who had fetched them in the airport, Beca thought it's weird that even Stacie didn't ditched her work to fetch them. Things have really changed, they're all maturing now.

"I'm so glad that you decided to visit us, Beca." Emily exclaimed with much excitement as they all approached her car. Chloe was all smiles, she couldn't believe it too.

"Well, I rarely took my holidays off, so I figured I should use it now." Beca deadpans.

Chloe chuckled as they load their luggage on the trunk of Emily's car.

"You still run your bar?" Beca asked. Emily seemed to be in daze, which surprised Chloe.

Beca narrowed her eyes at the young brunette.

"Uh, I decided to rent it out for a few months. I figured I won't have time to manage it since I found a decent job at the studio where you used to work before." Emily explained, making the two other girls' eyes to widen in surprise.

"Dude, that's awesome!" Beca responded as her face lit up. Chloe congratulated the young brunette with a hug.

"I'm proud of you, Em. We're proud of you." Chloe said with a flattered smile.

Beca's smile never left her face, she's also proud how Emily's life had been going to a direction. Who would have thought that they were all once a group of _black sheep's_ and now, here they are.

The ride to where the girls were staying weren't that long, but surely, Beca's eyes were wondering around. She missed this place that she couldn't help but reminisce those adventures and memories that she had around the town. They even passed by at the police station where she was 'arrested' for destruction of property, well, it's not really her fault. It was Amy's, but since she's a real good friend, she almost took the blame.

Stacie and the rest found a way to bail her out. With Jesse's money.

Beca couldn't help but smile at that thought. She thought she's going to spend the rest of her life in prison. But, apparently, though it was her friends who got her in trouble, it's also them who helped her out of it.

Whilst Chloe is watching Beca reminisce those memories, she knew that Beca wouldn't be really able to leave Atlanta for good. Most of her life, her memories were in here. Sad or happy.

What really surprised Beca was when she saw how well kept her music stuff were. It was placed on the girls' basement and it was like she never left it. It was clean and neatly placed and arranged.

"Stacie and I would dust it off during weekends. The girls would help too but they just usually play with it." Chloe said with a smile as she back hugged her girlfriend who was staring at her Dj stuffs.

Beca smiled once again knowing how well Chloe and her bestfriend remembered that she doesn't want anyone to mess with her stuffs.

Chloe's hands crawled through Beca's arms, holding her hand, guiding it to touch her keyboard. She felt Beca tense for a little bit, but then, the brunette relaxed when she hugged her tight.

"You know you looked really hot when mixing or singing." Chloe whispered through her girlfriend's ear.

She watch as Beca's hand remained on the keyboard, gently touching the keys. Beca felt weird since she had restricted herself to do anything that involves music.

She just can't get herself to do so.

"You don't have to force yourself, Beca. I just wanted to see you doing what you really love." Chloe reassured her girlfriend. Beca turned around and gazed at Chloe's baby blue eyes.

The redhead smiled at her softly, before kissing the tip of Beca's nose. She's aware that it wouldn't be easy, though, she still had no idea what happened to Beca and why she turned her back even on music.

Beca took a deep sigh, before holding Chloe's hands on hers. "Thank you, Chlo." She whispered.

The redhead nodded before giving her girlfriend a soft kiss, a radiant smile was plastered on her face when she pulled away.

"Come, I want to show you something." Chloe said before pulling her girlfriend out of the house.

Beca was confused when Chloe brought her to Barden, since she never went to college, plus the fact that she never went to this school except whenever she would meet Chloe there.

Her eyes widen in surprise when Chloe brought her to the same street where they had first met. Aside from it was turned into a park now, nothing had changed, really. Her mouth was wide open when Chloe brought her under a tree, where there are foods, blanket and everything you'll need for a picnic.

Chloe looked at her girlfriend sheepishly. She wanted to surprise Beca so she asked Emily to set up this mini picnic earlier.

"This is nothing compared to our mini vacation, but, I hope you still liked it." Chloe said, avoiding Beca's gaze.

The brunette smiled, squeezing Chloe's hands to get her attention. "Chlo, it's perfect. Thank you."

There, they lay under the shade of the big tree, enjoying the sunlight and the breeze of Atlanta. Both women remembered the first day they met, when they accidentally bumped onto each other.

"You really looked like a crazy woman crying like a baby." Beca mocked, earning a light slap on her arms from Chloe who was blushing at the memory.

Though no one had mentioned what happened after that, Chloe didn't bother mentioning her best friend's name. She knew that even though Beca and Tom tried to be civil with each other, it's still awkward for her girlfriend. Besides, she wanted that to be in the past now.

They stayed there for a couple of hours, but not too long after, the girls went after them, most of them were from work. They all looked exhausted to Beca and Chloe's eyes.

"Are you guys really working or doing drugs?" Beca asked with a sarcastic tone.

She watched as Fat Amy ate their remaining food, as well as the others, eating like they'd been starving for awhile.

"We're working for _a purpose,_ shorty." Cynthia Rose was the only one able to respond.

Beca shrugged as she continued watching them eat.

"I'm glad you decided to come home with Chloe, Beca." Aubrey said with a small smile.

"You're not here to announce that you're going to marry her, right?" Stacie chimed in with a smirk.

Beca's eyes almost bulged out of its socket, why is _marriage_ being brought up with the past few weeks? Whilst Chloe's face reddened at the tall brunette's statement.

"Oh-my-aca-G!" Emily squealed, while the rest have their mouth agape.

"Nope, no marriage happening, _yet._ " Beca deadpanned, her face was stoic but Chloe had caught the word 'yet' which made her blush even more.

So, she's not the only one thinking about settling down, _yet._

"Why not?" Aubrey asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well… that's a big step, Aubrey. How about you and Stacie? Were you having second thoughts with this woman?" Beca tried diverting the topic.

Stacie made sure to give her bestfriend a deadly glare. Because she was just thinking about it too, for the past few months. But it has been pushed aside for a little while. For some reasons.

"Why are you making this about us? We're talking about you and Chloe. You lived with her under one roof when we were away, don't tell me you didn't treat each other like wives." Aubrey sniped back, catching what Beca was trying to do.

Chloe choked on her drink, gathering the attention of the girls.

"Are you okay?" Beca asked worriedly. Chloe's face was flushing upon hearing Aubrey's response.

"Yeah, Aubrey here is right. I'm pretty sure you've been mating like dingoes in heat when we're away." Fat Amy added.

This time, both of them were blushing. They don't really know how to censor their words.

"Yeah, I bet the condoms we gave you were all used." Stacie joined in.

"Okay, why are we talking about our _private sex life_ , again?" Beca cut them off before their conversation went further. Besides, that should be really private.

"Well, what we're saying is you two were pretty much acting like wives already. It wasn't official just yet." Stacie responded nonchalantly.

"Alright, you're putting the two of us in a spot. Cut it off." Beca retorted, her tone a bit serious.

The girls exchanged glances before shrugging.

* * *

"Chloe, calm down. I'm sure I want to do this. Besides, I haven't gotten the chance to do so before." Beca said while she watched Chloe pacing back and forth, biting her lower lip.

The rest of the girls sighed as they shook their head.

"Yeah, Chloe, Beca is just going to meet your parents. What's so wrong with that?" Stacie asked while polishing her nails.

"Unless your parents knows where to hide dead bodies." Lilly whispered.

Chloe stopped and sat down beside her girlfriend who was looking so calm and composed.

"Or unless your dad is going to wrestle Beca for not meeting them earlier." Flo chimed in, the redhead glared so she leaned back to her seat.

Aubrey took a deep sigh, she opened her mouth to say something that might help Chloe calm down, but Fat Amy cut her off.

"Unless, Shawshank here knocked you off before meeting your parents… that would be bad for their first meeting." Fat Amy stated.

Both Chloe and Beca's eyes widened.

"Don't tell me…." Fat Amy whispered, Aubrey was having enough of it.

"Stop it Amy." Aubrey said sternly.

"You didn't, did you, Beca?" Stacie asked, her eyebrows raised.

Beca snapped out with a scrunched face.

"What's wrong with all of you. First marriage and now your mentioning pregnancy? I'm just meeting her parents, okay!" Beca argued, her voice raising a bit. Chloe looked at her girlfriend before holding her hand to calm her down.

"You're not pregnant, aren't you?" Beca asked with a lower voice, Chloe bit her lower lip as she slightly shook her head. Beca sighed in relief as she went leaned back on her chair.

"Good, that would make a really bad impression if they meet me for the first time in person because I got you pregnant." Beca responded, with a timid look in her eyes.


	14. 14

**Written: 12-03-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

* * *

Beca and Chloe took the couple of hours of drive to Chloe's cabin that weekend. Beca was sure that her girlfriend had told her countless times that her parents is going to like her. But she knew that the redhead is nervous, she is too, but not as nervous as Chloe.

They walked hand in hand upon reaching the Beale's house. Beca squeezed Chloe's hands, earning a smile from the redhead. They were welcomed by Chloe's mom who was smiling widely at them by the front door.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Beca." Chloe's mom, Carol greeted the couple who had just arrived.

Beca gave the old lady a smile as she shook her hand. She quickly noticed and took note where Chloe had inherited her ginger hair.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Beale." Beca responded politely.

"Just call me Carol, sweetie." The old woman said with a soft smile which Beca returned

"Come in, my husband would be coming home soon." Carol added with a wide smile as she pushed the door wide open. Chloe looked at her girlfriend with a small smile.

It was Beca who should be nervous, but Chloe is taking the place.

"They'll like you, don't worry." Chloe whispered causing Beca to smirk.

She nodded before leaning in to the redhead.

"Chlo, you've told me that the whole ride from the house to here."

Chloe smiled sheepishly as she nodded her head. They walked inside, Chloe leading Beca to her room where the two of them would be staying for a couple of nights.

They both got changed before going down, finding Carol preparing snacks for them. She asked the two to take a seat on the living room. Chloe comfortably snuggled onto the brunette after settling down on the couch. Carol smiled at the sight before walking to the living room.

"So, how are you Beca?" Carol asked while placing the juice and the cookies she baked.

"Oh, I'm good. Thanks for asking. And you?" Beca casually said, she felt Chloe squeezed her hand so she smiled at the redhead.

"That's good. I'm well. I can't believe I finally got to meet the girl that my daughter had been talking a lot for the past years." Carol responded, sending a soft smile to her daughter who blushed at being revealed.

Beca shifted her gaze at Chloe who was looking away.

"Sorry, but Chloe here only talks about you every time she's here for a visit." Carol added.

Beca smiled sheepishly. Chloe hadn't told her that she's been a topic even while she was away.

"That's pretty cool, I guess." Beca awkwardly said.

Carol nodded with a genuine smile, she was surprised to see her now only daughter blushing like a teenager in front of her crush.

"It is. Why don't you tour her around, Chloe? While I prepare dinner. Your dad would be home soon." Carol suggested.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone here. Can I leave Chloe for a while?" Beca intruded, Chloe looked at her confused. Beca promised her that she would be here for vacation… no business matters.

"It's important. I'll be right back before dinner." Beca excused. Although confused, Chloe nodded before placing a kiss on her lips.

Beca stood up and looked at Carol who only nodded and reminded her to come back before dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? Were you able to find the directions back here?" Chloe asked, worried plastered on her face. Beca nodded with a small smile.

"I'll text you." Beca said before leaving.

She didn't want to tell Chloe that she was meeting Tom. _To talk._

Beca wanted clarifications, she wanted to hear what Tom would have to say. She went to the cemetery where Chloe's twin, Clarisse was buried. There, she saw the familiar guy standing. Beca could not help but feel her anger rushing up in her veins.

She took a deep sigh before taking another step, so she was close to Tom. The man quickly noticed Beca's presence, as he could not bring himself to look at the tiny brunette.

They were quiet for a few moments. Tom, practising in his mind the words he would use to explain to Beca. Although he was now regretting what he had done, there's nothing he could do now but to admit it.

"Chloe was so excited when she called and told me that you're finally coming home with her." Tom started. Beca scoffed as she maintained her gaze on Chloe's sister's grave.

She felt that her anger would only burst if she looks at Tom's dumb face. She'd been wanting to hit him for awhile now.

"I'm sorry Beca. I didn't mean to do that. I was true to my words when I let go of Chloe, when I tried supporting you and Chloe." Tom added, his tone was muffled.

Beca smirked before glancing at the man. "And it just happened that one day you wanted to fuck us up?"

The words that had slipped out of Beca's mouth caught Tom off guard. The thing is, he was really ready to move on from Chloe, specially when he saw how the redhead patiently waited for Beca when the brunette left for LA.

But yeah, he was one of the reasons why Beca messed up and stayed out of Chloe's life. He hurt his bestfriend without Chloe knowing. He feels guilty for that, so when Chloe kind of decided to keep a distance from him, he didn't object.

He doesn't deserve to be nowhere Chloe.

"I'm a jerk, Beca. I know that, I'm sorry that I screw you up." Tom said with a flat tone.

Beca was seriously shaking because of her anger. She could not believe this guy. She turned around and glared at the man, who only looked down.

"Fuck you. Do you think one sorry is enough? Asshole. Well, newsflash, I wasted five years of my life staying out of Chloe's life! Do you know how horrible I felt? I kept on messing things up! Do you know how your one phone call telling me that you're going to take Chloe back lessen my pride? I felt so small because I fucking know how Chloe got so confused because of you!" Beca's tone raised as she vents out her thoughts.

That's right. Six months after Beca moved to LA when she received a call from Tom who was drunk, and he told her to back off because he's taking Chloe back. Beca didn't want to keep it a secret from Chloe, but his words had really gotten into the brunette. Trying to forget what happened between Tom and Chloe wasn't easy for Beca. Her heart broke a million times when she had to let Chloe go… because she felt so defeated. And hearing from Tom that he's taking Chloe back, Beca thought it wasn't impossible for him to succeed.

And it resulted to Beca and Chloe arguing whenever they would call each other. It didn't help when Beca received an envelope of pictures where Chloe was with Tom in a bar, his hands around Chloe's shoulders.

Memories of a confused Chloe went back in Beca's mind that she started doubting everything. She felt scared of the thought that Chloe might never really have feelings for her. It screwed her ego, her feelings.

Beca got the courage to point it out on Chloe, the redhead defended that nothing's going on, however, she decided to stay away from Tom as much as she can. But it was too late for Beca, back then. She had just kept on piling up all her mistakes that it resulted to her, leaving Chloe. Turning her back on everything, including the people she loved.

 _Because she had done a terrible mistake._

And that's what made pushed her to resort to her old self, the Beca who shuts everyone out. Who kept everything to herself. Who always leaves when things are in chaos.

"I didn't mean to destroy what you were starting to fix with Chloe. Believe me Beca. You know that, and that German girl pushed me to do it. I honestly thought you're just going to hurt Chloe." Tom explained, Beca breathed an air of her own frustrations.

"That doesn't mean you get to ruin my relationship with her!" Beca exclaimed, her face flushing from her anger. Before her own fist came in contact with his face, she was stunned when Tom was shoved on the ground.

"You prick! How dare you let my daughter go through that?"

Before Beca could move, her eyes widened when she realized that it was Chloe's father. Tom looked down in shame of his selfish acts. He felt his lips broke upon receiving a punch.

"I can't believe I almost trusted you with both of my daughters." David yelled angrily, before he could surge and possibly beat the hell out of the man, Beca stepped in and tried to stop the raging old man.

Because even though she wanted Tom to suffer to, things had happened. And there's nothing that could change now.

"You stay out of my daughter's life. I'm so disappointed in you, Tom." David said with a warning tone before turning to Beca.

He took a deep sigh before motioning for the tiny brunette to follow him. Beca felt awkward that she gets to meet Chloe's father in that way. Once they had approached their cars, David turned to face the brunette.

"I'm sorry. I honestly hated you the day Chloe came to us crying saying you broke things with her. I thought you were just being a jerk to get back on my daughter." The old man's voice was calmer than before. Beca looked at the old man, noticing how his eyes resembling Chloe's.

"I'm sorry sir. I let his words get in my head and ruin things for Chloe and I." Beca responded as she looks away.

Beca wasn't going to blame everything on Tom. She would claim that it was her fault too, she let her insecurities take her over. She felt bad for doubting Chloe, but she knew it was really hard for her to trust Chloe after what had happened to them before. She's well aware that Tom is an important person in Chloe's life. And she still believes that there's no way… she could compete with that.

She had these kinds of thoughts for the past five years.

"I would say I understand, Chloe had once hurt your feelings. But she's my daughter, I know she'd never do it twice." David snapped when he noticed that the tiny woman was zoning out.

"Took you five years to get back with my daughter. Now I can see that it would be all worth it. Though you could've wrapped your head around this issue sooner. I kind of resent you for leaving my daughter clueless, she deserves to know, Beca."

Beca nodded in understanding. But she sucked at opening up to people. That's one thing that she couldn't easily do. Chloe was aware of that. And it's also the reason why she had continually mess everything up.

"Now, let's go home to our girls. I would expect you to talk it out with Chloe." David added before entering his own car.

Both Chloe and her mother were surprised when Beca and David arrived at the same time. Chloe felt her heart beating harder at the thought that they could've possibly meet without her knowing. She was even more worried when she saw Beca gave her a small smile.

"Oh, I'm so glad you meet her already, honey!" Carol chirped in excitement when she saw her husband and her daughter's girlfriend arriving at the same time.

The old man pecked on his wife's cheek before nodding.

"Well, I met her on the way here. I already knew who she was basing on Chloe's stories." David answered, he chuckled at the flustered reaction from Chloe.

"I'm not telling you guys anymore stories. You can't keep my secrets." Chloe tried to sound offended, making her parents laugh before telling the two of them that dinner would be served soon.

Chloe noticed that look in Beca's eyes, so she decided to bring the brunette upstairs.

"Are you okay, baby?" Chloe asked worriedly before locking the door and walking towards Beca.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm good." Beca rambled making the redhead furrow her eyebrows in concern.

Despite the urge of wanting to know what's wrong, Chloe knew that she should give Beca some time.

"I'm here if you want to talk, or I can listen. You know that." Chloe reassured her girlfriend.

Beca nodded with a small smile, her eyes on Chloe's.

"Kiss me." Beca ordered. Chloe smiled before squeezing Beca's hands. She then leaned forward and pecked on the brunette's lips.

What was meant to be a short kiss turned into a make out session. Beca deepened their kiss when she pulled the redhead, urging her to sit on her lap. The kiss wasn't sloppy, it was full of emotions that they both shared.

When Beca felt Chloe starting to grind on her lap, she pulled back.

"Chlo, your parents are just downstairs. I'm sure they'll kick me out when they heard you scream my name." Beca teased, stopping the redhead's ministrations.

Chloe rolled her eyes, she stopped her movements but she stayed on Beca's lap.

"Does that mean no sex for us in two days?" She asked causing Beca to chuckle.

"Yup, unless you are capable of keeping quiet." Beca responded, clearly teasing the redhead who groaned in response.

"We should just stay in a hotel." Chloe retorted with a playful smile, Beca rolled her eyes before pecking on Chloe's lips.

The two were once again drowned by their kisses and before Chloe could lose her control and forget that they're here for Beca to meet her parents, they heard Chloe's mom calling them downstairs for dinner.

Grudgingly, Chloe got off on Beca's lap as she fixed herself whilst Beca could only smirk, in disbelief at how easy she could turn Chloe on.

She could not also believe how Chloe is becoming addicted to _it_ since their first night. Damn, the redhead would always wore her out every chance she could get.

* * *

The dinner wasn't awkward as what Beca thought it would be. The Beale's were accommodating and really friendly. She now knows where Chloe got her traits from.

"So, Beca…" Chloe's dad trailed off. Beca immediately looked at the old man to announce that she's listening.

"Have you and Chloe done it, yet?"

The question made both girls choke on their food, alarming Carol as she handed them their waters. She glared at her husband for being so blunt.

"They're adults, Carol. And I wanted to know if Beca would agree with me if I say that redhead's tends to be so active in bedroom." David explained nonchalantly, causing Beca to choke again.

She smiled to herself before glancing at Chloe who was now blushing. _I could not agree more to that_. Beca thought.

"Dad." Chloe whispered, attempting to stop her father to talk more.

The old man just chuckled before resuming to eating.

"Well, just take my advice Beca. you need to eat a lot of vegetables if you're planning on _it._ " David teased, making the brunette flush in embarrassment.

"Honey, you're making Beca uncomfortable." Carol chimed in, though a small smile was in her face, enjoying how the two couple reacts to her husband's antics.

Beca didn't really expect Chloe's father to be as blatant as this. She honestly thought that David Beale would be as protective and a strict father. His very protective side was shown when he called Beca and begged her to make sure that she'll make sure that Chloe would be happy.

The thought almost made Beca frown.

She did honour her promise, she tried leaving Chloe for Tom and in return, he helped her screw things up.

Chloe noticed the change in Beca's demeanor, she placed her hand on top of Beca's rubbing her thumb. Beca shifted her gaze and smiled at Chloe. The two older Beale's watch in silence, smiles on their faces as they saw how lovingly the two looked at each other.

After dinner, Chloe had argued with her dad to stop his idea of drinking with Beca. Because she knew that the brunette was laying off on alcohol for awhile for some reasons, despite his protests, David let it all go and let the couple rest for the night.

He just wanted to know the girl more who seemingly had caught his daughter's heart for years now.

So, the two were now cuddling on Chloe's bed, the brunette rejecting Chloe's suggestion of watching a movie. Chloe was fiddling with Beca's fingers, as she was also denied by the brunette when she requested to be the bigger spoon this time.

The brunette reasoned out that it wasn't badass looking if Chloe would be the bigger spoon.

"Where did you went earlier, Becs?" Chloe asked.

Beca moved a little bit as she contemplated as to whether should she tell Chloe now or wait for the right timing. She's not going to keep it to Chloe for longer, that's for sure.

"I just met with someone." Beca reasoned out. Chloe turned and looked up to see her girlfriend.

"I didn't know you knew someone from here, other than me." Chloe responded. The brunette heave a deep sigh before nodding.

"Yeah, don't worry it was nothing." Beca retorted before ducking down to kiss her lips.

Chloe happily returned the kiss. Again, turning it into a heavy make out. Beca could tell that the redhead is frustrated that they would have to lie low for now.

"I don't think they would kick you out, Beca. You heard my dad. He'll be cool with it." Chloe said with a seductive voice as soon as she pulled out. Beca chuckled at her girlfriend's behaviour.

"Well, I hadn't eaten a lot of vegetables." The brunette mocked with her infamous smirk.

Chloe playfully rolled her eyes, but she really is turned on. She doesn't even care right now if people would think that she's being needy. She just couldn't get enough of Beca.

"Just a quickie, Becs." Chloe tried using her puppy eyes to Beca.

Beca's eyes widen, she then started to wonder how turned on the redhead was for her to request even for a quickie.

"You're not going to stop until I give in, aren't you?" Beca decided to tease the redhead a little more. Because if ever, she's pretty turned on, too. She is, every time they would make out.

Chloe sported a playful smile. "Can you blame me? you keep on giving me the _good stuff_."

It was what all it took for Beca to grab the redhead and hover on top of her, leaning in for a kiss which was quickly returned by the redhead.

"Alright, a quickie it is."

* * *

 **AN: You can all hate Tom now. (there's more to it)**


	15. 15

**Written: 12-03-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **Note: The Tom thing wasn't the big deal yet. I hope your questions would be answered by each chapter. (It's a puzzle, lol) Bombs would be dropping soon (Lol)**

 **PS: I really loved reading your reactions guys. (not saying I enjoy pissing you off)**

 **PPS: Another update because why not?**

* * *

"You're not going to propose to my daughter yet, aren't you?" David asked the brunette who woke up early and she found him having his morning coffee.

Beca sheepishly smiled as her cheeks became warm turning into a crimson red.

"I'm not going to object if ever. But I'm still keeping an eye on you." David warned. He's not trying to scare the petite woman, he just wants to make sure that his daughter is in good hands.

"I… I'm not planning on intentionally hurting your daughter, sir." Beca responded, her voice was even.

The old man nodded with a knowing smile before taking a sip of his coffee. He wasn't really a serious person, he used to crack his corny jokes at his daughters, when Chloe's sister died, it kind of lessen the happiness in their family. But when they realized that they almost lose Chloe, David decided to go on and be that strong support for his wife and daughter.

It was that story that he was telling Beca, he would occasionally crack jokes that would make the brunette comfortable. Beca was actually nervous of what she should do to charm Chloe's parents. But she thinks that there's no need for that, because apparently, Chloe had been telling them a lot of good things about her. She just needed to act on it to prove that Chloe was right. Not too long after, Carol joined the two and she admired at how the two seemed to be getting along well.

The man also got some interesting stories from the brunette, and he could already tell that Beca isn't used to sharing her stories. Despite of that, he was sure by then that Beca _is_ the one for his daughter, he could tell by the way Beca talks about Chloe. It's just the same way that Chloe would talk about her.

It's full of amazement and love.

"You're not scaring her off, aren't you?" Carol said as she sat beside her husband.

"Oh no, I was just telling her that I used to hunt deers before." Beca knew that it was sarcasm.

She could not help but chuckle on it. David turned to the brunette while grinning.

"We should camp out some other time. You'll probably be amazed at how good the Beale's were at hunting. Specially Chloe." David proudly said, his eyes lighting up upon remembering his daughters when they used to come with him whenever he would go out in the woods.

"I think we could do that in the future." Beca said with a nod, not wanting to turn the older Beale.

"Alright now, why don't you wake Chloe up, so we could all have breakfast together?" Carol chimed in as she stood up walking to the kitchen. Beca nodded and stood up from her seat when David called her.

The brunette stopped and turned around to look at Chloe's father. He was looking at the newspaper, he glanced at her before sighing.

"I really like you but no more quickie in my house. How dare the two of you." David said, if it wasn't followed by a smirk, Beca would've probably pass out.

Damn, Chloe's getting her in trouble.

She nodded sheepishly before turning around and heading upstairs to wake up her sleeping redhead.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Beca sat on the edge of Chloe's bed.

The redhead stirred and a smile was quickly formed on her lips after hearing Beca's voice.

"Make me." Chloe mumbled, sleep in her eyes and voice.

Beca grinned as she shook her head. She then started tickling the redhead, making Chloe giggle uncontrollably as she stirred, trying to stop Beca's ministrations.

"Alright! I'm awake now. Stop." Chloe said in between her laughter.

Beca pulled her up and placed a kiss on her forehead. When she recovered her breathing, she pecked on Beca's lips, making the brunette to scrunched her face.

"I told you not to kiss me if you haven't brushed your teeth yet. You're gross." Beca flicked Chloe's forehead. The redhead touched her forehead, glaring at the brunette.

"Whatever." Chloe responded as she rolled her eyes playfully. The brunette grinned before standing up.

"Let's go, they're waiting for you." Beca stated, extending her arms for Chloe to hold. The redhead gladly accepted it, before playfully spanking Beca's ass and running to the bathroom.

Beca smiled to herself at how childish Chloe is being. But she's not complaining.

Later that day, the couple drove back home since Chloe needs to get back to work the next day. The two were all smiles when they leave the Beale's cabin, specially Beca, she couldn't believe at how easy Chloe's father was to talk to. He kept on making jokes about the two that even his wife couldn't stop him.

Although, Mr. Beale had talked to Beca before they leave in a more serious conversation, he reminded her to tell Chloe what had really happened. They both knew that Chloe still deserved _that_ explanation.

And Beca was working to get the courage to tell Chloe, soon.

Whilst Chloe was really flustered when her mom cornered her and talked about Beca. Carol teased the redhead about how she was so right at catching Beca. _'I'd fall for her too if I was on your shoe and well, if I met her on my age.'_ Chloe could not help but cringe at her mother's comment. Weird. She knew it was too strange for her mom to like Beca in an instant, she called out to her mom to hide her 'toner' for her girlfriend, making her mom just giggle like a teenager. Really? Even her mom is charmed by Beca!

Sometimes, Chloe thought that she had weird parents.

Upon arriving at their house, Beca was still surprised to find no one home. She's expecting to see the girls hanging out, because, it's just Sunday. Although she finds it hard to believe that her friends were really maturing now, she's still proud of them.

"I'm going to run some errands, Becs. Wanna come with me?" Chloe called out from downstairs.

Beca went down and sat on the sofa.

"Can I just stay? I'm pretty tired. You didn't even let me rest even if we're on your parent's house." Beca whined as she leaned her head on the couch.

Chloe walked to the living room and sat on her girlfriend's lap.

"Okay then, just rest." Chloe responded before peppering Beca's face with kisses.

She made sure to avoid Beca's lips, which made the brunette frown. She shot her eyes open and saw Chloe smiling mischievously.

"You know what happens when we kiss Becs. And we're alone, I wanted to give you that rest." Chloe said with a wink before standing up, causing Beca to groan.

She chuckled and gave Beca a quick peck, before leaving.

The silence seemingly made Beca bored, specially that the redhead is gone. She tried taking a nap, but her system was wide awake. She's not so sure if she could rest well without Chloe when she has to move back to LA.

Unknowingly, Beca's mind suddenly went to her music stuffs on the basement. It was like her feet has it own mind, she walked to the basement. There, she stared at all her stuff. Her fingers grazing onto each of her mixing stuff, to her keyboard, her guitar.

She then remembered that for once in her life, she hadn't thought of doing nothing other than producing music. Things have changed now. She sat in front of her keyboard, her hands trembling as she tried to play a note. Even just a note.

"Do you still blame yourself and in return, you're not going to create music anymore?" A voice spoke from the basement door.

Beca was startled, her heart beating faster when she turned around and saw her bestfriend Stacie leaning against the door.

She took a deep sigh before turning back. Stacie then walked near her, standing beside the tiny brunette. She looked at him for a second.

"Spill, Beca. I want to hear it from you." Stacie muttered. She saw Beca's eyes and she could tell that she's contemplating her thoughts.

"Or you could tell Chloe. You know she's waiting for your explanation. It doesn't have to be me to hear it first." Stacie added. Beca looked up to her, as she let out a loud sigh.

"I just felt like my guilt is eating me out and I couldn't get myself to do something that makes me happy. Aside from Chloe and you guys, I don't think I should keep on doing something that I love." Beca explained, she knew that her statement would be vague for the tall brunette but she's right.

She wanted to tell Chloe first. She deserves to hear it first.

"Five years was enough, Beca. You know that." Stacie responded as she continued to gaze at her bestfriend.

"I know, that's why I'm here. I just need a little more time." Beca uttered, earning a nod from Stacie.

Even though she couldn't tell Stacie yet, Beca knew that she would understand. Stacie forgave her even without a proper explanation yet, so she was sure that the tall brunette would understand her reasons when she tells her.

"But be honest, you wanted to try again, right? For Chloe?" Stacie asked.

Beca gave Stacie a small smile.

"I know she wanted to see that part of me. I wanted to see it too." Beca retorted, as her eyes went back to her music stuffs. Stacie nodded before placing a hand on Beca's shoulder.

"She had waited years to be with you, I'm sure she'd a little bit more to see that." Stacie reassured her.

Beca smiled at her bestfriend, muttering an; _'I know'._

* * *

"Hey, red." Stacie greeted when she saw Chloe enter their house.

The redhead greeted back but her eyebrows furrowed when she didn't saw Beca.

"Where's Beca?" she asked, Jessica and Ashley walked up to her to help her carry the groceries she bought.

"Oh, she went out. She said she's meeting someone." Stacie responded before turning her eyes back on the TV. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at this.

Stacie looked at her with confusion.

"Weird. She also met someone back in our cabin. Where did she go?" Chloe asked as she walked in the living room.

Stacie shrugged and before Amy could open her mouth to say something, Aubrey arrived with a worried look on her face.

"Hey, babe. What's wrong?" Stacie asked noticing the look on the blonde's face. Aubrey looked at her girlfriend, avoiding Chloe's eyes.

"Why is Beca with Tom?" Aubrey asked. The questioned seemed to alarm almost everyone in the room, except for Chloe.

"What?" Chloe's face was confused. Her eyes squinted on her bestfriend.

"Where are they?" Chloe asked once again when no one responded.

"They can't be together, right?" Emily's expression was confused as well, Chloe turned and looked at Stacie who was sitting still, trying to play it cool.

"Why? For as long as I remember, they're in good terms." Chloe stated, her brows close to knitting together.

"Where are they?" Stacie asked her girlfriend, Aubrey swallowed a big lump on her throat, unsure if she should say it in front of Chloe or not.

"Where are they, Bree?" Chloe repeated the question.

"I… I saw them on the park near Barden." Aubrey answered.

Stacie took no time before standing up and storming off the house. The rest followed, and Chloe was weirded at how strange her friends acted. She started following them, ignoring Aubrey's instruction not to follow them.

What surprised Chloe was the scene before her. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw a fuming Beca, being held down by Stacie, Aubrey and Fat Amy whilst Tom was being pulled away by the rest, before Beca could reach him.

She heard Beca shouting at Tom who was looking down.

"You don't know what I have to go through after that! You don't know how I kept on messing up all because your words were clouding my thoughts! You think if you keep on apologizing it would change a thing? Fuck you, Tom!" Beca yelled, her face flushing in anger as she tried to shake off the arms that was holding her.

Chloe walked towards them, her face in daze as she looked at Tom whose face was bleeding.

"What's going on here? Beca? Tom?" Chloe spoke as she studied their faces.

Beca's eyes widened as she seemingly stopped getting out of their grasps. Chloe glared at Fat Amy who whispered an; 'Uh-Oh' before looking down.

The redhead turned to her bestfriend, Tom who couldn't look at her.

"Why don't you tell her yourself, Tom?" Stacie sarcastically replied, glaring at the brunette guy. Tom looked up in surprise.

"Now, what's going on?" Chloe asked, her tone went sharp.

Before Tom could say a word, Beca hisses as she stormed off the park. Chloe was about to follow her girlfriend, but Stacie stopped her.

"You're not getting any answers from her, let her cool down." Stacie said knowingly. Chloe was sick worried about Beca, but she wanted to know what had just happened.

She turned around to see Tom.

"What the hell was that Tom?" Chloe asked, her voice raising a bit.

The girls started walking off, giving them the alone time so Tom could confess to his mistakes.

"Let's talk somewhere else, Chloe." Tom said before dragging Chloe to the nearest coffee shop.

They were sitting across each other, Chloe looking at him with seriousness. The redhead gave Tom a time to find his words, because she needed to hear an explanation for the commotion.

"Listen, Chloe. I'm sorry. I… I didn't mean to." Tom started stuttering. Chloe was even more confused.

"Sorry for what?" She snapped back.

Tom looked at her, guilt in his eyes.

"I was one of the reasons why Beca broke off things with you…" He trailed, his eyes glanced at her one more time when he heard her gasp.

"I was drunk and… stupid. I still couldn't get over you even if I was so willing to let you go and be with her. I tried Chloe, I swear. Six months after she moved… I called her and told her that I would get you back. And I told her that it wouldn't take you long for you to realize that it's still me." Tom explained.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock at the confession. She felt betrayed. No, she was betrayed by her own bestfriend.

"I know those words get in to her. But Komissar told me that Beca is just going to get back at you for hurting her. She told me that Beca thinks that you just used her and her pride was stepped on. I know that it's stupid of me, so I called her and… used the opportunity whenever you would come and get me home when I'm drunk. We were photographed and… it was sent to Beca." Tom continued.

He saw a tear escaped from Chloe's eyes.

"How dare you Tom. You were there when I was so devastated when Beca said she's done with me! Then you're telling me that you helped Komissar build Beca's thought of me still having feelings for you?" Chloe yelled, her jaw clenching.

"Chlo—" Before Tom could finish his sentence, a glass of cold water had splashed on his face. The people inside the shop were gasping at the scene

"I can't believe I've been friends with someone who's as terrible like you! You were acting so innocent when you were the one who pushed Beca away from me!" Chloe angrily said as she slammed the glass back down on the table before standing up and walking away.

Her tears weren't for Tom. It was for Beca, Chloe couldn't imagine how Beca felt at that time. Now it made sense to her all of Beca's jealousy that time. She's now aware of why Jesse had asked her about Tom when she first went to LA two months ago. She even felt more sorry for Beca knowing how it still affected the brunette when it comes to her _past_ feelings for Tom. Something that she regrets now.

She heard Tom calling her and chasing after her. She didn't bother turning around. She still couldn't accept the fact that Beca turned her back on her because of Tom. The person she had trusted for long.

"Chloe! List—" Tom grabbed Chloe's arms, spinning her around but he was cut off when Chloe slapped him hard, before shaking off his grasp on her.

"Don't you dare touch me! You've done enough Tom. Don't even think of showing your face in front me again. Not even in front of Beca. I don't need you. You don't deserve to be called my friend. You don't know what you did. I lost five years of being with Beca all because of you!" Chloe said with a sharp tone.

Her words were enough for Tom to hit him like a truck. Her words went straight through his heart, he messed up. He messed them up, he messed their friendship.

He received another slap, it was so intense that it makes him feel numb by now.

"You were supposed to support me! But no, guess what? You even paired up with that German bitch. Fuck you, Tom. I regret falling for you once. You don't know how much it breaks me and even Beca. It's all because you were selfish enough."

Chloe didn't even show a hint of guilt with her words. All this time she was thinking what went wrong with her and Beca, yet Tom knew, and he didn't even say a word about it.

There, Chloe started walking away from Tom. This time, she didn't need Beca to be there to help her escape his presence. She's walking away out of his life, on her own. _For good._


	16. 16

**Written: 12-04-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: There's definitely more to come after this. (I hope you will understand Beca's reasons)**

 **PS: Yup, chapters of revelations (I hope this isn't too dark for you guys, as much as I can I'm not letting everything to go** _ **downhill**_ **) I think we're nearing the end.**

 **PPS: Dropping it now (I might not have the time later)**

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Chloe asked when she found Beca sitting on her bed. She looked down and saw the brunette's hand is in bandage.

Chloe sighed as she sat down beside Beca, grabbing her hand and placing it on her lap. Beca looked at her for a second before looking away.

"You know I'm weird when it comes to those things, right?" Beca answered calmly. Chloe softly smiled at her as she nodded.

"Will you be able to listen to me?" Beca added as she gazed on Chloe's eyes.

She knew that Tom had admitted things to Chloe already. Hell, if he didn't ask her to meet again, Tom wouldn't probably be able to tell Chloe. Beca didn't want to be the one to tell Chloe about Tom's stupidity, she wanted him to tell the redhead personally. She was on rage when Tom asked her the favor to help him admit these things to Chloe. Beca, of course refused and besides, she didn't want Chloe to think that she's making up things.

And there's no way that she could keep all these now from the redhead.

Chloe nodded with an encouraging smile, she would listen to whatever Beca has got to say. Beca took a deep sigh, before squeezing Chloe's hands.

"Komissar came up to me one day… and handed me those pictures. Of you and Tom. I know I'm a fool for believing her and letting her words get through me. But when she talked about how Tom still loves you, it made me doubt and think about your feelings too. Then his call and his words added to it. How can I stop myself from believing that he might be right? We both knew how much you loved him back then… and I'm sorry I haven't trusted you enough." Beca explained as she looked down.

Chloe's eyes glistened with tears, she gasps at hearing her explanation, but she knew she should listen more to it before she could respond.

"And then… I don't know how stupid I was for doubting you and not asking you about the pictures earlier. I let them manipulate my head. I didn't trust your words." Beca continue, before taking a deep sigh as her eyes started to form with tears.

"I let myself got drunk and wasted… that's when I started messing things up. I wasn't thinking clearly… and I had… slept with Komissar." Beca heard Chloe gasp, she looked up and saw the woman's tears in her eyes were starting to fall. She felt even guiltier.

Chloe felt numb at the moment. The woman whom Chloe hated the most and felt insecure when it comes to Beca, had slept with her.

"I'm so sorry, Chloe. I knew right then that it was wrong. That's why I couldn't get myself to see you after that night, so I stopped seeing you, but believe me, it's just a one-time thing because… I was weak and so jealous at the thought that Tom had always been in your heart. You can call me hypocrite for getting mad of you because of your insecurities well apparently, it was me who was easily carried away by those." Beca continued, her voice trembling when Chloe sat still, motionless.

"I'm so sorry Chloe I messed up. Just because I let them control my emotions. Just because I hadn't talked to you about it. I didn't know that she took advantage of my tipsiness and vulnerability. I know you hate me now, I would understand. That's why I left. Because how can I be with you when I betrayed you?" Beca added, her tears falling now.

Chloe was silent for a moment. Her brain could not seem to process all these. First, Tom betrayed her and now, Beca slept with Komissar. All those jealousies she had whenever she would hear someone talk about having the chance to sleep on Beca's bed were topped at the thought of Komissar sleeping with Beca. _Her Beca._

Even though she felt hurt and betrayed, Chloe tried to smile as she placed a hand on top of Beca's. The brunette was definitely surprised, she was expecting Chloe to be mad at her and slap her. But the redhead remained in her seat.

"You're making me feel so bad." Beca muttered, avoiding Chloe's eyes.

Chloe chuckled but a strained tear had left her eye.

"Was it bad that I feel like it's my fault too? I should've kept my distance from him while you were away, I should've make you feel secure that you owned my heart. That it's you, not Tom anymore." Chloe uttered as she gazed on Beca's eyes.

"...But he would always gets wasted every night and was down when he learned that he wouldn't be able to play soccer again because he needs to undergo an operation. Turns out, he did it on purpose. I'm sorry I was so dumb not to notice that." Chloe explained through tears. Beca nodded knowingly.

Chloe choked down her sob, her eyes darted on Beca. "You should've talked to me Beca. None of this would've happen. We won't miss five years because we had a miscommunication. Because you didn't' tell me."

"I know that it's my fault. But everything started to go wrong, Chloe." Beca stated as her tears continued to flow.

"We were about to lose the company, too. My dad was dying. I don't know how to handle all that even with Jesse by my side. But believe me, I was ready to come home to you and explain things that happened between me and Komissar. It's just… life really fucked me" Beca added as she let go of Chloe's hands, covering her face, she then let out a sob.

"Then why did you still decided to stay out?" Chloe's voice was vulnerable at the time. All these had happened and Beca kept it by herself. She should've been there, she should've been with Beca to get through all of that. But five years was wasted.

Beca smiled sheepishly, her eyes were already swollen.

"Apart from feeling so ashamed of myself and feeling so stupid? I know you would hate me." Beca stated with a muffled voice. Chloe shook her head as once again took Beca's hand, she squeezed it.

"I would be mad of course. You know how I hated that snake. But that wouldn't change the fact that I would still be willing to forgive you, the same way you forgive me after being so confused with Tom. Beca, I love you and yes, what you did is hurting me, but I still think that despite of that, I would still want to be with you." Chloe said softly, sincerity in her eyes.

Chloe might be foolish, and she knew that forgiving wouldn't be that easy. But was it so bad that she's thinking that if she let this stay on her mind it would only ruin things between the two of them now that they had just found each other again?

She was well aware that this would be pinned down on their relationship. But she doesn't really want to let anything now to be an obstacle while they were just trying to fix things again. She might look desperate; her pride might be degraded by Komissar. But it wouldn't matter now for Chloe, as long as she was sure that it was her that Beca wanted.

Just like how Beca longed for that assurance that it was her that Chloe wanted. And not Tom.

Beca then wiped her tears as she stood up, turning her back on Chloe.

"It wasn't that easy, Chloe. You're just saying that because you just found out, now. You're being blinded, and you can't see that I'm terrible." Beca rambled, and she was convincing herself.

Chloe shook her head, she was certain. She didn't want to give Beca up just because she cheated on her with Komissar. Beca didn't wanted that and she was being fooled at the time.

"A one-night stand wouldn't make your whole existence terrible, Beca. I'm not saying I'm not mad at the thought of you sleeping with that girl, but what really hurts is that you turned your back on me, on us, without a word other than ' _goodbye, Chloe'._ " Chloe rose up from her seat as she grabbed Beca's arms before turning her around, so she could face her.

She saw the guilt and the pain in Beca's eyes.

"Beca, this isn't some sort of competition of whether who caused the other one much pain, or how many times we mess up. We're in this together." Chloe added while looking at Beca's eyes with sincerity.

"I got her pregnant." Beca whispered. Chloe gasped as her eyes widen in surprise. She watched Beca slipped her arm out of her hold, as she sat down before placing her hands over her face. It took Chloe a moment to process that information.

"She got pregnant and she lost the baby, _because of me._ I lost my own child, Chloe. Did you know how terrible I felt? I cheated on you because of my stupid jealousy and I lost my child! Can't you see how fucked up I was?" Beca yelled that it causes Chloe to flinch.

Chloe was out of words that she wasn't sure if she could feel anything other than _pain._

"There it is, my father died, and I almost lost the company! I cheated on you because I was so insecure and I doubted you, and then I lost my own child! Was it your fault? No, it's all mine Chloe. All mine!" Beca started screaming as her tears fall.

"For once, I wanted to do this right. I want my father to be proud of me. I want my supposed to be child to be proud of me, to forgive me because I'm a horrible person. I don't deserve you. You don't deserve me, for years I regret taking you from Tom. Because at least, with him, you wouldn't have to go through this. He wouldn't need t—" Beca's words came out carelessly that it shocked Chloe.

"You regret loving me?" Chloe repeated as the words panged on her chest.

Beca just stared blankly at the redhead.

"Beca, I would still think that you're not a terrible person what you _did_ … it was a mistake. I know you didn't wish for your child to die. I would never understand how much these things had hurt you… but do you think that was enough to restrict yourself from being happy?" The words shot through Beca's heart that her tears continued to stream frantically.

How Chloe is holding on, she didn't know.

"Funny how I kept on thinking that we'll get through this… because we lost five years when we were supposed to be happy! But here you are, saying you regret loving me. Because never once had I felt that way. Not even when you yell all your mistakes on my face. How dare you." Chloe said with a sharp tone.

Her tears were falling, Beca _regretted_ loving her?

"All those things you've said fucking hurts Beca! Yes, it hurts! But all I need was to know that you love me, just tell me you're with me in this fight. And I would never stop understanding you. No, I would never stop whatever it takes. But why does it sound like you're just going to leave again?" Chloe asked, her voice obviously yelling.

"I love you, Chloe. Believe me, I do. Never once in my life after meeting you had I stopped doing so. But the conflict is within me. I couldn't… _forgive_ myself even if I try to." Beca had finally got her strength to answer.

"But that was my child and my father that died because I was so stupid. I knew by then that I should stay away from you… because, it would hurt you. But then, you were so stubborn that you even came to get me back. Do you know how much I tried to avoid you?" Beca added as she stood up, holding Chloe's hand.

Both women were crying.

"You could've let me fix you, Beca. I would stay no matter what happened." Chloe whispered before pulling Beca into a hug.

There, all the kept emotions and the tears that hadn't got the chance to escape on Beca's tears for years suddenly came out, wetting through Chloe's shirt. She hugged the girl tighter as they both cried.

All the emotions they had kept for years escaped through their sobs and tears.

* * *

"I'm not letting you leave again, just so you know." Chloe muttered as she squeezed Beca's hand.

The brunette stirred and looked at Chloe's eyes. There, she smiled faintly.

"Five years was enough, Beca. I'm here with you. We'll move forward, together." Chloe added with much certainty in her voice.

"I'm really sorry Chlo. It was just… hard for me, you know. I lost two lives. I also lost you, and the girls because I let my emotions get the best of me." Beca responded with a muffled voice.

Chloe shook her head with a small smile, she cupped Beca's cheek as they stared in each other's eyes.

"You'll never lose me. Or the girls. We're here for you." Chloe reassured her. Beca couldn't help but to let herself be vulnerable in front of Chloe.

Her walls had broken down.

Silence fell over them for a quick second, Chloe hugged Beca tighter as she placed a soft lingering kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Is that why you stopped doing anything that has something to do with music?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca nodded as she bit her lower lip. Chloe could now see through her, all of her.

"I just felt like I don't deserve to be happy anymore. That's why I left you without further words. How am I supposed to do something that I care about when I lost my own child? My father? I never wanted to have a baby with Komissar, but that's still my child you know." Beca responded her voice cracking as she started to tear up once again.

Though it still hurts Chloe, knowing that Beca had once a child with that girl, she could not deny the fact that Beca had to go through all that. She could now understand why Beca had been feeling guilty all these years. Why Jesse told him that Beca didn't mean for everything to go this way.

Beca had witnessed the two important people in her life slip out of her hand. Though the baby was unborn, she knew that it still had an impact on Beca. She could've been a full mother. Even though Chloe hated the thought of having Komissar involved, the child that Beca had lost is still important.

She knew how it devastating it was. She felt it when she lost her sister, when she was there to witness it.

"I'm sure they are proud of you, Becs. You've gone too far." Chloe whispered, it was enough for Beca to send her back to her tears.

She could've had that child. Her father could've lived longer and watch her put her own effort into that company.

"How did the baby die, Becs?" Chloe asked.

The question made Beca tense as she remembered seeing the blood coming out of Komissar. She could remember how her supposed-to-be child, died.

"I don't plan on disowning the baby…I'm ready to take responsibility, I was ready to love the child inside her. But she wanted more than having the baby have my surname. More than the support that I was willing to give, she wanted me to take responsibility of her too. I told Komissar that I was just going to tell you and ask for forgiveness. Because I love you. I was ready to come home to you, Chlo." Beca paused for a moment as she felt a big lump on her throat.

Chloe squeezed her hand to let her know that she was listening.

"She was chasing after me, she wanted to stop me. Then, she fell off the stairs in the hospital where my dad was staying. The baby isn't holding well. We lost him. Not even after a week... my dad died because his heart wasn't doing well… he couldn't take all the things that had been happening to me and to the company." Beca continued as she started to sniff.

Chloe hugged her again, hushing her.

"It wasn't your fault, Beca. You didn't want it. You didn't wish for your child to die. I'm so sorry, baby." Chloe's voice was so calming despite her urge to cry.

Her heart was definitely breaking for Beca. She couldn't imagine how Beca had managed to went through that, she knew just then how strong this woman is in her arms. Beca had been blaming herself for years that it caused her to change. That it made her want to shut everybody out. That it made her turn her back on Chloe, on their friends, even on her passion for music.

* * *

Both Chloe and Beca woke up feeling a little lighter. Especially Beca, she forgot how it feels to let out her burdens. Despite the swollen eyes, she felt that a heavy load was lift off her shoulders. How she had lived for years carrying that guilt, she didn't know.

Chloe stirred and flashed a small smile upon seeing the brunette staring at her.

"Good morning." Chloe chirped. The dull atmosphere was swept off when she smiled, or at least to Beca's eyes.

All this years, she was expecting that Chloe would resent her upon hearing her explanation. And she totally got the opposite of that. She could see that Chloe is trying to be the stronger person for the two of them now.

"Good morning." Beca greeted back even though her voice is muffled. Chloe is still smiling when she leaned, pecking a good morning kiss on the brunette's lips.

Beca scrunched her face, before she could remind the redhead not to kiss her without brushing their teeth, Chloe leaned once again and pecked on her lips.

"I know you loved it, Becs." Chloe said with a smile.

Beca just plastered a small smile before shaking her head. She moved and sat up on their bed.

"You're going to work today, right?" Beca asked, tilting her head.

The redhead nodded before stretching her arms.

"Wanna come with me? You might change your thoughts about adopting animals when you see me work with them." Chloe offered. Beca just smiled at how persistent Chloe is at convincing her to adopt one.

"I'm coming just because I want to see you work." Beca responded, earning a beam from the redhead.

The two showered together, and probably, with some making out happening. Then they got ready to go to Chloe's clinic, but they both narrowed their eyebrows when they hear Stacie yelling from downstairs.

They exchanged glances, surprised and curious as to what was happening.

Neither had heard Stacie screaming on the top of her lungs, even though there's one time when the tall brunette confronted Chloe back then. Chloe could remember that even though Stacie had yelled at her, it wasn't as hysterical as what they were hearing now.

They both went down and their eyes widen at the sight. There, stood in their front door was Komissar, and then there's Jesse trying to held the furious Stacie.

"There you are, _my_ tiny mouse." Komissar flashed her evil smile that it wasn't only Stacie who was boiling now.

Almost all of them, specially Chloe.

Jesse turned to his cousin and mouthed an; ' _I tried to stop her, Beca.'_

As if it was on slow-motion, Beca hadn't noticed how quick Chloe had sprinted, surging at the German blonde. They were all silenced when they heard a loud slap echoing at the living room. Their heads all turned to Chloe, her face was red as her hand sting upon slapping Komissar.

Everyone's eyes widen, specially Beca who stood frozen. Even Stacie had stopped shoving Jesse off. They were even more shocked when they saw a blood dripping from Komissar's lips.

"That's for you, you _slut_!" Chloe yelled harshly. Then another slapped was given, this time Komissar was hit on her other cheek.

No one had dared to stop Chloe. And no one have any rights to do it other than Chloe.

"And that. _For calling Beca yours_. You don't have the rights to call her yours, no matter what happened between the two of you!" Chloe added, anger lacing on her voice.

Then another slap.

"Bitch, she's not your tiny maus or what so ever. _Her name is Beca Mitchell._ And _she's fucking mine_. Only mine." Chloe said with much authority that everyone gasped at the attitude that the once bubbly redhead was showing.

Despite the ringing on her ears, not to mention that her face is feeling numb and a cut on her lips, Komissar shifted her head, her eyes looked offended but she still managed to flash a mocking smirk.

"You're not fooling anybody, honey." Komissar started.

Chloe just raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah? Bet I won't be fooling anybody if I say I can kill slutty animals like you. Now get out of here before I lost my sanity and kick you in your dirty ass." Chloe sniped back.

The girls cooed and were amazed at Chloe's response which seemed to annoy Komissar. Chloe smirked as she took a step forward, intimidating the German blonde.

"You. Don't. Get. To. Touch. _My._ Beca. Ever. Again." Chloe said emphasizing every word to make sure that Komissar would understand it.

They heard the girls whispering their cheers on Chloe.

"Now, get out before I slap the hell out of you again." Chloe added before pushing Komissar out of their house, causing the girl to fall on the ground.

Komissar was even more offended when Fat Amy went out and raised her middle finger at the her.

"Sorry bitch, you heard ginger, Shawshank's real name is Beca Mitchell. And you don't wanna mess with Beca effin Mitchell's girl." Fat Amy said before closing the door in front of her, but Stacie stopped the Australian blonde.

"Oh boy. Damn right, her name is Chloe Beale, you whore." Stacie added with a mischievous smirk, there she slammed the door the way she slammed those words in Komissar's face.

Oh well, she's right.


	17. 17

**Written: 12-04-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **Note: Another bomb would be dropped soon. About your smut requests (I'm still dizzy at trying to write them, honestly) probably it would be next chapter (I agree with Beca worshipping Chloe's body lol).**

 **PS: lame chapter alert (since I don't know which suggestions and opinions should consider first and I don't want to write a very sad chapter) But take the bellas' words as a hint, they're pulling out a big 'something'.**

* * *

"You know I'm just waiting for your word, Beca." Jesse broke the silence on their way back to Chloe's clinic.

They went out to buy lunch for the redhead who was busy with her clients.

"Are you urging me to get back at Tom?" Beca asked, her head tilting to her cousin.

"Admit it or not, he started it. You would never sleep with Komissar if they hadn't taken advantage of your emotions. You wouldn't have to stay away from Chloe for years. You wouldn't have to blame yourself and feel guilty." Jesse snapped back.

Beca stared out of the window. He's right, if Tom hadn't told her those things, she would never doubt Chloe despite of what had happened. But Beca was also aware that no matter what happened, Komissar would still be involved. Maybe it would just turn things a little bit.

"It's still my fault. If only I don't suck at talking. If I wasn't a fool enough to let their words control me… if I wasn't a jerk enough, you know that Jesse. Can't blame it all on that douchebag." Beca snorted.

Then there's silence.

"Do you still worry about Komissar?" Jesse asked, noticing the silence of the tiny brunette.

Beca let out a loud sigh. She knew that Komissar would still have the _upper_ hand. Even if she and Chloe tried to fight together.

"You still hadn't told Chloe, did you?" Jesse added. He tilted his head a bit and saw the worried look in Beca's eyes.

Despite her cold façade, he could still see through her. The same way that Chloe does, and the same way her friend's does. Because, this, is the Beca Mitchell they knew.

He knew, they knew that it might be impossible to bring the Beca back five years ago. But at least now, her walls were brought down. She was letting people in again. She's letting them in.

"Just tell her Becs. I'm sure we'll find a way to eliminate Komissar, for good." Jesse encouraged her.

"I just hope so. I'm getting tired of all this."

The two brunettes arrived at Chloe's clinic, carrying the lunch they bought, Beca entered through the front door, a small smile on her lips when she saw Chloe seriously doing her work. The redhead quickly noticed her presence, upon looking up, Chloe beamed at her and motioned for her to wait a little more. Beca nodded, knowing that Chloe needed to finish treating the sick cat that her client brought.

She went straight inside to Chloe's office where she waited patiently for the redhead for them to eat lunch together. She wondered around the small office, she smiled when she saw their picture when Chloe had graduated from college. Then her mind fleet back to Chloe's attitude towards Komissar earlier, despite her guilt, she was amazed at how Chloe stood up for her.

At how the redhead stood up for them.

Now, all her doubt seemed to flood away. She could see just how Chloe loves her. Beca still felt bad for all the things she had done, and nothing will change that now. Maybe she wouldn't get how Chloe is still able to accept her. Despite everything. She knows that of course, it's still hard for Chloe, it was never that easy, she knows that it's hurting the redhead. She could see it through Chloe's eyes even if she tries to hide it with her smiles.

And it's slowly killing Beca inside. To watch Chloe set her pride aside, to ignore the pain and be strong for the two of them. One thing that Beca had failed to do so when both Tom and Komissar were poisoning her thoughts.

Beca could feel her heart pound harder and at that moment, just by watching Chloe being focused at her work, her mind was clouded by Chloe. It's like she's forgetting everything and if she's going to be selfish, the brunette knew that if ever she's getting married, she wanted it to be with Chloe Beale.

Just her.

"Hey Becs, sorry, that cute kitten is really sick. I have to keep an eye on her." Chloe rushed in into her office. Beca just smiled as she shook her head.

"That's fine, Chlo. It's your job." Beca said, holding out her hands to Chloe. The redhead smiled back before holding her girlfriend's hand.

It was just by then when Beca had looked at Chloe fully. The redhead was wearing a white doctor lab coat. She smirked at her thought, earning a curiosity from the redhead.

"Why are you smiling?" Chloe asked with an eyebrow furrowed. Beca shook her head, a smile never left her lips.

"Just realized how hot you looked in your working clothes." Beca complimented making the redhead blush.

"You're not thinking of taking me right here, right now, aren't you?" Chloe rode along, it took Beca off guard. The brunette flashed her infamous smirk before shaking her head.

"I would. But Jesse's with me. You know how he would talk about it to the girls if he caught us." Beca answered as she pulled the redhead to her table. Chloe looked away as her thoughts were becoming dirty… again.

"We should eat. You're probably hungry from treating all those animals." Beca added as she pushed Chloe to seat down, as she sets up their food. Beca wanted to do nothing but to treat Chloe in the best possible way that she can.

She would never find someone like Chloe. She was more than lucky enough to have her. Beca felt that she does not deserve the redhead anymore, but here is Chloe with her right now, because she decided to stay. To stay with her, even if they both knew that she wasn't the Beca that was years ago. Chloe is willing to stay and embrace everything that she is.

And that made Beca realize that she had fell even more deeper for the redhead when she is brave enough to accept all of her. Even her flaws and her mistakes.

"We're eating real foods, Beale. God, you're so dirty minded sometimes." Beca deadpanned when she saw that naughty look in Chloe's eyes. The redhead giggled as she looked at the paper bags that Beca had brought.

Beca handed her a burger, she even opened it for the redhead, before Chloe takes a bite, she shoots Beca a playful smile, causing the brunette to fluster.

"We should try something _new_ Beca." Chloe muttered before taking a bite of a burger that Beca is handing her. The brunette swallowed loudly as she watches her girlfriend eat.

Damn, she couldn't help but think that Chloe is suggesting to _explore_ more.

Before Beca could lose her own control, Jesse arrived. But Beca could not tear her eyes off from her girlfriend, she just then realized that maybe she has a thing for Chloe wearing a lab coat. Or maybe it's just her overwhelming feelings for the redhead.

After eating lunch with them, Jesse had excused himself to leave with a reason of having something else to do. Though he knew he should leave the room because he could feel the sexual tension between the two girls. Besides, he wanted to give them their time.

"What time are you getting off from work?" Beca asked not wanting to sound bored.

Chloe turned and smiled, she stood up from her own seat and sat down on Beca's lap. Beca quickly wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, they gazed deeply at one another.

"Depends on how sick my patients were." Chloe answered as she started tracing Beca's collarbone.

All she wanted to do now is own Beca, to give herself to Beca over and over again. To tell her how much she loves the brunette, and she wanted to hear Beca say it too.

Beca took a sharp breath, a hint of sadness in her eyes that Chloe might not get off from work early. Chloe brought up her hands to cup Beca's cheeks, as they both leaned forward, capturing one another's lips. The feeling never ceases to give them jolts of electricity, causing their stomachs to turn upside down. Chloe smiled at the kiss when she felt Beca leaning in for more, she then moved closer to the brunette, eliciting a groan from the brunette.

The lingering kiss went for more than a minute neither wanted to pull away, until it turns into a heavy make out, their hands roaming and caressing each other's body. Chloe gasp when she felt Beca's hands caressing her thighs up to her stomach, then to her chest. Chloe started grinding her hips, needing more friction from Beca's crotch

Whilst the brunette started kissing Chloe's neck, nipping and sucking on the redhead's pulse point, making the redhead gasp. Chloe continued on dry humping Beca, her finger entangled on the brunette's dark chocolate brown locks. Beca pulled away, both their eyes were filled with need, their breathing was so heavy.

"When's your next appointment?" Beca husked. Chloe smiled as she looked at her watch.

"In about half an hour" Chloe whispered, biting her lower lip sheepishly. Beca took a deep breath before brushing her hands through her hair.

"I'll wait 'til you get off from work." Beca said before planting a soft kiss on Chloe's forehead. The redhead didn't complain, she still enjoys whenever Beca would just cuddle her, play with her hair and just talk.

Chloe was sure that it was something that Beca never does with anyone she's been with, even with Komissar. Sex is one thing, but the brunette's gesture and affection for Chloe was enough for her to know her advantage.

And she'll hold onto Beca's words. She loves her.

* * *

"How are you holding all these, Chloe?" Aubrey asked when she saw Chloe in the kitchen.

The blonde could not sleep as she kept on thinking about Beca and her bestfriend. They've come too far, and all these is happening. How much more drama do they have to surpass to find their own happy ending?

Chloe shoots her bestfriend a small smile. She walked to the counter to grab a glass, pouring a water into it. She took a sip before leaning on the counter. She heaved a deep sigh, her gaze remaining on the glass. Aubrey watched the expression in Chloe's face.

"Honestly? I don't know, Bree. I just feel like this is what I want, Beca is what I want. So, I just go at it, because this is what I know that is right. You know how I struggled with my confusions before, I was surprised at how certain I am this time even after Beca told me what happened to her." Chloe paused, her gaze remained on the glass.

"All I know is that Beca went through the same thing, I felt like she was confused that time too. I honestly thought that I'm taking part of the fault, that's why it all happened." Chloe pressed on with much sincerity that even Aubrey could feel it.

Aubrey know could see that all the efforts that Beca had shown before is now all worth it. They're both worth it.

"It'll be all worth it, Chloe. I know that. We'll make _sure_ of that." Aubrey said in a soft tone, placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

Chloe looked up to gaze at her bestfriend. She never wanted to cry in front of Beca, because she knew that the brunette is still feeling guilty. She could see it in her eyes.

"I'd be lying if I say that it didn't hurt, Bree. But whenever the thought of losing her again visits my thought… I know that it would be the most painful thing for me. I can't take that." Chloe responded, her eyes filled with tears.

She does not hate Beca, she couldn't, she knew that the brunette didn't want what had happened. All Chloe knew was that both of them were in pain. But at least they're both trying to get through this, this time. And no one is leaving. She wanted to get back at Tom and Komissar, for trying to tear them apart. But things had already happened.

"You don't have to act that it didn't hurt, Chloe. Don't forget that I'm here. We're here, for you, for Beca. And I'm telling you, we're not going to stand idly by, this time, if those two tried tearing you and Beca apart again." Aubrey said in a calm voice as she pulled the redhead in a hug, letting Chloe to let go her pent-up emotions.

"That's right, Red. We're here. You'll see that." Stacie spoke from the kitchen entrance; the girls were all behind her nodding at her.

Chloe pulled back and she looked at the girls. Stacie walked up to them, standing beside her blonde girlfriend, the rest of the girls following behind. The redhead furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at their faces each.

"We're not going to wait for Beca to drop the word. This is war, ginger." Fat Amy said in what an attempt to be a serious, but hearing it from the Australian blonde, Chloe could not help but chuckle.

Aubrey's right. They got Beca and Chloe's back.

"Right, no one messes with our ship. If Beca could not take the lead for now, seeing you going all out like a lion, then it's _on._ " Emily said with much determination.

"Why are you guys making it sound like we're going at a war?" Chloe asked, her smile spread across her face seeing her friend's antics.

"Because it's war, Chloe. Dixie chicks serious." Aubrey chimed in, causing Stacie to smirk, the others nodding.

"I bet Komissar wishes for a one more punch from me again." Stacie said with a smug look on her face.

"We can bury them alive." Lilly whispered, causing the girls to cringe.

"I think Lilly can help us out here." Fat Amy said causing a pit of laughter from the girls

Aubrey furrowed her eyebrows.

"Where's Beca?"

Chloe bit her lower lip as her cheeks matches her hair.

"I think Chloe here had already made that little Dj pay for her mistakes, _in bed_." Stacie joked, Aubrey's jaw went wide open.

"I should probably go back upstairs." Chloe excused herself, avoiding the playful looks from the girls.

Chloe went back to their room, and saw that Beca is now clothed, her back turned against Chloe. The redhead smiled as she closed the door before walking to her girlfriend _. She's worth fighting for._

Chloe swing the swivel chair around so Beca would face her. The brunette was startled but a quick smile was plastered on her face. Chloe then sat down on Beca's lap, her arms wrapping around Beca's neck. She pressed a soft kiss on the brunette's lips.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked, pressing her forehead against Beca's.

The brunette placed a kiss on the tip of Chloe's nose before answering.

"Just checking my work e-mail." Beca answered. Chloe opened her eyes and stared at those grayish blue eyes that were staring back at her.

"Usually I would find you busy making a mix, you're really a businesswoman now, Mitchell." Chloe joked, she smiled causing the other woman to smile back.

They took a moment to marvel at how gorgeous one another. They were gazing into each other's eyes as if they had both hung the moon and the stars in each other's universe. They were both looking at one another with much passion, both were thinking how lucky they are to have each other. Just the thought of that were enough to forget the pain that they had caused each. It's more than enough, no matter what will happen next.

"Chlo?" Beca was the first one to broke the silence.

"Hmmm?"

" _If ever… are you willing to marry me?"_ Beca asked hesitantly, she looked away after the words had escaped her mouth.

Of course, the question caught Chloe off guard, not because she'll doubt about it. But because she'd probably waiting to hear it. Because she honestly thought that Beca will never, ever think about marriage. Not to mention, _with her._

Chloe thought that Beca wouldn't want to step up their relationship, or she would never want to. Because of everything that had happened between them. If you're going to ask her, she wouldn't think that everything is in rush. Five years had passed already.

Beca glanced at the redhead, a smile on her lips, her eyes glistening with tears. Chloe cupped Beca's cheeks. The sight made Beca's heart ache, not _just_ in pain but because she was praying hard that Chloe would say…

" _Yes, Beca. I'm more than willing to marry you."_


	18. 18 (Rated M Alert)

**Written: 12-05-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Rated M Alert (Further end of the chapter)**

 **Just to answer some questions... I actually thought of laying it all out on the chapter when Beca confessed. But, then I decided to leave it for now, since some were suggesting that the bellas should get back at Tom and Komissar. So, I thought I could play with 'Karma is a bitch' for a little. Also, I kind of wanted to make it as a tool for Beca to let go of what happened. (Hope it would show later on)**

 **PS: If you see your suggestion below, credits is all yours (Though I kind of changed it, it wasn't as brutal as you've all wanted)**

* * *

"I'm going to marry, Chloe." Beca stated nonchalantly.

Jesse's eyes widen in surprise. He looked at his cousin for more than a minute, he wasn't wishing for Beca to take it back, he would actually support it. But this was definitely surprising.

"Dude! You proposed already?" Jesse then exclaimed, Beca scrunched her face, she knew this surprised her cousin, but really, yelling is to much for her.

"Nope. That's why I called you. Help me propose to her?" Beca answered almost immediately.

Jesse's grin grew wider, he suddenly felt knots in his stomach.

"What, do you want me to kneel down for you and you ask the question?" Jesse sarcastically retorted earning a glare from the tiny brunette.

"I don't know what to do, Jesse. Are you helping me or what?" Beca scoffed, she's serious though.

She wanted to marry Chloe. She might not be thinking of anything else for now, but she's sure about Chloe. She wouldn't let her go, again. And whatever would happen in the future, Beca is sure that they'll get through this. She would join Chloe in whatever this is.

As long as they're together.

And knowing that Chloe would say yes, it is enough for an insurance for Beca that she would be doing the right thing.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?" Jesse asked.

Nothing else should matter now. Jesse thought. Finally, Beca is going to embrace her choice. And that is to be happy with Chloe.

"I don't know. Like, I wanted this to be special, Jess. She's special, so I wanted this to be perfect. That's what she deserves." Beca started rambling.

Her heart almost jumped when Aubrey sat down beside Jesse, followed by her girlfriend. And the rest of the girls. They were all grinning, eyes lighting up as if they had just done their greatest achievement of all time.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows, nervous that they might have just heard her conversation with Jesse. She forgot that they do have a habit of chiming in into serious conversations.

"Don't tell Chloe!" Beca stuttered, afraid that her plan might be spoiled.

Aubrey squinted her eyes at the brunette. While Stacie raised an eyebrow, and the girls were giving her weirded looks. Something that made Beca anxious, she should have talked it out with Jesse somewhere else.

"It's fine Beca. Why don't we ask them for help. You know, they might just come up with a big proposal plan." Jesse stated nonchalantly.

Aubrey almost puked while Stacie's eyes almost bulge out of its sockets, the girls had their mouth wide open.

"What?"

"Proposal?"

Both Beca and Jesse furrowed their eyebrows at the reactions. It was then when Stacie squealed, almost hopping out of her seat to engulf Beca into a hug. Then they heard screams all muttering congratulations and their expressions of excitement that made Beca fluster, throwing invisible daggers at her cousin.

 _He spilled it._

"Wait… you guys didn't hear us?" Beca was flinching from her best friend's tight hug.

Stacie pulled away with a huge smile on her face.

"No, we're just about to tell you some good news. But… fuck you, how come you didn't tell me first that you're planning on proposing to redhead?" Stacie answered, her excitement lacing in her voice.

"You're proposing to Chloe!?" Aubrey had just snapped out of her trance, surprised when the information had just loaded into her brain.

Emily shared a high five with the rest of the girls, they were all giggling.

"Uh… yeah?" Beca responded timidly, she looked at her cousin, hoping for some help. Because Beca knew that the girls won't stop talking.

And she's right. They started blabbering about wedding, obviously skipping the proposal and engagement part. Which is on the current table now.

"Guys, stop. I swear to God, if Chloe finds out I'm going to kill all of you." Beca threatened, worried at how talkative their friends were.

"How are you going to propose, anyways?" Aubrey asked, the only one caring about the current problem of Beca. The brunette sigh as she shrugs.

"That's why I was asking for Jesse's help." Beca deadpanned. Both Aubrey and Stacie exchanged glances before turning back to the tiny brunette.

"You are planning to propose without telling us and now, you haven't thought that we can help with that?" Aubrey's tone sounded offended.

"No… I just thought if you guys knew you wouldn't keep it from Chloe." Beca reasoned out before puffing an air.

"Are you gonna help me or what?" Beca added, eyeing all of them.

"Shawshank, don't forget that you're friends with the most brilliant woman in the world. My sexy fat ass could handle that." Fat Amy said with a smug look on her face.

Beca rolled her eyes before shifting her gaze to Stacie.

"What is it that you're going to tell me, again?" The brunette changed the topic, she felt that their offer of help would be just full of silly suggestions. Beca tried once when she first asked Chloe out. It just resulted to a word vomit since she hadn't received a useful tip, which is fine because Chloe said yes.

But this time is different. They're talking about marriage. Beca is talking about marriage.

"Oh, that… you'll have more reason to thank us later." Stacie winked as she looked at the rest, giggling. Beca raised an eyebrow.

* * *

"Okay, you did what?"

The sheepish look plastered on Chloe's look tells Beca that it was something that she might not like. The redhead bit her lower lip as she looked away, glancing at their friends who were gathered in their living room.

"Chloe, did you seriously approve their ideas?" Beca asked again when she haven't received a response from her girlfriend. Slowly, Chloe nodded her head, her cheeks flushed.

Beca's jaw almost fell on the ground. She tried blinking, but she could not load it in her brain.

"You're kidding right…" Beca mumbled. Chloe stood up from her seat and held Beca's hands.

The redhead knew it's pretty childish of her, and their friends to do something ridiculous like that. But if she could not vent out her anger properly… at least pull out something like _that._

"Beca… it wasn't that bad. Lilly had a lot of darker ideas other than having a mini billboard in that bitch's house saying she's a whore." Chloe's voice was calm, but she couldn't help but feel proud of their work.

Jesse had sponsored them to customize a billboard sign they had posted in front of where Komissar is currently staying saying; _'I'm a whore.'_ With her portrait vandalised, specially by them.

As for Tom… although Chloe had thought about it, she felt that her _ex_ -best friend deserves something like that too. Fat Amy and Lilly distributed flyers with a photo of Fat Amy's thumb saying that it's _still_ bigger than Tom's dick. And they had probably made a fake Tinder account for him which the girls were pretty sure that he's already receiving spams because of the details they had put in the profile.

"You wrote what?" Beca snapped. She couldn't believe any words that Chloe was saying.

The redhead flushed once again.

"You heard her, Beca. We wrote _; 'A midget's dick is bigger than mine.'_ Since you might want to keep your identity hidden and your length size a secret that only Chloe gets to know." Stacie's bluntness made Beca choke in her own saliva.

"It wasn't that bad, shorty. They deserved it." Cynthia Rose added earning a series of nods from the girls.

Beca blinked once again, her eyes pacing back and forth from the girls and back to her girlfriend who was biting her lips.

"Or you want to approve Lilly's idea of electrocuting them?" Fat Amy chimed in, and Beca's eyes couldn't grow any larger.

Oh, what nice friends that she has.

"We can set their houses on fire, that happened in our village… no one's gonna suspect us." Flo added another incredulous idea on the table.

Before they could come up with way worse than that, Beca snapped.

"Okay… enough. We're not doing any more of those ideas." Beca raised her hands to stop them from talking. She glared at Amy who attempted to open her mouth.

"Come on, Beca. Don't be mad at the girls, I gave them my approval and helped them because they thought you're going nuts when you found out." Chloe softly said, grabbing the brunette's hand and entwining it with hers.

Beca stared at the redhead for a moment. She knew there's nothing that she could about it now. And Chloe have their back. Even if she tried to argue, she knew that it's impossible to take those back.

"Just make sure that the police won't arrest you for harassment or anything like that." Beca took a deep breath whilst Chloe just smiled widely before glancing at their friends who all let out a relieve sigh.

"Don't worry, we worked clean." Chloe winked.

Beca just rolled her eyes, her hand squeezing Chloe's. She then looked at Emily and then she had just realized that even the youngest one in their group is involved too in their little antics.

"See guys, I told you she's not going to be that mad when Chloe is involved. We could've followed Tom and take a photo of him naked and spread it across the town." Fat Amy blurted out, the tiny brunette tilted her head and shoots the blonde a deadly glare.

"If you're thinking that I'm letting Chloe see that douche naked. Think again." Beca hissed causing Chloe to giggle. And before anyone could suggest other idea, Beca pulled Chloe and dragged her upstairs.

The redhead didn't resist and just followed along. She was just actually about to ask Beca to cuddle since she had a long day from work. Besides, Chloe wanted to talk about last night. About the 'marriage' talk they had, because now that Beca had mentioned it… Chloe could not help but be curious as to what's Beca's insight about marriage. Though the brunette mentioned it, and Chloe knew that the topic had been on Beca's mind, she wanted to know if Beca feels that she's ready to settle down.

When they reached Chloe's room, she was just about to hug the tiny brunette when Beca took a step back, a smirk on her face.

"Take a shower first, Beale. I don't know how many pets you'd interacted with today."

Chloe just rolled her eyes, a smile on her face, before nodding and walking into her bathroom. Beca shook her head as she lays on their shared bed, waiting for Chloe because she knew that the redhead would request for a cuddle, her own way of relaxing after work.

One thing that Beca would love to do maybe, for the rest of their lives. That is, if Chloe would really say yes to marry her. Last night's memory was still fresh on her mind. She saw the sincerity in Chloe's eyes when she said those words.

She snapped out of her own trance when she heard Chloe calling her. She sat up on bed.

"Yeah?" Beca responded as she stood up.

"I forgot to get a new towel, it's on the dirty laundry. Can you get me a new one? thanks." Chloe shouted from the bathroom, Beca could hear the water running already. She walked to the drawer, grabbing a towel as Chloe had requested.

She walked right in into the bathroom since both of them never locks the bathroom door since it's only the two of them in the room. Beca was just really going to place the towel but her eyes glanced on Chloe whose back is currently facing the brunette. Beca smirked as she ogled the redhead. She knew she wouldn't get over those curves, those curly red locks that made Chloe even more hot when it's wet. No, Beca wouldn't get tired of marvelling at how gorgeous the redhead was. Both inside and outside, all of Chloe.

It was then when she felt her buddy down there, twitch. She was also amazed at how she was turned on just by watching Chloe. She didn't think anymore when she started stripping on her own clothes, silently joining the redhead.

Beca snaked her arms around Chloe, surprising the redhead but then she relaxed upon realizing who it was. She smiled when she felt Beca's lips pressed against the back of her shoulders, followed by another, and soon, the brunette was peppering the redhead with small kisses. And those kisses were eliciting small moans from Chloe. She leaned back and felt Beca's chest against her back, she knew that their body was already wet from the water running but she could feel her own core getting a different kind of wet.

Chloe tilted her head and met Beca's lips as they shared another passionate kiss. Beca's hands slowly went down to caress Chloe's thighs purposely skipping where the redhead wanted her hand the most, up to her toned stomach, as she drew circles there, making Chloe go crazy. The redhead turned around, so they could kiss easily, bringing her own hands to roam around Beca's body, her other hand starting to grope Beca's boobs. Both could not stop their moans from escaping their mouth.

When Beca pulled away from their kiss, she stared at the redhead deeply. She pecked on her lips once again, before pushing the redhead on the wall, letting the water continue to run. She then grabbed the soap while her mouth went down to attack Chloe's neck. Chloe didn't have enough time to think how Beca is able to multitask. The brunette started soaping Chloe's body in a most sensual way while her lips where still attached on the redhead's neck. It wasn't that hard for Beca to find her sweet spot, the moans that Chloe was giving were music to Beca's ears.

The redhead tilted her head to give Beca a better angle, her eyes screwed shut when she felt Beca press into her, Beca's member poking into her thigh. She was getting damp every minute. Her right hand gripped on Beca's hair, urging the brunette to do more whilst her other hand slid down in between their body, grabbing the brunette's length which made her groan.

Beca pulled away with a seductive smirk on her face, it was quickly erased when Chloe started moving her hand up and down and Beca could not help but moan at the sensation. The water running on them is just giving them more excitement. But Beca was planning the other way around, she wanted to pleasure Chloe. To make her feel so good, to make love to her. So, she stopped Chloe's hands, as much as she enjoyed Chloe's hands wrapped around her member, Chloe's pleasure is on her top priority.

She then pinned both of Chloe's hands on the wall, above her head before she ducked in once again and capture Chloe's lips. The redhead is still surprised at how strong Beca's arms were. She returned the open mouth kisses that Beca is giving her, until their tongues were colliding, battling for a dominance. Beca won, her tongue exploring Chloe's warm cavern, sending the other girl to moan in between their kiss.

Once again, Beca pulled away, finally freeing the redhead's hands as Chloe quickly wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. But not too long after, Beca started placing wet kisses on Chloe's body, sucking and licking on Chloe's breasts, her tongue playing with the redhead's erected nipple, before kneading them as her hand started to go down, cupping the redhead's damp core, she smiled when she felt how warm it is, whilst Chloe gasped when she felt Beca's hands, her thumb rubbing her clit.

"Touch me Beca…" Chloe begged.

The brunette smirked, as she brushed her finger through Chloe's wet folds earning a series of gasps and muffled moans from the redhead. Chloe buried her face on the crook of Beca's neck when she felt a finger enter her pussy.

"Oh, Beca." Chloe whimpered as she bucks her hips to get Beca to start moving. Beca didn't even think about teasing the redhead for long, she started pumping her hand in and out of Chloe, before adding two more fingers making the redhead moan even louder. Chloe's eyes were screwed shut, her lips parted open as she tried to breath for air but it was impossible because of the pleasure in her core.

Beca leaned forward, kissing the redhead and a moan was stifled in between their lips. Chloe's hips were starting to meet Beca's hands as she could feel her orgasm building. But Beca pulled her fingers out of Chloe, before the redhead could complain, Beca kneeled, her thumb drawing circles on Chloe's clit. Eliciting another whimper from the redhead, her head leaned back on the wall when she felt Beca's tongue licking her wet folds, not too long after, it was Beca's tongue that was invading her hole.

Chloe's hands gripped on Beca's hair, pushing the brunette for more, her tongue exploring her insides, going impossibly deeper.

"Fuck, Beca… oh, god." Chloe cried her lover's name like a prayer. Beca smirked as she continued showing her mouth skills on Chloe's core. So, it wasn't a surprise when a few moments of tongue fucking the redhead, her body tensed as her orgasm came flooding over her, Beca's name echoing in the bathroom.

As usual, Beca didn't stop until she makes sure that she had cleaned Chloe's pussy. She licked all of her, it was enough to make the redhead wet once again. Beca then stood up and her dick twitched just by watching Chloe being breathless coming from an orgasm. She ducked in and kissed the redhead, letting her taste her own juice in her tongue.

"I want you inside me, Beca." Chloe husked on Beca's ear. The brunette didn't need to be told twice, she grabbed Chloe's legs as she pushed the redhead up against the wall, showcasing her strength.

Chloe wrapped her legs on Beca's waist, her arms around the brunette as they kissed deeply. Beca lined her erected member on Chloe's entrance, both moaning at the friction. She then slowly eased her tip, causing Chloe to pull out from their kiss to gasp, her head against the wall as she anticipated the feeling of being filled by Beca. And she didn't have to wait for long, Beca eased her 9 ½ inch member inside Chloe's tightness, her walls already clamping down on her cock. They both exchanged moans at the sensation, Chloe having Beca's full length inside her, and Beca being inside Chloe's tight pussy once again.

Th brunette started moving, pulling her length almost all the way out of Chloe, her tip brushing the insides of the redhead, before moving all the way in. Her thrust were hard and slow, making the redhead roll her eyes in pleasure. She reached in for a kiss, partially pulling away to moan.

"Fuck, you're so beautiful Chlo." Beca pants.

Chloe groaned in pleasure as her legs wrapped on Beca's waist tighter, her heels digging on Beca's thighs, urging the brunette to go deeper.

"Beca… deeper. Fuck me deeper." Chloe begged. The words ringed on Beca's ear and it send her whole system on autopilot as her movements become impossibly faster.

Their moans and the heat of their love making were steaming in the bathroom, the sounds of their bare skin hitting because of their movements, Beca's balls slapping on Chloe's thighs whilst Chloe's mounds were bouncing as Beca continued to fuck her against the bathroom wall.

When their current position wasn't good enough for the two of them, Beca pulled put, both groaned at the lost of contact. Beca turned Chloe around, so the girl is facing the walls, bending her over, Chloe supported her body by sticking her arms out on the wall, she bit her lower lip when she felt Beca entering her once again. Beca gripped on Chloe's hips as she started to pound inside her. The new angle caused the two girls to moan even more at the pleasure, as Chloe felt Beca inside her more deeper.

"You really feel good in this angle." Beca grunted as she started to pick up the pace where she left off, her balls slapping against Chloe's bare thighs.

Chloe moaned, her eyes closed as she felt her girlfriend going deeper, her other hand started to massage her own breast for more pleasure.

"That's it Beca. Oh shit!" Chloe screamed in pleasure when she felt Beca hit her sensitive spot.

Beca's grip on Chloe's hips went tighter, before her left hand reached for Chloe's hips, making the redhead gasp, her whole body and mind clouded by the pleasure of their love making.

"Moan my name, Chloe." Beca commanded.

Chloe's lips formed a big 'O' when she felt Beca pound her hard, hitting her g-spot once again.

"Yes Beca! Fuck…" Chloe moaned loudly, her hands not knowing where to hold now.

"You really love taking me from behind don't you?" Chloe panted, she knew that when she talks that way, it only encourages the brunette to go farther.

"Yes babe. Shit, you're really tight." Beca hissed as her hand continued to rub Chloe's clit, sending bolts of pleasure to the redhead.

After a few more of thrusts and their dirty talks, both felt their nearing climax. Chloe's wall tighten on Beca's length, making the brunette groan at the sensation.

"Come with me." Beca panted. And after a couple more of thrusts, both had came, Beca spurting all of her load inside Chloe until the redhead couldn't take all of it anymore.

Both were panting as they catch their breath. Beca pulled out when she finished shooting her load inside the redhead, causing some of it to drip on Chloe's thigh. The redhead turned around and pulled Beca into a deep kiss, both were smiling when they pulled away.

"That was amazing. We should shower together often." Chloe was the first one to utter words. The brunette smirked before planting a kiss on Chloe's lips.

"We should move it to the bed." Beca whispered before turning the shower off and pulling the redhead out of the shower.

The rest of their night was spent making love to each other until they had both felt the exhaustion of their passionate love making.


	19. 19

**Written: 12-05-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Nope, this is not a drill.**

* * *

"Beca…" Chloe tried to wake up the sleeping brunette. She bit her lower lip when the brunette stirred, she had just noticed the love bites on her neck. Damn, Chloe had lost it last night.

"Beca… wake up." Chloe called again, this time, she received a groan from the sleeping brunette.

"Beca! Jesse had been calling you." Chloe tried shaking her girlfriend who only tilted and buried her face on the pillow.

"Chlo, let me sleep you kept me up all night." Beca's voice was still asleep and Chloe couldn't help but blush. They really went all out last night.

"But Jesse texted you, he said he had done what you were asking him to do already. What is he talking about?" Chloe responded. Upon hearing the sentence, Beca's eyes shot wide open.

Despite the exhaustion from their last night's marathon, Beca stirred and grabbed her phone from Chloe. Her heart beating faster in nervousness that Chloe might have found out her proposal plan.

"Did he say something else?" Beca asked. Chloe shook her head in confusion.

Beca felt relieved before nodding and laying back on bed.

"I'm going to work." Chloe stated before standing up. Beca moved and looked at her girlfriend.

"I thought you're off today?" Beca narrowed her eyes as she forced herself to sit down. Chloe turned and walked towards Beca, placing a kiss on the brunette's forehead.

"Yeah, it's supposed to be my off today, but they called me a client needs my help. You don't have to drive me there, just rest… besides, you might want to figure out how to hide those hickies." Chloe answered with a smirk on her face.

Beca's eyes widen, a bit dazed.

"Yeah? You were so aggressive last night, and I thought my buddy's gonna fell off." Beca sniped back causing Chloe to giggle. She then pecked on Beca's lips before standing back up again.

"Well, you kept on putting up a good show." Chloe retorted before grabbing her bag, she turned to her girlfriend once again, bidding her goodbye before leaving the room.

Beca sat there for a moment, a smile on her face _. This is too good to be true._ She thought.

She then checked her phone, her smile grew widely when she saw that Chloe had just changed her wallpaper, replacing it with her own photo. Her eyes almost bulged out of its socket when she saw a text message from Stacie asking what time they would go out to check an engagement ring.

" _Fuck."_ Beca cursed under her breathe, the message was marked as read and she knew that Chloe had opened it. But the fact that Chloe acted innocently made Beca's stomach into chaos.

Well, Chloe had just found out. Thanks to her bestfriend.

"Come on, Beca. Just tell her that I'm asking for your help. Pretend that I'm going to propose to Aubrey." Stacie stated as they stroll around the jewelry shop.

Beca raises an eyebrow, it might work but…

"Haven't you proposed to the aca-dictator already?" Beca asked. Stacie chuckled before shaking her head.

"Nope, I'm gonna make sure first that you were already tied down to Chloe before I settle down." Stacie responded, the tiny brunette rolled her eyes but a smile on her face is visible.

She couldn't imagine that she's doing this.

"Oh, this one's beautiful Beca! I bet this will suit Chloe." Stacie added, pointing out to a silver ring with a shimmering diamond stone in the middle. It was simple yet classy. Beca wouldn't disagree that it would be perfect for Chloe, she stared at the ring her mind fleeting to imagining when Chloe wears it.

"You're right. This is perfect." Beca muttered, her eyes never tearing off the ring.

"I need to call her parents first, you think?" Beca added, turning to her bestfriend who nodded excitedly, a wide grin sported on her face.

* * *

A huge smile was plastered on Chloe's face when she saw her girlfriend waiting outside for her in her clinic. She did not expect to see Beca, knowing that the brunette had ran some 'errands' with Stacie. She almost immediately came rushing to where Beca was. Chloe felt odd that the brunette couldn't look at her directly, when she was near her, she quickly pecks on her lips.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't be able to pick me up?" Chloe asked. She saw how Beca's pale cheeks turned into pink. She narrowed her eyes at Beca's behaviour.

"I thought so, too. How's your day?" Beca changed the topic. It was then when Chloe remembered Stacie's text at Beca earlier, she'd been dying of her curiosity when she had read that.

Beca opened the car door, before Chloe could drop the question. The brunette walked around the car, and entered the driver's seat. She almost passed out when she heard Chloe open the conversation about Stacie's message, she actually thought that Chloe would just let it go.

"So… have you chosen a ring, yet?" Chloe asked excitedly. Beca was silent for a while, her inner self is on chaos as she tried to think of an excuse that would lure Chloe away.

"What ring?" Beca stammered. Chloe rolled her eyes, her lips pulling into a smile.

"Come on, Becs. I read Stace's message." Chloe retorted. Beca opened her mouth for a second, before closing it again when no words came out. Her plan would blow out if she told Chloe.

The redhead stared at her girlfriend, studying her expression.

"Becs, I'm not going to tell Aubrey. You can tell me." Chloe added. Beca uttered an 'Oh' before nodding. She felt relieved that Chloe thought that it would be Stacie proposing.

"Yeah… I… She had chosen a ring." Beca lied, avoiding Chloe's gaze as she started the car engine. Chloe clapped in excitement, squealing.

"What does the ring look like?" She asked excitedly. Beca glanced at her for a quick second, trying to come up with a proper answer.

"Uh... that should remain a secret." Chloe rolled her eyes but didn't pushed the brunette to talk.

"How is Stacie going to propose? I'm so happy for Aubrey!" Chloe asked another question, her eyes lighting up, Beca tilted her head, a small smile creasing up on her lips at the adorableness of her girlfriend.

" _You'll_ see." Beca muttered as she started to drive.

Maybe, Beca could work with this.

The whole car ride was composed of an overly excited Chloe who couldn't seem to stop herself from talking about Stacie's _proposal_ and she couldn't imagine Aubrey's reaction. The two had been together for years now, though their relationship wasn't perfect as well, the two always seemed to find a way to pick it up and remain in love.

Something that Chloe admires. She wasn't comparing Aubrey and Stacie's relationship with hers and Beca, because Chloe knew that even if their relationship goes through ups and downs, they'll still end up together. Just like how seemingly Stacie and Aubrey is going to seal their own happy ending.

Beca was just nodding along, not wanting to spill her plan. She just hopes that her cousin and their friends would be able to help her pull out their plan.

"Chloe. I, uh, would be going somewhere else tomorrow and will be back in the evening. Stacie and I will be going, you know." Beca blabbered, as she tried to wink at Chloe whose eyes were narrowing at her.

"Keep Aubrey distracted maybe?" Beca added. The redhead nodded as she had finally got what Beca was trying to say, she squealed in excitement once again that it made Beca feel so nervous.

If it were the _old_ her, she would've run by now. But gazing into Chloe's eyes had her coming around. Those are the stares that Beca is sure that she'll live to until her next life.

* * *

 _Big day._

Today is probably the biggest day for everyone. Aubrey was pacing back and forth, it's like the Aubrey five years ago who was just about to perform in Lincoln Center, except that this time. It's more special than that.

Though she had to act clueless for Chloe not to notice that she's just excited and at the same time nervous.

"Okay, girls. This is for those two bitches. Let's do this, yeah?" Fat Amy said with much enthusiasm in her voice, raising up the excitement of the other girls.

This is just the time that Aubrey is tearing up. She didn't when she first learned that Beca is going to propose, she didn't when they started planning everything in a span of what? A few days?

Before the blonde could be more emotional, Chloe had finally arrived, her face confused as to why the girls gathered and dressed up _already._

All along, Chloe still thinks that she's part of the plan. That this day is going to be her best friend's big day. Unknowingly, Beca doesn't work that way.

"Come on, ginger! Go dress up and get ready to hit the club up." Fat Amy winked at the redhead, which was part of the plan, Chloe couldn't help the smile on her face as she glanced at her bestfriend who is now trying to act clueless.

Chloe then headed upstairs and prepared herself. She's on all smiles all along, impossibly containing herself. She wanted to hug her bestfriend already, but she thought it might just give Aubrey a clue. Emily knocked into her room, offering to help her 'glam' up. Albeit weirded, Chloe let the young brunette help her do her make up and hair.

Then Cynthia Rose went in to give her the dress which they say was needed because Stacie ordered them to do so. When Chloe asked why are they all helping her prepare, the two ladies just shrugged and said that Fat Amy and the rest worked on Aubrey as well.

Before they go, Emily reminded the redhead what she's 'supposed' to do. She would be driving Aubrey to the address that was given to her, there, Beca and Stacie would be waiting. Well, they aren't really going to hit the club… they aren't going to any clubs. That's the plan.

Chloe and Aubrey had reached a what seemed to be a private property, Chloe is in awe that Stacie might have probably rented the whole place for her proposal. Maybe that's why the tall brunette had seemed to be always working. Whilst Aubrey started on playing her part, questioning the redhead why they drove there instead of a typical club.

"Just go in there, Bree. I'll just park the car." Chloe winked. Aubrey tried to sport her weirded look and just rode along. She's pretty sure that she's not the only one freaking out right now.

She's praying for the aca-gods to help them pull this out successfully.

It didn't took long for Chloe to find a parking. She then entered the gates, her heart beating faster, anticipating for what would happen to her bestfriend tonight. Though she wondered where Beca was, she was expecting that her girlfriend would approach her there.

Chloe walked into the what seemed to be a penthouse, the front was dark. She wondered where her friends were, or did they start already without her? She went from the front door and saw dim lights surrounding the house. She thought that this is too romantic.

Aubrey's really _lucky_ to have Stacie. She then wondered around the pent house before walking to the back door.

When she opened the door, the song '2U' by David Guetta started playing on the background. It was a different version, it sounded more romantic. Chloe's eyebrows almost knitted together because she wasn't hearing the original singer's voice, the voice sounded so familiar to her even though it's recorded, it still made her heart swell in happiness.

She looked around, there were candles and petals of roses neatly scattered on the big backyard. In the middle, there was a small gazebo, decorated beautifully. Chloe gaped at the scene before her.

 _ **No limit in the sky**_

 _ **That I won't fly for ya (for ya, for ya, for ya)**_

 _ **No amount of tears in my eyes**_

 _ **That I won't cry for ya (for ya), oh no**_

 _ **With every breath that I take**_

 _ **I want you to share that air with me**_

 _ **There's no promise that I won't keep**_

 _ **I'll climb a mountain, there's none too steep**_

Before Chloe could process what was happening, the bellas along with Beca's friends came out as they softly sing the chorus part of the song, perfectly harmonizing, making the song sound even more romantic.

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **There's no crime**_

 _ **Let's take both of our souls**_

 _ **And intertwine**_

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **Don't be blind**_

 _ **Watch me speak from my heart**_

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **Comes to you**_

 _ **Want you to share that**_

 _ **(When it comes to you)**_

Un-awaringly, tears started to form in the corner of Chloe's eyes as a wide smile plastered on her face watching her friends singing _as one._ What even made her more emotional was when she saw her parents approaching.

 _ **Cupid ain't a lie**_

 _ **Arrow got your name on it, oh yeah**_

 _ **Don't miss out on a love**_

 _ **And regret yourself on it, oh (oh, oh)**_

 _ **Open up your mind, clear your head**_

 _ **Ain't gotta wake up to an empty bed**_

 _ **Share my life, it's yours to keep**_

 _ **Now that I give to you all of me, oh**_

They were accompanied by Jesse who was smiling widely as he sung along, taking the next part of the song. Both her parents were smiling at her encouragingly. Chloe could now tell what was _really_ happening.

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **There's no crime**_

 _ **Let's take both of our souls**_

 _ **And intertwine**_

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **Don't be blind**_

 _ **Watch me speak from my heart**_

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **Comes to you**_

Chloe's father then stepped out, teary eyed but a wide smile on his face. He walked towards his daughter, extending out his hand for the redhead to hold. They started walking slowly to the gazebo whilst Chloe's friends continued to sing.

 _ **Want you to share that**_

 _ **(Share) when it comes to you**_

 _ **Want you to share that**_

Chloe's tears finally escaped her eyes, she bit her lower lip when she saw Beca now standing in the middle, a wide smile on her face.

When Chloe and her father reached the gazebo, Beca muttering a 'thank you' to David who nodded with a huge grin on his face, before letting go of Chloe's hand. Then the bellas stopped singing, including Jesse. They were all grinning widely at the scene in front of them. It wasn't the actual wedding yet, but their hearts were already fluttering. It's just _perfect._

 _ **When it comes to you (to you)**_

 _ **There's no crime**_

 _ **Let's take both of our souls**_

 _ **And intertwine**_

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **Don't be blind**_

 _ **Watch me speak from my heart**_

 _ **When it comes to you**_

 _ **Comes to you (you, you, you, you, you, you, you, you)**_

The couple gazed at one another lovingly, Beca should give her friends a kudos for making Chloe impossibly gorgeous tonight. Beca was grinning widely, before opening her mouth, _singing_ the last part of the song, live. One thing that Chloe had been wanting to hear and see.

There was a moment of silence.

Everyone admiring and having their hearts fleeting in happiness at watching the two. Beca took a step forward, holding Chloe's hand in hers, whilst the other one went up to wipe Chloe's tears. Beca glanced at Jesse before nodding, then another music started playing. It's her own romantic version of the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran.

 _ **I found a love for me**_

 _ **Darling just dive right in**_

 _ **And follow my lead**_

 _ **Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet**_

 _ **I never knew you were the someone waiting for me**_

 _ **'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love**_

 _ **Not knowing what it was**_

 _ **I will not give you up this time**_

 _ **But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own**_

 _ **And in your eyes you're holding mine**_

Despite not singing for years, Beca sung with much emotions, her voice giving much justice to the song that it made Chloe's heart melt, hoping that each word would reach out to the redhead in front of her who's tears were frantically falling.

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms**_

 _ **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**_

 _ **When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath**_

 _ **But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

Her attention focused on Beca who was sincerely singing in front of her. Chloe couldn't help but cry in happiness to finally see Beca, doing the things she loved. Beca's eyes remained pinned on Chloe's baby blue eyes, despite the tears welling up in the redhead's eyes, Beca still thought that it's too beautiful.

 _ **Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know**_

 _ **She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home**_

 _ **I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets**_

 _ **To carry love, to carry children of our own**_

 _ **We are still kids, but we're so in love**_

 _ **Fighting against all odds**_

 _ **I know we'll be alright this time**_

 _ **Darling, just hold my hand**_

 _ **Be my girl, I'll be your man**_

 _ **I see my future in your eyes**_

The bellas had once again started singing, harmonizing with Beca whilst the brunette placed her hands on Chloe's waist, the redhead smiled her tears were flowing non-stop, as she wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck, they started swinging as Beca continued to sing.

 _ **Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms**_

 _ **Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song**_

 _ **When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful**_

 _ **I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight**_

Chloe let out a sob, followed by a light chuckle as she kissed the tip of the nose of Beca's nose who is still gazing on her eyes. Aubrey looked at their friends while they sing the chorus, noticing how everyone is teary eyed right now.

Beca then stopped singing, letting her friends take the rest of the song. They stopped swaying, gazing for a moment.

"You're really a crybaby, aren't you?" Beca's voice was soft, mocking the redhead. Chloe choked down her sob as she wiped her tears, careful not to mess her mascara.

"I'm not good with words, I tried asking those dorks for help… I'm just glad they helped me with this, instead of the speech I was supposed to say." Beca added, she lightly chuckled as well as Chloe. She then cupped her cheeks, her thumb brushing Chloe's cheeks.

"The thing is… no words other than perfect would match to describe you, Chloe. No cheesiest speech would be enough to tell how much I love you. From the very first time I saw you up until to this point." Beca took a deep breath as she drowned herself in Chloe's eyes. Her own tears welling up on the corner of her eyes.

"I would always wonder how you are able to barge into my world, breaking all these walls that I have. You keep on bringing out the best in me, that even me, I was surprised that I'm willing to do all these... just to see you smile." Chloe brought her hands to Beca's face, a genuine smile on her face. She bit her lower lip in hopes to supress her sobs.

"We both messed up. I fucked us up on our second chance. But guess what? Third chance is definitely worth waiting for. It's worth it. I would never be able to wrap my head on how you could still accept me, all of me, my flaws, my mistakes. I would keep on thanking and admiring you for that. You're right, this isn't a competition of who messes more. I would always be sorry for all those things…" Beca continued, a tear rolling on her cheeks.

"But can we stop counting how many times we've broke each other? Can we focus on loving each other unconditionally and move forward? Because I'm ready to do so, Chloe. If I get to move forward with you… wake up next to you for the next of the mornings of my life… to share every moment with you. I'm done running away from you." Beca's voice cracked a little.

"And if ever, I'm willing to run forward if it's you that's on the end of the finish line. Or we can walk together, hand in hand, wherever this journey would take us. As long as you're with me, it wouldn't matter." Beca then kneeled down on one knee, her eyes never leaving Chloe's.

The redhead gasped when she saw Beca pull out a small box. There, on her knees, Beca opened the box, a beautiful engagement ring in front of Chloe.

"I sounded so cheeseballs, don't I?" Beca joked. Chloe stifled a laugh, though she nodded.

"I love you and no matter what happens between us, it's you that I would still love, want, and need for the rest of my life. Life may fuck me so many times, I don't care. If I get to have you, no matter what the circumstances are, no matter how long the distance between us…" Beca paused.

"I promise to cuddle you anytime I would still promise to make you happy, I know I wasn't perfect. Hell, I don't even think that I deserve you. But I want to be that someone whom you'll grow old with." Their friends all chuckled, including Chloe's parents, even Jesse, they all have tears in their eyes.

It was like one of those movies, except that this is real life. And these are two people who were both in love.

"Chloe Beale, will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" The question sent Chloe and almost everyone in a crying mess.

Beca chuckled as she watches the redhead cry like someone had stole her candy.

"Chlo… my knees are hurting." Beca teased, though she's really starting to freak out that Chloe is still not answering.

Chloe then nodded despite her sobs, a wide smile plastered on her face. The girls all screamed in excitement, Chloe's parents clapping.

Of course, Beca wanted to keep her badass façade, she'll save her screams and joy for later. She stood up, and pressed a soft and loving kiss on Chloe's lips. When she pulled away, her hands were trembling as she grabbed the ring out of it's container.

"I want to hear you say it." Beca stopped for a moment, before sliding the ring on Chloe's ring finger. Chloe chuckled in spite of her tears of joy.

" _Yes, I will marry you, Beca. I love you."_


	20. 20

**Written: 12-06-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: I see that you guys were worried about this 'surprise' (sorry about that) honestly, in my sadistic side, it was supposed to be the big deal, but yeah (Fact: The engagement isn't supposed to happen, but I know the 'supposed to be chapter' isn't a good way to write a light story), since I've been trying to make this a light one, ('course, there would be a little bit drama before this ends)take note that before the bomb is dropped, a back up is ready. (hint, lmao)**

 **PS: If you were confused about this chapter, let me know (I kind of hadn't checked this if things would match)**

* * *

Perhaps, running while crying because you're broken hearted wasn't that bad. That is, if it would lead you to that someone who will heal you, love you and that someone whom you'll love back. That is what Chloe was thinking. It might sound odd, but she knew that the best decision she had done in her entire life was to reach out to that _alt-girl_ and ask her to take her away on that one fateful night, if not, then maybe it's when she flew for more than a thousand miles to find that alt-girl again.

If it wasn't either of those, then she wouldn't be right here tonight, with her loved ones, celebrating probably one of those memorable night.

Chloe could not tear her eyes from the ring she's wearing. It's beautiful, indeed. But what matters the most is the person who slid it into her finger. The person sitting beside her, laughing along with their friends. The person who loved her at her worst, who loved her when she couldn't do it herself, and still does, up to this point. The person who is willing to overcome everything just for her. And her name is Beca Mitchell. Her soon to be wife.

She's glad that she asked for her mother's piece of mind when she had learned about Beca and Komissar. She knew that her, deciding to stay with Beca, is the rightest thing to do. Because, it's all worth it. Maybe, some would think that she had no ounce of self respect to accept Beca despite of that, but Carol told her that if she's sure that Beca wouldn't do the same mistake again, then there's nothing wrong with her decision to stay.

And Beca proved her right.

Beca noticed the quietness of her girlfriend, well now, fiancée, whose eyes were pinned down on her hand. She placed her hand on top of Chloe's, gathering her attention. The redhead shifted her gaze and smile at her fiancée.

"I hope you're not going to melt that ring." The brunette's sarcasm made Chloe chuckle, she entwined their hands, before lifting it up, placing a kiss on Beca's hand.

"So, when are you guys starting to plan the wedding?" Emily asked. The couple looked at one another, before flashing their smiles at the people around them.

"I'll probably have to ask my wife to be, for that." Beca answered, her hand squeezing Chloe's.

"Yeah, you skipped the talk about buying this house. You should include her now in talking to about the wedding." Fat Amy blurted.

Chloe quickly looked at Beca who bit her lower lip as she looked down.

"You bought this?" Chloe asked, surprised. Beca slowly nodded.

"I asked Jesse to look for a house. I just thought I could move back here." Beca answered. Everyone smiled at another surprise. Beca Mitchell is really thinking about settling down now.

Chloe's jaw almost dropped on the floor, she hadn't thought that Beca would be willing to move back in Atlanta, with her. She still couldn't get over the fact that Beca proposed to her, not to mention that she had finally rekindled her passion for music and now… Beca is willing to stay with her, for the rest of their life.

"Do you not like this? We could look for a new one." Beca asked, worried that Chloe might have a different dream house of her own. The redhead shook her head, her lips trapped in between her teeth.

She thought that the place is perfect. As long as she's staying here with Beca.

"You sure had planned this out, don't you?" David chimed in. Beca just smiled and nodded at her soon to be father in law.

"You're lucky that I approved of your proposal. You owe me a grandson." David stated with a chuckle, causing both Beca and Chloe to blush. Carol hushed her husband, but a big smile is on her face.

The others were all laughing, specially knowing that the old Beale wouldn't have to wait for long… they could hear Beca and Chloe almost every night, doing the 'process'.

"Your dad thought that Beca got you pregnant when we went to their house. I thought he's gonna shoot Beca." Stacie revealed, chuckling at the memory.

The day Beca bought the wedding ring, she decided to give Chloe's parents a call to let them know about her plan. Though the Beale's had expected it, they hadn't thought that it would be this soon. So, David thought that the reason why Beca is suddenly proposing to his daughter is because she got Chloe pregnant. It's his father's instinct to question the woman that is planning to change his remaining daughter's surname, into her own.

Both Beca and Stacie were frightened, even though Beca had met them already. Luckily, nothing brutal happened, and she kinda used Jesse's movie lines to gain their approval.

The rest of the night ended with huge smiles on their faces, everybody's happy to see their _ship_ finally engaged and just one more step, they're close to their happy ending. And they would all make sure that they would reach that. Because they deserved it.

Of course, the night wouldn't end without Beca and Chloe's alone celebratory night. The two decided to stay on their future house, sitting at the backyard, cuddled up next to each other, sharing a bottle of red wine as they enjoy the night.

"I can't believe it Becs." Chloe muttered. Beca took a sip of her red wine, before placing the glass on the mini table beside her, pulling Chloe impossibly closer to her.

"Better believe it now, Beale. Or should I start calling you now Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca teased, even though it's night time, Beca could still see the blush creeping up on Chloe's cheeks.

"I think Mrs. Mitchell sounds good." Chloe retorted with a smile. Beca smiled back before placing a kiss on Chloe's shoulders.

"Becs?"

"Hmmm?"

"How many kids do you think we would have?" Chloe asked, her eyes remained on Beca whose eyes grew larger.

"Really, you're already thinking about that?" Beca asked back, a smirk on her face. Chloe bit her lower lip as she nodded sheepishly. Like, they should have a good plan, right?

"I can go for ten. If they're all boys, they could make a good soccer team. If they're all girls, they could probably be the next bellas. Aubrey wouldn't probably have to think about the future of acapella." Beca stated nonchalantly. This time, it was Chloe whose eyes widen.

Boy, Chloe might be pregnant each year if Beca is being serious.

"How about we start the process now?" Beca added, a playful smile plastered on her lips, clearly enjoying the flustered expression from the redhead.

Chloe swallowed a lump on her throat, she wasn't sure which to take first. The thought of making love to Beca or the thought of carrying those ten babies that Beca is suggesting?

Beca couldn't stop her laughter when she noticed the redhead in deep thought. Chloe glared at her, though her heart is fluttering at hearing Beca's laughter. It just sounded so perfect to Chloe.

"Yeah, Beca. Why don't we put your words into action, now?" Chloe sniped back, her tone challenging the brunette. Beca stopped laughing, her gaze meeting Chloe's.

No words were said as they both leaned in, capturing one another's lips. And yeah, the rest isn't no brainer.

Heck, they're probably serious about it.

* * *

"God, could you guys not wait until the wedding?" Aubrey stated when she walked in to the living room and found Beca and Chloe heavily making out in the couch.

The brunette chuckled when they pulled away, while Chloe smiled sheepishly, a bit embarrassed of getting caught.

Aubrey walked back in into their living room with a bottle of water. She just came home from her morning jog.

"Well, we're starting on our project of making ten little badass babies in the future." Beca stated nonchalantly, causing the blonde to choke on her drink, Chloe slightly smacked Beca's arms when Aubrey struggled to compose herself.

Beca muttered a; 'what', a mischievous grin on her face.

"You guys have a long way to go." Stacie then entered the living room with a smirk on her face, pecking on Aubrey's cheek who was flushing even after recovering from Beca's statement. Beca smirked at her bestfriend.

Aubrey sat down across the couple, a bit awkward that Chloe is still on Beca's lap. She could tell that Chloe likes being on top. Seconds after, Stacie sat down beside her girlfriend.

"So, have you guys thought about where the wedding would be held?" Stacie asked.

They willingly left the newly-engaged couple last night, so they could at least start talking about the wedding. But the two just shrugged after exchanging glances.

"Or you guys just did a practice of how your honeymoon would go?" Stacie added, her eyebrows wriggling at the two.

"I could marry Chloe in every church. It won't matter." Beca retorted, diverting the topic since Chloe's face is now really matching her ginger hair.

"That would be sweet." Stacie rolled her eyes at her best friend's answer.

"We should start looking for a wedding planner, Becs." Chloe finally said a word. Beca nodded with a smile.

"We'll take care of that." Beca uttered.

* * *

"Text me when you're done, alright? Don't forget to call me if Aubrey came to pick you up. I'll just meet with Jesse." Beca reminded her fiancée, Chloe nodded, her eyes rolling at how Beca talks to her like she's a kid, a wide smile on her face before pecking on Beca's lips, both exchanging I love you's, and then she started to walk inside her office.

Beca made sure that the redhead is in, a wide smile on her face, thinking that she would get to call the redhead her wife, soon. She turned around, heading to her car, her smile quickly faded when she saw Tom standing across from Chloe's clinic. She would ignore him, but she parked her car near to where he was standing.

"I see you're engaged to her, already." Tom said in a bitter tone, which Beca didn't like.

"You don't really know when to stop, don't you?" Beca sniped back, glaring at the brunette guy. Maybe she should give her approval to her friend's suggestions of being more brutal to this guy.

"She was supposed to be mine, if you didn't enter the picture." Tom hissed.

If Beca wasn't so sure now that Chloe loves her, his words would quickly sting in her chest. But no, she's more than certain that the redhead loves her, in fact, she said yes to her.

So, why should she give a damn to this guy now.

Beca just smirked as she continued heading to her direction. But Tom grabbed her arms, stopping her. She took a deep breath, trying to contain her bursting anger at the contact.

"Get your hands off me." Beca's tone was warning. Tom seemed to be taken aback, as he let go of her arms.

"You took her away from me."

Beca chuckled at his words, she seriously thinks that the guy is being ridiculous. If he had the balls to ask her before she came, he wouldn't lose Chloe. That's a fact. But as much as Beca thinks it sounded corny, she honestly believed that it's fate that Beca met Chloe in that way.

"Yeah, I did. I took her from you, _all of her._ " Beca sarcastically sniped back, aiming to annoy the man further. Which was effective when Tom grabbed her by her collar.

Beca didn't show any hint of fear even when Tom shot his angry face. Beca just plastered a smug smirk.

"Do you honestly think you can threat me with your dumbass attitude? I might have messed up before, but I'm going to make sure that no matter how many times I mess up once again, I'll come back around and make sure that it would be _still_ me. I bet it's clear now." Beca pressed on.

Tom clenched his jaw as his eyes filled with anger.

"Now let me go, or I'll make sure that you'll regret touching me." Beca added with a stern tone.

Her face scrunched up when Tom started laughing, he did loosen his grip on her collar.

"We're both cowards Beca. Once. You're right, I should just wait for you to mess up once again and this time, I'll take no doubt and get her back." Tom said in between his laughter.

Beca raised an eyebrow, her fist clenching. She just watched him laugh as if he would succeed.

"Well, you can wait until your next life." Beca snapped back, stopping the guy from laughing.

"Fuck you." Tom cursed. It was Beca's turn this time, she let out a loud chuckle before nodding.

"You can bet that's pretty much what Chloe and I were doing whenever we're alone." Beca answered with sarcasm lacing her voice.

Before Tom could hit her, she had already pushed him on the ground. Beca cursed under hear breath before stepping on Tom, who was still lying on the ground. She leaned down and grabbed him by his shirt, her eyes were furious.

"You ruined us twice, I'm not letting you do it again. Stay away from Chloe while I still have an inch of patience for you." Beca hissed before shoving him back. She took a deep breath as if she's trying to control her anger.

She then removed her heels on his chest, before starting to walk away, leaving Tom defeated on the ground. She made sure that Tom would leave first before driving off to where she was supposed meet her cousin.

"Is that the look of a newly-engaged, Becaw?" Jesse mocked when he saw his cousin enter the café.

Beca rolled her eyes, puffing for air before sitting across Jesse.

"I don't want Tom near Chloe again. Make sure he wouldn't bother going near us, ever again." Beca stated with a firm tone, and there's no need for Jesse to question.

Beca had dropped her words.

"On it." Jesse nodded. Beca uttered a; 'thank you' to her cousin before releasing a frustrated sigh.

"Alright, calm down, Becs. You should be feeling all happy and excited, come on, you're getting married." Jesse added, trying to lift up the mood.

And as if on cue, a smile spreads on Beca's lips. He's right. That's what matters now.

"I want the wedding to be perfect, Jesse. Can we hire the greatest wedding planner?" Beca responded, her eyes landing on her cousin. Jesse nodded excitedly.

"Figured you'd say that. I already asked someone to find that greatest wedding planner." Jesse answered almost immediately.

"Thanks, you're the best." Beca mumbled.

The brunette guy didn't want to worry Beca, but he knew that there's still somethings that they need to take care of.

"Are you going to tell Sheila? You know, she's still your father's wife." Jesse asked. Beca stopped for a moment, her mind suddenly in deep thought.

Jesse leaned forward, his eyes worried at the expression that Beca has.

"She doesn't hate you, Beca. You know that, it's no one's fault." The calmness in Jesse's voice was enough to break her thoughts. She didn't want her father to die, she didn't mean to give her father so much stress that his body wasn't able to take it.

Beca was about to say something when her phone rung, she furrowed her eyebrows when she saw Aubrey's caller id on her scree. She glanced at Jesse who nodded at her.

"Hello?"

 _-"Beca, get your butt in here. Your fiancée is about to break Komissar's face."-_

The emergency in Aubrey's voice alarmed Beca, her eyes almost bulging out. She exchanged glances with her cousin. _Really, why are those two showing up now._

Beca and Jesse rushed to the address that Aubrey texted her. It was supposed to be their bellas night, Beca and her friends decided to stay out and will have their own 'celebration' after she met with Jesse.

There, Beca was shocked when she saw her fiancée, fuming mad, being held by Lilly, Jessica, Ashley and Flo. Aubrey was standing in the middle, trying to be the buffer between Chloe and… Komissar. The blonde German was standing still, a devilish smile on her face, clearly enjoying Chloe's rage.

Jesse nudged Beca to urge her to stop her fiancée, almost everyone in the club were watching the commotion. Beca heaved a deep sigh, before walking towards Chloe. Her presence was quickly noticed by them. Komissar's smile grew even wider, whilst Chloe seemed to calm down a bit.

"What's happening here?" Beca asked, her eyes glaring at Komissar, the bellas let Chloe go when Beca held her hand, giving Chloe a sense of calmness.

Komissar crossed her arms over her chest, an eyebrow raised when she heard Chloe throw in bunch of insults at her.

"Well, tiny maus… I was just telling that delusional lady over there that you can't marry her." Komissar answered in an overly sweet tone. Beca raised an eyebrow.

She kind of had an idea what she was talking about, though it would seem to be impossible now. Komissar had been quiet for years now, so why would she play that 'last' card now?

"And why not? You can't stop me, now. We're getting married." Beca sniped back, her tone is still calm but it's firm. She squeezed Chloe's hand, the redhead flashed a relieved smile.

Komissar chuckled darkly. Now, Beca isn't wondering how she and Tom seemed to get along, they're both nuts.

"Oh, my tiny maus. What has gotten in your head? The deal is still on the table. I gave you time to get back on your feet, not to get back with that woman." Komissar stated as if she's directing Beca's life.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she turned to Beca whose face is now unreadable. Jesse screwed his eyes shut open, taking a deep breath.

"What deal?" Chloe asked, confusedly. Komissar smiled even widely, she took a step forward, not giving a damn when Chloe glared at her, she then touched Beca's chin, her eyes darted on the tiny brunette who was looking away.

"She needs to _marry_ me." Komissar retorted as if there's nothing that they could do about it.

Chloe's mouth was agape, her eyes enlarging as she shifted her gaze to Beca.

"You're ridiculous." Aubrey hissed.

"I'm afraid it's the truth, right Beca?" Komissar snapped back, her eyes remained on Beca.

Before anyone could say a word, Chloe's palm had once again met with Komissar. Her face was flushing, everyone gasped at the loud sound of the slap. But Komissar just laughed, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

"You're really putting your self respect aside, my dear friend. You're wasting your time. Do you really think you would be able to marry Beca? I'm sorry, but I believe she's mine." Komissar's voice was serious this time. She looked at Chloe, and she could tell that the redhead is confused as to what she was talking about.

"Enough, Komissar. You're not going to ruin them, anymore." Jesse chimed in. He knew he could not let her ruin things specially that Beca had just now trying to move forward.

The German blonde raises an eyebrow at the brunette guy.

"Oh, Swanson. You hadn't done anything back then, I'm sure there's nothing that you could do now." Komissar's confidence didn't went down a bit. Because she knew Beca would still choose to be selfless, she could still see the guilt in Beca's face.

And she's using Beca's flaws. In order to gain her.

Just in time, Stacie and the rest arrived. She turned and looked at Jesse, the troubled look in each face were enough for Stacie to know what was going on. She turned to Beca and Chloe,

"Go, talk it out. We're not having a called-off engagement, Beca. Just so you know." Stacie demanded. She then nodded to her friends, before turning to the blonde German.

"You know, being called a gangster isn't that bad. We take on bitches like you." Fat Amy said, glaring at Komissar. Cynthia Rose shooed the crowd watching the scene.

Whilst Aubrey led the couple to the exit. Before leaving the two of them to talk. This time, Beca should tell Chloe everything. And not hope for the luck that Komissar isn't serious. Because, the German looked so serious about it.

"Is it true Beca? Is she saying the truth?" Chloe asked as soon as they got into Beca's car. The brunette was quiet for a second. Thinking of a way on how she would explain things.

"Beca?" Chloe called, her voice serious.

"Chlo, listen—" Chloe cut her off, she felt her heart swelling at watching the look on Beca's face.

"No, Beca. just tell me the truth!"

"Okay! Fuck. Yes, I have to marry her… that was years ago." Beca rambled. She brushed her fingers through her air, glancing at the shocked expression of Chloe.

"What? Are you fucking serious? What the fuck is going on Beca?" Chloe asked, her voice trembling.

Beca took a deep breath before turning to face Chloe.

"I didn't tell you because the deal wasn't brought up for years. The… company is doing well. I thought Komissar had finally gave up on me. Look, Chloe… it's you that I'm going to marry. It's not going to change, I'm not going to take it back. Because when I said I'm ready to move forward, I'm serious. Just let me find a way to get out of this trouble." Beca's voice was calming, she held Chloe's hands, squeezing it.

She's not going to turn her back again and run. Chloe was silent for a moment, gazing at Beca's eyes. She felt a bit relieved that even _this_ isn't going to stop the two of them. Because Beca is in this with her.

"Tell me what happened. So, I know what we're both getting ourselves in to." Chloe demanded.

She needed to know. So, she would know how to fight. How to fight for Beca.

"Its business related. Which is really ridiculous. Remember when I went to LA because my father is sick, and I needed to help Jesse handle the company?" Beca started, Chloe nodded.

"When I first got there, the business was about to close. We're on the verge of losing it. I know my father would be even more devastated, he worked hard for it. Jesse was there. We had a lot of people relying on us… Komissar's family offered a help since they're holding a big share…" Beca continued, she looked at Chloe's eyes, finding the strength to continue.

"They would be willing to help…if only I marry their daughter. I said no, my dad and my step mom said no. They knew I have you, they knew I'm only there to help Jesse get the business back on the line." Beca added.

Chloe placed her other hand on top of Beca's, her thumb rubbing Beca's hands. Her chest tightens at the thought that Beca fought for her back then.

"It was before Komissar worked with Tom to get my mind messed up. No one in our side agreed to that proposal… and, we barely survived. Then, I fucked up even more. I gave in to their trick, that's when I had slept with Komissar and got her pregnant. My father couldn't take all of it anymore, he felt sorry that I have to suffer." Beca's eyes were now filled with tears.

"He once told me to look after the company… but when Komissar and her family started to pressure me, he wanted me to just turn around and come home to you. Even if he didn't want to lose everything and let his people suffer. Then my child died… and everything going on that time made his condition even worse. He died, because of me. That's when… Komissar said to hold the deal. They helped us even without the marriage…"

Chloe tried to suppress her sobs, but her tears were rolling down her cheeks. She was aware that Beca and her dad weren't in good terms although they had reconciled. But she also knew that despite the walls between them, Beca still loved her father.

She remembered that one of the reasons why Beca wanted to be a legit music producer back then was to prove to her dad that she could do it. To make him proud.

"Then why is she bringing this up once again?" Chloe asked, though her voice is muffled.

Beca looked down on their hands.

"Honestly? I thought she had forgotten about that. That's why I'm scared when you went to LA, because she might come back and honour the deal. Didn't know she'll wait this long. And when I'm ready to be with you again, she shows up." Beca trailed off. Her eyes never parting from their hands. She smiled when she saw the ring in Chloe's finger.

"Beca…"

"I… if ever, I would still have to marry her… my decision of marrying you is because I'm being selfish. Because I wanted to believe Jesse that even if Komissar brought up that deal, we would get away with it. But marrying her is still needed… if I'm going to look after the people in our company…" Beca continued.

She's right. She would of course, choose to marry Chloe. Because she still wanted to follow his father's words that sometimes, it's okay to choose your own happiness. But she stayed in LA for five years, she saw how a lot of people worked on the company.

And she knew, she'd let them down if she didn't marry Komissar. Its needed to expand the business and to make sure it's future would be secure. Or else, Komissar would take over and a lot of lives would suffer.

"I couldn't lose the company, Chlo. I can't lose something that my father had worked hard for, he died worrying about it. I can't let Jesse give up his shares so that the Mitchell's would have the upper hand when Komissar and her family decided to take the business over. Jesse had been working with my father in this business for a long while. I can't make them lose it just because I have someone who's all over me and willing step on other people just to get me." Beca explained.

Chloe shook her head, wiping her tears before holding Beca's hand once again. She's not going to let Komissar play this sick game with them.

"Chlo, I love you. I know… this is fucked up. I'm sorry you have to go through this situation." Beca added, she looked at Chloe's eyes. But the redhead just smiled.

"No, Beca. I'm not giving you up to that German bitch. We'll find a way. I'm sure there is." Chloe's positivity was enough for Beca to know that she'll be going for the right thing.

"I still hadn't start my fight yet. I won't give you up now, not ever. We still hadn't give that bitch a good fight. She's not using other people to get what she wants." Chloe added, anger lacing in her voice.


	21. 21

**Written: 12-06-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Bear with the dramas, (this is cliché.) So, apparently, we're supposed to have a 'running' Beca Mitchell, but it would only fall back to the 'mainstreams' of the clichés. (I agree with the reader who said that it's cliché) I figured BeChloe fighting together would at least cut off the drama.**

 **PS: The ending is really near.**

 **PPS: Again, this is not a drill.**

* * *

The next morning, Jesse arrived at the girls' house, rushing and his face looked in trouble.

"Calm down, Jesse. Is it about that German bitch?" Chloe asked when she opened the door for the brunette guy. Jesse stared at the redhead for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"I need to talk to Beca." Jesse stated as soon as he was able to catch his breath.

Chloe furrowed her eyebrows, she already talked to Beca. And they're both sticking together. No matter how hard Komissar tries.

"Alright, I'll call her." Chloe said, before walking upstairs, calling her fiancée.

Beca went down and without further words, she already knew what's up with her cousin. Komissar is going all out. She needs to make a decision now, or rather, she needs to stick with her decision.

The tiny brunette turned to Chloe, giving her a small smile before pecking at her lips.

"I'll be back. Have a good day at your work." Beca said, brushing her thumb on Chloe's toned arms.

"I love you." Beca added, her eyes on the redhead before walking to her cousin. Chloe gave a small smile before nodding. She knew she'll have to support whatever it is that Beca would do. She just has to have some faith in her.

Beca nodded at her cousin, before leaving the house. They just sat in Jesse's car, handing Beca some folders, even without looking, Beca knew what it was.

Jesse's giving up his shares.

"Beca, let's just cancel the deal. You don't have to marry Komissar. We can start over again. You can return to your music, if you want." Jesse layed out his suggestions, he had been thinking about this since the day Beca's father died.

Beca shook her head, a faint smile on her lips.

"No, Jesse. You can't lose this. We can't just give everything up. My dad worked hard for the company, he died for it. We're talking about those people that my dad worked with. I'm not just throwing it away." Beca's tone was firm.

Jesse narrowed his eyes at his cousin.

"Beca I already talked to my parents. Don't be so stubborn. You can't give up your happiness for some business shit. I do care for those people, but I don't think they'll be happy to know what you would have to do to save the business." Jesse explained, worried that Beca might resort to her old self again.

He didn't like it when the time where they were almost losing it, and he couldn't do anything. Komissar's right, back then, all he could do was watch Beca throw everything away because she was left with no choice but to leave everything that she really cares about. Including the people that she loves dearly.

And if there's one thing that Jesse was sure that didn't change in Beca, it's that she always takes things on her own, no matter how it pains her. She'd proven it when she was willing to let Chloe go to Tom, when she had no choice but to leave Chloe, and when she was being forced to marry Komissar to save the business.

But that's that, because Jesse knew that Beca would sort things out, and in her luck, she'd be able to save both. She wouldn't have to choose which to drop. She would just have to be strong.

Beca just smiled, her eyes gazing on the folder in her hand.

"Who told you I'm going to do what Komissar is trying to hook me with?" Beca stated, she might not be able to think of a possible way for now… she's confident she'll find a way.

Jesse's face lightens up. He knew by then that this time, Beca isn't going to back down. She might be stubborn to make him keep his shares, but Jesse still has another way.

If Komissar's going to pull her last card, might as well, pull his alas under his sleeve then. If Beca is willing to do _this,_ then he had planned things right. _They_ won't have to do it _for_ Beca. Because they're going to do it _with_ Beca.

"What are you planning to do, then?" Jesse asked, wanting to know if Beca has already a plan. The tiny brunette was silent for a while, she bit her lower lip as she thought about it deeply.

"I'm going back to LA to sort things out. I'm just worried that Chloe may think that I'm leaving again." Beca sighed. Of course, the problem would be in LA.

Komissar would start threatening the people, she could give up her position, but she could not just leave those people under Komissar's hands.

She wanted to at least make sure of their future. One thing that his dad always worries about. Chloe's right, maybe Beca was some sort of a hero in her past life. That Beca kept on doing it up to this present time.

"I can go alone, Beca." Jesse offered. As much as he wanted to tell his cousin to focus on her wedding, he knew that Beca wouldn't be able to give all her attention knowing that there's a huge problem going on.

"I'll talk to Chloe about it. We'll sort this together." Beca assured him. Even Beca was surprised that despite the possible trouble ahead, she still felt confident about everything.

Maybe it's because she knew that Chloe is with her. And that would be enough to keep her going.

"If you say so, Beca. I think Komissar would be going all out with a quick blow specially when your friends humiliated her last night." Jesse said with a smirk on his face.

Beca's face scrunched up, she looked at him and they were silent for a second, before Beca could realize what Jesse meant.

She had totally forgotten that both Stacie and Aubrey were left last night with Komissar. Plus, the fact that the girls were all there last night, and Beca knew that having them altogether is trouble. Well, it's a riot. In this case, Komissar got that 'trouble'. They just took Chloe out of the picture, but even if Beca doesn't exactly know what the girls did last night, she is sure that Komissar is going wild right now, and itching to get back, well, particularly at her and Chloe.

"You didn't stop them?" Beca asked unbelievingly.

"It's a girl fight Becs. Damn, now I know why you were always in trouble back then." Jesse defended with an amused grin on his face.

* * *

"You're not leaving again, Beca. That's that." Chloe stood on her ground, the girls watching them argue.

Beca took a deep sigh, though she felt a bit happy to see Chloe acting like they're wives already.

"Chlo, I'm not leaving like 'leave'. I just really needed to go back there and see what I can do." Beca argued. Chloe glared at the tiny brunette.

"If you can't tell, Shawshank. Last time you went for LA, it took you five years to come home." Fat Amy pointed out, Beca rolled her eyes at the Australian blonde, while Chloe nodded. Fair point.

"But Komissar isn't going to stop. I have responsibility to those people. I just can't turn my back on them like what I have done to you guys." Beca snapped back.

"Just set her a time, Red." Stacie suggested. Because she knew that if Beca couldn't find a way to solve this ridiculousness of Komissar, it's time for them to step in.

No, they hadn't stepped in yet when they humiliated Komissar few nights ago.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked, brows furrowed. Stacie turned to her blonde girlfriend and nodded.

"Two weeks Beca. If you can't take that German pest out of our lives, out of your and Chloe's lives. We'll put the matter in our own hands." Aubrey explained.

Both Chloe and Beca furrowed their eyebrows in confusion. They knew that they're capable of that in terms of well… physical war but this time, it's different. And as much as Beca likes the idea of giving Komissar a lesson not to mess with them, she knew too well that the blonde wouldn't stop. Until she gets Beca.

"That is… if Chloe could wait for two weeks without boning Beca." Stacie added nonchalantly, without looking at them. Chloe's face flushed at the statement.

Beca bit the insides of her cheeks, trying to stop her smiles. She turned to face her fiancée, who now seemed to be thinking about Aubrey's suggestion.

"I can work with two weeks." Beca answered as she looked at Chloe, waiting for an approval.

As anyone could see, except for Beca and Chloe, the girls seemed not to be freaking out by this. Well, if ever, they could stop Komissar from urging Beca to marry her by burying the German blonde. That is, the initial plan.

They were all silently waiting for Chloe's response, watching the expression that Chloe was showing, they knew this wasn't easy for the redhead. Her eyes were a bit teary that Beca has to step forward, cupping the redhead's cheeks.

"Chloe, we've been apart for years. I'm sure two weeks won't kill us. And this time, you won't lose me. Let me just handle this for once. They were all panicking there right now, they need me. I promise you, I will settle this without being tied down with Komissar. Besides, I'm still going to marry you." Beca's voice was soft, her eyes gazing deeply at Chloe's.

A strained tear had escaped her eyes, but she smiled faintly. "If you don't come back in two weeks, I swear to God."

Everyone let go of their breath that they forgot they were holding. Beca's smile went wide as she leaned forward to kiss the redhead's lips. Before it could go any further, the girls cleared their throat to remind the two that they're still there.

Stacie just shook her head with a wide smile on her face. If they're this kind of in love, she's sure that even if Komissar hostaged Beca to a church to marry her, these two, will still find their way back to each other. And that, is a fact.

"Why do I feel like I'm marrying a hero?" Chloe sarcastically said as she snuggled into Beca. The brunette smirked as she placed a kiss on Chloe's head.

"I'm just badass." Beca replied causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

Chloe lifted her head and stared at the brunette. Beca twitched her nose as she stared back.

"I'm proud of you that you're taking responsibility of those people. I don't want to be selfish Beca. But I don't want to lose you. Especially not with that dumb German whose obsessed with you to the point where she is willing to ruin lives just to get you." Chloe's voice was mixed with sadness and frustrations.

She kept on getting mixed emotions from the last few weeks, maybe because a lot had happened. And there are people who keep on ruining things between her and Beca.

Or maybe it's because of her hormones. Girl stuffs.

"You won't lose me, Chlo. That's a promise." Beca caressed the redhead's cheeks before planting a kiss on her lips.

A kiss that was quickly reciprocated. When they pulled away, both were smiling as they catch their breath.

"You say you wanted pizza for dinner?" Beca asked, Chloe excitedly nodded before pecking on her fiancée's lips once again.

Beca then sat up, phone in her hand, ready to place an order. She felt Chloe's hands playing on the hem of her blouse, her fingers brushing on her back. While she was ordering on the phone, she felt the hair on the back of her neck all stood up when she felt Chloe sitting behind her, sniffing her scent like a dog.

She knew that the redhead is really touchy and clingy, but really? Despite her fight to supress her grunts when Chloe started nipping her shoulders, she had successfully ordered the pizza that the redhead is craving for. She then turned around and captured Chloe's hands that had been playing on her back while she was placing an order.

Chloe giggled when Beca gripped on her wrist, pushing her back to bed whilst the brunette hovered on top of her.

"You're really naughty. Aren't you?" Beca said with a smirk. Chloe just giggled, causing the brunette to groan as she leaned down and kissing the redhead.

Beca furrowed her eyebrow when she went down to kiss Chloe's neck, instead of earning a small moan, she felt Chloe sniffing her scent once again. When she stopped kissing the redhead's neck, Chloe moved her head into the crook of Beca's neck. Her warm breath sent a tingling sensation to Beca, causing her to feel shivers down her spine.

"You smell so good, Beca." Chloe whispered. Beca smirked albeit weirded by the redhead.

"I think you always say that even when we're all sweaty." Beca winked, it caused Chloe to flash her playful smile.

Before they could proceed to their 'process' of making ten little Bloe's, as what Fat Amy would call it, they heard a knock on their door. Half-heartedly, Beca went off of Chloe as she stood up and opened the door.

"Jesse's downstairs." Fat Amy said, her eyes glancing across Beca's shoulders and saw Chloe lying on the bed, fully clothed.

Beca noticed the look in Amy's face. She rolled her eyes,

"We're not doing anything, yet, Amy. You just cockblocked us." Beca stated bluntly, the blonde muttered an; 'Oh' before grinning and walking downstairs.

A minute later, Beca and Chloe went down, their hands intertwined together, and they found Jesse and the girls hurdling in the living room. When their presence was noticed, they all moved as if they were hiding something from the two.

"What's up, nerd?" Beca nodded at him, before sitting on the couch, Chloe settling down on her lap.

They all exchanged glances before shaking their head, the two seemed to be inseparable, so really, they don't have to worry about Komissar's threat and antics.

"Some of our investors were calling. Clearly, Komissar's family had spread the word that they're taking over. They had also announced that the old employees would be kicked out if ever." Jesse explained, worries and concern in his voice.

Beca took a deep breath, slightly nodding.

"What are you planning to do?" Chloe asked the tiny brunette. Beca looked up to her and shot her a comforting smile.

"I'll have to talk to step-monster. I hate to say it, but she would know what my father would do if he's alive." Beca admitted.

"I know you're going to crush it Beca. Show that German that it's ginger who holds your tail, not her."

Everyone turned to Amy with weirded looks on their face.

"Probably not a good idea to use the word 'tail'." Fat Amy mumbled as she nodded.

* * *

"Two weeks, Beca. If we don't hear anything from you, we'll come right there and hunt you down." Stacie reminded the petite woman who couldn't stop herself from smiling.

Beca couldn't imagine how matured they'd all grown. She couldn't believe that this girl in front of her was her bestfriend, Stacie who were just as playful as the others, is nor talking to her like she's her mother.

"Why do you make it sound like you're my fiancée too?" Beca joked. Stacie rolled her eyes, playfully shoving Beca's arms.

Chloe and the rest of the girls went out of the house, to see her off. The scene was familiar, it was like five years ago, when Beca was first moving to LA. Except that this time, Beca is leaving her fiancée for two weeks to fix things so they could proceed to planning their wedding.

The thought of being married to Chloe Beale is what's making Beca motivated to get this over with. The redhead approached her, her eyes glistening with tears. Beca plastered a soft smile as she holds Chloe's hands in hers, her thumb playing on the ring in Chloe's finger.

"Chloe, don't worry. I'll come back to you. It's just two weeks, baby." Beca reassured her. Chloe stared at her girlfriend's eyes before nodding, a single tear escaping her eyes.

"I know, you already told me a lot of times that you have to take responsibility to those people." Chloe managed to choke down her sob.

Damn, _mood swings_ were really messing with her. She was in full support of what Beca is going to do, but she still feels sad that they would have to be apart, again.

Beca chuckled as she cupped Chloe's cheeks. She kissed her forehead before staring back at her.

"I promise, Chloe. You told me that when I come home, you'll be fine with me just being a music producer or maybe, just some random Dj, I know you'll like that because it might probably cut down my charms in public." Beca grinned as she continued to gaze at Chloe.

"I can't do that if I have another job in LA. So, I need to fix that first, alright?" Beca's tone was calm that it soothes Chloe's worries. The redhead nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah… and maybe, you'll have to take _another_ responsibility when you come back." Chloe mumbled, her voice was hushed that Beca hadn't caught that.

The redhead bit her lower lip, before leaning forward and capturing Beca's lips once again. The scene reminded of Jesse like those ones in the movies wherein Beca is some sort of a superhero, without special powers and she still has to save the world.

When Chloe pulled away from the kiss, she grabbed Beca's hands, her palm was wide open and there, Chloe placed a what _seemed_ to be a thermometer in Beca's hand, except that it's different from a normal one. Or at least, that's what everyone is seeing.

Beca furrowed her eyebrows when Chloe squeezed her hand before letting it go, before her eyes could take a look on what was in her hand, Chloe once again pulled her into a kiss.

It was just by then, almost everyone had their mouth agape, all were gasping at the realization. They all exchanged glances, different emotions welling up their hearts. Jesse cursed under his breath when he realized that why does he always have to take Beca with her during this kind of precious moments.

" _We'll_ wait for you, Beca." Chloe whispered.

Beca looked down on her hand as she held it up, her eyes wide open in surprise at what she was looking at. Then, a tear quickly rolled down her cheeks.

 _1 down, 9 to go._


	22. 22

**Written: 12-07-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: figured we could have a bellas take over. I hope this would make sense.**

 **PS: Two or three more chapters maybe.**

* * *

" _How is she?"_

 _\- "Oh, she's fine. Except for the morning sickness and you know, her weird pregnancy symptoms."-_

 _\- "She still hadn't washed the last clothes you wore before you leave, she's always smelling that."-_

 _\- "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's treating Emily like her daughter again, she's venting it out on Legacy because you're not here."-_

Beca smiled when she looked at the picture that Stacie had sent her. It was a photo of Chloe, sleeping soundly on the couch, hugging Beca's shirt in her sleep. Chloe really looked even more gorgeous when pregnant. Beca then leaned back to her swivel chair and let out a frustrated sigh once again. She just really wanted to go home and take care of Chloe and that baby growing inside her.

She's carrying their first child. Beca smiled at the thought of that, Chloe is carrying her child.

Her daydream was interrupted when Jesse came crashing to her office. Jesse looked at her for some seconds before taking a deep sigh as he sat on the chair across her table.

"Beca you don't have to do this." Jesse's voice was low. The tiny brunette stared at her cousin before glancing on the folder placed on her table.

"This is all I could think of, Jesse. I just can't let you or those people down." Beca calmly said.

Jesse sighed once again. He couldn't believe that the Beca effin Mitchell went out and almost begged in front of their investors and other business partner to go along with her plan. Beca didn't even care that her reputation and pride was at stake when she did that.

"You can start the rebuilding after all these Jesse. Komissar and her family wouldn't be able to threaten you again." The tiny brunette added.

"He's proud of you Beca. They're proud of you. I know Chloe and your unborn child is, too." Jesse stated with a smile. Beca smiled back and nodded, she then grabbed the pen and signed the papers.

"What are you going to do after this?" Jesse asked. Beca looked up to her with a small smile.

"Start over. Plan my wedding. Start a new life with Chloe and our baby." Beca answered nonchalantly, Jesse nodded with a small smile.

Instead of succumbing to what Komissar and her family is trying to get Beca to do, the tiny brunette knew that if she's going to resist them, she couldn't leave those people alone if Komissar did take over. Of course, Beca wanted to preserve Jesse's shares, he did a lot for the business and he worked with her father longer than she has. She can't let Jesse lose what he deserves just because she's stuck with some obsessed German.

She'd rather step down, and take those people with her. So, they could start over. That way, Beca would be so sure that at least, her father wouldn't completely lose what he had worked hard for.

So, Beca is basically handing Komissar a building and just their own shares of the company. How is she going to run a business without people? And when Komissar and her family is just by themselves? Komissar is going to take over nothing.

It wasn't the smartest move. But if Beca is going to find something else, it would take her long to get back to Chloe. She might be selfish if she's only thinking about getting home soon, but she made a promise to Chloe. And that promise is also accountable for their baby.

"What did Sheila say?" Jesse snapped Beca out of her trance. The tiny brunette blinked for a few seconds before leaning her arms on the table, puffing for air.

"Well, she wanted to meet Chloe at least." Beca stated.

"No, Beca. That's great but I'm talking about what did she say when you said that you're giving up your share as a Mitchell and use that as a starter to rebuild the business?" Jesse asked.

"She said no of course. She told me that my father wouldn't want me to give up what he wanted me to have. She said all these are for me. My dad worked for this, so I can have this. She's furious about Komissar of course. But there would be no other way, Jesse." Beca explained.

She wasn't in the greatest relationship with her step mom either. But they're trying to be civil, maybe it's just Beca being awkward when Sheila would show affection for her.

"Or not." Jesse whispered. It wasn't that audible so Beca hadn't caught that.

There was silence over them when the door of Beca's office swung open once again, there, they saw Beca's step mom, Sheila, rushing in with a scrunched-up face.

"Beca Mitchell. I hope you're not forgetting that you're still a Mitchell!" Sheila exclaimed that it startled both Beca and Jesse. They exchanged glances before looking back at the woman in front of them.

"I appreciate that you're willing to give up your rights and shares in this company, but I don't think that your father would like it, Beca." Sheila stated before walking towards Beca's table.

"We don't owe those German assholes. We needed their help but that was years ago. If they want us to pay them back, we'll do it the Mitchell way, without putting your badass reputation aside. You're not going to make them look at you with pity." Sheila added before grabbing the folder in Beca's table and tearing it apart.

Both Beca and Jesse had their mouths wide open when Sheila mercilessly ripped the folder that has Beca's signature as a waver of denouncing all her power over the company.

"You are not going to make Komissar or her family think that they got you. I like the plan of making them think that they won when eventually they're also left with nothing but I'm not letting you go home to your soon to be wife and child with nothing but your heroism." Sheila sarcastically said with a smirk on her face.

By then, Jesse knew that he wasn't the only one who still has an alas to play with Komissar.

* * *

"So, have you finally give in, tiny maus? I can now make a call to plan the wedding." Komissar sported a mischievous smirk when she saw Beca walk in to the conference room.

The brunette took a deep sigh before flashing her infamous Beca effin Mitchell smirk.

"I totally appreciate that, Komissar. But I don't think Chloe would like you to plan _our_ wedding." Beca sniped back causing Jesse and Sheila to chuckle.

Komissar felt her cheeks blush in humiliation when she noticed that almost everyone in the room where stifling their laugh. She does look so desperate to marry Beca at this point.

"Well, I don't think there's a need for a meeting then. Our family will either have to take everything over or we can withdraw our investments and let this shitty company sink in nowhere." Komissar said with a sharp tone. Apparently, her threat wasn't working anymore.

She's in hopes that the rest of investors would be on her side. Since she was aware of the cold and tough façade that Beca had shown when she took over the lead. It seems that no one liked her badass attitude that's why they were all afraid whenever Beca is around.

That's how she got this popularity in LA.

"Go ahead Komissar. You've been saying that for some weeks now." Sheila retorted, her smile was devilish just as the German's.

Komissar stood up, slamming her hands on the table, breathing sharply before glaring at Beca and then walking out of the room.

"Leave us for now, please." Sheila requested after a few minutes of awkward silence. She turned and nodded at Jesse.

When they were left alone, Sheila stood up and moved to where Beca was sitting.

"Jesse told me something." Sheila mumbled, catching the tiny brunette's attention.

"I would say I'd still hand you over the assets that your father had left for us, so it would make up to whatever we were going to lose if ever Komissar withdraws their investments. But he said no one has to give up something." Sheila added, her hand reaching out for Beca's.

The brunette looked at her confused.

"Your cousin is smart, Beca. You should watch some movies with him sometimes. He does care about you a lot. He knew how we both cherish everything that your father had left behind, he worked with him for the longest time. He was there to witness you, almost throwing everything, everyone aside to protect the company. He felt guilty when he couldn't do anything at that time." Sheila explained with amusement visible in her eyes.

Beca smiled at the thought of how nerdy Jesse was. They might not admit it, but they're really like siblings. They always have each other's back, she still hates him whenever he would endlessly talk about movies. But yeah, Jesse is a great guy. Beca should start finding him a suitable match soon.

"No one has to lose anything."

"I know you're trying to save both, Beca. The company, the people and your relationship with Chloe. You could do that. It's time to honour what your father is really wishing for you to do. And that is to be with Chloe." A genuine smile was plastered on Sheila's lips as she squeezed Beca's hands.

"Remember that after all these, don't forget that it's time to let go Beca. Free yourself. Free yourself from all the guilt you have inside, no one's blaming you for your father's death and the baby that you once had with Komissar. You don't have to live in the dark anymore when your ray of sunlight is just around, and now she'll be doubling it up for you." Sheila chuckled, as she gazed at Beca.

Beca grinned as she looked down. She then pursed her lips before looking back at Sheila.

"How did you know that she's a ray of sunshine?" Beca asked with a smile.

Sheila smiled back, taking her hands back before slightly shaking her head.

"Aside from seeing how much you've changed for her? Jesse told me how cheese of a ball you were, especially when you proposed. You're very much like your father. Going all in for the people you love." Sheila answered, her eyes glimmered as if she had just remembered her late husband.

"What was Jesse's plan, anyway?" Beca asked.

Sheila just flashed a smirk at her.

"Just when you thought that there's no other way out, here we are, we have choices to make. All of them will get you home to your child and future wife." Sheila murmured with a wide smile.

* * *

"You are not going to marry that German dumb bitch, Beca. Take this from your little group of misfits." Stacie rushed through Beca's office, the rest of the girls following behind her.

Beca almost jumped out of her seat, surprised. She looked at each one of them with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Stace. You don't understand." Beca tried but Stacie interrupted her.

"You listen, we decided not to extend our stay in LA, so we would have the time to save your troubled ass up. We came back so we could have the time to work our ass off and save some money to help you and Jesse regain the full shares of that German bitch in your company. So that even if they threatened you that they would back off and let your company sink if you don't marry her, we'll have your back." Stacie spilled, Beca's eyes widen in surprise, her mouth wide open.

She looked around and saw their heads nodding. Now, it kind of make sense to her why it was so easy for her to convince them not to extend their stay in LA, a few months ago. Why they always seemed to be out when she went back to Atlanta. And… why Emily suddenly rented out her own bar.

Not to mention the way they boast about Beca having to thank them later. And how sure they were that they would take care of Komissar. Beca thought that all this time, they were talking about it physically.

"Jesse gave us an account where we could save the money without Komissar knowing that you got back up. Knowing how dirty that slut could play, she might take things a bit more." Stacie added.

Beca wasn't able to process all the information. She knew Sheila had mentioned about Jesse's plan, but she didn't expect that her friends would be involved.

"Luke's possessions and wealth as a starter. When you ordered Jesse to take everything from that douchebag, Jesse got custody of everything that, that asshole had, and you never told your cousin what to do about it. So, Jesse thought it would be a good use and a better payback at Luke for touching your girl if we use it to buy the shares that you would lose after you kick Komissar's ass in your company. Since, Luke wouldn't be able to touch it anyways." Aubrey chimed in, filling the other details for her girlfriend.

Beca blinked for a few seconds, trying to absorb everything. Her chest tightens at the effort of her friends and Jesse.

"Do you really think I'll leave LA without finding out why you suddenly turned into a bitch asshole? Well, Beca, you're forgetting that your bestfriend is Stacie Conrad and you're a part of this bunch of misfits before you became Beca effin Mitchell." Stacie winked with a huge smile on her face.

Beca could not help but tear up. _These weirdos_. She smiled through her tears, she could not believe that despite of turning her back on them once, they're here, saving her ass once again out of trouble. They're group had just gotten bigger and well, smarter.

Upon arriving in LA, the day when Stacie 'confronted' Beca, she was serious when she said that Beca still owes her an explanation of what happened. And she knew that Beca doesn't work that way, so she went to bug Jesse who had finally opened his mouth. It was by then, Stacie and Jesse started to plan things out. Because Jesse thought at that time that Beca isn't going to do anything, it was just easier when she got back with Chloe and started letting them in once again.

All this time, it wasn't only Chloe who the girls were supporting. They're supporting the two of them that they all willingly agreed to take part of the scheme until Komissar went back in the picture. Or maybe they're just really tired of seeing Beca and Chloe in a drama once again. They didn't say anything because Jesse told them not to, and it's because they waited for Beca to overcome things on her own.

This is also why they were confident about sending Beca to LA. Because if ever Beca doesn't come up with a plan, they'll pull out their _last card_ and this time, they won't have to 'just' humiliate Komissar. Because they're going to play the game that Komissar is playing.

They're going to 'beat her in her own game'.

"We're sisters, you've said it to me once, it's for life." Emily said with tears in her eyes. The rest all nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Yeah, so now, get your shit together and go kick Komissar's ass then get your girl!" Fat Amy fist bumps with air, the rest chuckled and before anyone could insist a group hug that Beca wouldn't like, Jesse came in, his eyes surprised to see the girls.

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked innocently. Beca wiped her tears as she playfully smacked her cousin's arms.

"Hush, Swanson. We're gonna be your boss soon." Stacie said with a smug smirk.

Jesse bat an eyelid, his gaze going back and forth to Beca and the girls. It took him a minute to realize that his secret plan was just revealed now by them. He smiled sheepishly when Beca called him nerd.

"Why are you guys here anyways? Where's Chloe?" Beca changed the topic. Though she still could not believe anything, she's still confused as to why they suddenly shows up.

"Well, if you lost count, you're over two weeks Beca. We can tell that Chloe's already panicking so we decided to hunt you down as what Stacie had promised." Aubrey answered. Beca muttered an; 'Oh' before nodding.

"Just so you know guys, there's no marriage happening between me and Komissar." Beca pointed out, the girls all murmured. Beca smiled at them as she shakes her head.

"I thought—"

"Sheila came, and we're supposed to proceed with our plan, but then Jesse said he has another plan. So, it took me longer than two weeks." Beca explained. The girls all nodded in understanding.

"But really, thank you guys. Didn't know you're all up for this. I won't forget that I owe you guys a lot." Beca added as she shoots them a small smile.

"Chloe's in the hotel. She badly wants to see you, but she can't because of her morning sickness. She needs rest too." Emily chimed in.

"Go Beca. We'll talk later about how we are going to kick Komissar out of your lives soon." Aubrey added with a smile.

Beca looked at them once again, she would never be able to thank all of them enough. Apparently, Beca isn't the only hero-like in this situation. It's Jesse and the girls who were protecting the relationship that Beca and Chloe has.

It's something precious that anyone would like to protect. And so does their friendship and bond.

* * *

"I can't believe the girls did that. And Jesse? Wow." Chloe said with an amazed tone. Beca smiled softly as she played with Chloe's red locks.

"And I thought I have a weird cousin and friends." Beca cooed. Chloe chuckled as she stirred and snuggled closer to Beca's side, inhaling her scent.

Although Beca still feels weirded that Chloe is craving for her scent, she didn't move.

"We're lucky to have them, Becs." Chloe whispered.

Beca nodded with a smile on her face. Yeah, the girls got her back.

"Now I'm sure I can let them be the godparents of our future children." Beca retorted with a joking tone. Chloe stifled a laugh as she buried her face in the crook of Beca's neck, once again, inhaling her scent.

Beca placed her hand on Chloe's tummy. There's no big bump yet, but she could already feel the growing life inside Chloe's tummy. Beca could not believe that all these are happening.

One time she was shutting them all out, then she got a group of amazing friends, she's engaged to the most beautiful woman she knows and she's carrying her baby.

"I love you, Chlo." Beca whispered in Chloe's ears. She smiled when she realized that the redhead had fallen asleep, she placed a soft kiss in the redhead's forehead, before pulling her closer in a hug.

Chloe woke up and she frowned when she felt her side empty. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around but Beca wasn't in there. She then sat up, her head buzzing, which usually happens for the past weeks because of pregnancy. She smiled when she saw Beca's flannel shirt that she wore earlier, neatly placed on the edge of the bet with a note on it.

' _I don't know why you loved my scent, but if it's for the baby, I hope this would be fine for now. I'll cuddle you when I get home.' -Beca_

Chloe chuckled, it's really weird but she does love smelling Beca. At first, she was nervous to find out, but Aubrey urged her to take a pregnancy test and her assumptions were right. A baby is coming on their way. She wore the flannel and a wide smile quickly formed on her lips when her nose smell Beca's perfume, she then stood up and walked around the hotel room.

Soon enough, the girls came in and before Chloe could go emotional and thank all of them for everything, Aubrey hushed her.

"Beca asked us to pick you up and we'll stay in her house. Komissar might turn into a witch if she finds out that you're here and well, carrying Beca's child." Aubrey told the redhead. Chloe frowned but she nodded, the doctor told her not to stress out.

"Let's go, Beca will meet us there. She just needed to stay in her office for a little while to finalize _our take over._ " Stacie added.


	23. 23

**Written: 12-07-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Let's give Staubrey a moment. There's only two chapter left, the final chapter and yeah, an epilogue.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. But I really can't let you in. It's an order." The lady in the lobby looked down when Komissar gave a deathly glare.

"Don't you know who I am? I have a say in this company, if you would like to keep your job, you should start getting on my side." Komissar's tone was full of authority but the lady didn't even flinch.

Before the German blonde could make a bigger scene, Beca arrived just in time.

"Didn't I ordered to keep her out of _my_ company?" Beca's deep cold alto voice echoed through the lobby, everyone looked down as the tiny brunette walked through where Komissar was.

Komissar raised an eyebrow but she flashed a smirk. She turned around to face the petite woman.

"This is going to be my company, soon, tiny maus. You can't kick me out." Komissar said with a smug grin. Beca just let out a sarcastic chuckle before nodding at the lady.

"I don't think you'll be able to say that to the new _owners._ I would suggest that you could work with a Nazi-dictator, but I don't think it would benefit everyone." Beca's tone was mocking that Komissar was sure that she didn't like it.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at the brunette who brushed her hands through her dark chocolate locks. Something that both she and Chloe thinks that it's a hot habit of Beca.

"What are you talking about? I have the last say in this company. You were stubborn not to marry me, now you'll regret that you don't." Komissar responded, before swallowing a lump.

Again, Beca let out a chuckle that annoys the tall blonde.

"I'm sorry, I thought you don't speak 'loser'?" Beca quoted with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She bit the inside of her cheeks when she saw Komissar flushing.

Before the tall blonde could say a word Aubrey, along with her girlfriend and Chloe came in followed by the rest of the girls. Jesse was accompanied by security guards. He met the girls in the middle, nodding at one another before proceeding to where Beca and Komissar was.

Chloe narrowed her eyes when she saw how close Komissar is to her fiancée. She walked towards the tiny brunette, glaring at the blonde, before linking her arms to Beca's. The tiny brunette tilted and smiled at Chloe.

Komissar raised an eyebrow when she saw them, her arms crossing across her chest.

"What is this? Ha! You're bringing this little gang of yours to back you up? You think they are all what it would take to stop me from taking everything from you, tiny maus?" Komissar's voice was thick with annoyance.

"Bitch, you should watch your words." Fat Amy snapped, Beca turned to the Australian blonde, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I swear to God, Amy. You stay away from my child if you'll keep on cursing or blabbering your dirty trash talks." Beca warned, Chloe nudged the tiny brunette. Because really, this is supposed to be an intense scene but they're ruining it.

Aubrey rolled her eyes as she took a deep sigh. Komissar's eyebrows almost reached the ceiling.

"So, you knocked this girl up, too? Sharp, my tiny maus." Komissar spoke, her eyes darted on Chloe's.

"Don't you start messing with my fiancée's mind, again." Chloe sniped back, putting emphasis on the word 'fiancee'. She was aware that Komissar will use that guilt in Beca's heart once again. But she's not letting that happen, Beca had lived with that for years. When really, it's no one's fault.

Beca squeezed Chloe's hands, she's not supposed to be stressing out. She shoots a smile at the redhead before turning at Jesse, nodding at him.

"Komissar, you would have to leave this building either on your own or by force." Jesse calmly said.

The tall German blonde opened her mouth in disbelief as she eyed each one of them.

"I think there's a misunderstanding here. You don't have the rights to kick me out, I have a big share in this company." Komissar pointed out, earning a series of murmurs from the people watching the scene.

Stacie chuckled as she stepped out.

"Listen, I think no one will ever take your words seriously, Komissar. Yeah sure, you used to have a big share in this company… but I think we could buy you an ounce of self respect and dignity with those amount of shares that you _used_ to have." Stacie's tone was sweet, but it has emphasis on it.

"That's right. Neither of you and Beca does have the big say in this company, now. Beca here, handed the company over to us. She decided to do music again and be with Chloe and their future aca-child's." Aubrey added with her infamous 'aca-dictator' demeanor.

Komissar's face was filled with confusion, because really, she hadn't seen this coming. She totally underestimated once again, the ability of Beca's friends.

"There's no way you could do that." Komissar retorted, she shifted her gaze to Jesse who took a step forward, handing her a folder.

"The boards had signed. The real owners, Beca Mitchell, Sheila Mitchell on behalf of Mr. Mitchell, I, Jesse Swanson had all agreed to remove you from the business. Your investments, shares and money would be pulled out and returned to you. Whilst, the new owners, Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad, Emily Junk and the rest of these girls would be taking over. They were all sharing the same amount of shares, so they have the last say now." Jesse explained in an overly formal tone, causing Komissar to have her mouth wide open, her eyes couldn't believe what she was looking at.

"And we say, you get the hell out of our lives before we completely ruin you." Fat Amy said using her serious voice.

"Now, get your ass out of here before we kick you out." Aubrey said with a warning tone.

Beca smirked at the tall blonde.

"Told you, Nazi-dictator is taking over." Beca said with a mocking tone. Aubrey just shoot a glare at the tiny brunette.

"It's over, Komissar. You played dirty for years, time for payback." Jesse said before nodding at the security guards behind him. They all walked forward and ready to drag the German blonde out, but she resisted, Chloe took a step forward but Beca stopped her, shaking her head.

Komissar glared at Beca. The tiny brunette motioned for the guards, then, they forcefully grabbed the German by her arms before dragging her out of the building. Everyone let out a relieved sigh after seeing Komissar finally out of the picture.

"We really looked cool, guys. I can't believe it." Emily mumbled, they all looked at the young brunette.

"I have to agree with Legacy." Cynthia Rose nodded, as well as the others. Stacie then snaked her arms across Aubrey's waist, whispering to the blonde how hot she really looked when she's showing her dominating attitude.

"Well, done, girls. We did it." Jesse said with a smile as he nodded at Beca.

"You guys are the best. I can't believe you're all part of my life." Beca stated with a sheepish smile, Chloe smiled at how adorable Beca is being. She leaned forward, not to kiss the tiny brunette, but to inhale her scent. She'd been restraining herself from doing so earlier.

Beca flinched a bit, before rolling her eyes. She's still not used to Chloe smelling her like a dog. But a cute dog and a pregnant one.

"Chlo, I understand that our baby loves my scent, but a lot of people are watching." Beca's tone was teasing but a wide smile is visible on her face.

Chloe then pulled away after inhaling one deep breath of the tiny brunette's scent. Her lips were in between her lips, her face flushing. Beca smiled genuinely as she linked their hands together.

Before any of them could spend some time alone together, the girls had dragged them for some 'celebration' which is an obvious and lame excuse for them to hit the clubs in LA. But Beca isn't going to refuse, the girls deserved it. Their craziness just saved her.

Although frustrated that Beca had refused Chloe to dance, the redhead enjoyed sitting down next to Beca. She wasn't allowed to drink as well, so it's the two of them that would be responsible for their friends when they all get wasted.

Chloe was snuggled to Beca's side since the brunette also refused her to sit on her lap, because they both knew that Chloe would tease the brunette. Because aside from craving Beca's scent, Chloe is even clingier than before and well… hornier.

Beca smiled to herself while watching Chloe play with her hair, her face on the crook of Beca's neck. She entwined their hands, placing a soft kiss on Chloe's hair. The redhead looked up to Beca, and the brunette panicked when she saw Chloe's eyes shimmering with tears.

"Shit, what's wrong Chlo?" Beca worriedly asked. Chloe shook her head as she wiped her tears, smiling at the brunette.

"I'm just happy. Maybe it's the hormonal changes, you know. There's nothing wrong Becs. I can see that everything's finally going right." Chloe answered through muffled voice. Beca smiled softly at the redhead, cupping her cheeks, her thumb brushing on Chloe's face.

"You don't know how happy I am, Chlo. I still can't believe all of these." Beca placed a hand on Chloe's tummy, carefully caressing it as they gazed on one another's eyes, smiles on their faces.

Beca then leaned in, placing a soft and lingering kiss on Chloe's lips that it caused both of them to smile in the kiss. They didn't move, they just savour the feeling of having the feeling of each other's lips against theirs. Seconds after, their foreheads were pressed against one another, Beca's hands were on both sides of Chloe's cheeks as a strained tear escaped her eyes.

They've come too far. No one would've really expect that this would happen. Just when Chloe thought that she'll never get over from a love that she thought was hopeless, a badass alt-girl like Beca came into her life, loved her for who she was and eventually healed her. Chloe had always thought that it was Tom that would be her one true love, but Beca proved her wrong. In all ways.

And one proof was the little bundle of joy growing inside her. One proof of their love for one another.

Their little moment was interrupted when the girls, along with Jesse went back to their table, urging Beca to sing in the stage since the club were asking for volunteers to perform. Albeit, begrudgingly, Beca agreed when Chloe joined their friend's request. Of course, Chloe played the _'I'm-pregnant'_ card to get Beca to sing. Besides, it's time for Beca to fully reunite with music.

They all moved to the center of the club, to get a better view when Beca performs. The brunette was talking to the club owner if he could let Beca and her 'band' to play instead of the original performers. Because if ever, Beca would only sing with her friends.

Chloe and the bellas were all anticipating for their performance. One thing they missed seeing. Aubrey brushed her hand on top of Chloe's, giving her a soft smile.

Soon, the crowd started cheering when Beca along with Stacie, Emily, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose came up on stage. By just looking at them, it wasn't like they haven't done this for a long time. The memories of watching them for the first time came fresh on her mind. She smiled widely when she saw Beca looked straight at her direction, giving a wink, making the crowd go wild.

Chloe bit her lower lip as her cheeks turn into crimson red.

Stacie handed the tiny brunette a guitar as they prepare for their on the spot performance. Emily stood in the middle,

"Probably, most of you had seen the Beca Mitchell here, right?" Emily asked, earning different responses from the crowd, almost all of them nodding.

"But you haven't seen her perform, right?" Emily asked again, receiving another nod from the crowd. She then turned to the small brunette who plastered a timid smile.

"Well, brace yourselves. You're all free to drool over her, or us, but you can't touch this badass here. Or else ginger would go wrestle you like dingoes and crocodiles." Fat Amy teased earning a laughter from the people gathering around.

Before the blonde could continue with her jokes, Beca nodded at them as a signal to start. She made sure that her eyes were fixed on Chloe who's also staring back at her.

"This is for you." Beca mouthed before strumming her guitar.

 _ **I'm gonna pick up the pieces**_

 _ **And build a Lego house**_

 _ **When things go wrong we can knock it down**_

 _ **My three words have two meanings**_

 _ **There's one thing on my mind, it's all for you**_

Almost everybody had melt when they heard Beca's deep alto voice giving so much feels through the song. Beca, however, was focused on Chloe.

 _ **And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got ya to keep me warm**_

 _ **And if you're broken I'll mend ya**_

 _ **And keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now**_

Emily took the next part of the song, hooking everyone with the way their voices blend.

 _ **I'm out of touch, I'm out of love**_

 _ **I'll pick you up when you're getting down**_

 _ **And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**_

 _ **I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind**_

 _ **I'll do it all for you in time**_

 _ **And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now**_

What surprised almost all of them was when Stacie walked down to the stage, approaching Aubrey whose mouth was wide open. Beca smiled widely as they continue to sing.

Stacie didn't forced Aubrey to come with her on stage, instead, she just sing in front of the blonde. She gave her a playful wink, causing the girls to all cheer at them, the crowd watching them with smiles on their faces.

 _ **I'm gonna paint you by numbers and color you in**_

 _ **If things go right we can frame it, and put you on a wall**_

 _ **And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before**_

 _ **And I'll surrender up my heart and swap it for yours**_

Chloe was grinning widely watching her bestfriend blushing in front of Stacie. A lot of things had really changed. And Chloe being pregnant just stirred different emotions in her. Beca led through the second chorus of the song whilst Stacie danced with her girlfriend.

The redhead turned her head and watched Beca again as they finished through the song, she pursed her lips as her heart melt at realizing how perfect this is.

* * *

"Babyyyyyy." Chloe called as she stirred, frowning when she didn't saw Beca on her side.

As if on cue, the brunette came in rushing through the room. Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at her seeing the panicked look on her face. Beca rolled her eyes as she took a deep sigh before walking towards their bed.

"You should stop using that tone, Beale. You're scaring me." Beca said with a serious tone but Chloe just giggled. She then tapped her side, asking the brunette to lay down beside her.

"You know I loved cuddling you the first thing in the morning. Our baby is really demanding." Chloe said with a smile, Beca once again took a deep breath as she lay on their bed, wrapping her arms around the redhead.

Chloe excitedly snuggled onto Beca's side, quickly sniffing her scent.

"I'm starting to think you're just using our baby as an excuse. You wouldn't let me go anywhere else or at least do something other than cuddling you." Beca tried to make it sound like she's complaining, but definitely not.

She loved pampering Chloe and their baby. But really, Beca couldn't go that far or do something else since Chloe isn't now only craving for her scent or some weird foods, she is also now always craving for Beca's attention, more of the cuddling from the brunette and well… sex.

"You make it sound like you hate it, but you do totally love it." Chloe retorted, a smile on her face as she traces on Beca's collarbone.

"I'm not arguing with that." Beca snapped back as she pulled the redhead closer to her. She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the moment like she does every morning.

"Beca?" Chloe called with a sweet yet innocent tone.

"Yeah?"

"I'm horny." Chloe mumbled nonchalantly. Beca shot her eyes wide open.

"Hi, horny. I'm Beca." the brunette sarcastically replied, she groaned when Chloe smacked her arms.

She pulled away and looked at the redhead's eyes.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Beca asked, her eyebrows furrowing.

Chloe pursed her lips as she nodded.

"I'm only a month and a week pregnant, Beca. The doctor hasn't said anything about not having sex. And really, you're only asking that now? You didn't when we're doing it almost every morning." Chloe stated, rolling her eyes at the brunette.

Beca flashes a smirk at the redhead, raising an eyebrow.

"I bet nothing will stop you from being always horny. Sometimes I wonder what if you end up with Stacie." Beca teased, receiving a glare from the redhead.

"Are you gonna make love to me or not? Cause I can cut you off until I give birth." Chloe threatened, alarming the brunette.

"Jesus, your mood when pregnant is really driving me insane." Beca quickly answered, trying not to laugh at the redhead.

"Why do you make it sound like you're complaining? If you cared to always use protection, we won't be having this baby that causes my hormonal changes." Chloe is now starting to feel upset. Oh, how her mood changes quickly.

"No one talked about complaining, baby." Beca's tone suddenly changed. She knew that she shouldn't upset the redhead nor their baby. She leaned forward and captured Chloe's lips, avoiding further argument.

She gently moved on top of the redhead, deepening their kiss. Beca pulled away, staring deeply at Chloe's baby blue eyes.

"Besides, you're really hot and cute at the same time when pregnant." Beca used her cheesy lines she got from Stacie and her cousin Jesse to soften Chloe whenever the redhead would get upset.

It's always effective though. Chloe didn't mean to be sensitive sometimes, maybe Beca is just really her top pregnancy craving that her mood swings were always vented out on the tiny brunette.

"I love you." Beca whispered knowing how much Chloe loves hearing it. The redhead smiled widely upon hearing those words. She pecked on Beca's lips before saying it back.

"You're gonna marry me, right?" Chloe asked as if she's worrying that Beca might have changed her mind since she's becoming real crazy and clingy at the brunette.

Beca chuckled as she nodded at the redhead. She would sometimes think that she's going to take care of two babies in the future. Chloe is really adorable when pregnant. And Beca still loved it.

"I will. In two months." Beca answered with a smile.

Chloe smiled back before grabbing the back of Beca's neck and pulling her in a kiss.

"Good, now make love to me." Chloe husked into Beca's ear.

"You're wish is my command." Beca responded before kissing her again.


	24. Final Chapter

**Written: 12-09-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

* * *

 **Final Chapter**

Waiting to get married in two months wasn't that easy, well, at least for Beca. Because in those two months, she's freaking out and the fact that Chloe is pregnant made the brunette even more anxious. She wasn't having second thoughts, she just couldn't believe that she's getting married and she'll be a full mother soon.

Jesse and her friends needed to knock some sense into Beca one time when the brunette was rambling about how she has no idea what's coming into her life. No, she wasn't complaining, she's just worried that she might not be a good wife to Chloe or a good mother to their unborn child.

Things didn't happen in a snap, they struggled on the way. But it only made their love stronger and unbreakable.

If Chloe's clingy enough, well, give the title of freaking out to Beca. She does that, a lot. She did freak out specially when Chloe is slowly showing her baby bump. She did freak out when Stacie dragged her to fit her wedding suit, since she protested that she's not going to wear a dress. She did freak out when they were sending out the invitations. She did freak out when she had just realized that she's really settling down, soon.

Almost all throughout their wedding planning, Beca could not be anymore anxious. Jesse might have teased her about not wanting to let her title of being the charming bachelorette that's why she's anxious. The thing is, she's really sure about Chloe. She's not just sure if she would do a good job of taking care of the redhead. But everyone could already see that she's doing an excellent job.

Specially when Tom once again showed up in front of Chloe, begging for a chance. Beca didn't even blink when she said to file a restraining order against Tom. The brunette guy didn't take her words seriously, so, as of now, he's having a mini vacation in jail. Beca wasn't being petty though, he was creeping around the bellas house and was stalking Chloe, which Beca didn't really like. So, she thinks he deserves it. Besides, she's doing him a favor, he wouldn't have to see Chloe getting married to her. It's the; ' _I'm saving him from further heartbreak'_ line that Beca had used to drop the subject.

"Beca, I swear I'm gonna punch you in the throat if you say one more negative thing." Stacie growled in frustration, rolling her eyes at the tiny brunette who was pacing back and forth since they had arrived.

"She's gonna walk down the aisle, right? Like, I would just have to wait for her, right?" Beca asked for the nth time today.

"Shorty, you sure you're not gonna pass out when you see Red?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca and Chloe were in a separated room, with their own group of friends. They're pretty sure that Chloe is nervous too, but it's too far from how Beca is acting right now. She had been blabbering things out of nervousness and kept on bugging her friends.

Yup, _today is the day_. That's why the Beca Mitchell couldn't contain herself. Happiness, excitement, nervousness, every emotion that you could name is currently stirring up on the brunette's feelings. Though she's sure that she can't wait to marry Chloe. To make the redhead officially hers.

"Becaw! Calm down, dude. Look at you, it's not badass. You're just going to marry your girl." Jesse finally spoke up. Beca stopped for awhile.

"Right. I'm just going to marry her. We're practically living together and doing things that married couples do, so what's the big deal, right?" Beca rambled, everyone let out a frustrated sigh as they slumped their shoulders, almost giving up to Beca's demeanor.

Because really, you don't marry the love of your life everyday. It's just a once in a lifetime thing. So, Beca has reasons why she couldn't stop herself.

"Beca… it's marriage. You know how important this is for Chloe." Fat Amy retorted, Stacie glared at the blonde. She totally agreed with Amy, today is a very special day. Not only for Beca and Chloe, but for all of them. But she knew that those words would only make Beca feel even more nervous.

"God, I can't mess this up. Fuck." Beca murmured. Stacie then finally stood up, grabbing Beca by her shoulders, sporting a serious face to the tiny brunette.

"You're not going to mess up, Beca. Nothing's gonna go wrong if you calm the fuck down. Amy's right, you're the big BM. Come on, it's not cool when you're acting like this on your wedding day." Stacie calmly said. The words seemed to went through Beca as she let out a deep sigh before nodding.

"Good, now, sit down and relax. You're ruining your make up." Stacie commanded. Beca obediently sat down before turning to Emily.

"We're all good, right? I'm not dreaming, legacy. Right?" Beca whispered, earning another groan from Stacie as she rolled her eyes.

The rest just chuckled at Beca's demeanor. They were actually all expecting Chloe to act like this since she's the pregnant one and well, the more softie one, but Chloe is surprisingly able to contain herself, which is a plot twist because Beca is seemingly to be the softest among the two of them. Or maybe Aubrey is just really doing a good job at calming the redhead.

Almost everyone was about to lose it when the wedding coordinator came up to them to say that the wedding is about to start, Beca could swear that she almost passed out and if she did not, well, her insides is in chaos. She could feel the knots in her stomach and her heart wanting to jump out of her rib cage.

The girls went out first, they were all Beca's maid of honour, while Jesse would take the honour of walking her down the aisle. Something that Beca wished that her father is still alive.

"Ready?" Jesse asked, noticing the unreadable expression in Beca's face.

He took a deep sigh before placing both of his hand on top of Beca's shoulder, turning her so she could face him.

"This is it, Beca. You can do it. I know wherever your father and your supposed to be child was, they're happy for you. Come on, look at you. You don't have to refrain yourself anymore of your own happiness. Time to do the things that you really love, to be with the one you love the most. You deserve it, you deserve this. You deserve to be with Chloe." Jesse talked in a most serious yet sincere manner.

And Beca could not help but tear up, it still couldn't sink into her mind that she's getting married to Chloe Beale.

"Sometimes, your cheesy speeches could be some help." Beca muttered causing both of them to chuckle.

"Let's go, save those tears when you see your girl walk down the aisle." Jesse tapped her shoulders.

And he's damn right.

Beca effin Mitchell was calm when Aubrey and the rest started marching, but then she could not stop her freaking tears when she finally saw Chloe standing on the opposite side of the church. It did not help when the music started playing, and Chloe, in her white wedding dress, escorted by both of her parents, made Beca's heart flutter in happiness. She had never seen someone so beautiful as the redhead, it didn't even matter that there's a visible bump on Chloe's stomach already.

 _ **Let the bough break, let it come down crashing**_

 _ **Let the sun fade out to a dark sky**_

 _ **I can't say I'd even notice it was absent**_

 _ **'Cause I could live by the light in your eyes**_

 _ **I'll unfold before you**_

 _ **Would have strung together**_

 _ **The very first words of a lifelong love letter**_

Even from a far, Beca could see Chloe's baby blue eyes glistening with tears. Their eyes fixed on one another as well as the wide smiles on their faces despite their tears. Chloe was at awe at how beautiful Beca looked in her own wedding suit, which was customized since the brunette is adamant not to wear a dress.

 _ **Tell the world that we finally got it all right**_

 _ **I choose you**_

 _ **I will become yours and you will become mine**_

 _ **I choose you**_

 _ **I choose you, yeah**_

If Beca thought she had waited longer, she felt like it's been forever watching Chloe march her way down to the aisle. She's not being impatient, she just felt like she might get weak on her knees if Chloe isn't going to be on her side now. Both Jesse and Stacie were on her side for 'support', they hadn't really expected to be like this on her wedding day.

 _ **There was a time when I would have believed them**_

 _ **If they told me that you could not come true**_

 _ **Just love's illusion**_

 _ **But then you found me**_

 _ **And everything changed**_

 _ **And I believe in something again**_

Everyone almost laughed when Beca sniffed loudly that even Chloe could hear it. Stacie wanted to smack the tiny brunette from ruining the moment, but it's still perfect though. They've come so far and they're just going to start another chapter of their lives, together.

 _ **My whole heart**_

 _ **Will be yours forever**_

 _ **This is a beautiful start**_

 _ **To a lifelong love letter**_

 _ **(chorus)**_

David was proud of how his daughter is containing herself, though he felt her grip on his arms, he calmly brushed his hand on top of hers and gave her a genuine smile. He can't believe that his remaining daughter is settling down with the love of her life. He couldn't even remember when the redhead was crying because she was confused, and now, here they are.

Not to mention the fact that Beca did gave him a grandchild already.

 _ **We are not perfect we'll learn from our mistakes**_

 _ **And as long as it takes I will prove my love to you**_

 _ **I am not scared of the elements I am underprepared,**_

 _ **But I am willing**_

 _ **And even better**_

 _ **I get to be the other half of you**_

Before Beca could cry like out loud, the Beale's had finally approached her. David, wholeheartedly handing his daughter's hand on Beca. They hugged and shake hands, David giving some words for the two of them before going to where he is supposed to seat.

The two stared at one another for a moment, taking the beauty that was before their eyes. Huge smiles plastered on their faces and tears in their eyes.

 _ **Tell the world that we finally got it all right**_

 _ **I choose you, yeah**_

 _ **I will become yours and you will become mine**_

 _ **I choose you**_

 _ **I choose you**_

 _ **I choose**_

 _ **You**_

Beca held Chloe's hand tightly, squeezing it as they slowly walked to the center where the priest is patiently waiting for them. The music stopped playing, both Chloe and Beca's heart were beating loudly, happiness topping all the feelings they have right now.

"Love, really is for two people. When one is weak, the other significant becomes their source of strength. When one is empty, the other one would be filling those voids. Love comes in every form. You can love one another without asking in return. You can love even if it meant letting go. You can love, and it would be enough to do everything for that person. You can love and show it, without saying those three words. Here, we are witnessing how Beca and Chloe had proved that." The priest started, whilst Beca could not tear her eyes off of Chloe that it's distracting the two of them, she might have been talking to herself while the priest is starting their matrimony.

"Can I just say something?" Beca whispered. Chloe smiled sheepishly as she slightly nodded.

"You really look beautiful, impossibly beautiful." The priest stopped his talking, smiling at Beca.

Chloe nudged the brunette who was mumbling inaudible things. Stacie rolled her eyes in her seat at how ridiculous Beca is being.

"Oh, sorry, father. I just… she's too beautiful, isn't she?" Beca glanced once again at Chloe. The audience all laughed, finding Beca effin Mitchell too adorable at the moment. The priest just smiled as he nodded.

"I know, I'm too lucky. Can I just say one curse word?" Beca rambled, Chloe's shoulder was shaking as she tried to fight down her laughter. The brunette was blushing, and anyone could tell she's nervous because she kept on rambling.

"You're both lucky to have one another. Now, do you want to make her officially yours or do you want to take some time to ready yourself?" The priest calmly said, without a hint of annoyance.

Chloe turned to Beca who was fiddling with her fingers.

"You're really cute, Becs. But let's not keep everyone waiting." Chloe softly said.

Beca took a deep breath before turning to the crowd.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She mouthed, everyone giggled.

"Save it for later, Shawty." Fat Amy responded, Aubrey looking at the other blonde, hushing her.

Really, even at the most precious and supposed to be serious moment… they can't keep a serious façade.

"Go ahead father. Sorry… I just, this is too surreal." Beca mumbled in embarrassment. The priest only nodded with an understanding smile. He didn't know them too well, but he could already tell that their love is real.

Too real that the brunette couldn't contain herself anymore.

The ceremony continued, with Beca interrupting a few more times until Stacie and their friends had hushed her; ' _Let the priest finish his speech Beca!'_. Everyone still loved it, they just think that this side of Beca is really cute. Chloe, however, has to squeeze the brunette's hand to calm her down.

Until they have to exchange their vows. As expected, Chloe took hers seriously whilst Beca's vows were full of sarcasm, though it's sincere. Everyone is sure that Beca either asked for her friend's advice or she's too nervous that she didn't know what to say. Or maybe there isn't really the rightest words for her to explain her feelings or… she had already told Chloe everything.

They just needed to act upon it.

Beca had lost track on how many times she had choked down her sobs, as well as Chloe, specially when the ceremony is coming to an end and they just have to say the words they'd been dying to say… ' _I do'_ and ' _Until death do us part'._

Chloe's voice cracked as those two words slipped out of her mouth wholeheartedly. A strained tear had left her eyes when she slipped the wedding ring onto Beca's ring finger. The brunette is both crying and smiling.

When it was Beca's turn, the emotional mess that the guests are being were lessened as they all laugh while in tears when the brunette was trembling as she tried to slip the ring on Chloe's finger. That moment, Beca wanted to shrink in embarrassment.

But she's glad that it's Chloe. Because despite being a mess at her wedding, it's still perfect.

Because it's Chloe Beale-Mitchell.

"… _I now pronounce you as wife and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

Everyone clapped decently as they all cheered the newly wedded couple. Beca felt her stomach turn as if this would be their very first kiss, well, it is, as wives. The brunette cupped Chloe's cheeks,

"I can't believe we're married now." Beca whispered, their lips creasing upwards as they both leaned forward and shared that one passionate and full of love kiss.

It's as if on cue, the two had their own flashbacks of their journey. From the very beginning, to their best memories, even the saddest ones. Up unto now.

They wouldn't exchange those for anything, if this is the ending they would get. They're willing to go through hardships, as long as it's the one another that they get to spend the rest of their lives with.

* * *

The day was even more perfect when they all headed to the reception. The girls added more life to Beca and Chloe's wedding. Everything's nothing but perfection. A memory that everyone would cherish and remember.

It was until then when David shared a father daughter dance with Chloe. The redhead cried because she had never seen her father be so emotional. Whilst Beca was unwillingly forced to at least dance with Jesse's father, she tried to keep up a tough façade when she'd been an emotional mess all day.

Beca had almost wanted to hit her friends, of course, if it weren't a special day she would, because she had learned that her friends made a bet with Chloe's father as to when she would knock the redhead off.

Stacie and Fat Amy won, by the way.

Aside from that, both Beca and Chloe were once again teary eyed when their friends gave a serious speech during the toast. Specially when Stacie and their friends reminisce those memories they had, before and after they had met Chloe and the bellas. No one would've really thought that despite them, being a bunch of misfits, a beautiful friendship had grown, and they were all willing to do anything for one another.

 _Because they're family._

And their family is getting bigger. A proof is the growing life inside Chloe.

Neither could explain the happiness they have in their hearts. It was more than what Chloe could ever wish for. It was more than what Beca could've imagine.

Then, the visitors and guests urged the newly wedded couple to share their first dance as wives, the bellas singing 'When You say Nothing at All'.

The two swayed in the melody, wrapped in one another's arms, reveling in the moment. Beca would occasionally feel Chloe's tummy. Is the word perfect mentioned already? Because Beca would like to use it again, even if she reaches the quota.

"This is too much for me." Beca whispered, Chloe smiled as she entwined their hands. Both had looked down at the wedding rings in their fingers.

"Can you handle more? We have another joy coming." Chloe answered, referring to their upcoming child. A huge grin formed in Beca's lips, her eyes shimmering in happiness.

"Thank you… Mrs. Mitchell." The brunette softly uttered as she pressed a loving kiss on her wife's lips.

The girls, along with Jesse and Chloe's parents came up to them, they're still emotional at watching the two looking at one another lovingly.

"Alright ladies, time to go for your honeymoon." Jesse said with much enthusiasm.

Beca muttered a 'thank you' to the guy brunette, before turning to her friends. They all stared for one another, before engulfing the tiny woman in a group hug.

"I wish that you two will actually tour around in your honeymoon, not just dingoes in heat that can't get enough of one another." Fat Amy teased, earning giggles from the others.

"Yeah, Beca. I'm glad you'd already put a grandchild in my daughter's tummy, but I'm still upset that you knocked her before the wedding." David chimed in with a joking manner, making the couple blush. Carol nudged her husband.

"Liar, you even had a bet with their friends." Carol cooed. She then turned to Chloe and Beca, holding their hands in hers.

"Enjoy your honeymoon, ladies. We're so happy for the two of you." Carol looked at the two with adoration in her eyes.

"Mom, she's my wife. Stop looking at her like that." Chloe snarked, she remembered that her mom kinda has a 'thing' for Beca. She knew it was meant to be a joke but really, aside from having weird friends, she also has weird parents.

Beca pursed her lips as she glanced at her wife.

"Come on, Chloe. She's my daughter now, too." Carol sniped back, followed by a giggle.

For the last time, they all hugged before sending the couple to their limousine that has a sign; _'Just got married'_ and ' _Bhloe Sailing'_ courtesy of Stacie and the rest, despite Beca's protest.

The newly wedded couple can't keep their hands to their selves while they ride on their way to the airport, they will exchange kisses and Chloe would cuddle into her wife. They sure do look like puppies in love. _Really in love._

Soon, they had reached the airport. But Chloe was surprised that they were escorted straight ahead to their boarding gate. She looked at her wife who just smiled and winked at her.

"Beca…" Chloe whispered in awe when she saw a private jet plane, reserved just for the two of them.

Beca held her wife's hand as she turned to face the redhead whose mouth was agape.

"I might be too impatient to ride an ordinary airplane because I can't wait to _enjoy_ our honeymoon so, yeah, I asked Jesse to arrange this." Beca explained, avoiding Chloe's gaze as she scratched the back of her neck.

Chloe smiled at the demeanor of her wife.

"I think we should go." Chloe said with a wide smile. Beca smiled back as they walked towards the jet plane, when a thought entered Chloe's mind. She bit her lower lip, before leaning in and whispered in Beca's ear.

Something that made Beca more impatient to get to their honeymoon.

" _You're like the girl version of Christian Grey, Beca Mitchell. I wonder what else your kink is, daddy."_

Oh Chloe, you're up for almost a month of honeymoon.

Beca's grip on Chloe's hand tightens as she tried to control herself. Chloe didn't just say that to her wife. To Beca Mitchell.

Beca plastered a smug smirk on her face as she tilted her head to face her wife.

"You'll see, Chloe Beale-Mitchell."

Then they sealed it with a soft and loving kiss, before entering the jet plane, hand in hand, wearing a smile of happiness, love filling their hearts. There, Beca and Chloe Mitchell were on the way to their first stop of happy ending.

An ending worth fighting for.

 ***The End***

* * *

 **AN: There you go. I hope this will do, I really haven't tried to write a happy ending, so this is kinda awkward for me. (I know this lack of emotions or feels, I tried).** **Just want to take this time to thank all of you for reading and bearing with this story (as well as the first one). Sorry about this (Took me long enough to write this one), I'm freaking out because I've never written anything like this (That's why the wedding is pretty lame, in my words, sadly, I don't really know what to write). Thanks guys, I've written a lot of first times in this Fics.**

 **PS: A special chapter might be written as well, before the epilogue, since someone had requested for a 'solid' BeChloe love making marathon. (So we might have two chapters upcoming)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect Cast, Movies and the songs mentioned throughout.**


	25. Special Chapter (Rated M)

**Written: 12-19-17**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

 **AN: Sorry, this took longer. I honestly couldn't wrap my head around the ending (lol) and I took a long break, I know. Also, for some who were suggesting/asking for a third part to this 'series', I'm afraid there wouldn't be a third one (I'm not sure if I had said this before, but here it is) But, I am working on some drafts which would probably be a BeChloe fic again (I'm not sure if I could continue writing Fanfics for my ideas were somehow dark and it wouldn't probably be right for the fandom lol). Lastly, I was thinking of putting the 'special' chapter and the epilogue together but it would be unfair for some of you. I hope this would do. Thanks.**

 **PS: Rated M**

 **PPS: Epilogue would be coming right after.**

* * *

As trying hard as the newly wedded couple could be, they found it hard to keep their hands to their selves. Specially Chloe, it's a torture for her whenever her now wife would smirk at her. She swears that if there weren't any other people in that plane, she would jump at the brunette.

"I'll make sure you won't be able to smirk like that again after tonight." Chloe whispered with a wink. Beca just shook her head as she squeezed her wife's hand.

"Yeah? Should I feel threatened now, Mrs. Mitchell?" Beca teased, the redhead rolled her eyes before mouthing a 'totes'.

The smile on Beca's face just went even wider, she stared at her wife for some seconds, as if she's trying to tell herself that this is really happening now. That she just got married to Chloe, and they're waiting for their first born. All these weren't something that Beca had imagined from the first time she met Chloe.

So, this is more than a blessing.

Chloe noticed the look in Beca's face, she entwined their hands together before leaning forward and placing a quick kiss on Beca's lips. Both smiled after as they stare with pure love in each other's eyes.

It's a miracle how the two had managed to behave themselves until they had landed to their first destination of their honeymoon. The couple walked through their hotel room, hands were entangled, stealing few and quick kisses. Beca could only feel her cheeks warming up whenever Chloe would lean in and whisper things to her ear that just makes her more eager and turned on.

Because honestly, if Chloe isn't pregnant, Beca would've probably pushed her now up against the wall.

The brunette has been containing herself up until they had reached their room. She lets Chloe take a shower first while she fixes their luggage's. Though Chloe had insisted to help, Beca refused because well, she doesn't want Chloe to feel tired, _just yet._ Besides, Beca has been a real gentlewoman when it comes to Chloe, specially the fact that the redhead is pregnant with their first baby. It's that thought that makes Beca smile to herself whenever she's alone.

She's going to have a family with Chloe. Her wife.

Beca was startled when she felt a pair of arms snaked around her waist, but then she quickly relaxed knowing that it's just Chloe. Her nose came into contact with Chloe's scent, the only smell she'd love. She felt shivers run down her spine upon feeling Chloe's soft lips placing soft kisses on the back of her neck.

The brunette smiled as she turned around, wrapping her own arms around Chloe who looked so hot when fresh from the bath. Chloe flashed a smile, a bit seducing, before kissing the tip of Beca's nose. She then cupped her wife's cheeks, leaning forward when Beca smirked as she pulled away making Chloe frown.

"I'm gon' take a shower, now." Beca's voice was definitely teasing. She knew that the redhead has been feeling _horny_ the whole ride. Well, Chloe has been always easily turned on, to Beca's perspective.

After taking a quick shower, Beca found her wife standing on the balcony of their hotel room in her midnight blue silky robe, enjoying the scenery and the breeze of Italy. The brunette slowly walked her way to her wife, hugging her from behind. Chloe smiled as she placed her hand on top of Beca's, the moment made the two of them feel so complete and contented. Beca took the time to caress the bump in Chloe's tummy. Honestly, both of them could not wait to know their baby's gender.

"You shouldn't stay outside. It's cold." Beca whispered. The redhead just smiled as she turns around, her hands finding it's place on Beca's hips.

This time, without any interruptions nor teasing, both leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that they've been both anticipating, both revelled on the feeling of their kiss. Just enjoying the soft and full lips of one another, causing the two of them to smile. However, the kiss didn't stay as it is when it slowly turned into a more passionate and heated kiss.

It was only then when the wind blew that Beca had decided to pull away. She stared at her wife for a moment, marvelling at how Chloe looked so gorgeous even with the wind messing her red curls. Beca wasn't supposed to be an emotional person but she couldn't help it with the sight before her.

"I love it when you look at me like that." Chloe said with a soft voice and a radiant smile. It was enough to snap Beca out of her own trance, her hand trailed down and found Chloe's hand, entwining it together before pulling her inside.

"And here I thought you loved it when I look at you like you are going to be my last supper." Beca teased. Though Chloe rolled her eyes playfully, a blush creeps up on her cheeks. She's always caught off guard whenever Beca would tease her like that.

"Shut up and just kiss me." Chloe retorted, before cupping her wife's cheeks who was grinning goofily.

Once again, the redhead rolled her eyes and before Beca could plaster her infamous badass smirk, Chloe ducked in and captured her lips. The kiss that was cut off earlier was continued only that this time, they were pulling one another impossibly closer and their hands started to roam in each other's bodies.

Chloe tugged on Beca's lower lip biting it a little bit harsher, but the brunette didn't complain. What surprised her was when the redhead dragged her until they had reached their bed, pulling away from their kiss as she pushes Beca to sit down on the edge of the mattress. A mischievous smile was sported on Chloe's lips and it just turned Beca on even more.

This is definitely going to be a long night for the two of them.

The redhead started a slow tease strip for Beca, making the petite woman bite down on her lower lip as she intently watches her wife. Despite the roundness of Chloe's already growing stomach, Beca could not still believe at how hot her wife looks. A sight she would never get tired watching of.

Beca's eyes grew rounder when Chloe had fully discarded her silky robe, revealing her red lingerie which just added to her oozing hotness. Beca could not help but gulp at the scenery before her. Damn, she hit jackpot. The reaction from Beca's face made Chloe's smile even wider as she slowly sways her hips, trying even more to seduce her wife.

Which is really effective because Beca already got a semi by just watching Chloe. The redhead then straddled her, sitting comfortably on Beca's lap while the brunette's hands finds their place on Chloe's hips to steady her.

"Like what you see?" Chloe asked with much sexiness in her voice. Beca smirked, her eyes went down on Chloe's lips, before biting her own.

"Totally." The brunette responded. Chloe smirked as her gaze went on Beca's lips too. She knew that the brunette wasn't lying, she could feel it under her.

"I bet you'll like it even more when you strip the rest off me." the redhead husked into her wife's ear, a playful grin sporting on her expression when she felt something under her.

But Beca still has something up under her sleeve, it certainly isn't something big, since Chloe is already pregnant. But heck, she's not going to let this night pass without adding a 'thrill' to it.

The brunette carefully flips them around, quickly discarding her tops, her eyes never breaking away from Chloe's gaze. Just when Chloe reached up for Beca, the brunette denied her by grabbing both of her wrist and pinning them on top of Chloe's head. The redhead was taken aback but her heart pounded like an animal seeing this dominant side of Beca. It excites her.

"So, you wanna know about my kink, Chlo?" Beca's voice was thick and she was flashing that infamous smirk as she hovered on top of her wife. Chloe's mouth was dry upon hearing Beca talk in that way.

"I'm asking you a question, baby. I'm rooting for an answer." The authority in Beca's voice was something that turns Chloe on.

"Yes." Chloe almost whispered. She then gasped when she felt Beca ripped off her lingerie, their staring never breaking.

As much as Beca wanted to go 'rough', she wouldn't. Because she still considers the redhead's current situation, maybe next time. The once bright blue eyes that Chloe possesses were now dilated and dark with lust. The brunette ducked down, claiming Chloe's soft lips whilst her hands cups Chloe's sex making the redhead moan. Beca smirked when she felt just how wet her wife was. She tugged on Chloe's lips lightly while her hand slowly worked Chloe's downtown. Chloe involuntarily bucked her hips, aching for more of Beca's touch.

"Well then, you would have to follow my commands." Beca husked into the redhead's ear whose eyes were shut, lips already parted open.

The words kind of ringed into Chloe's ear and she wasn't sure if it's possible but… she was even more turned on.

Chloe felt Beca move, her weight being lifted off the mattress. She opened her eyes and found Beca getting something from her luggage. Chloe's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and well, frustration of waiting for some 'action'. Her eyes then grew wider when she saw handcuffs in Beca's hands, the brunette smirking when she saw the reaction from her wife.

Oh, well, damn… Chloe wasn't aware that her wife would take it seriously when they once talked about trying something new, not to mention their 'kinky' talks.

"I'm pretty sure you now know what my kink is…" Beca trailed as she walked back to their bed, climbing on top of Chloe once again. The redhead swallowed loudly, excitement filling up her chest.

"Yeah? Didn't know you're into handcuffs." Chloe snapped back, a mischievous smile on her lips.

"Oh, I didn't ask you to talk to me like that. I'm warning you, if you disobey me once again, I'll have to punish you." Beca's authority was once again sported that it made Chloe shiver.

The brunette then grabbed Chloe's hands, handcuffing her to the headboard. Then proceeding to blindfolding the redhead. She felt her member twitch at the sight before her. Her fingers started tracing Chloe's curves, sending bolts of electricity to the redhead's skin. Beca once again leaned down and started giving Chloe open mouthed kisses, before going down to her jaw, then to her neck, licking and sucking every inch of her skin.

Chloe could not help but whimper, she felt cold hands palm her mounds. Beca started playing with Chloe's erected nipples, eliciting small moans from the redhead's mouth. She then moved down, settling in between Chloe's legs, looping her arm on the redhead's thigh, her other hand moving painfully slow to trace every inch of Chloe's skin, particularly avoiding where Chloe wanted her the most.

"You're going to come when I told you so, got that?" Beca asked in a tone that Chloe surely likes.

"Y-yes." Chloe struggled to respond as Beca continued teasing her by tracing small circles just above her core.

"And oh Chloe, don't let the other hotel guests know who's your daddy." Beca mocked knowing how vocal Chloe was in bed.

Despite being blindfolded, Chloe could imagine the smirk plastered on her wife's lips. She felt herself blush at the statement.

Her mouth transformed into a big 'O' when she felt Beca's finger trace her folds, gathering her wetness. Her hips bucked, creating more friction from the initial touch. Beca's thumb presses lightly on Chloe's clit, earning a gasp from the redhead.

"You liked that?" Beca teased however, Chloe nodded excitedly hoping that Beca would be satisfied and will give her more. She's not sure if she could survive a long night of just teasing.

Without any warning, Beca slipped two fingers inside Chloe's core causing her to arch her back and moan at the welcomed intrusion. Her brows creased when Beca didn't proceed to move, she rolled her hips towards the brunette's hand, urging her to move. Whilst Beca enjoyed watching her wife in her current state. It's perfection.

Chloe bit her lower lip, it's like a trigger for Beca to make her move her hands, Chloe's hip bucking upwards, urging Beca to move deeper. Beca's other hand went upwards, kneading the redhead's mounds, a series of whimpers and moans escaping Chloe's lips.

"You're becoming too loud, baby." Beca said in a warning tone. She flashed a devilish smile when she saw her wife bit her lower lip once again, attempting to suppress her moans. But it's hard for Chloe, she has no other way of expressing the sensation she was feeling since she was handcuffed.

"Becs." Chloe called, her voice sounded desperate.

"Yes, Chlo?" Beca responded, continuing her ministrations on Chloe's wet core.

"Please… I need more." Chloe begged, her chest heaving up and down.

Beca didn't answer but she pulled out her fingers, her smile growing even wider upon hearing Chloe groan. But quickly replacing them with her tongue. She started licking through Chloe's slit, and that's when Chloe couldn't take any more of the teasing, she wrapped her legs around Beca's neck, riding her face.

The brunette didn't make any resistance. She loved it. Her tongue then speared on Chloe's hole, making the redhead gasp in pleasure. Chloe tried her best not to make loud noises but it's impossible specially with the way Beca moves her tongue on her. It's hard not to scream her name.

"Fuck, yes." Chloe cursed under her breath as she rolled her hips, continually riding her wife's face whose doing an amazing job below.

Beca could already tell that it wouldn't take long before Chloe would come undone. However, her words should be honoured. She pulled out, quickly gasping for air, her familiar smirk plastering on her face when she heard Chloe whimper.

She then proceeded with her fingers, gradually tracing and teasing Chloe's almost throbbing core, flicking her clit.

"Baby please." Chloe begged once more, gripping on the handcuffs as she spread her legs even wider for her wife.

Whilst Beca had took a glance over Chloe, marvelling at how impossibly hot her wife is even when she's tied up and blindfolded. It definitely is one of her favourite sceneries. When she felt Chloe stir, she shook her head as she resumed her previous work.

Beca ducked down, her lips meeting with Chloe's wetness. Licking it, her tongue playing with the redhead's clit. Soon, the room was filled with Chloe's suppressed cries and moan, begging her wife to let her come. The brunette worked her up for maybe more than half an hour, her tongue and fingers alternating in Chloe's core. They both knew that Chloe couldn't take it anymore. She needs to release.

"I can't-, Becs please." Chloe begged desperately as she rolled her hips skywards. She had been trying her best to obey Beca, but this is too much for her.

"Come for me." Beca demanded, taking pity on her wife's pleads, and within a span of thirty seconds, Chloe's body tensed up, before shaking hard, her body arching upwards, her mouth wide open, and then there, what seemed like waves of white fluids came out of Chloe's core, one after another and another, and another. Pleasure overtaking her body, moans and a string of Beca's name echoing through the room.

Beca's mouth was agape at the sight. She was both amazed and pretty proud of herself that she just 'made' Chloe come hard for her like there's no tomorrow. Whilst the redhead was busy catching her breath, she was sure that she would have a sore body tomorrow, but a wide smile was sported on her face. That was definitely one of her best orgasms.

"Damn, I thought I was going to die." Chloe whispered, shaking Beca off her own daze.

The brunette smiled as she undoes her pants, before hovering on top of Chloe, removing her blindfold. Without any words, both leaned forward for a heated kiss that Chloe hadn't notice how Beca was able to remove her handcuffs. However, she was glad that she could finally touch Beca. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck, pulling her impossibly deeper as their kiss also deepens. Tongues battling against each other, their chest molding into one, their body heat almost igniting fire.

Chloe moaned in between their kiss when she felt Beca's already hard member poking on her thigh. She reached in between them, grasping their not so little friend causing Beca to groan at the touch. Chloe started moving her hand up and down, feeling Beca's shaft become impossibly harder in each stroke.

"Make love to me, Beca." Chloe husked when they both pulled out for air, their eyes dilated with both passion and lust. The brunette didn't need to be told twice, she guided her member into Chloe's core, the tip sliding through the redhead's wet fold.

She wasn't inside her yet, but Chloe is already moaning. Her hips rolled just in time to at least have Beca's tip on her entrance. Then Beca pushed into her quickly and hard, Chloe's mouth automatically transforms into a big O before calling out her lover's name.

"Feels good." Chloe moaned whilst Beca started pumping her dick into her wife.

The sound of their bodies slapping together was clear, Chloe's moans sounding like a prayer to Beca's ears as the brunette lets out a series of grunts as she started to thrust in and out of her wife.

"Fuck, you really feel so damn good." Beca whispered as she leaned down, nipping on Chloe's earlobe.

Chloe hadn't had the chance to respond as she revels on the current pleasure she was feeling, rolling her hips just in time to meet Beca's thrust creating more pleasure for the both of them.

Not too long after the two had finally found their rhythm, their hips moving in a quick pace creating a lewder sound of their coupling. Beca had lost count how many times Chloe had called or screamed her name. anyways, she just loved it.

"That's right -oh!" Chloe moaned loudly just when Beca had started hitting her sweet spot, the pleasure in her lower stomach getting bigger, their chest flushing together. She then wrapped her legs around Beca's hips, so each time Beca would thrust back in she would go deeper.

"Fuck, you're so hot." Beca said as she goes deeper and harder in each thrust, her past workouts paying out with the way she's using her strength right now.

Chloe's walls clamped down on Beca's hard member, a sign that she's really close. And Beca could tell, she sucked a hickey on Chloe's neck, before whispering profanities in her wife's ear in hopes of helping her reach her own zenith.

Seconds after, Chloe tensed up once again, waves of pleasure washing over her as she reached her second orgasm that night. she was panting hard, Beca, as always helped her ride out her orgasm. Beca slowed her movements, letting Chloe know that the night isn't over yet.

The redhead opened her eyes, smiling ever so brightly at Beca before sitting up and pulling her wife into a kiss. She moaned upon realizing that Beca hasn't still had her orgasm yet. She pulled away from their kiss, gazing deeply into those grayish blue orbs.

"Want me to ride you to send you over the edge?" Chloe asked, a seductive smile tugging on the corner of her lips. Even if Beca hadn't said it, she knew that the brunette loves it when she rides her.

"Yeah, ride me." Beca responded, before pulling out of Chloe's warm hole, both whimpering at the loss of contact.

The brunette layed on her back, her chest heaving as she watched Chloe settle on top of her, her long hard member nestling in between Chloe's ass cheeks. The redhead grinded on her for a few seconds, before grabbing Beca's length as she slowly sits on it, making the two of them moan at the delicious contact once again.

Beca couldn't help but to admire the view once again. As if on cue, Chloe looked at her, a loving smile on her face. Beca gripped on her wife's hips, urging her to start moving. And the redhead complied, she rocked her hips as she bit her lower lip, revelling at the feeling.

Beca had always felt so amazing inside her.

"You're so beautiful." Beca said, her chest rising up and down her hips bucking in time to meet Chloe's movements. Her one hand moved to Chloe's tummy, caressing it gently. Because if she'll be honest, if Chloe wasn't pregnant now, they'll probably gone rougher than before.

Maybe in exchange, Beca would just take her over and over again. Probably.

"Oh, Beca…" Chloe's voice was thick in arousal as she started picking up the pace. Her goal was to send Beca over the edge, but she's now close again to her third orgasm of the night. How Beca manages to hold herself was impossible.

Beca pulled Chloe down for a kiss before moving her hips, taking charge of their movement. Her thrusts were fast that the sound of their bare skin slapping together became impossibly louder. Her balls slapping on Chloe's bare ass.

"I- fuck, I'm close." Chloe whimpered, her hands kneading on Beca's mounds as the brunette kept a fast pace.

"Yes, come with me." Beca managed to say as she felt her own orgasm nearing. She felt her dick throb inside Chloe whilst the redhead's walls, for the third time tonight, clench hard on Beca.

Their lips met and at the same time both had come undone. Beca then pumped slowly, riding out their orgasms without breaking their kiss. They French kissed for maybe a couple of minutes, before pulling out both had smiles on their face, thinking that this is one of those memorable nights they shared and will share in the future.

They remained in that same position, trying to catch their breaths, their foreheads leaning against one another. Beca was the first one to open her eyes, gazing at her wife lovingly. Just as if Chloe sensed her wife staring at her, she too, opened her eyes, her blinking baby blue eyes meeting Beca's.

"You're amazing." Chloe whispered, planting a quick peck on Beca's lips.

"That's you." Beca retorted back. Then there's silence, they just stared at one another lovingly. A few pecks were given along the way.

"Well, I could tell." Chloe then snapped back when she felt Beca growing hard once again inside her.

The brunette just smirked before flipping them over. "I guess the sight of you from earlier still turns me on."

Chloe just smiled, her arms and legs wrapping around Beca making her look like a Koala attached to a tree. Beca didn't waste any seconds as she once again, made love to her wife. This time it didn't took them long to find their rhythm, Beca had quickly found their right pace.

She smirked upon the thought of their neighbours from across the hallways might probably be hearing how loud they were. But she didn't mind, for all that matters now is Chloe.

A string of Beca, other profanities, cries and moans that sounded like a prayer were heard from Chloe's mouth as Beca continued her frantic movements.

"You like that, huh?" Beca grunted as she moved deeper into Chloe, she watched as her wife's eyes were screwed shut her mouth parted open.

Beca's mind went into short circuit when the word 'daddy' slipped out of Chloe's mouth. It both send them into over drive that none of them knew for a moment how are they able to stop. Beca wasn't entirely sure how that word or how Chloe made that word seem like a trigger for her. She wanted nothing but to give Chloe pleasure after hearing that.

"Becs… oh, please." Chloe cried when Beca repeatedly hits her g-spot, her hands clawing on the bed sheet, her lips in between her teeth trying not to scream even more loudly.

"Please what?" Beca grunted as she continued moving in and out of Chloe.

"I'm coming." Chloe moaned, her back arching as the pleasure she was having becomes impossibly stronger.

"F-fuck, come with me baby."

And with one final thrust, both had once again reached their zenith. Beca leaned down, placing a soft lingering kiss on Chloe's lips. They both took a moment to process everything. To sink in that this is just the start of the new chapter in their lives that they now share.

"I fucking love you." Beca whispered, lifting her head up to stare at Chloe who was already looking at her. The redhead smiled, whispering those three words back.

Beca then pulled out of Chloe, before settling beside her wife who quickly snuggled into her. A contented smile was seen on Beca's face, as she pulled Chloe closer to her, holding her like she's the most precious thing on the earth. Well, Chloe Beale-Mitchell is, for her.

Whilst Chloe let out a happy sigh as she pressed her head on the crook of Beca's neck, a small smile on her face which grew wider when she felt Beca place a gentle kiss on her forehead.

There, they cuddled, creating small talks and well a few made outs until both had drifted to sleep with happiness feeling up their chests.


	26. Epilogue

**Written: 1-07-18**

 **-Sky**

 **More than Miles (Her name is Beca Mitchell)**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

"Omygod, you won't let me go anywhere else, would you?" Beca said with a serious tone as she levels her face with those baby blue eyes. She squinted her eyes at the gorgeous face in front of her.

The brunette just took a deep sigh when she received a giggle as a respond. She then shifted her gaze and stared at those eyes that she loves once again.

"Don't use that look on me, you dork. I really love you, but I need to work, you know." Beca scolded her, once again. When Beca saw _her_ face scrunched up, she knew that she's about to cry. Beca's heart swells when she saw tears glistening over those bright baby blue-eyes.

She then panicked when she heard her sniff, she groaned before quickly carrying her in her strong pairs of arms, rocking her in an attempt to stop her from crying.

"Shhh, mama's not mad anymore. If your mommy hears you cry, I'm dead." Beca whispered softly, before placing a soft kiss on top of the head of _Callie Mitchell._

Maybe it's her scent that calms the little brunette down, or maybe it's because she understands what Beca had said. Beca let out a sigh of relief as she carried her daughter gently.

"You really look like me, kid. Except that you got your mommy's eyes and her behaviour. Jesus, you two wouldn't let me go somewhere else." Beca said in a hushed tone, she wasn't really angry though, in fact she just finds it ridiculous and at the same time, adorable, that her one-year and three-month-old child who really looks like her Xerox copy, acts exactly the same as her other mother.

Her heart flutters when she heard Callie giggle and nuzzles on the crook of her neck. Well, it's a good thing that she decided to have a mini studio in their basement, so she could work from home.

The door then swung open, there comes out the most beautiful woman in Beca's eyes. She's not being dramatic, it's true. Chloe had bloomed even more after giving birth to their first born. The redhead flashed a radiant smile at the scene before her, it's filling up her heart to the point that it's overwhelming.

Beca throw a genuine smile towards her wife, Chloe then went up to them, her arms quickly wrapping around her wife and their baby.

"You craved so much for me when you were pregnant that even after she was born, she's already clingy at me. I don't know if it's a good thing that she looked like me at least, since she would totally be like you in the future." Beca uttered, making Chloe squeak out a giggle.

That's right. Callie is definitely both Beca and Chloe's child. Everyone wouldn't argue with that. The kid looks like the next Beca Mitchell but the way she clings on her mother, it's definitely from Chloe's.

Well, the 'cockblocking' might be from Beca's friends.

"You look adorable, Becs." Chloe said with a wide grin. Beca just rolled her eyes and stopped swaying when she felt Callie had dozen off.

She carefully layed the little one on her crib, careful not to wake her up or else, Beca would have to spend the rest of the day carrying her in her arms. She would always cry when it's not Beca or Chloe who's holding her and whenever Beca is not around, really Chloe-like.

After making sure that Callie is comfortable, Beca placed a soft kiss on her forehead, something that she always does to Chloe, and the redhead could not admire her wife even more. Despite her badass persona, especially when Beca started hitting up the clubs with her sick beats and well, when she started pursuing her 'real' dream, Chloe could only see this soft side of Beca.

A genuine side that she and their daughter could only get to see. And probably, their friends too.

Beca turned around and saw her wife smiling at her, she walked towards the redhead and wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist, pulling her closer. The redhead brought up her hands and started playing with Beca's dark chocolate locks, her eyes darted on the brunette's lips.

"You're such a good mother, Becs. I couldn't ask for more." Chloe blurted out with sincerity. Beca just smiled as she started caressing Chloe's lower back.

"Fair point. Wanna know what else I'm good at?" Beca snapped back, a playful smirk on her face. Chloe just rolled her eyes at her wife's antics.

"You're really like my dad sometimes." Chloe retorted, pinching on Beca's nose whose face was scrunched up at her action as they slowly walked out of Callie's room.

"Well… you always call me da—" Beca was cut off when Chloe glared at her.

The brunette just chuckled. Ever since Callie was born, it's like Chloe's motherly instincts just grew even more. She would have to watch her own language even if Callie was sound asleep.

"Don't go to work, Becs. Help us plan Aubrey and Stacie's wedding." Chloe muttered as she linked her arms with Beca's. The brunette puffed an air as she brushed her hand through her hair, she looked up and met with Chloe's expectant eyes.

She smiled to herself, Callie really got those puppy eyes from Chloe.

"Only if you'd kiss me." Beca responded with a playful grin. Chloe's face lit up, her eyes sparkling as her grin went even wider.

Chloe then leaned forward and what was meant to be a peck turned into a lingering kiss. Both were smiling while their lips were attached, it's been only a year since they tied the knot together and the initial feeling of falling in love is still there.

It's like their spark would never cease. No, even if many years would pass.

They were forced to pull away when they heard the doorbell ring. The redhead smiled at Beca whose face scrunched up, clearly frustrated that their moment was interrupted. Chloe quickly kissed the tip of Beca's nose, a radiant smile flashing on her face before whispering; ' _Laters baby.'_

It's a line that Chloe had learned after watching _Fifty shades of Grey._ After that, she often uses that line for the sake of teasing Beca.

The brunette then followed her wife who walked downstairs to open their front door, knowing that it's the girls who came to 'help' plan the upcoming marriage of Stacie and Aubrey. Beca slightly shook her head with a small smile on her face upon hearing the voices in the living room, followed by Chloe hushing them because their daughter is sleeping.

Beca walked straight to the kitchen to grab some water, noticing the small talks in the living room.

"Becs?" Chloe called out.

The brunette walked to the living room with a glass of water, greeted by their friends who sat comfortably on their couch.

"Guess your wife and daughter had charmed you again to take another off from work." Stacie chirped, a smirk on her face. The smaller brunette rolled her eyes before nodding.

"You know it, Stace." Beca replied approaching her wife.

The rest of the girls chuckled. They were all aware how Beca loves her work, but they were also aware that Beca would stay at home whenever her daughter or wife would use the 'big guns' to make her take an off from work.

"I have cookies baking in the oven, could you check them, please?" Chloe asked, the brunette only nodded before heading back to the kitchen.

Cynthia Rose, Stacie and Fat Amy all exchanged glances. Whilst Aubrey sat beside Chloe, comparing their choices of wedding dresses. They were chatting about some stuffs when they heard a cry from upstairs, Chloe immediately stood up when Emily volunteered to get Callie from her room.

When Emily came back with Callie in her arms, all the girls squeaked out, admiring the lovable baby. Despite being overly fond of her mothers, Callie is also somehow comfortable with the girls. Well sometimes, since she would always cry whenever Beca isn't around.

The girls all hurdled around Callie who is now sitting on Chloe's lap. Her round baby blue eyes eyeing each of their faces, in which to the girls' eyes is adorable. Again, Fat Amy along with Stacie and Cynthia Rose exchanged knowing glances.

"I can't wait for our baby Bloe to say her first word." Fat Amy commented, making faces to make Callie giggle.

Chloe looked at her daughter who was squealing.

"Yeah, I remember my mom telling me that she cried after I uttered my first word." Emily chimed in.

"Right, baby's first words are really heart endearing… my dad told me that." Aubrey agreed.

Stacie squeezed her fiancée's hand, before shifting to look at Chloe.

"I remember your father telling me a story about your first word, Chloe. What was your first word, again?" Stacie asked, silently praying for Chloe to take the bait.

Everyone else was silent, they even heard Beca cursed from the kitchen.

"Oh, I think it was da—" Chloe was cut off when they heard the alarm of their oven ringing.

Series of deep sighs were let out because of that.

"What was it, Chloe?" Fat Amy pressed on.

Then there was silence again, Chloe gave them a weirded look before answering.

"Daddy." Chloe retorted with an slightly loud tone. Her eyebrows shot up when she saw the 'defeated' look in Cynthia Rose's face.

Aubrey almost choked when Beca came out from the kitchen, wearing an apron and gloves, with a tray of freshly baked cookies in her hands.

" _Yes, Chloe?"_ Beca asked with a serious face. She honestly thought that she had talked to Chloe about not calling her _that_ nor tease her with that, specially with their friends around. But still, she wasn't sure why she had responded.

Emily's mouth went agape, while Chloe's cheeks quickly turned into crimson pink.

Their attention all turned to Callie who giggled, then they all went back to Amy who shared a high five with Stacie. Beca's face scrunched up after realizing what had just happened, it was then when they saw Cynthia Rose handing money to both the Aussie and the leggy brunette.

"Fuck you guys." Beca muttered, receiving a glare from Chloe.

"Language!" Chloe pointed out. The petite brunette just hissed, rolling her eyes at them.

Stacie chuckled, but quickly stopped when Aubrey glared at her. Why they aren't tired of making silly bets over Beca and Chloe was a mystery to Aubrey.

"Daddy huh." Fat Amy teased, causing Chloe to bite her lower lip as she tried to focus on her daughter.

* * *

"Look, I really love you kid. But your mommy is on her period, you know she could be dramatic right?" Beca spoke in a soft tone as she carries her daughter in her arms. She smiled when Callie looked at her before embracing her.

"Promise me you would behave in your Aunt Stacie's place. I'm just going to take your mom on a date to avoid her dramatic antics." Beca was smiling with each word that slipped out her mouth. She knew that the baby could not possibly understand whatever she is saying but noticing her silence makes Beca think that she's listening.

"Don't worry, you're not going to have a sibling anytime soon." Beca added as she gently caressed her daughter's back.

It was then when Chloe entered the room, dressed up, a permanent beam already plastered on her face. Beca turned around and nodded at her wife.

"Are you sure you want to leave her in Aubrey's? We can take her with us." Chloe asked, of course she wanted some alone time with Beca but she's worried that their daughter would give Aubrey and Stacie a hard time when they're not around.

"Yeah, she just promised me she'd be a good girl because she wanted us to have a day off." Beca retorted, earning a giggle and a playful roll of her eyes at Beca's antics.

"She did?" Chloe rode along, Beca nodded as she walked towards the redhead.

After dropping their daughter off in Stacie's place, the two went out for brunch. It's something they both had agreed to do at least once a week. Then they would often just stroll around, anybody that would see them would say that they only started dating when it's not.

But today was a bit different for Beca. She got a little surprise for her wife, there's no occasion, she just wanted to let Chloe know how she appreciates her and wanted to thank her for being an amazing mother and wife.

Beca brought her wife to the same street where they had first met. Both smiled at the memory, they were hand in hand as they sat to bench that was recently placed in there. They were just sitting, casually talking and stealing few kisses when Beca excused herself that she forgot something in their car.

Chloe sat patiently waiting for her wife, when a cute puppy approached her, wiggling its tail, catching Chloe's attention. The redhead quickly melted into the adorableness of the Yorkshire terrier. She looked around to see where the owner is but found no one, she then picked up the dog, not minding if Beca would come back anytime soon.

"Aw, you're so cute. Are you lost?" Chloe asked adorably as she pet the dog. The puppy just barked, wiggling it's tail excitedly.

Chloe tried looking for a name tag attached to the dog but found none.

"I don't know what to name him."

Chloe was taken aback for a quick second, before turning her head around and saw Beca slowly walking towards her direction, a shy smile on her face. It took Chloe a moment to process what was happening. When Beca was finally near her, she just noticed the dog harness in Beca's hands.

Chloe's eyes were then filled with tears.

"You don't like it? We can totally look for a different bre—" Beca was cut off by Chloe.

"I love it Becs. You don't have to, but really thank you." Chloe said with a soft tone, putting the puppy down for a second to pull Beca into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Becs." Chloe whispered. Beca smiled before pulling away from the hug.

"He's not going to sleep in our bedroom though." Beca stated, earning a nod and a giggle from the redhead.

Beca pressed a quick kiss on Chloe's lips. She knew that Chloe is on her period today that's why the redhead is emotional. But she'd rather make her cry in happiness. Because that's what she promised to do when they got married.

Or no, actually she vowed to only make Chloe cry in happiness from the very moment they had met. A lot of things had stopped her from doing so before, but none of that would stop her now.

The two sat down, Beca enjoyed watching her wife play with their new dog. Chloe is adorable in any ways, Beca had lost track of how many times she would call herself lucky for having the redhead.

"Why did you decide to finally adopt a dog, Becs?" Chloe asked curiously, she's not complaining though. But she remembered that Beca isn't really fond of any pets.

Beca cleared her throat as she looked down at the puppy, a small smile in her face. She wouldn't say that she just wanted to give her anything to make her happy though, because she knew too well that Chloe would call her a softie. She does every time Beca is being cheesy.

"Let's be real, if we didn't have Callie you'll keep on begging for us to adopt one. And apparently, interacting with your patients in your Vet clinic wasn't enough that you still watch those animal channels." Beca came up with a slightly sarcastic response.

Chloe chuckled as she playfully smacked Beca's arms.

"I'll let you keep him for long in one condition." Beca added, a playful smirk on her face as an idea entered her mind. Chloe looked at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Another baby in exchange for a puppy." Beca mocked, winking at her wife who quickly blushed.

"How about we go home now so we could talk about it _more_?" Chloe shot back, challenging her wife. The brunette smirked as she pulled Chloe for a quick kiss.

"Yeah, we still have time before they drop Callie." Beca whispered as she stood up, extending her arms out to Chloe who gladly accepted it.

They walked towards their car, with the new addition to their family. Chloe glanced at the dog, a contented smile on her face. It seemed that those kinds of smiles were now tattooed in Chloe's face because of Beca and well now, the family they have together.

"Becs?" Chloe called, the brunette answered with a 'Hmmm?' while she was busy fishing the car keys out of her pocket.

"I love you, so much." Chloe's voice was filled with sincerity.

Beca stopped, a smile growing on the corner of her lips as she shifted her gaze and looked at her wife who was now looking back at her.

"And I love you too, Mrs. Mitchell."

And they mean it.

* **End***

* * *

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate all of you guys. Thanks. And yay to 20k Views to this sequel, you guys are awesome.**


End file.
